The Golden Strands
by TTY7
Summary: In a twist of fate, Mina finds herself back in Japan, but everything has changed. New enemies lurk in the shadows, waiting to destroy her and all she loves as she searches for answers to the secrets of her family's past. Will she survive the emotional toll of this new adventure or find herself lost in the darkness for all eternity? Sequel to Survivng Through Changes.
1. Foreshadowing

A/N: Welcome one and all to the second chapter of Minako Aino's adventures. In this story, you will experience laughs, drama, romance, horror, and tragedy. For this story's setting is back in the country where Mina grew up: Japan.

**Note: If you have not read "Surviving Through Changes," do not read this. You have to read "Surviving Through Changes," first. Not doing so will leave you terribly confused.**

Disclaimer: This story crosses over in three categories, Sailor Moon, Yugioh, and Code Geass. The setting for this story is in the Code Geass world and will include Code Geass characters, but the story centers around Mina and things from the Yugioh plotline...mostly. None of these things belong to me. I only own my original characters. I hope you all will enjoy the story.

_The Golden Strands_

Chapter 1

Foreshadowing

The instant that my finger pulls at the trigger, I know that I've committed the ultimate sin.

In the eyes of God, all sin is the same. All sins are equal before him. Every sin has the same ultimate consequence of death unless forgiven by God himself. To gain forgiveness, there must be repentance and a promise to sin no more. That's a fact I've come to know in recent times.

But in the eyes of human beings, there are degrees of sin. Lying isn't as bad as stealing. Stealing isn't nearly as horrifying as murder is. Every person on Earth has a different set of values and morals. That's one of the things that makes the world we live in so diverse and complex. It's also a reason why I feel that we'll never be able to obtain true world peace. There will always be someone with morals that don't agree with society, whether those morals are good ones or bad ones depends, but the fact of the matter is that people will fight and struggle. Reality isn't something you can escape no matter how many delusions we tell ourselves.

At any rate, in the eyes of most people and the boy that stares blankly at me now, I've committed an evil that can never be erased from my hands. I've committed a sin that will never be erased from my mind no matter how many times I repent and beg forgiveness. The memory of this moment will forever torment me.

My hands are shaking now as the bullet surges forward in slow motion, hitting its mark with a sickening bang. My heart is pounding relentlessly against my chest as my eyes widen in anguish.

Blood stains the concrete as my victim falls backward toward the ground. Their eyes are wide with shock and pain. Immediately I can smell the scent of the blood I've spilt. Its putrid and metallic stench burns my nose. The sight and sound of the blood sputtering causes my mind to whirl. The resounding thud that follows when my victim lands on the concrete below forces bile up my throat. Everything about this situation…everything about this sin I'd committed was sickening.

I should cry, but my eyes are dry. I should run or scream or call 911, but I realize all too soon that nothing I did would do any good. The second my finger pulled the trigger, I'd crossed a line of no return.

Its ironic, poetic even that I, Sailor Venus, soldier of love and beauty, would do something so horribly despicable and ugly. The reason behind my actions became lost to me as I stared at the body laying on the paved ground in front of me.

This wasn't the first time I had killed someone, but it was the first time that I had intended to kill.

Even so, it makes no difference in the eyes of God, nor does it make any difference to me. I had committed the ultimate evil.

Nothing would change that.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm willing to bet that this chapter left you with a whole lot of questions. And since this is the first chapter, I'm sure you guys are even more confused. But this is a foreshadowing chapter, and you won't find out what it means until much later. So stay tuned everyone and leave a review. This is only the beginning.


	2. Recap

A/N: Alright. Onto chapter two where we return to the main plot that we left off from at the end of Surviving Through Changes.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Yugioh, and Code Geass do not belong to me.

Chapter 2

Recap

Joey P.O.V.

My nights follow a routine. I come home, talk to my little sister on the phone while making myself dinner, eat, and go to bed before my dad comes home from a night of drinking and gambling. It's a system I've perfected over the years. After all, I wouldn't want my dad trying to beat me like he did when I was a kid. Sure, being older and stronger allows me to defend myself, but tangling with him in a fight isn't something I care to do, so I avoid him like a plague.

In any case, tonight should have followed the same pattern as all those other nights. Nothing should have changed.

But it did.

Vaguely I remember catching the sight of the digital numbers on the microwave as something sent me downward.

9:15

The phone crashes to the floor. My sister's voice rings out from the phone, but I can't register what she's saying even though she's shouting. I bump my head on the counter, but I barely feel the impact as thoughts of terror fill my mind.

9:15

It was too early for my dad to be back home. He always stayed out until almost midnight. With that knowledge ringing in my head I knew that someone else had found their way into the apartment.

That is…I thought I knew someone else had come in.

But that certainty flew out the window as soon as my eyes caught sight of my father, hovering over me. His fists were balled up, eyes completely bloodshot and filled with a hatred I had only seen in his eyes one time before.

"You're the reason that everything is wrong in my life."

I couldn't begin to respond. My dad…he wasn't supposed to be here.

"You sick excuse for a son!"

For a moment I wondered if I was having some sort of twisted nightmare as my vision spun. Something wet trickled down my face. My head pounded as Serenity's shouts finally started to make sense.

"_Joey, Joey! Is everything alright?_"

My father's gaze had drifted to the phone. He grasped it firmly in his hand. "And you had the nerve to call the worthless trash that left me."

Next thing I know, the phone is being hurled at the wall. Seconds later my dad is throwing everything he can get his hands on. Pots, pans, mugs, you name it he threw it at the wall. The sounds that sounded filled my head with pain. It was clear that I had to get out. I had to escape.

I tried to work feeling into my legs, but my entire body felt numb, so I crawled as fast as I dared to as the resounding thuds and crashes continued behind me.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!"

My gaze traveled backward as the sound of a drawer opening caught my attention. Instants later I could see the kitchen lights reflecting off of a blade that was clasped tightly in my father's hand. The blood in my veins froze over as thoughts of terror filled my mind. In the state that I was in, there was no hope for escape.

"_Why_?" I wondered, staggering to my feet. "_Why did ya abandon me mom? Why did you leave me here to suffer with him? Do you hate me? Is that it? Why?_"

Often I've asked those questions. Often I've wondered why my mom couldn't have brought me with her. Sometimes I question if my mother ever really cared about me at all or if Serenity was the only one my mom considered to be her child.

Moments like this cause me to be envious of Serenity. She never had to suffer through our father's relentless tirades. Only a few times did Serenity ever witness the horrors that our father was capable of.

Me on the other hand…I've seen it all. I've seen every last detail of my father's cruelty and madness.

That's what I thought anyway…until now.

"Die!"

I ducked out of the way. The blade slashed through the air and I lost my balance. My body hit the carpeted floor and my dad took advantage of the moment. He pinned me down and repeatedly tried to slash me with the blade as I did everything I could to get away. The blade sliced my right cheek open, but I barely felt it as I thrashed and put all of my energy into fighting for my life.

"Dad! Stop!"

He wasn't listening to me. He never listened to me.

With the butt of my hand I finally managed to get the knife away from him long enough to distract him. Hurriedly I jumped up from the floor and raced for the door.

Then, sharp pain dulled my senses for a moment. The blade had sliced the skin of my back, but adrenaline was pumping through my veins, giving me the energy and will to turn and send a jaw breaking punch into my dad's nose. He careened backward, but I didn't watch to see if he fell to the floor or not. Instead I put all of my energy and focus into running.

My feet carried me blindly as I leaped off the fire escape. I crossed the paved road while dodging traffic that whizzed by. I had no clue of where I was headed until I was inside the building across the street.

Next thing I know, I'm at her door, pounding on it relentlessly.

"Let me in! Please! Mina!"

Glancing around I searched the halls for my father, waiting for him to come around the corner at any second. Already I could feel his bloodshot eyes boring into me. I could feel the blade stabbing me and ending my life.

For agonizing seconds I was in a state of my own madness; a madness driven by terror of what could happen if I didn't get help from someone.

"Mina!" I screamed, pounding my fists into the door again, the hysteria rising in my voice. "It's me! Let me in!"

More seconds passed before the door was yanked open. Mina stood before me, looking far more beautiful than I had ever seen her. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a braided bun that had a few pieces framing her face as her signature red bow held it tight. She wore a black tank top and light green pajama pants. Her sapphire colored eyes sparkled with shock as a gasp fell from her full lips.

It took everything I had not to latch onto her and hold on for dear life. In one second, Mina had become my one and only lifeline.

"Jo…Joey…what happened?"

My breathing was erratic as I turned my gaze down the hall. I could hear my father's footsteps coming. He would kill us both.

Frantically I stepped inside. ""Back up…hurry."

Mina nodded and took a step backward as I closed the door behind me. In seconds I was bolting the three locks.

"What's wrong?" Mina asked, her voice shaking. ""Joey, are you okay?"

"Don't talk," I commanded, kneeling down as my legs began to wobble. I pressed my ear to the door, listening for the footsteps that were surely going to come. Mina stayed silent behind me and I continued to listen, waiting for the sound of footsteps, shouts, and curses coming from outside the hall. I waited for the blade of the knife to come through the thin door that shielded me from the outside world.

After minutes of silence I let out a breath. Easing my weight against the door I calmly turn my gaze toward Mina. "Everything's okay now…"

"OKAY! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!"

I flinched and involuntarily inched closer to the door in response to Mina's anger. I'm not afraid of her, but after what I had just been through, anything would have scared me.

Mina noticed this almost immediately. Slowly her hard gaze softened. Then, with measured steps she came toward me and knelt by my side. "Joey, what happened to you?"

My gaze drifted away from her. "My dad happened."

"Your dad?"

"What did he do?" Artemis questioned, his presence scaring me. Funny that I didn't see him earlier.

"He came home earlier than I expected and…" I trailed off, unsure of how to phrase what had happened, "…tonight he tried to kill me. I almost didn't make it out in time. He was going to make me suffer. He was going to draw out my pain for as long as possible until…until…"

"It's okay," she cut in, "you don't have to say it. I understand." Gently she took a hold of my hand. "Let me help you up. I need to check that cut on your back."

I gave a simple nod as she exchanged a glance with Artemis. My mind didn't register their silent conversation though. No, I was transfixed by Mina's soft hand grasping my dry, calloused one.

Seconds later I'm sitting down in a chair by a table in the kitchen. My vision is spinning a bit as she locks her gaze toward the fridge.

"Want ice cream or something?"

There was no way I could even think about eating right now. "No, I'm not hungry."

Minutes passed. Blood was dripping from the cut on my back onto the floor. The same was happening with my head, except the blood was dripping onto the table. In the kitchen, Mina put away things and searched for peroxide, muttering incoherently as she did. I spare a glance at her as she puts something into the fridge. Again I find myself mesmerized by her.

"Okay," she began, removing a washcloth from one of the kitchen drawers. "This'll sting a bit, but just hold still." She reaches for the chair by me and scoots it closer so she'll be able to see my cuts better. All the while I'm staring at her, wondering just what it is about her that has me weak in the knees.

Without warning I find myself whispering. "This has never happened before." I stare down at the table. "He's beaten me before…but he never tried to kill me."

Mina said nothing. She kept her gaze on the peroxide bottle in her hand as she poured bits of the liquid onto the washcloth.

"I…I think I understand why mom left me with him now," I tell her, almost whimpering as my throat tightens. "She hates me just like he hates me."

There's a sudden pause in the room. I don't look up to read Mina's expression. Quite frankly, I was too lost in my own world to care what her reaction was. Right now, I just needed someone to listen…to understand.

"Joey, I'm sure that your mother doesn't hate you," Mina says finally, gently pressing the washcloth to my cheek. I feel a slight sting, but I don't move.

"She must've had some reason for doing what she did. I honestly don't see any reason why anyone would hate you Joey. You're a good person."

I scoffed at her. "You're just saying that…"

"I am not," Mina interrupted, wiping away the blood before putting a band-aid on my cheek. "There's no reason why anyone, especially your parents, should hate you."

"_But they do_," I thought, feeling my throat tighten again in anguish.

"You're funny and kind, and you're a great duelist. Sure, you act like an idiot sometimes, but you're extremely intelligent and you always keep your promises."

Mina's words begin to register, but I'm still not sure if I believe her. I want to though. I want to believe that she doesn't think of me as a loser who's afraid of his father and wishes for a mother's love.

"Plus…you stood by me when no one else did," Mina continued, her voice softer than before. "So…no, I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. I mean it."

Slowly I lift my gaze to meet hers.

"Really?" I asked, searching her breathtaking eyes for the truth.

She smiles and presses the washcloth onto me head. "Really."

A groan escapes me thanks to the stinging pain the peroxide induces, but aside from that, my spirit is lifted knowing that Mina cares about me.

"It's a good thing that these cuts are thin and short," Mina stated after a moment. "They aren't deep either, so I don't think you'll need any stitches."

"You might be speaking too soon," I told her. "The one on my back is a long cut. It may not be deep but…that's where I'm losing the most blood."

Mina's eyes drift behind me. There's a small puddle of blood on the floor.

Her gaze hardens as she turns back toward me. Then, before I can guess what's happening, her fingers are under my shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked, fighting off the blush that threatened to come over my face.

"I'm taking off your shirt for you," Mina replied simply, keeping her voice neutral even though there was a clear blush on her face. "Moving too much might cause you to bleed more, so I'll take care of it."

I shook my head. "No, that's okay. I don't mind the pain. Really, if I bleed out more…"

"Do you not want me to see something?"

I tried babbling out an excuse, but after two seconds my eyes were glued to the blood on the floor. Right now, it's definitely a whole lot more interesting.

Mina sighed and then her hand was touching my chin. With a soft tug, she turns my gaze toward hers. The look in her eyes is unintentionally seductive.

"Joey, even with all of your flaws, I can't think of anyone whose beauty rivals yours."

And with that said the spell Mina had over me was broken. Immediately I started laughing at her. "That's got to be the cheesiest thing I've ever heard in my life…"

"I'm glad you feel that way, cause you're the one that said it first," Mina cut in, smirking before placing her hands back under the hem of my shirt. "The point is that you don't have to worry about your flaws with me Joey. I won't judge you because you didn't judge me."

For a long time I stared at her. What was a guy supposed to say to that? This situation was definitely uncomfortable, mainly because I was trying to hold back these complicated feelings I have for her.

On her side, there might not be much of an attraction between us, but for me…the fact that she's so close, so reachable…I have got to get a hold of myself.

Eventually I allow myself to relax.

She takes a deep breath. "May I?"

I give her a nod, not trusting my voice.

She lifts up my shirt slowly. Her gaze is strictly focused on what she's doing. Seconds later she's motioning me to lift my arms a bit. I comply and it isn't long before the shirt is over my head and past my arms.

"There." Mina sets my shirt on the far side of the table before walking around me so she could get a look at my back.

"Okay, I can't see the wound because of the back of the chair. Do you think you can stand?"

I suck in a deep breath, preparing myself for the sure reaction Mina will have. "Yeah, but…prepare yourself."

"Prepare myself…" Mina trails off as I stand, exposing the scars and bruises I've gotten over the years thanks to my father and street punks.

After a minute, she makes a small noise before speaking. "It is a longer cut. I need you to sit down again, but I want your chest against the back of the chair."

Again I do what she tells me to. There's not much else I can do really.

Silence echoes between us as Mina gently wipes the blood from my back. The peroxide stings, but I let out no reaction to it. It's not like I can feel much pain anymore anyhow. For the most part, I feel numb.

"I noticed that ya don't have a lot of food in your fridge," I stated suddenly, just to get some sound into the room. "You might want to go shopping soon."

"Actually," Mina paused for a moment, "um…I'm leaving soon."

"Leaving?" I asked.

Mina stayed silent for a few seconds. "Yeah. I bought a plane ticket to Japan. I'm going there…to rescue my mom."

"Your mom?" I questioned. "I thought she was…"

"I thought so too," Mina cut in. "You see, I got a phone call from her yesterday, telling me that I had to come to Japan as soon as possible because my friends are in trouble; however, I found out that E.E. can manipulate my mom's will. That's why she tried to kill me before Duelist Kingdom. She was an experiment for a human weapon."

My mind whirled in confusion. "So, you're going to Japan to find her?"

"I am."

Silence filled the room again as Mina continued working on my back. The blood puddle on the floor wasn't getting bigger anymore, so I figure that she was able to stop it. A few minutes later she was working on wrapping my head in bandages.

"When are you leaving?" I asked after she had finished.

"Tomorrow at noon."

"Tomorrow?"

Mina nodded before motioning for me to stand. I did so slowly.

"Alright Joey, lift up your arms again. I'm going to see if I can manage this…wait why didn't you go to the hospital?"

The truth was that I didn't really have an answer for that question. Going to the hospital probably would have been better, but something drew me here, to Mina's apartment. Something inside my gut told me to see her, and I followed that instinct without hesitation.

But I couldn't tell her that.

"Too far, and I didn't want cops investigating my home."

"No offense, but it doesn't sound like much of home," Mina replied, unraveling more bandages as she began to wrap them around my back and chest.

I glanced back at her as she worked. "It's not much of a home, but it's the only home I have Mina. I'll just have to deal with it until I'm eighteen."

Her hands abruptly tightened on the bandages. In an instant, her movements became stiff and eventually she stopped working all together.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She didn't answer me for a long time. Her hands shook as she started working again.

"No…" she choked out. "That man tried to kill you and I…you just can't get hurt like this again okay." She stepped back from me as she finished tying the last bandage around my back. "You can sit down now."

I turned the chair back around and sat, leaning back at bit. "Mina, you worry too much."

"I do not," she argued, throwing the washcloth she'd used on me into the sink. "I worry just enough. You're the one that worries too much. At Duelist Kingdom, I couldn't do anything without you harping down my back."

"Now I know the feeling," I replied, rolling my eyes.

Mina walked back to the table and sat directly across from me. "One thing is for sure. I don't want you going back to that apartment. I don't want to come back and find out that you got killed by your father. Sorry, I can't…I won't go through that."

"Well where am I supposed to stay?" I asked.

She scoffed. "That's easy, you can stay here while I'm…" the sentence hung in the air as she trailed off. In her eyes, I could see that an idea had just popped into her brain.

"And," I pressed.

"Joey, what are you doing for Christmas?"

The question shocked me, but I answered anyhow. "Well, with my family life the way it is…I don't really get to celebrate Christmas. I usually hang out with Yugi and the gang Christmas Eve, but on Christmas Day I usually just wander the streets of Domino. You know, window shopping and all that crap."

"Why would you just wander around Domino?" Mina asked, the wheels in her mind turning as her gaze traveled down toward her clasped hands.

"Well…I don't want to burden anyone, especially on Christmas," I replied. I'm not sure if she heard me though. All of a sudden she had drifted off into her own world.

Minutes passed. Throughout that time I watched her, waiting for her to speak her thoughts. It was clear to me that she was really thinking hard about something.

When she turned her gaze back toward me, I expected her to say a number of things. I expected her to say that I could stay here and throw a Christmas party here for Yugi and the others or maybe instead of window shopping I could buy gifts and maybe some things for myself. Maybe she would suggest me to go on my own type of trip since she was going to Japan.

I expected everything except what she actually said.

She reached across the table and placed her hand on top of mine, an eager smile on her face.

"Joey, what would you say if I asked you to come with me?"

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sure by now you guys are annoyed with the fact that I always leave you all with cliffhangers. I'm sorry, initially I planned to take this chapter further, but I'll save it for the next chapter instead since I believe the story will flow better that way. Until the next one, see you later! Please review!


	3. Airplanes

A/N: First. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this. I've had multiple computer issues and had a whole other story that I was trying to update because I had neglected it and so many other things in my life that were going crazy, but God is helping me get through it. Anyway, this chapter is officially the real first chapter of this story. I hope you will enjoy what I have in store for all of you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Yugioh, or Code Geass. I also do not own BoB's Airplanes featuring Hayley Williams. I only own my original characters.

Chapter 3

Airplanes

The room is silent, and it has been for at least three minutes. The digital clock of the microwave ticks a bit, signifying the time that's been passing, but aside from this there is no sound.

Two teens sit at a kitchen table. One is a young man and the other is a young woman. Their hands lay on the table, nearly intertwined. Sapphire eyes stare into pools of warm chocolate as the silence drags on. Her expression is one of irritation of having to wait so long for an answer to the question she had asked him three going on four minutes prior. Her pink lips quiver slightly in a mock pout as her gaze intensifies. A few pieces of her blonde hair fall from its half pinned up style from earlier that night.

The young man is staring back into her eyes, asking silent questions, though mostly he was just awed by what the blonde haired girl had just said. He was only silent because he was contemplating what to say, what his answer should be. He didn't want to burden her while she traveled to Japan to find her missing mother, but the temptation to go with her was great. He wanted to be by her side. At that particular moment he wanted to leap across the table and embrace her, but doing so might cause the wounds the girl had just bandaged to open up.

You could say that Minako Aino and Joey Wheeler were having a staring contest of epic proportions.

At any rate, it was another minute before Joey could formulate a sentence to the girl who was offering something he never would have imagined.

"You want me to come with you?" he asked her, "to Japan?"

Mina nodded. "I do. We can spend Christmas there…together."

Their hands moved, their fingers now intertwining as silence again filled the room. Joey was smiling broadly, his pearly whites shinning in the fluorescent light hanging above their heads. Mina rolled her eyes at the goofy smile, figuring that it was his answer.

Even so, she asked him again. "So, what do you say Joey? Will you come with me?"

His grin softened into a gentler smile as he tightened his grip on her hand. "You really want me with you? Are you sure about this? I mean, I've never been out of Domino let alone the country."

"Doesn't matter," Mina replied, her gaze boring into his. "So what do you say? Come on, give me an answer already."

"Well, how am I going to go?"

"I have an extra ticket. So…"

"What would I pack? I can't exactly go back home."

"I'll get you some things. I don't care…"

"And what about food…"

"The tickets are first class. There'll be plenty of food. Anyway…"

"What about…"

"Dang it Joey! Do you want to go or not!?"

Joey nodded, suppressing a laugh. "A free trip to Japan sounds good to me." Mina just rolled her eyes as the smirk on his face widened into another full blown grin. The fact that he'd been teasing her was almost enough for her to withdraw her offer, but then she thought of how Joey had stormed in, freaking out over his father trying to kill him.

She figured that she could handle a little bit of aggravation. It was only until New Years.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Mina stepped out from her bedroom with Artemis on her heels. She was dressed in a emerald green blouse that had sparkling sheer bell sleeves and a pair of black skinny jeans with black knee-high boots. On her arm she held Joey's black jacket, the one he had given her on their date two months earlier and a cream scarf. She wore her signature red ribbon as always and had put on coral lipstick for no particular reason.

She nearly groaned when she found Joey laying on her couch, still asleep and wearing the clothes from the night before. A glance at her watch told her it was nine a.m., three hours before the plan would take off. With all the other things they had to do, if Joey didn't get up they would miss the flight.

Still, she found herself staring for a good long while at Joey's unconscious form, though Artemis was trying to talk to her and get her moving so they'd make the flight.

"_He looks so much like a kid when he's sleeping_," she thought, smiling broadly after finally answering Artemis. She stepped over to the couch and with a gentle shove, tried in vain to wake the rock that was Joey Wheeler.

"Joey, Joey," Mina murmured, still trying to shove him awake after about a minute. "Wake up."

The blonde groaned and turned on the couch before mumbling something about pork chops in his sleep. With an exasperated sigh, Mina pranced back to her bedroom and dragged out her two duffel bags and suitcase out into the living room.

"What will we do now?" Artemis asked, trying to gently claw at Joey's face to wake him but to no avail.

"The only thing we can do," Mina replied, going into the kitchen and pulling out some bacon and a carton of eggs from the fridge. "We're going to make breakfast and hope the smell wakes him…"

"What…someone say something about breakfast?" Joey suddenly asked, fully sitting up on the couch while sniffing the air. "I don't smell anything."

Mina sighed. "_I guess the mere mention of food is enough to wake him._"

"It's time to rise and shine," Artemis stated, prancing over to the couch again as Joey shook out the tangles in his unruly blonde hair. "While Mina's making breakfast, you need to get ready."

Joey rubbed his head. "Ready for what…oh!" His brown eyes widened in understanding. "What time is it? When's the flight?"

"Slow down motor mouth," Mina ordered, cracking eggs into a porcelain bowl before mixing in salt, pepper, and cheese. "It's only nine o'clock, but we have a lot we need to get done before we board the flight at noon."

"Like what?"

"For one, we have to go shopping," the blonde beauty answered, "and I need to say goodbye to my dad too."

Joey nodded. "Okay. Um…where's the…"

"The bathroom is connected to my room," Mina cut in, still mixing the eggs. "Everything you need is already in there. Just hustle alright."

"Right," he replied, moving slowly. "Will breakfast be ready when I come out?"

"Probably," Mina moaned. She turned away from her chocolate eyed friend in order to get a frying pan. She had some serious scrambling to do.

For another moment he watched her, a small smile tugging at his lips. He had hoped to tell her how grateful he was for her kindness, but the moment to do so had passed and he knew he needed to get moving.

"Thanks, I'll be back in a couple of minutes," was all he said before he walked into Mina's room.

Mina didn't answer but simply nodded as she tried her luck at cooking. It's not that Mina isn't a good cook, it's just that she doesn't cook often…and sometimes she burns things…but who really cares about that?"

"_Joey will_," she thought groaning audibly. With another shake of her head she poured the mixture of egg yolks into the frying pan. Immediately she heard the pan begin to sizzle.

From the floor, Artemis observed quietly. Mina had changed tremendously during her time in Domino City. At one time she had been a bubbly and somewhat clueless girl, but now she was an assertive and serious young woman who carried the world on her shoulders with grace and elegance. Despite making mistakes, Mina had become a person who could laugh at the face of danger. She was a woman who could truly stand up for herself now.

Artemis was proud of the fact that Mina had grown up, but he was saddened that her maturity had come about in such a horrific way. Not only had her father gotten sick with a nearly terminal brain tumor, but her mother had tried to kill her.

Then there's the fact that she had to find out that the man that raised her wasn't actually her biological father and that said man had nearly succeeded in doing what Mina's mother couldn't.

Easy to say that the past few months hadn't been easy for her by any means. Through it all though, Artemis felt at ease in knowing that she had gained a friend that could truly understand her feelings.

The with feline smiled. "Mina."

"Yes Artemis," Mina replied, her gaze never leaving the frying pan. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you."

Mina paused in her cooking to glance at him. She groaned audibly in seeing the tears that had gathered in the corners of his blue eyes. "Come on Artemis, don't get all sappy."

Artemis allowed the tears to leak out a bit. "I'm sorry. It's just…you've grown up so much Mina."

The blonde girl could sense that tears were starting to gather in her own eyes. "I appreciate that Artemis…" she trailed off, forcing herself to get back to cooking. "Go watch T.V. and let me work okay. I don't want to cry today."

The cat nodded, relenting to watch his partner from afar this morning.

After a few minutes, Joey strode out from Mina's room wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of khaki colored jeans. He took a deep breath, inhaling the aroma of fresh eggs and bacon that filled the apartment.

"That smells great!" he exclaimed, stretching his arms over his head.

Mina rolled her eyes as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Flattery isn't going to get you a second helping Joseph." She took a sip before setting the ceramic cup onto the table.

"I'm serious," Joey continued, taking another bite of the eggs. "This is delicious."

"Aw, you make me feel like I'm one of those Iron Chefs on T.V."

"Well, you're certainly as good as one as far as I'm concerned."

Mina laughed, taking slow bites of the eggs. "I'm glad you enjoy it."

"Mina…"

As he trailed off, Mina lifted her sapphire gaze. "What's up?"

Joey's expression had changed a bit. He was still smiling, but it was a softer smile that didn't resemble the goofy grins he usually sported. This grin resembled something deeper, but Mina couldn't identify what.

From his spot at the edge of the kitchen, Artemis smirked, watching the two of them as silence filled the atmosphere.

Mina took a sip of her coffee, struggling for patience as Joey continued to stare at her.

"_I wish he'd just spit it out already._"

After a moment, Mina finally got her wish as Joey sipped the orange juice.

"SPLAT!"

"GAH! JOEY!"

Joey coughed repeatedly. "Sorry…the pulp…went down the wrong tube…"

"Unbelievable!" Mina exclaimed, exasperated as she rose from the table. She reached into one of the drawers and retrieved a clean dish towel. A groan fell from her lips as she wiped her face. "You clumsy mongrel. First you just stare at me without saying anything and then you spit in my face."

"I'm sorry," he replied, rising slowly from his chair. "Do you need help?"

Mina shook her head. "No, I'm okay. Don't worry about it."

Joey sat back down, his gaze traveling to his plate. "I just…I was trying to work up the nerve to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" she asked, having finished wiping her face of the sticky orange juice.

"Well, I wanted to tell you how much I appreciated you doing all this for me."

Mina locked her gaze on the blonde boy, utterly confused. "Joey, why on Earth would that take nerve? You just have to open your mouth and talk. That's something you are really good at."

"Yeah, but…" Joey trailed off, opting to rise to his feet again before continuing. "It wasn't a matter of words Mina."

Mina's forehead creased in complete oblivion as Joey slowly walked toward her. Instictively she took a step backwards only to find herself pressed against the refrigerator door as Joey's hand came to rest on her cheek.

A crimson blush rose on her face, her heart beating faster as Joey's other hand gently came to her waist.

His face came closer, his forehead nearly touching hers as he spoke. "Would you mind if I showed you Mina?"

The girl in question suddenly felt lightheaded. "Joey…is it getting hot in here?" Her breathing turned nearly erratic as her eyes barely caught sight of her watch. "And the time…we're…running…" she sucked in a sharp breath, "…out of time."

To Mina's surprise, Joey's soft smile broadened. "You're right." He pulled back then, practically smirking. "There'll be time for me to tell you later."

With that said Joey quickly picked up the last piece of bacon on his plate and stuffed it into his mouth. "You ready to go?"

Mina took shaky steps out of the kitchen. "Artemis?"

Artemis had been glaring at Joey, but at Mina's inquiry he nodded. At his nod, Mina quickly darted into her room and grabbed her packed duffel bag as well as her suitcase.

"_Did he just…_" she let the thought trail off. "_No…that had to be my imagination._"

Back in the other room, Joey was inwardly berating himself, but at the same time he was feeling oddly gratified in knowing that he'd made Mina blush. The look on her face had been priceless.

Unfortunately, he made the mistake of glancing down at Artemis. Judging by the fact that Artemis's sharp teeth were showing, it was clear that the feline was not happy with what Joey had just tried to pull.

"What did I tell you about trying anything…and in my presence no less," he whispered vindictively as he slowly pranced forward. For a moment Joey wondered if Artemis was part man eating lion or something.

With a sigh Joey answered, "Sorry, it's just…she drives me crazy."

Artemis rolled his eyes. "_It'd be nice to get a vacation, but no. Looks like I'm going to be on the job through this entire trip._"

Mina came out from the bedroom then, a bit dazed but otherwise back on track mentally. She had shrugged on Joey's black jacket and had tied a cream scarf around her neck.

"Okay," she breathed, pulling her bags into the room, "first stop is Joey's apartment, then to the hospital, and lastly the airport."

Joey nodded. "Sounds good. I'll pack my stuff as quickly as I can."

"You better mongrel."

Mina stepped toward the door first, unbolting the locks before opening it. The scent of cinnamon filled her nose as Artemis took the first steps outside of the room. Joey came out behind her, his hands in his pockets and his gaze a bit downcast. The senshi of love noted the change in Joey's demeanor, but she didn't question him on it, figuring that the reason for the change was probably because they were going back to the place where he had nearly been killed the night before.

"Are you sure we need to go back there?" she asked suddenly, following in step behind Joey's long strides. "I mean…we can buy you some…"

"There's not enough time for all that," Joey cut in, picking up his speed a bit. "Besides, I hate shopping."

Mina frowned. "_He's right. There isn't enough time to go shopping, visit my father, and get to the airport before the plane takes off._"

"You don't have to worry Mina," Joey continued, his gaze set straight ahead as the two of them came to the elevator. "By this time my dad won't be home anymore."

Joey's words didn't ease her worries, but Mina decided to drop the subject.

Ten minutes later, the two teens and white cat arrived at the smaller apartment complex where Joey lived. The place was a bit run down compared to where Mina stayed with its rusted railings and old elevator systems. It was for that reason that Joey had brought her up five flights of the outdoor stairway to his apartment.

"You have to do that every day?" Mina questioned, trying to lighten the mood as the two of them climbed the final steps up to the apartment.

Joey nodded, barely aware of Mina's presence at the current moment. Under normal circumstances he would have reached into his pocket for the key since he always locked the apartment before leaving, but he knew he wouldn't need it to get today.

He reached for the handle of the door slowly, unwilling to turn it at first.

Mina watched him carefully as Joey moved, noting every detail of how his body tensed at the thought of stepping back into the place where his father had nearly murdered him. Flashes of her own past filled her mind. She knew this feeling well.

"Joey, you don't have to…"

Mina trailed off as Joey finally opened the door. Without so much as a word he sprinted inside and shoved the memories of the previous night toward the back of his mind. He didn't take the time to look at the mess his father had made or how drops of his own blood had stained the carpet. He continued forward until he reached his bedroom. It was a mess too but an organized one as far as Joey was concerned. He moved quickly and steadily as he pulled out his backpack from his closet and a single duffel bag. Normally, he would have tried packing everything he had, but this time he was too distracted with the thought of getting out.

While Joey packed his things, Mina lingered at the door. Artemis had taken small steps into the apartment, staring at the mess and the blood stains on the carpet. He had also noted the massive crack in the kitchen wall and the broken pots, pans, and coffee mugs that littered the floor.

Mina couldn't bring herself to move as she scanned the area with her eyes. All the while she began to see pieces of Joey's past. Before her eyes stood a young boy of about eleven years of age and an older man in his late thirties. The older man slammed his fist into the side of the young boy's head, knocking him to the floor with a loud thump. By this time, Joey was unconscious, but his father wasn't done. In the next second he was hurling glass beer bottles across the room where they made shrieking contact with the practically demolished wall in the kitchen.

Closing her eyes, Mina shook away the visions just as Joey stepped out of his room, his bags fully packed.

"You didn't have to come with me here Mina," Joey stated, noting how tightly Mina had closed her eyes. "My dad's gone."

Mina opened her eyes. "Did you really think that I wouldn't?" She kept her gaze locked on him as she spoke. "He tried to kill you last night and it hasn't been the first time either."

Joey shrugged his shoulders. "That's my dad."

Artemis scampered back to the two of them. "We better get going now. We still have to visit your father Mina."

"Okay," she replied, her gaze shifting to her watch. "We're really gonna have to speed up too. At this rate we'll never make it. It's already ten thirty."

A sudden smile lifted the corners of Joey's mouth. "I have an idea." With two strides he reached out and gently took a hold of Mina's wrist. Before Mina could process what was happening, she found herself being dragged out of the apartment and toward the stairway again. Artemis had to break out into a sprint to keep up with them.

"I'm not sure if I like this idea," Mina muttered after nearly tripping on one of the steps. "Will you slow down!"

"Just trust me," Joey answered, barely slowing his pace.

After a minute or so of running down the stairway, Joey brought Mina to a small parking garage that was adjacent to the apartment complex.

Sapphire eyes darted around in every which way. "Just where are you taking me?"

"Hold on." The brown eyed blonde stuck his hand into his pocket, reaching for his other key. He smiled when he felt the round remote that was connected to it. If his hunch was correct, Mina would be in for a big surprise.

Mina and Artemis both exchanged confused glances as Joey pulled out the key, he pressed a single button on the remote.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"GAH! JOEY!" Mina pressed both of her hands over her ears. "What is that!?"

Joey's smile widened. "Our ride."

"Our what?"

Joey pressed the button again, cutting off the blaring sound. "It's our ride."

Mina blinked in utter bewilderment as she lowered her hands back to her sides. "You have a car?"

"No, my dad has a car," he answered, "but it looks like he left it behind so he could take his annual hangover walk."

"Well, that's pretty lucky," Artemis stated, allowing himself to smile a bit, "but can you drive?"

Joey reached into his other pocket where he had placed his wallet in while he was packing. In seconds he was shoving his driver's license into Artemis's furry face. "I've been driving for a whole year now."

Mina's mouth threatened to fall onto the paved concrete they all stood on. "You can't be serious. If you drive then why have you waited until now to use the car?"

"Because my dad almost always has the car," Joey explained. "It's rare for him to leave it behind, but I figured that after last night, he would really be out of his skull."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means my dad feels guilty for what happened."

Mina couldn't begin to understand Joey's logic on that and decided that she'd let it go. After all, Joey was coming with her to Japan. There, he wouldn't have to worry about his father and he would be out of danger.

At least, that's what Mina kept telling herself. However, she knew full well that taking Joey with her might be even more dangerous. After all, there was more to contend with than just facing her mother. Mina and Joey would be plunging head first into a world that neither of them knew. That in itself was risky. Based on what Serena had stated in the letters, Britannian rule had made Japan into a ruthless zone of terror. Plus, after the Black Rebellion instigated by Zero, things had become worse there.

Dragging Joey into that kind of world may not be the best move. Mina knew and understood this and yet…

"_I can't go alone. I can't face my mother and this new Japan alone._"

With that in mind, Mina followed Joey with Artemis on her heels toward the small black car. It was a bit beaten up and rusted, but she could see that the car had once been a very sleek and regal looking. Truth be told, all it needed was a good paint job to make it look brand new again.

The two teens placed their bags on the back seat. Once they did this, the two of them proceeded to take their seats.

"Don't forget your seatbelt," Joey stated, pulling his over his chest before closing the door with a firm thump.

Mina nodded, pulling her seat belt on just as Artemis jumped onto her lap. After closing the door she finally allowed herself to let out a sigh of relief. "We may actually stand a chance of making it now."

"Oh, we'll make it," Joey replied, twisting the key into the ignition. The car roared to life instantly, causing the radio to kick on. It blared loudly at first, but Joey quickly turned down the volume and switched the station to something a bit mellower since it was clear that heavy metal was not Mina's music of choice. After doing this, he pressed his foot on the brake. "You two ready?"

"Yep."

Artemis cowered in Mina's lap. "I'm a bit scared to be honest."

Joey laughed as he changed the gear shift. "Here goes."

The car moved slowly at first as Joey pulled out of the parking space his father had placed it in. However, once Joey drove out from the garage, the speed meter steadily rose until the car was going a solid sixty miles per hour down the highway.

Mina smiled broadly when Joey opened both of the windows to let in the fresh air. Though cold and brisk, the wind flowing through the car allowed the two teens to feel a sense of euphoria as well as freedom. Nothing was holding them back and all was right in the world.

* * *

><p>A little later<p>

10:58 a.m.

A few minutes earlier, Toshido Aino was a happy man. His daughter and her friend who claimed to be just that, came to visit him. Their smiling faces had brightened his mood and had made the pain in his body go away for a short moment.

However, as the saying goes, a few minutes can change everything.

Mina's father was no longer a happy man.

It wasn't the fact that he was literally dying or Mina's news that his wife of so many years had been captured and was pretty much lost to him or even the fact that his beloved daughter was leaving Domino in his darkest hour to find her…and with a testosterone driven boy no less.

What bothered him in this moment was something far more pressing.

"I'm sorry that I'm throwing all of this at you now," Mina told him, her gaze heavy with sadness. "But I have to find mom. If I don't find her and convince her to sign your paperwork…you won't be able to have the surgery and you'll…"

"I'll die," Toshido cut in, filling in the blanks. He had known this part for a while. After all, he was the paitent. He questioned his doctors, not just his daughter. He knew there had been a legal issue before Mina told him. He always knew there would be from the start.

His bloodshot gaze lifted from his clenched hands so he could stare into Mina's sapphire orbs. "With the danger that's awaiting you, I think I would rather die."

Mina's glare was immediate. "Don't say that Dad. You have to trust me on this. Plus, you promised me that once you got better we would go back home together. No way am I letting you break your word."

Toshido shook his head. "It's much too dangerous Mina. You don't know the circumstances of your mother's condition like I do."

"Don't I?"

He let out another sigh. Toshido understood that his protests weren't going to be heeded. Even so, he continued to try. This situation was a familiar one to him and he knew the consequences for trying to defy destiny.

"You can't save your mother now."

"That's not true," Mina argued. "I know that I can and I can save you too."

Toshido shook his head again. "Mina you musn't go. You could end up being killed. Besides…" he trailed off to send a death glare at Joey. "As much as I like Joseph, I don't feel comfortable with you going on a trip alone with him. It's shameful."

"Dad…how many times do I have to tell you that Joey and I aren't dating," Mina muttered, opting to rub her temples to give herself some comfort from the frustration she felt. "Seriously, it's not a big deal and there's no way I'm leaving him in Domino alone. He was nearly killed yesterday."

"Do you think bringing him to Japan will be safer?" Toshido questioned, his gaze unwavering despite how weak he was becoming. "Don't be naïve Mina. There's more danger there and you know it, or have you forgotten about the massacre instigated there?"

Mina sighed deeply before taking a firm hold of her father's right hand. "Of course I haven't forgotten, but this isn't something I can do by myself and I promised Joey a good Christmas."

Toshido waved a trembling hand through his chocolate brown hair, hoping that his next words might convince her to change her mind. "You're only seventeen years old. That's too young to end up pregnant."

Mina's face turned scarlet. "DAD! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! GOOD HEAVENS, DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! ESPECIALLY WITH JOEY HERE IN THE ROOM!"

Joey had turned his gaze away from them. He was staring out the window in hopes of blocking the conversation out from his ears with little success. The blush on his face was about three shades darker than Mina's by that point.

As for Artemis, he was in agreement with Mina's father when it came to Joey.

"I'm only saying all these things for your own good," Toshido continued, his resolve as firm as ever. "You can't go. This might be the last Christmas we spend together. Please stay."

Mina rose from her chair she'd been sitting in, letting go of her father's hand in the process. "This won't be your last Christmas. I can assure that if I see mom. I know the surgery will be successful, but these greedy doctors won't help unless those documents are signed by her. If the situation were reversed, I know you'd go after mom for me."

Toshido relented to give up on talking his daughter out of her plan at that point. She was right. If the situation were reversed he would do whatever he had to in order to save his daughter…even so, he wouldn't bring an outside party into his problems. He would sort it out alone.

"_But Mina isn't the kind of person who can survive all this turmoil by herself. Like it or not, it's clear to me that she needs Joey and he needs her._"

Sapphire orbs traveled to the other blonde in the room. He still stood by the window, his gaze elsewhere or at least trying to be elsewhere. The disease ridden man could do little more than let out another long sigh.

"Very well then," he began, "I can see that you have made up your mind Mina. However, before you go there is one last thing I need to tell you."

"And what's that?" Mina questioned, sinking down into the chair again.

"Do not underestimate E.E."

Mina's eyes widened. "You know about E.E.?"

Toshido laughed softly. "Of course I know. Your mother and I were both caught in the same web of lies and betrayal. We both had to suffer the consequences of pledging allegiance to forces we never could have understood."

Tears threatened to pool out of Mina's eyes. "So then…you knew all this time that I…"

"That you were my daughter," he cut in, raising his gaze before quickly wiping away the tears that had seeped out from her eyes. "Nothing will ever change that."

The young woman nodded solemly. "Right."

"Be wary of your mother when you see her," he continued. "I know of her affliction and of the danger it poses. You must promise me that you'll be careful and that you'll come back no matter what happens."

Mina placed her hand over his, her gaze unwavering despite the tears that clouded her vision. "I will…no matter what happens I'll come back to save you."

A sad smile lifted the corners of Toshido's mouth. "I know you will darling."

Mina slowly wrapped her arms around her father, holding him as tightly as she could without hurting him. Toshido returned the embrace with all the strength he could muster in his weakening body. Slowly but surely he was running out of time.

He rubbed her back in aimless circles. "I love you Sailor Venus. Please stay safe."

She couldn't bring herself to be surprised at her father's words. After all, it had been clear to her for a long while that he had known all along who she would become.

"I love you too Dad," she proclaimed softly, pulling away. "Everything is gonna be alright soon."

Toshido turned his gaze toward other blonde as Mina rose from her chair again. He watched as Joey turned away from the window to give an encouraging nod to his daughter.

"We better go then," Mina stated, taking slow steps toward the door. Toshido watched as Artemis quickly scampered after her. Joey lingered, meeting the gaze of Mina's father.

"Protect her" was all Toshido said before Joey followed after Mina. The two teens traveled down the hall, into the elevator, out of the elevator, and into the parking garage of the hospital without saying a word to each other or about what had happened within Toshido Aino's room. Both of them understood that they were walking into a situation that could be detrimental for both of them. Even so, both of them knew they could accomplish their goals if they supported one another. That's what friends did and that's what they'll continue to do.

Joey was in the car first. He once again started it up, sighing heavily as the burden of what Toshido told him fully registered in his mind. He had asked him to do such before, but now Joey understood that he meant it as a lifetime promise. Toshido knew his time was running out.

Mina got into the car seconds later; closing the door with a firm slam after Artemis had jumped into her lap again. She took a deep breath as the radio kicked on; playing a song that was familiar to both of them.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky,  
>Are like shooting stars,<br>I could really use a wish right now,  
>Wish right now,<br>Wish right now,  
>Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky,<br>Are like shooting stars,  
>I could really use a wish right now,<br>Wish right now,  
>Wish right now.<em>

_I could use a dream,  
>Or a genie or a wish,<br>To go back to a place much simpler than this,  
>Cause after all the partyin' and smashin and the crashin,<br>And all the glitz, and the glam and the fashion,  
>And all the pandemonium and all the madness,<br>There comes a time when you fade to the blackness…"_

"Do you ever wish that things could be different?"

Her question caught him off guard, but Joey answered without hesitation. "All the time."

A sigh fell from her lips, but there was nothing more that needed to be said. After all, people can wish all they want for circumstances to be different, but wishing does not make those circumstances change. Even so, neither one of them were willing to give up hope for a better future. To lose hope at this point would be cause for the loss of everything.

And neither one of them wanted to fade into the blackness.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky,  
>Are like shooting stars,<br>I could really use a wish right now,  
>Wish right now,<br>Wish right now._"

Back in his room in the hospital, Toshido Aino leaned back onto his pillows, his sapphire gaze locking on the ceiling as his mind traveled to dark planes. There were many things that he wished for, things he wished that never happened, and most importantly he wished that his daughter had never been chosen for the destiny that awaited her.

Unfortunately, Mina's destiny was never his choice or anyone else's choice. Mina's destiny was her own and though supernatural forces had been thrown into it, she was still the deciding factor. After all, becoming Sailor Venus had always been a matter of choice. Mina had made that choice long ago. In the end, Toshido had always known it would come to this.

After all, Cecelia, his beloved wife whom he had called Yumi for all these years, was not the only person who had made deals with the devil. She was not the only one who had accepted the terms of Geass for a period of time.

"_I can never take back what I did,_" he thought, closing his bloodshot eyes. "_Even so, I wouldn't take back anything. My life has been rich with happiness despite the mistakes I made. I loved a beautiful woman and I was blessed to raise such a brave and strong daughter."_

Outside the sun is nearing its peak in the clear blue sky. Each second counts down to the moment when everything changes. For the lives of the two teens headed for Japan, nothing will ever be the same again.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky,  
>Are like shooting stars,<br>I could really use a wish right now,  
>Wish right now,<br>Wish right now."_

* * *

><p>AN: Finally I finished this chapter! It took me, FOREVER! Plus, with computer issues, it took me longer to post, but this one is finally finished, equaling a personal victory for me! Yahoo! Thanks for reading and for putting up with me for keeping you guys waiting for so long. Please review and thanks for all of your support.


	4. The Art Patience

A/N: This chapter…I have no idea what's going to be in store for you. This is the part where I let my imagination run wild and let my fingers type whatever it is that needs to be typed. This is meant to be a romance, but I get a strange feeling that this story will also be filled with tons of drama and even more action. If you like action thrillers, this story will be a great one for you…in about three chapters. Right now though, let's kick on the romance.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Yugioh, Sailor Moon, or Code Geass.

"_My brethren, count it all joy when you fall into various trails, knowing that the testing of your faith produces patience._" James 1:2-3

Chapter 4

The Art of Patience

Mina P.O.V.

12:02 p.m.

"_Please fasten your seatbelts. Take-off will be in five minutes._"

I rolled my eyes. "_Can it be right now? I don't want to wait anymore._"

This was already going to be a long flight, but because of unforeseen incidents, Joey and I had been forced to sit on opposite sides of the plane. To make things worse, Artemis had insisted on sitting with Joey for one reason or another, leaving me to sit here alone.

No, being alone would have been preferable to the snoring of the old man next to me and the couple with the crying baby behind me. It was undeniably clear that this was going to be a long plane flight. To think it wasn't that long ago when I was on a plane just like this, heading for Domino City for the first time. Back then I had been so naïve, so determined to do whatever needed to be done to save my dad, and even though I still have the drive to save him, that drive is now geared towards saving my mom too.

What I didn't count on though was Joey's involvement in my life. When we first met, I figured he would just be an acquaintance along with Yugi and the others.

Duelist Kingdom changed everything. When Pegasus offered to pay for my father's operation, I jumped in head first without thinking. At the time I had been desperate to save him, knowing that I could never gather seven hundred fifty thousand dollars on my own. I became an eliminator, knocking out amateur duelists and following every order Pegasus gave me until I faced Yugi in a duel.

The duel had forced me to confront myself and the fact that Pegasus wasn't the kind of man who would keep his word without ulterior motives. I had fallen victim to his tricks, but after my duel with Yugi, I went on to save Seto Kaiba, who later became my boss, and I helped Yugi save his grandpa.

However, none of that would have been possible without Joey's help. He believed in me when no one else did and trusted me when no one else dared to. In that way, he was a real idiot.

At the same time though, his belief in me prompted me to do what was right and allowed me to open myself up to my feelings. For so long I had been running from my emotions, from myself. Now, while I still struggle with day to day issues, I deal with my problems head on without any hesitation…or at least try to.

Joey discovered my identity as Sailor Venus and thankfully he's the only one who did. Then again, I guess it wouldn't have mattered if Joey's friends and Kaiba had all discovered my secret because E.E. knows.

I have no earthly idea of what E.E.'s goal has been or why she's targeting me and the rest of the Sailor Scouts. All that I really know is that she tricked my mom and drove her to insanity thanks to some microchip that was installed in her brain by Gozoboro Kaiba's research team. For that reason alone, this trip is dangerous, but there's more to contend with than that.

Recently, Japan has been in an uproar. A vigilante named Zero challenged the Britannian governors that were in charge of Japan, better known as Area 11 in this day and time. His actions toward freeing Japan ended up causing a war that shook the world. Going into this, I have no idea what's waiting for me there. At this point, Joey and I could be heading into more trouble than either of us could possibly be prepared for.

What on Earth possessed me to pull him into my problems again anyway? Hasn't he been through enough with me? I mean…Joey was nearly killed because of me in Duelist Kingdom. Was it really a good idea for me to ask him to come with me to Japan when I know that bad things are happening there?

The clear answer is no, but I asked Joey for two reasons. One, Joey is accustomed to terrible things happening on the regular thanks to his father. I wanted to relieve him of that and I knew that bringing him with me would help ease that pain. After all, my friends will be there and Serena said that Ashford Academy was a fun place to be. Secondly, there's absolutely no way I could have gone through with this by myself. Initially I had intended to do so, but most likely I would have backed out or would have rushed to Kaiba's office and asked him and Mokuba to drop everything and come with me…then again; I probably would have backed out of doing that too. Dragging Kaiba into this would have been one thing, but Mokuba too…that wasn't gonna happen.

Besides, neither of them knew the whole situation, not like Joey did. He knew the ins and outs of everything that had happened with my mother, father, and my role as Sailor Venus. Not even Artemis and my fellow scouts know me as well as Joey does and we've been acquainted far longer. In the end, it's a crazy idea that someone I barely know now knows me more intricately than anyone else. The fact isn't one I'm comfortable with, but I intend to hold on to the support Joey provides for me. Right now, I need him. That's the plain and simple truth of the matter.

Even so, there may be a price to pay for bringing Joey into the folds of my complicated life. Like I said before, I have no idea what's waiting for me in Japan. To make things worse, we're not even moving towards my home country yet. Right now everyone on this plane is sitting in a state of frozen unease.

And I'm little more than a jittery mess sitting in this window seat, ripping a gum wrapper to shreds in my lap. My eyes are glued outside my window, waiting for the moment when we'll start moving.

Because the truth of the matter is that I'm not sure how much longer I can wait without screaming my head off.

* * *

><p>Back in the city<p>

Kaiba Corporation HQ

Kaiba P.O.V.

I am not a patient man in nature. However, I value patience in my employees and I tend to treat those employees with more respect than their hot tempered counterparts. From them and my younger brother, I have also learned to exude patience in relation to other people. Everyone has up and down days and what not. Unforeseen incidents happen and cause for problems in the workplace. Such is understandable, even if I am reluctant to show mercy on those issues.

But no matter how much effort I put into being patient, there are some issues that cannot be ignored and must be handled immediately. In those situations it is very difficult for me to control my reaction.

"YOU IMBECILE! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! YOU HAD A MONTH TO FINISH THESE BLUEPRINTS AND YOU BRING ME THIS HALF-BAKED CRAP! WHAT KIND OF FOOL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR!?"

The fool in question was cowering towards the door. "I'm sorry sir. You must forgive me. You see…"

"I do not care for your excuses," I cut in, stalking toward the window behind my desk as he stumbled closer to the door. "I extended your deadline by three weeks because of your wife's illness. Unless the woman died and you had to bury her in the cold ground, I don't want to hear what you have to say."

The man was silent for a short moment. "Well, sir…that's what happened."

I stopped in my tirade to stare back at him. "What?"

"My wife died sir," he stated, his gaze lowering to the floor. "She died last week and…her funeral…was yesterday…"

I was at a loss for words and at once my whole sense of what was happening in my office had changed. Though still enraged by the fact that this man hadn't finished his work after I graciously gave him an extension, I felt guilty for letting my anger get the best of me.

"Forgive me sir. I'm sorry for not finishing. Please don't fire me."

With a sigh I fell into my chair. "No, forgive me for losing my temper. I'll give you until the New Year to finish up the blueprints. If you haven't finished by then, I'll be expecting your resignation letter."

The man nodded, rising fully to his feet. "You won't regret it sir. I promise I'll have them finished."

"Go get started then."

I'm not sure if the man responded because by that point I had lost myself in a different set of work. All the while, Mokuba sat on the couch, watching me as my eyes started scanning an error filled software report for the new duel disk system. It would seem that I'll have to tear up the current design and start over from scratch once again.

"Seto?"

My fingers paused over the keys. "Yes Mokuba?"

"You were a real jerk to that guy."

A sigh fell from my lips, but my fingers started back to work almost immediately. "I know."

"Still, you were a lot nicer than usual. Normally you would have fired the guy on the spot without waiting for him to explain."

My fingers stopped again. Shifting my gaze I took in Mokuba's smiling face.

"What?"

Mokuba's smile widened. "I bet Mina had something to do with it."

The mere mentioning of her name sent my mood downward. Mokuba didn't know it, but my date with Mina last night was less than successful and by this time, she was on a plane headed for Japan and out of my life until after the New Year.

"Mina has no impact on how I conduct business Mokuba." With that said I returned to fixing the error filled software.

"Sounds to me like your date didn't go so well," Mokuba replied, sounding a great deal older than he should. "What went wrong?"

"Nothing went wrong."

"You tried kissing her didn't you?"

My throat locked up before I could deny the truth. As the silence continued on, Mokuba rose from the couch, smiling triumphantly as he came to stand next to my desk.

"Seto, women are very complicated," he began. "And Mina is by far the most complicated person we've ever known. I mean, didn't you say that she's actually Pegasus's daughter?"

I placed my head in my hands. "You would be correct."

"Plus, her other Dad is still ill, her mom was kidnapped and taken to Japan, and a whole lot of other stuff has been going on," Mokuba continued, my view of him shrouded in darkness. "Your timing for one thing was a bit off bro."

"Anything else I did wrong, Mr. I know more about women than my older brother?"

"Just one last thing," he answered. "Mina is a romantic and romantics never accept kisses on the first date."

"_Now he tells me_," I thought, barely lifting my head from out of my hands. "Mokuba, how would you know any of this?"

Mokuba shook his head in what must have been shame. "Seto, I'm in the eighth grade. Every guy worth their salt knows something about girls. You just have issues because you took over this company when you were my age. It's okay though Seto. You'll learn."

The end of the world must be coming. How else would Mokuba understand women better than me? Besides, he wasn't exactly on my date last night. My brother is pulling my leg.

"Anyway, we have bigger issues to deal with right now bro."

I lifted my head fully from my hands, opting to get back to the work that was staring me in the face. "The main issue at hand at this point are the errors in this software system. No matter how many times I de-bug the program, something goes wrong every time."

Mokuba shrugged. "It may be that the original designs for the duel disk system aren't capable of handling the new software. Looks like we'll have to start from scratch all over again, but in order to do so we need the design concept Lincoln failed to finish."

"Lincoln?"

"The guy you just yelled at Seto," he clarified, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, you have to start remembering the names of your employees aside from Mina."

I kept my gaze on the program. "I'll keep that in mind Mokuba, but try not to mention Mina right now. Thinking of her will only distract me from finishing this work. If I'm going to take a break for the Christmas holiday, which I believe to be senseless but am doing so for your sake, these issues need to be settled immediately."

Mokuba stared at me for a long moment with a look of exasperation on his face. "Seto…has anyone ever told you that you ramble."

My fingers stopped over the keys. "No."

"Okay, well, you ramble Seto."

It was my turn to roll my eyes, but I refused to dignify Mokuba's chidings with any kind of response. After all, he's a kid. He has no real inkling of the drive it takes to run a company of this magnitude and keep it on top of every other company out there. This isn't just a job to me. If I ramble, which I highly doubt, I have a good reason to do so.

Besides, talking out my thoughts is one of the few ways I keep myself sane and it gives me the fuel I need to muster up the patience necessary to deal with the day to day pressures that this company brings.

Still, Mokuba's view on my date with Mina forces me to reflect on every detail of what happened. Everything had been progressing well enough. Mina was looking radiant in the floor length red dress, her hair pinned up, and her face beautifully painted with touches of makeup. She had been pacing in a small gazebo, singing a soft song to herself with her eyes closed. I found the behavior odd after having watched her perform with one of her friends.

We talked for a moment and then a familiar song wafted into the gazebo, filling my mind with old memories of when Mokuba and I had lived normal lives. For a moment I deluded myself into thinking that I was a normal man who had come face to face with a beautiful woman.

She accepted my hand for a dance and I lost myself in the music. The lyrics flowed from my mouth before I could stop them, but Mina joined in my serenade, our voices harmonizing effortlessly. I'm no romantic, but those few seconds in time with Mina were perfect. In those seconds, my entire view on the world changed. Before that moment with her, everything around me had been colored in a bleak shade of grey. While we were dancing though, I could see every color in the spectrum, the brightest being the blue in Mina's eyes. For the first time in a long time I could see purity in a world full of corruption. I could see good in a world full of evil.

I had drawn closer to her, wanting to capture the memory of the feeling before it faded.

However, I realize now that drawing closer had forced her to pull back from me and toward whatever is waiting for her in Japan. Thanks to my belligerent disregard for her emotions, I had blown my chances. The realization is not an easy pill to swallow. I have never failed at anything in my life…except allowing Yugi to strip me of my dueling title, but that's beside the point. I'm successful in everything I do. This company, the cars, the mansion, those are things I earned through hard work and determination. Last night I was determined to show Mina my growing feelings for her and somehow it blew up in my face and now she's gone.

"_It's just until the new year_," my conscious stated. "_She'll be back and then you can start over._"

Again, patience is not my strong suit. Never has been. Even so, thanks to my own idiocy, patience is going to become a constant in my life for a long while.

* * *

><p>In the Capital City Pendragon, Britannia<p>

Airport

Fernando Green had found himself in a very incriminating situation. He knew that trying to sabotage E.E.'s wicked plans would be a slippery slope, but he had no idea of the deaths he would inadvertently cause by attempting it.

The young man trying to escape the status of villain in this story now stood outside of the airport waiting for the consulting detective that he had called to help him on his newest mission. He had met her once already upon discovering the seventh victim in a stream of murders that had circulated through the capital city for the past week. She was a spit fire woman with long red hair and piercing emerald eyes that could burn a hole through a man's soul with just one glance. She had model beauty, but her mind was something much more admirable. Her skills of deduction were beyond anything Fernando had seen in his twenty years of life and this woman was only a year older than him. To add to her long impressive background, she was currently a bodyguard for the first prince of Britannia and she was in charge of the royal guard in the region.

His first meeting with this woman had immediately assured him that he had picked the right person to help him on his mission. However, he was worried that her immaculate critical thinking would eventually lead her to suspect him of foul play.

"_And she would be correct_," he thought, sighing out his woes as he envisioned a recent memory.

(Flashback)

_The world around him was shifting endlessly. In one moment the young man would be walking down a long corridor and in the next he would be walking through a seemingly endless desert. At that particular time, Fernando Green slowly walked down a long winding staircase that was located in a dark dungeon. His intentions for being in this shifting dimension were clear and it was imperative that he remained unseen. To be seen in this realm without either E.E. or her accomplice D.D. would be an instant death sentence. _

_Fernando was careful to keep his bearings as he slowly climbed down the staircase with a lighted torch in his hand. In the dim light of the fire he glanced at his watch knowing he had a short timeframe to execute his plan. The world he had stepped into shifted every thirty minutes and it had taken him fifteen to reach the staircase he was going down. With that in mind, he picked up his pace. His destination was close and there was no need for so much caution._

_After a minute or two, Fernando stepped onto the stone floor. Gazing around him he noted that the area around him was void of the usual swarm of guards, a bad sign as far as he was concerned. He took another glance at his surroundings before pulling the hood of his brown trench coat over his head and placed a white hockey mask over his face. Once he secured the time he started forward. He had been in this dungeon before, so he knew his way around well. The only problem was figuring out where E.E. kept Mina's mother._

_The young man wandered for another three minutes in the dungeon, his eyes searching frantically for any clues. _

"_Let's face it man," he thought, "I'll never find her…"_

_In the middle of that thought he had pressed his hand against the wall. The stone moved under the weight of his hand. In the next second, the panel of the adjacent wall opened, revealing a secret passage. Fernando didn't hesitate to rush in. A secret passage meant that there was something E.E. was trying to hide._

_The stone corridor he ran through was narrow and dimly lit, but at the end of the long hall was a room enclosed with thick metal bars. As Fernando drew closer he could see a blonde haired woman sitting inside. She wore a white straightjacket but on top of that there was a rusted chain locked around her neck._

"_I found you!"_

_The woman barely lifted her head, but that was enough to stop Fernando in his tracks. The woman's eyes were completely bloodshot, her hair mangled, and her body was shaking uncontrollably, but what was more troubling was the expression of inexplicable horror on her face._

"_Don't…leave me alone…"_

_Fernando was frozen stiff for a long moment. It was clear that Mina's mother was bordering on insanity. However, it didn't take more than a few seconds for Fernando to snap out of his daze. "I'm letting you out of here so you can find your daughter."_

_With that said, Fernando placed the torch inside a holder on the far corner of the room. After returning to the front of the cage, Fernando typed a key-code into the keypad that was attached to the metal bars. _

_The device blinked green. "Now releasing experiment 21-A."_

_Fernando frowned, stepping backward as the bars shifted to the right. The chain around her neck snapped unlocked in the same moment._

"_You have to get out of here Mrs. Aino," Fernando told her, hurriedly kneeling by her in order to untie the belts that held her straightjacket together. "Mina is in danger. You have to get back to Domino."_

_The woman didn't move. "You're releasing me?"_

"_Mina needs you," Fernando answered, unlatching the last belt from around her ankles. "You have to find her."_

_The woman blinked, recognition momentarily flashing in her eyes. "Mina…E.E. will kill her. I have to…I have to stop E.E. from killing her."_

_He nodded. "I'm going to release you and give you some time to escape. If we meet again, I'll have no choice but to capture you."_

"_Understood, but who are you" she replied as Fernando pulled her to her feet._

"_I'm not someone you need to know. Just get back to Domino and do everything you can to protect Mina from E.E."_

_A horror stricken look flashed in her eyes. "E.E.! She's…the chip! I can't see Mina…if I do…" she trailed off, suddenly falling to her knees. In the next second she was pressing the palms of her hands to her temples. "Oh, no!"_

_Fernando would have questioned the behavior, but that was when his watch started ticking. He only had a minute to get himself away from the scene before the realm shifted for him. Plus, it wouldn't be long until guards came after Mina's mother._

_He quickly pulled her up. "You have to run. Don't let E.E. win!"_

_Those words were all it took for her to snap out of it. With a nod, Yumi Aino fled from the scene just as sirens started wailing throughout the dungeon. Fernando took a different route, knowing that the rest would have to be left to fate._

(End flashback)

Fernando wasn't sure of much, but he knew for certain that Mina's mother was the serial killer that he was looking for. He was sure for a variety of reasons, but the main reason was because of the crane shaped symbols that had been carved on the backs of each and every victim of the murders. It was the symbol of Geass, a symbol he knew Yumi was familiar with.

Rather, he knew it was a symbol Cecelia Ashford was familiar with.

"Hey!"

Fernando inclined his head toward his right. The bangs of his chestnut brown hair fell into his eyes slightly, blocking his view a bit, but he recognized the voice easily. When the brisk winter wind picked up, he was able to see her silhouette.

"_Looks like I'm dealing with a diva_," he thought, smiling as consulting detective, Kara Fennette, strode toward him. Her blazing red hair stopped midway down her back, the bangs of said hair framing her heart shaped face. Over her piercing green eyes she wore diamond studded shades that were a bit out of place since it was a cloudy day while she pulled along a black carry-on bag. Her outfit consisted of a long sleeved lime green blouse, a grey vest over it, a matching grey above the knee skirt, lime green tights, knee length black boots, and her signature black trench coat that defied the laws of gravity. On her arm she carried a simple black purse.

Kara smiled, passing Fernando and the single black duffel bag he held. "Let's go. We have a murderess to catch."

"Did you find out where she was going?" Fernando questioned, following in step behind her. The two of them were inside the bustling airport seconds later.

"Of course I did," she stated, pulling out two first class tickets from her purse. "Her last victim had a business meeting in Area 11, once known as Japan, and with recent misgivings surrounding the place, it's possible that this woman is of Japanese descent, but I'm not inclined to make that deduction until I figure out what that crane shaped symbol means. Plus, forensics found a blonde hair left behind on the last victim."

"I see," Fernando replied, glancing around at the bustling crowds of people. "So you believe that the killer, whoever she is, killed this woman knowing that she had a plane ticket to Area 11 and is a blonde?"

Kara rolled her eyes from underneath her glasses. "There's more to it than simple elementary Agent Green. Serial killers are usually men statistically, but this one is a woman, but why? The reason, she must be a woman scorned, but not by a man. Oh no. This woman has been scorned by another woman. How do I know? Every victim thus far has been a woman and every victim thus far either has blonde hair or green eyes."

"Really?"

"Really," Kara answered, barely glancing back at her companion. "First victim, Mildred Baker. She was a fifty-four year old woman with leaf green eyes. Second victim, Kelly Iglesias. She was a fifteen year old with shoulder-length blonde hair. Fast forward to our latest victim Tamara Grey, a blond woman in her late twenties with piercing leaf green eyes. That particular murder was by far the most vicious of all, but why? My deduction, Tamara Grey looks identical to the woman who scorned our killer. This woman wants revenge."

Fernando was pleasantly surprised. "Impressive Ms. Fennette…"

"Kara," she interrupted, smiling as they came to the security checkpoint. "Just call me Kara. And don't be impressed just yet Agent Green. We won't be able to get the whole story until we figure out what that crane symbol means. She left it on every victim. It must be significant."

"Very well, but Kara…"

Kara stopped, turning around to give her full attention to her temporary companion. Fernando noted her piercing gaze over the rim of her sunglasses.

"Yes Agent Green?"

"Fernando. Just call me Fernando."

Kara shook her head as she turned away. "I don't think so. Your name is too long. I'll call you Green to keep our conversations short."

Fernando was taken aback a bit. "But you…"

"Ms. Fennette is a long title Green," Kara cut in. "You calling me by my first name keeps things short and easy. I would call you by your first name if it weren't so long, but it is long so I'll just call you Green. Get it?"

Fernando nodded. "Yeah, sure." He definitely had his work cut out for him. He had to keep someone like Kara in the dark as well as make sure that E.E. never found out that he released Cecelia from the dimension the evil immortal woman had trapped her in. Not only that, but he had to deal with the fact that his attempt to help Mina's mother had caused seven deaths thus far.

At this point, he had to capture her again. If Cecelia Ashford was let loose in Japan, it was only a matter of time before everything fell apart.

* * *

><p>In Japan<p>

1:50 a.m.

A lone figure stood in a graveyard, watching the waves of the ocean as the waves crashed along the coastline. In the distance stood Tokyo Tower, the monument that separated the Tokyo Settlement of Area 11 from the Juban district that was recently conquered and renamed Juban Ghetto.

Bright leaf green eyes stared into the star studded sky. A smile tugged at the lips of a woman who appeared to be innocent but was in reality the most cunning of witches.

A noise from behind alerted her that someone was approaching her from behind, but the woman had no reason to be afraid. She had been anticipating this moment.

"Nice of you to finally greet me. I've been waiting."

"I'm sure you have. I came to settle things once and for all."

The evil woman smiled her gaze still on the stars. "You don't have the power to settle anything. I hold all the power and all of the pieces to the game."

A gasp sounded as a new set of footsteps sounded from behind the evil immortal woman. The sound increased in intensity as something slammed into the person she had just been speaking too. A scream sounded only to be cut off before it could echo out into the night.

E.E.'s smile widened as the metallic scent of blood wafted into the cool air. "You would have been wise to exercise some patience."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm totally on fire right now. Everything around me just inspired me to write today. In this chapter you have received more foreshadowing, but if you've read A Date With Destiny and a good portion of Here We Go Again, then you get a clear picture of what's going on. If not, then you might be a bit confused, but things will be cleared as time goes on. Thanks for reading and for putting up with my late updates with this one. I had the worst case of writers block for a long time.


	5. Anxiety

A/N: Okay, last chapter we got a bit off track. In this chapter, we're going to focus attention back on Mina, Joey, and Artemis as they journey to the troubled country of Japan, better known in this story as Area 11. (Hopefully you guys took the time to look into Code Geass while I was on extended absence because this story is taking place in the Code Geass world.) Anyway, enough chatter, time to get on with the story. On a final note though, I finally have wifi at my house, which means no more computer issues!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Yugioh, and Code Geass are not my property. I am only using them in this non-profitable story to bring entertainment to the world. (Let's face it. There isn't a whole lot on T.V. these days.)

Note: Last chapter you may have seen a quote from the bible. I decided that in most of my chapters, if not all, I will be incorporating a quote from the bible or from poets or lines from a song. They tie into what the chapter will be about.

"_Anxiety in the heart of man causes depression." Proverbs 12:25a_

Chapter 5

Anxiety

The next day

December 15th

Japan

9:00 p.m.

Traditionally, Joey Wheeler was not the type of person to get nervous. Okay, on occasion you might hear his teeth chattering before a big test or his fists shaking when he draws a card in a duel that could make or break him. Sometimes he gets nervous when he hears the click of the door of his apartment, signifying his father's inevitable return from a night of gambling.

But the emotions that filled Joey now were nothing short of terror filled anxiety. For one, Artemis, who had decided to ride with Joey due to overcrowding on the plane, had nearly talked him to death about what he was going to do if Joey ever tried kissing Mina the way he did in her apartment the day…nearly two days before. Secondly, Joey's nerves had skyrocketed upon realizing that he was going to meet Mina's friends a.k.a. the other Sailor Scouts. Thirdly, and most importantly, Joey hadn't been able to sleep at all because of what Mina's father had said.

"_Mina's mom could have gone completely nuts by now_," he thought, drowning out Artemis as he continued to whisper threats. "_What if she attacks Mina and I'm not there? Her friends could probably help…I mean…they are the Sailor Scouts, but what if they don't like me? What if something crazy happens and they leave me with Mina's mom? Just what have I gotten myself into?_"

Those thoughts went on repeat in his mind, but there was one other thing Joey didn't allow himself to think about, the fact that he and Mina were on a trip alone and were going to be alone until the New Year. That was three weeks of time. Twenty one days and nights. He would have divided the time up further, but his math impaired brain wouldn't let him. Even if he could, Artemis's rambling wouldn't have allowed him to focus anyway.

He wanted to free his mind of the anxiety, but he simply couldn't. There was too much to worry about and not enough things to calm him. At that particular moment he was trying to soothe himself by listening to his Ipod, but he could barely hear the music through Artemis and his rambling. For a moment he wondered if he should try smothering the cat to relieve himself of the noise.

Truth be told, he wished that there had been more room on the plane. He wished more than anything that there had been a seat next to Mina. At least with her by his side he'd be able to think without all the anxiety behind it. Then again, when he really thought about it he knew that he would have been just as anxiety driven with her next to him if not more.

His chocolate brown eyes stared down at the device on his lap. The Ipod wasn't huge, just big enough to fit in the palm of his hand. Its color was a light blue and the screen had gone black to save up on power. He tapped on the menu button and the screen lit back up. The screen reflected in his eyes as he searched through his playlist for a song to drive out his thoughts.

In a haze he picked a random song, "Tidal Wave" by Owl City, and turned up the volume a bit louder as he stared out the window. The sky was dark, but he could clearly see the stars that illuminated the night.

Joey wanted to be brave, but he was beginning to think that bravery wasn't a part of his makeup. Such was far from the truth, but in times of great trial, whether emotional or mental, brought about insecurity for him. He wanted to have high hopes for the trip and what it could mean in regards to his relationship with Mina. She had extended out grace and provided a way for him to have hope despite barely having hope for herself and her desolate situation. More than anything he wanted to share his heart with her. He wanted Mina to know that he was just as afraid as she was. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her that he could be strong for her.

But his desire to be of help to Mina was unrealistic in his opinion. How could he really help her do anything? He didn't have supernatural powers or a massive amount of strength, and most of the time he messed things up for everyone. How was a klutz and complete spazz supposed to help anyone?

As the music rang in his ears, he noted that Artemis had finally fallen asleep. Apparently the poor cat had worn itself out. Joey almost laughed, but instead he sighed in slight content. He felt calmer as he repeated the song again. His eyes grew heavy when he gazed out into the night again. The void of darkness that was just beyond the glass was full of mystery for him. He realized then that Japan held the same mystery…that Mina held the same mystery.

Joey wasn't sure of his feelings for Mina or of anything really. He was still trying to discover himself after all. In time, everything would fall into place, but waiting wasn't as comfortable as Joey would have liked. Actually, it was pretty annoying.

Even so, the young man was able to find a bit of inner peace. His eyes slowly draped closed as his breathing evened; the rise and fall of his chest following a steady rhythm of sleep. In the morning he would feel refreshed…

Well, he had hoped to feel refreshed.

"_The plane is to land in fifteen minutes…_"

More words were spoken, but those eight words were all Joey needed to hear.

His eyes abruptly opened. With quick fingers he turned off his Ipod and began the arduous task of waking Artemis from his slumber. For Joey, it was sad irony.

Well, you can't win them all.

* * *

><p>Around the same time<p>

"_The plane is to land in fifteen minutes…_"

More words were spoken, but those eight words were all the words Mina needed to hear. A sigh of relief fell from her lips as the news set in. Her experience on the plane had been agitating to say the least. Between baby cries and loud snoring, Mina hadn't been able to hear herself think and sleep had been impossible. Her crystal blue eyes were bloodshot and her long blonde locks were a bit ruffled thanks to all this, but despite this she felt pretty good.

Outside the window she could see the clouds that filled the sky, but further along she could also see the twinkling lights of a city…the city of Tokyo.

"_I'm finally home_," she thought, smiling broadly at the city. Soon she would be able to see the friends she left behind. Mina couldn't wait to reunite with them. She wanted to laugh and gossip about all the crazy things that had happened. She wanted to find out if any of them had found any potential romances. According to one of Serena's letters, Rei would definitely have some juicy info to dish out.

"_I'll get to be normal again…even if just for a few fleeting moments._"

Mina was too excited at the prospect of reaching Japan to remember some of the problems that were awaiting her there. After all, the Japan she knows no longer exists thanks to the events of a rebellion instigated by a masked vigilante. The battles of this futile war have changed the very nature of the district she once lived in.

There were other problems as well, problems brought on by Mina's mother, E.E., and the late Gozoboro Kaiba. Before this trip ends, Mina will learn the remaining secrets of her mother's past as well as the lineage of the mysterious power she has gained.

But at this moment, Mina couldn't be happier. She was coming home for Christmas and nothing was going to spoil it.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

The Tokyo Settlement of Area 11 (Japan)

Mina P.O.V.

As the midnight hour approached, I found that my short moments of peace had been short-lived.

"You lost my bag!? My hairdryer was in there!"

I could do little more than sigh out my frustration as Joey continued to yell at the man in charge of the baggage area. On one arm I held my duffel bag and in the other I held Artemis, who was sleeping soundly despite all the rock band fury that was spewing from Joey's mouth. If I didn't know any better I would have said that the guy was foaming at the mouth from complete and utter madness.

"_Keep it together Mina_," my conscious stated. "_It's just for three weeks. Surely you can handle Joey for that long._"

"I MEAN, WHAT KIND OF SERVICE IS THIS!? ARE YOU RUNNING AN AIRPORT OR A ZOO!?"

I hung my head in shame. "_Nope, I don't think I can handle it. What's worse is that I can't back out of my commitment now. I'm stuck with this idiot."_

"I'm sorry sir, but there's simply nothing more we can do."

With a groan Joey stuck his hands in his pockets and pouted his lips like a little kid would. "Fine. Whatever…I'll deal."

An exasperated sigh fell from my lips as I lifted my right hand to rub the side of my head. "Are you finished with the theatrics now? If you keep this up I'm going to pack you in a box and send you to China."

"That's not funny Mina," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Without that hairdryer I may as well be an ape with an afro."

Envisioning Joey with an afro was difficult to imagine, but I managed it. A smirk lifted the corners of my mouth as I spoke. "Remind me to take a picture when your hair does that. I want the blackmail material."

"Mina!"

"Oh, cool it hothead," I muttered while tossing my duffel bag at him. "Make yourself useful and carry that for me."

Joey's brown eyes bore into mine haughtily. "What's the magic word?"

My smirk widened into a seemingly sweet smile. "If you don't carry my bag I'll wring your neck like a sopping wet dishtowel. Understand?"

The simile I used didn't register in his mind. "I'm not sure if I'm following…"

"JOEY!"

"Alright, alright, I'll carry it for crying out loud."

"Thank you," I breathed, exhausted from the effort. It's one thing for Joey and me to argue when I'm fully rested, but thanks to a whiny kid and an old geezer with a snoring problem I haven't gotten a wink of sleep in nearly two days. Right now my legs feel like bricks and my arms feel like they're about to fall out of their sockets. Just carrying Artemis alone is enough to send me to my knees at this point, so I wasn't about to carry a bag that weighs twenty pounds.

"So, have you given any thought as to where we're staying?"

_Crap. _"Um, not exactly," I stated, slowing my pace considerably so Joey could catch up. "And I haven't exactly considered what our transportation should be either."

Joey sighed. "Well, that's no good…" he trailed off.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

Joey nodded his head towards the entrance of the airport. Up ahead I could see people standing and sitting in what appeared to be a waiting area and among the small mass of people stood two men wearing black suits and black sunglasses over their eyes. The first man, a tall ebony skinned man, was holding a single sheet of paper…

And it had my name on it.

"Those two look like they've walked straight out of Kaiba's office," Joey stated, his chocolate brown eyes locking on mine again, this time in confusion.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did," I told him, narrowing my gaze. "Come on; let's see what this is about."

Joey and I steadily walked toward the two suit clad men. As we came closer, the ebony skinned man placed the piece of paper in his pocket. The second man, a shorter man who was deathly pale greeted us.

"Good evening Miss Mina," he began, showing off his pearly whites as he smiled. "I trust that your flight was free of any problems."

"Yeah, it was fine," I replied, eyeing both of them suspiciously. "May I ask who you two are?"

The taller man introduced himself first. "I am Bruce Colton."

"And I am Samuel Grant."

I nodded. "Okay, so Bruce and Sam. That's easy enough to remember."

"It's Samuel…"

"Right," Joey cut in, his gaze darting in between them. "So…who sent ya?"

"Why, Mr. Kaiba did..."

"So you two did walk out of Kaiba's office," Joey stated, cutting poor Samuel off again. Before this trip if over I swear I'm gonna teach that boy some manners.

Bruce took a slight step forward. "We're under orders to escort you to the Kaiba estate on the outskirts of the Tokyo Settlement near the mountains of Fugi."

"The Kaiba estate?" I questioned my mouth about ready to drop to the floor. "Kaiba has an estate here in Ja…I mean Area 11?"

"The estate previously belonged to Mr. Gozoboro Kaiba," Samuel explained, "but upon his death the estate was handed over to Mr. Seto."

My mind was swirling. "So, he asked the two of you to escort us to this estate?"

"Well, Mr. Kaiba only mentioned you Miss Mina…"

"What's all this about Mina?" Joey asked, interrupting Samuel yet again. "Is Kaiba the one that bought you these tickets?"

I sighed. "Not exactly. I bought one ticket for myself and Kaiba…well he bought another and gave it to me as a gift for Christmas. I had no idea that he had planned all this for me though."

Joey laughed a bit. "Sounds to me like rich boy might be sweet on ya."

"_You don't know how right you are_," I thought, my mind taking me back to two nights prior. "_He almost kissed me the night he gave me that ticket._"

The memory was still vivid in my mind. Kaiba and I had been dancing inside of a brightly lit gazebo in the embassy gardens during a corporate Christmas ball. In the middle of the dance, Kaiba started singing "I'll Be Home For Christmas" and I joined in without thinking. Then, as the song ended he leaned forward, his lips begging to touch mine.

But for one reason or another I pushed him away. Even now I can't be sure of why I did it. The moment had been perfect. Everything from the venue to the guy had been perfect and yet…

I shake away the memory and force a smile on my face. "You two don't mind if I bring my friend along with me. He's a very close companion of Kaiba's…"

"I am?"

With my elbow I jabbed him in the ribs. "Of course Joey, don't be silly." I sent a quick glare that said, "_Really man, don't be an idiot right now. Just go with it._"

Joey grunted a bit, but he got the picture. "Yeah, Kaiba and I are the best of friends."

The two guards shrugged.

"We should probably get going," I stated, smiling as broadly as I possibly could. "How far is the estate from here?"

"About two hours at most Miss Mina," Samuel answered, leading the way toward the exit doors with Bruce on his heels. "I believe you and…what's your name sir?"

"Joey."

"Yes, well…" he coughed to clear his throat, "I believe the two of you will enjoy your stay at the estate. In the mountains it's already snowing."

"Really?" I asked, following in step behind them. "That's wonderful."

"Plus, the two of you are right on time for the winter festival that's scheduled for this week," Bruce continued.

"That sounds like fun," Joey chime in, his tone neutral.

"It's more than just fun," Samuel told him, his own voice opting to rise an octave, "This is the festival to end all festivals in Area 11. It's the Ashford Private Academy's Annual Winter Festival!"

"The event has been going on ever since the school was built eighteen years ago," Bruce added, "but ever since Milly Ashford took over as the school's student council president three years ago, the event has been even more spectacular."

"Milly Ashford?" I questioned.

"She's the granddaughter of the school's founder Sir Ashford," Samuel answered, his smile widening again. "He along with his family used to be in cohesion with the Emperor's inner circle. Unfortunately the family lost its power when he decided to financially back the late consort Marianne. It was quite sad what happened to her. She was a pioneer in knightmare piloting. They called her "Marianne the Flash".

Yeah, I'm gonna pretend like I actually followed all that.

"I have some friends that are attending Ashford right now," I told him, remembering Serena's letters. "Since you're escorting us to the estate, could you take us to the festival?"

"Why certainly," Samuel replied. "We're in charge of taking you and Joey wherever you want to go. We are at your service."

A real smile was on my face now. "Thank you. Joey and I appreciate it." I glanced back at Joey. "Right?"

"Definitely," Joey answered, his tone having warmed up a bit. "Truth be told, I'm just glad that Mina was kind enough to invite me to come along."

I'm not sure why, but with those words something inside of me clenched. Was it from guilt? Embarrassment perhaps? I couldn't be sure of anything I felt anymore. My emotions as of late feel entirely foreign.

And these new emotions have been fueling my recent actions. I couldn't bring myself to kiss Kaiba even though I wanted to. As compensation for the rejection I took his gift and went back home, hoping to turn in early. Out of nowhere Joey shows up, bleeding from three different wounds and fearing for his life. That's when I come up with the bright idea to bring him with me to Japan. After all, I shouldn't waste a ticket if I have an extra one right?

But what my mind keeps taking me back to is when Joey cornered me in the kitchen. His timing had been terrible and the venue just as terrible, but…

I can't let my mind go there now. On top of the fact that I'm going to Ashford Academy to see my friends again, I'm going to be meeting my cousin for the first time tomorrow. The principal of the school is my grandpa after all. That makes Milly Ashford my blood relative…a blood relative that has no idea that I exist.

There's also the main issue; the purpose behind this visit to my homeland is to find my mother and convince her to sign the documents that will clear dad for surgery. Still, I have no way of knowing if she's really here in Tokyo. To make matters all the more dire, E.E. is most definitely lurking about in this country. Only God knows what that wicked woman has planned for me now that I'm in her playing field and with Joey around I have to be extra careful. The last thing I want is for him to end up getting hurt because of me.

And I forgot to mention that E.E. knows my identity as Sailor Venus as well. At this rate I'm going to have a ten foot wall of odds stacking up against me.

Oh, just what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>Later<p>

Fugi Mountains

1:54 a.m.

"Hey, wake up. We're here Mina."

My eyes fluttered open, revealing the inside of the white stretch limo Joey and I had gotten inside of nearly two hours earlier. Outside the tinted windows I could see the light snow that was falling from the sky.

Groggily I lifted my gaze only to end up staring into Joey's eyes again. He was tired, I could tell from the dark circles, but he was smiling his usual goofy grin.

"The estate awaits us sleeping beauty," he whispered, his eyes softening a bit. I could feel my face heating up so I simply lowered my head back onto his shoulder…

Wait, I did what?

Too tired to care about where my head was resting I closed my eyes again. "Would you carry me please?"

He chuckled. "Now that's the magic word I was looking for earlier." Without another word Joey lifted me into his arms. Vaguely I heard the sound of the back door opening. Slowly I felt myself being lifted out and into the cold air. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around Joey's neck to cling to any warmth that I could. It was freezing, but holding onto him helped.

"The estate is just up ahead," Samuel said, sounding as chipper as he did when we left the airport. I kept my eyes closed as Joey walked, carrying me and my duffel bag bridal style.

"Where's Artemis?" I asked. My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Don't worry, Bruce is carrying him," Joey replied, his voice so low that I almost couldn't hear him. "That cat can really sleep."

"So can I," I muttered, tightening my grip around Joey's neck. "It's cold out here."

"We're almost there. Hang tight."

I nodded, too tired to say anything else for a moment. These two drivers should have pulled us up to the front door instead of stopping…well wherever we stopped at.

"Oh, wow…" Joey trailed off for a moment. "Mina, you have to see this. Open your eyes."

Reluctantly I complied with Joey's request. However, as soon as my eyes opened I gasped out in complete astonishment.

"That can't be where we're staying," I breathed, fully awake now.

"Yes, this is one of the many estates that the Kaiba's own," Bruce stated. "This one in particular was remodeled by Mr. Seto."

Joey let out another chuckle. "This guy was really trying to impress you Mina."

"He succeeded." My eyes widened as I stared up at the estate…no the castle that was just up the hill. Now I can see why the limo stopped where it did. This area…this hill where the small castle stands is meant to be a secret and private place. It's meant to be hidden from the rest of the world.

As we drew closer I could see the details of the palace we would be living in. The building itself was made of a type of stone that was as white as the snow that was falling around it. The structure was probably about four stories tall and at the very top of the house was a brilliant bay window/door that led onto an expansive balcony. The other windows on the front side of the house were covered in Gothic styled carvings; we're talking gargoyles, dragons, etc. A portico with marble pillars stood above the ornate doorway. Each pillar was covered in its own set of golden lights for the holiday season. The door itself was a work of art lined in gold and filled in with colorful stained glass. There was so much to see that my eyes just couldn't seem to soak it all in.

"Looks like Miss Mina is wide awake now," Samuel said with a laugh. "If you think this is grand, just wait until you see the inside."

"You mean there's more?" I asked, staring up as Joey continued to carry me up the sloping hill. "I'm not sure if I can take it."

"You know, rich boy may drive me crazy," Joey began, "but I like his style of living."

I loosened my grip around Joey's neck. "By the way, you can put me down now."

He shook his head. "The ground is slippery here. I'll carry you until we get to the door."

If I had been in my right mind I would have protested, but exhaustion was still weighing me down and I didn't really want to walk anywhere. "Alright, that's fine."

Silence hung in the air for a few minutes. The only sound that echoed in the air was the sound of shoes crunching in the thin layer of snow. I tried to keep my gaze toward the house, but my eyes kept drifting closed on and off. I felt drained of all energy by the time we all finally reached the door.

"Would you two like the grand tour now or tomorrow before we leave for the festival?"

"I think it'll be better to wait until tomorrow," Joey stated, "she's exhausted."

"Understood. We'll just lead you to your rooms."

At the click of the door I opened my eyes just enough to see the foyer. Immediately I'm met with the sight of two grand winding staircases on either side of the massive room. Above us I can see a gorgeous crystal chandelier hanging down from an elaborately painted ceiling. I would have tried to note more details about the room, but my eyes slipped closed again before I could see anything else.

"Beautiful," I breathed, pulling myself closer to Joey as he started to move again. Words became muffled as we traveled up one of the two staircases.

* * *

><p>AN: This was a shorter chapter compared to the last one, but the next one will be longer. This chapter is mostly a filler, but the next one is where all the good stuff starts to happen. One: Mina will be reunited with the inner senshi. Two: Mina will meet her cousin, Milly Ashford, a character from Code Geass. So all of my stories are tying together now. Pretty cool, right? Stay tuned until next time.


	6. Happy Days

A/N: Well, this is the chapter where all the good stuff starts taking place. From here, everything is going to be pretty fast paced so stay on your toes everybody. This chapter is actually going to be my first happy chapter in a while. Talk about fun to write!

Disclaimer: I will write one in the next chapter.

Chapter 6

Happy Days

The next morning

5:58 a.m.

Mina P.O.V.

The soft light of the rising sun shined in from a window, waking me from my peaceful slumber almost immediately. I tried closing my eyes tighter to block out the light hitting my face and even tried rolling over to escape the rays, but nothing helped.

"Time to get up sunshine."

I rolled over in bed again. "Easy for you to say. You slept all night Artemis."

Artemis yawned a bit, signifying that he was probably stretching his back. "Today's a big day Mina. Our friends are waiting for us."

I opened one of my eyes to look at his stretched out form on the bed. "What do you mean?" My mind was suddenly alert as my open eye took in half of my surroundings. We definitely weren't in Domino anymore. "Where are we?"

"Don't you remember?" Artemis asked, smirking a bit as he rose to a seated position. "We were on a plane yesterday and the day before…"

Artemis continued to talk as I blinked both of my eyes open. After a moment the memories of the previous night came flooding back, but I still couldn't believe the lavishness of my surroundings at all.

The bedroom I'm in is massive. The ceilings are high and the room itself is wide and lush with furniture, rugs, and tapestries. The bedspread is silk and its color a blood red while the pillows are fluffy and covered in black velvet pillowcases that are lined in gold. The walls are painted in a golden color and there are touches of crown molding everywhere I look. On the far right of the room is an extravagant looking doorway that probably leads out of the room. On the left side of the room is another doorway that leads into a bathroom suite.

The best part of the lavish room though is the spectacular bay window/door that stands directly in front of me. From my bed I can clearly see out onto the balcony and a perfect view of the Fugi Mountains that stand tall in the distance.

"I can't begin to guess why Kaiba wouldn't live here," I stated, pulling the silk covers away from me. The sheets were soft against my skin. "For crying out loud he has Egyptian cotton sheets!"

"It's definitely nice," Artemis droned, staring up at me like I'd lost all sense, "but Mina, we do have to get going soon. The festival…"

"Gah! The festival! I totally forgot about…" I let the sentence hang for a moment. "Artemis, how did you know about the festival?"

"Did you really think I was asleep the whole time?"

I nodded. "Pretty much." My eyes scanned the two black marble nightstands that stood on either side of the bed. "Have you seen my purse Artemis?"

"It's right here on the floor," he replied.

"Which side?"

"Right."

After a quick second of searching, my eyes caught sight of the black Gucci purse. "Thanks Artemis. I have to make a phone call."

Artemis raised an eyebrow as I put my purse onto the bed. "Who are you calling?"

"You'll see in a second," I answered. Once the cell phone was in my hand I began to dial Kaiba's office.

"Hold on Mina, it's almost eight o'clock at night back in Domino…"

"He'll be there," I cut in, the smile on my face widening as I pressed the phone to my ear. Kaiba answered on the first ring.

"I swear if this is another telemarketer…"

Immediately I laughed at him. "You should look into getting caller I.D. for your office phone Kaiba."

"Minako?" There was a pause and a shuffling on the other end. "It's almost eight in the evening here."

"True, but I figured you would be working overtime," I stated, another chuckle falling from my lips. If the rest of the house is as extravagant as this one room I'm probably going to burst into hysterics from the sheer excitement of it all.

"Do you need something?"

Giggles spilled from my mouth. "You didn't tell me that your gift entailed me staying at a castle or having two servants at my beck and call."

"The estate isn't used very often so I thought…"

"Thank you so much Seto," I cut in loudly, beaming from ear to ear. "The estate is beautiful. I can't believe that you and Mokuba don't live here. I mean, have you seen the view from the fourth story balcony? It's breathtaking!"

There was a slight chuckle on his end. "I'm glad you enjoy it."

A blush rose on my cheeks. "I'm glad you care enough to set all this up for me. Really, this is one of the best Christmas presents I've ever received. I totally owe you Seto."

"Yes you do," he replied, "but you'll pay me back in kind once you come back. I hope you will be able to find your mother and get the signature you need."

My heart sunk a little at the mention of my mother. "Yeah, I hope I will too. Now that would be the best Christmas present ever." I paused to wink at Artemis. "Thanks again for setting this up and be sure to say hi to Mokuba for me. It's only been two days and I miss the squirt already."

"He misses you too. He talks about you constantly."

"Really?" I asked. "Well then, give him a giant hug for me too."

"Will do," Kaiba answered, the click clack of his keyboard keys coming through on the receiver. "Avoid getting into trouble in Japan ribbon girl."

The smile on my face softened. "I'll do my best, but no promises." With a happy grunt I hopped out of bed. "I best be going now. See you later Kaiba-boy."

"MINA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU…"

I closed my phone and tossed it back on the bed before Kaiba could say anything else. "And that Artemis is what I call a classic ending to a not so classic phone call."

Artemis shook his head in slight disappointment. "You could be a bit more creative in your delivery."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, rolling my eyes as I grabbed my duffel bag from the floor. "I'm gonna take a shower and get changed for the festival. I'll be out in thirty minutes."

* * *

><p>Back in Domino<p>

8:06 p.m.

The weather outside in Domino was fairly cold, but almost all of the civilians were at the mall shopping for Christmas and/or taking their kids to see Santa Claus at various shopping centers.

But one teenage boy, the hero and winner of the Duel Monsters championship at Duelist Kingdom, had finally managed to obtain a day off from the Christmas madness. For the past few days, the game shop where Yugi Muto and his grandpa lived had been swarmed with customers. Every kid on the block, around the block, and a hundred miles from the block, wanted to recieve an autograph from the infamous King of Games himself not to mention that these vultures also wanted to buy new cards and gain a shred of dueling wisdom. All in all, the whole ordeal had been exhausting for the two employees of the shop.

And since Yugi was the young one in this equation, he had to carry most of the burden.

So, on this cold December night, Yugi had planned to get some much needed rest and relaxation. He had hoped to sit down on the couch with a giant bowl of popcorn and a steaming hot cup of cocoa and just enjoy a bunch of those short animated Christmas films that just about every kid grows up on.

However, one major thing stopped that from happening.

"I'm way too nice."

Yugi muttered this over and over to himself as he sat alone in his inner world, pinning over how bored he was just sitting in a room filled with outdated games.

"I should have just said no."

Yugi thought back on how the spirit of the puzzle, a.k.a. Yami or Pharaoh, had begged and pleaded with him to let him use his body for a day. Apparently, Yami had no Earthly idea of what the whole Christmas thing was about. He had seen a number of things during the Christmas season, like maniacal kids tackling the mall Santa, women boxing each other for the last pair of coveted Dolce & Gabana sandals…which were out of season but still being sold, and a number of people going insane from all the bills, bills, and guess what, more bills.

For this reason, Yami wanted to borrow Yugi's body for a day and wander the town of Domino to really see the Christmas spirit as well as eat a big bowl of the buttery popcorn and sip at the hot cocoa Yugi craved so much. The plea had been so desperate that Yugi just couldn't say no.

At that very moment though, Yami was yelling at T.V. screen and making Yugi look like a complete psychopath in front of his grandpa and Tea.

Oh yeah, forgot to mention that Yugi had asked Tea to come over before Yami made his request.

Anyway, the three of them had agreed to watch Frosty the Snowman; it was a clear classic and one Yami found extreme interest in. His thought process on the subject was, "what kind of magic allows for water crystals to sing and dance?"

Yugi really should have seen that this was a bad idea from the beginning.

As soon as the evil magician locked Frosty in the green house, Yami started on a tirade to end all irrational tirades. In the span of two minutes, Yami displayed a ridiculously fanatic and sadistic side to him that no one, not even Yugi, knew existed.

"WHY THAT HORRID MAGICIAN SHOULD BE SENT TO THE SHADOW REALM FOR SUCH A BARBARIC AND SENSELESS CRIME AGAINST AN INNOCENT SNOWMAN!"

Yugi thought that would be the end of it, but Yami kept going seconds after the movie ended.

"IF I WERE SANTA I WOULDN'T HAVE LET THAT MAGICIAN OFF SO EASY. HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN FLOGGED OR WHIPPED OR SOMETHING! LAST I HEARD, MURDER WAS A CRIME PUNISHABLE BY DEATH!"

By that point, Tea and Yugi's grandpa were at a loss for words and Yugi was just plain embarrassed for Yami and for himself.

"AND WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS TALK ABOUT COMING BACK TO LIFE! THAT DOESN'T WORK IN THE REAL WORLD! AND PEOPLE DON'T LOOK LIKE THAT IN THE REAL WORLD EITHER! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHOse IDEA IT WAS TO PUT PICTURES IN A GLASS BOX ANYWAY!"

"_Oh, Yami! Please shut up! If you can hear me at all right now, please stop talking._"

"CAN YOU NOT SEE THE BARBARISM IN THIS? CHILDREN SHOULD NOT BE SUBJECTED TO SUCH TRASH!"

Yugi wasn't sure if Yami was yelling at him or at Tea and Grandpa. In any case, Yami had officially gone insane.

Thankfully the shrill ring of the phone put an end to the madness. At least Yami knew what the phone was for.

"I'll…um….I'm gonna get that," Tea mumbled, abruptly rising from the couch. She practically sprinted to the ringing phone. From within his inner world, Yugi smacked himself in the forehead.

Silence filled the room as Tea answered it. "Hello?"

There was a bit of muffled talking on the other end of the phone. Yugi couldn't guess who it was.

"Hey, calm down Tristan!" Tea exclaimed as she placed one of her hands on her hip. "Try to talk normally. I've had just about enough of the tirades for one day."

Silence filled the room for a long moment.

"SAY WHAT! JOEY'S GONE!?"

Yami blinked his violet eyes in confusion. "What do you mean gone? Joey's not dead is he?"

Yugi wanted to be dead, that was for sure.

Tea rolled her eyes and placed her hand over the receiver. "I don't know what's up with you tonight but you better shape up now buddy."

"Are you saying that I'm scrawny?"

Yugi was beginning to feel dizzy from the horror of it all. "_He chooses tonight of all nights to be a vegetable._"

Tea was already talking on the phone again. "Well, have you checked Joey's usual hang out spots?"

More silence.

"Did you try calling his cell?"

A louder exclamation came from Tristan's side of the phone, but Yugi couldn't make it out.

"Okay, alright just chill out," Tea breathed, her expression mirroring exhaustion. "Yugi and I will meet you in the square in twenty minutes. From there we can figure this out." Without another word Tea hung up, turning toward Yami in the same second. "Sounds to me that Joey might be in trouble out there. Tristan can't find him anywhere."

Yami rose from his seat. "We better get going then. The last thing I want to happen is for a friend to get hurt during the holiday season."

"_Yeah! That's more like it Yami!_"

Tea gave a quick nod. "Let's go then."

Yugi's grandpa smiled as the two teens rushed downstairs. "You kids be careful now."

"We will," Tea replied, glancing back at him as she shrugged on her red coat. Yami grabbed Yugi's school jacket from off the couch before following her.

"Are you sure that's enough to keep you warm Yugi?"

"I'll be fine," Yami answered, his expression falling into a deep scowl. "I just thought of something though."

Tea blinked at him in confusion as they stepped out of the shop. "What's that?"

"Well, in one of those glass picture shows I saw these flying monkey monsters abduct a young girl and her dog," Yami stated as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the night. "They also ripped this straw man named Scarecrow apart. Do you think that maybe Joey was…"

"_YAMI NO!"_

Yami heard Yugi's cry of anguish, but the damage had been done.

Tea turned and scowled down at Yami with a truly fearsome glare. "Yugi, this is not the time for joking around. Joey is missing and he could be in real trouble right now."

Yami's shoulders tensed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Tea sighed, her breath coming out white in the cold air. "It's just…you know how Joey is usually alone on Christmas. We all have to look out for him now more than ever."

Yami nodded, opting to keep his mouth shut and switch back with Yugi. He'd had enough of the Christmas spirit for one day.

Twenty minutes later, Tea, Yugi, and Tristan all met in the town square otherwise known as the center of Domino city. All around them stood multiple shops and restaurants. On the surrounding buildings there were monitor screens that showed various advertisements for movies, events, and everything else.

The three teens weren't really up for seeing the sites of the city tonight though. Their main concern was the missing fourth member of their tight group.

"Now, tell the story from the beginning Tristan," Tea ordered. She sat down on the edge of the water fountain that was behind her.

With a grunt Tristan stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black jeans. "It's like this guys, Joey and I planned to hang out together today, you know, window shopping and stuff like that, but…"

"But what?" Yugi asked, inwardly grateful to be in control again. Yami listened to Tristan from within the Millennium Puzzle.

"Well, when I went over to his place a few hours ago his dad was gone like usual," he explained, "but the inside of Joey's apartment had been wrecked. Dishes had been thrown against the wall in the kitchen, the phone had been left on the floor, and Joey's things were missing from his room. To make matters worse there was a blood stain on the carpet.

"Blood stain?" Tea questioned, her sapphire gaze widening. "You don't think…"

"I'm not sure," Tristan cut in while taking a seat next to her. "All I know is that Joey's family life has been really bad for a long time; the worst of it being the relationship between him and his dad. That guy is a nutcase."

"Yeah, I remember last Christmas when Joey had to stay over at my place Christmas Eve because of his dad," Yugi stated, sighing heavily at the memory. "We better not waste time here. We need to figure out where he is or if he went anywhere with his father."

Tristan nodded, rising to his feet again. "I'll try calling his dad."

"I'll stay here and try calling Joey's cell," Tea stated, reaching into her coat pocket for her phone. "I'll see about calling Mina too. Those two are close so it's possible that she might know where he is."

"I doubt it," Tristan muttered. "That girl's been working with Kaiba so much lately that it's hard to believe she actually exists."

Yugi turned away from them. "I'll try looking at Joey's usual hang out spots again. For all we know he could be wandering around the city."

"Okay, just be careful Yugi."

"No need to worry Tea," he replied, smiling broadly for her. "Everything will turn out fine. I'm willing to bet that he probably is with Mina."

"If he is I'm gonna kill him for making us worry," Tristan proclaimed, taking off toward a phone booth. "We meet back here in forty-five minutes."

Yugi turned away again. "I'll keep my cell phone on. Call me if you find anything out Tea."

And with that, the search began.

* * *

><p>Back in Japan<p>

6:37 a.m.

Joey P.O.V.

Okay, I take back what I said last night. I do not like Kaiba's style of living at all.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud, searching the long corridor for any kind of clue of how to either get back to my room or to the kitchen.

As I pass a mirror on my right, I discover that I don't like Kaiba's sense of style either. This is just another reason why I wish the airport hadn't lost my bag. Not only did I lose my hairdryer but I lost my clothes. Thanks to that, I've got to wear the clothes left by rich boy.

My current attire consisted of one of Kaiba's long trench coats that defied the laws of gravity. This one in particular is a navy blue that almost looks black. Underneath this coat I'm wearing a grass green turtleneck sweater…correction, I'm wearing an extremely itchy grass green sweater and these faded grey jeans aren't much better. Actually, the jeans are probably the worst part of the outfit because of how tight they are. They look like they've been painted onto my legs and I can't move as freely as I'd like because I'm afraid they'll rip any second.

You'd think he'd wear jeans that actually fit him. The guy is nearly a foot taller than me after all. The legs on these jeans should have been dragging the floor.

In any case, this place is way too big for just two people. Heck, it's too big for ten people…

"There you are!"

I turned around to find Mina coming down the long corridor. She wore a simple white turtleneck sweater, dark wash denim jeans, and white knee high boots. As usual she had a red ribbon tied in her hair.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Mina continued, stopping once she was a few feet away. "Artemis says that we really need to get going…" she trailed off, her eyes darting downward.

"What is it?"

Mina glanced back up at me. "Nothing, it's just that…those jeans look like they've been painted onto your skin."

I couldn't help but sigh at the comment. "They feel like that too."

"Well, that isn't going to help anything," she replied, taking a few steps toward. "Didn't anything else fit?"

"Mina, this is Kaiba we're talking about."

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he is a bit of a giant. Even so, the jeans should have been too big not too small. Maybe we can get Bruce to help us out. He's only an inch or two taller than you are."

I lowered my gaze. "I guess we can do that, but…"

"RING!"

The sudden sound of Mina's phone interrupted my thought process, not that I really had much to think about. The last thing I wanted was to burden Mina or anyone else, but thanks to those airport jerks I'm being a bit of a pest.

Mina's crystal blue eyes scanned the screen of her phone. "Oh, it's Tea."

"Did you tell her that you were coming here?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow a bit.

She shook her head. "Other than Kaiba, you're the only person that knew about the trip. This is probably about something else. Maybe Miss Cathy had wanted to call us in for a random session. She does that sometimes." She opened the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hey Tea, what's up?"

I could hear Tea on the other end of the phone, but everything she said sounded distorted. However, from where I stood I could hear the distress in her tone. Something must be wrong.

"There's no need for you guys to worry at all," Mina stated, turning her gaze toward me again. "Joey's here with me."

"What's going on?" I asked, mouthing the words so Mina could still hear what Tea was saying.

"Well, I'll let Joey tell you all that…" she suddenly held out the phone to me and mouthed, "_Take it._"

A wide range of worries filled my head as I took the phone from Mina's outstretched hand. For Tea to call, something serious must be going on back home.

For a moment I exchanged another glance with Mina. She didn't seem worried, but there was nervous expression on her face, like she was a little girl who was about to get into major trouble.

I pressed the phone to my ear. "Tea?"

"Joey you spazz!" she screamed. "You could have at least called to let Tristan know you'd blow him off! He said there had been blood stains on the carpet at your house! Do you have any idea how worried we all were?"

With a groan I started to pace in the direction Mina had come from. She followed behind me without saying a word.

"Where are you anyway?"

There it was; the big question whose answer would change my relationship with Mina in the eyes of my closest friends. For a long moment I hesitated in answering because I didn't want to answer the questions that were certain to follow. This whole idea of me coming to Japan with Mina had been a spur of the moment thing. Coming with her to a foreign land gave me a reason to escape my mess of a home life. Sure, taking it may not have been the best course of action, but what else was I supposed to do? Suffer through another lonely Christmas with a dad that wants me dead?

"Mina and I…are in Japan."

A numbing silence filled the air on the other end of the phone. For a moment I focused on placing one foot in front of the other toward an unknown destination.

"You and Mina are in Japan? Together?"

I slowed my pace again as Mina nodded toward a staircase on the right of us. "Yep, that's about right."

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO DOING THERE?"

"It's a long story Tea," I answered, "too long to go into detail right now. In any case, I won't be back in Domino for a little while."

Tea sucked in a shaky breath. "And just how long is a little while?"

"Three weeks."

"So you won't be back until after New Year's then?"

"That's right," I told her, taking a moment to take in the surroundings as Mina led me down the stairs. We had made our way back into the foyer. At the bottom of the stairs, Bruce and Samuel stood waiting for us.

"How did all this happen?" Tea questioned. "Does this have anything to do with your father or have you and Mina just ran away together."

I let out a long sigh as heat rose on my face. "Listen, just tell Yugi and Tristan that I'm in Japan with Mina and that I'll explain everything later, but right now I really have to go."

"Hold on, Joey…"

With an angry grunt I slammed the phone shut just as we both reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry about that," Mina muttered remorsefully. "Looks like there'll be some implications about us when we get back."

I gave a halfhearted shrug. "Well, that's on them."

Mina nodded and fixed her gaze on the two guards. "Joey and I have to eat breakfast before we leave. Would you care to join us gentlemen?"

Samuel shook his head. "Do no worry about us Miss Mina. We've already eaten."

"Alright, may I ask a favor of you then, Bruce?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "What is it that you need?"

Mina smiled deviously at me, "Well, you see…my friend Joey here is in a bit of a fashion predicament. You two are about the same height, so would you mind loaning him some pants?"

"Gah! Mina!" I shouted, waving my arms about in the air. "Don't say it so bluntly."

"There's no other way to say it knucklehead," she replied, turning away from all of us. "Samuel, would you please show me where the kitchen is?"

"Right away Miss Mina," Samuel answered. He was putty in her hands; just like me, Kaiba, and about every other guy that girl comes in contact with. Maybe we should put her in prison for being a menace for the opposite sex. Nah, they'd never put Mina in prison for something as stupid as that.

"I'll go get the pants you have requested," Bruce stated, bowing slightly. "Feel free to enjoy your breakfast first though Mr. Wheeler."

I nodded, more than willing to fill up my stomach. "Thanks, I appreciate it sir."

In a hurry I followed Mina and Samuel's casual pace into the kitchen that was just a few feet away from the main foyer. (Better keep that in mind.) My eyes did a roundabout check-up of the surroundings. The ceiling was a bit lower than the ceilings in the other rooms of this giant estate. However, the kitchen was wide and had a long island in the center of it. There were two sets of double ovens on either side of the stove, making four ovens in all, and the stove itself could probably fit up to ten pots and pans at a time. Aside from the bar that was part of the island, there was also a small round table on the other side of the kitchen that could fit up to about six people at one time…you know, if you want a cramped up space.

"The actual dining room is out of the second entryway over there," Samuel pointed out, nodding his head in the general direction of the arch that stood behind the small table. "Now, as for actual food…I'm afraid there isn't much here. It's been years since anyone has used this estate, so Bruce and I don't usually bring a lot of food to this place. Plus, Mr. Kaiba's request had been on short notice…"

"Well, let's just see what we have available," Mina cut in, walking straight toward the refrigerator that was directly on our left next to the first set of double ovens. I followed to see what was inside.

My stomach grumbled sadly in response to what I saw. The fridge was almost completely empty. There was an unopened package of shredded parmesan cheese, a carton of eggs, a bottle of ranch dressing, another unopened package of American cheese, and a full gallon jug of orange juice. Other than that though, there was nothing in the fridge.

Mina groaned. "You weren't kidding. There's practically no food in here, but I can make do with this."

"Oh, Miss Mina, you shouldn't have to cook…"

"Let me guess," Mina interrupted, smiling back at him, "you would normally have a cook waiting for us, but since it was on short notice…"

"Yes, that's right," Samuel replied, a blush rising on his face.

This didn't seem to bother Mina in the slightest. Without another second of hesitation she grabbed the carton of eggs and the two packages of cheese.

"Joey, would you mind grabbing the ranch dressing and the orange juice please?"

"Uh, yeah sure." While grabbing the items Mina requested I watched her place the items on the island that was only three feet behind us. There was a glint of fierce determination in her eyes as she opened the carton of eggs.

"Awesome, we have a full dozen!" Mina exclaimed. "That should last us at least until tomorrow."

I placed my items next to hers. "What are you planning to do?"

She turned her gaze toward Samuel, who stood at the edge of the kitchen. "Where are the spices kept? Surely this place has some since they don't usually expire."

Samuel pointed to the row of cabinets next to the second set of double ovens. "There should be plenty in there."

Mina nodded and went to the cabinets immediately. Upon opening them her smile widened. "Perfect, you have just what we need." She pulled out two shakers filled with salt and pepper. Along with it she pulled out this red stuff that was in a small glass jar.

"What's that?" I asked, picking up the small bottle. The label read "Lawry's Seasoned Salt".

"It'll work perfectly with what I'm planning," Mina proclaimed, gently taking the bottle from my hand. "See, a long time ago my mom…"

When she trailed off I knew it was time to change the subject. "What can I do to help?"

Mina pointed toward the jug of orange juice. "You can pour the juice and set the table for me, oh, before I forget, would you mind giving me three bowls first?"

"Bowls?" I questioned.

"Old family secret," she explained with a short giggle. The plates, bowls, and glasses are probably in the cabinets over there." I followed her extended index finger to the set of cabinets on the wall adjacent to the island.

"I'll help you too," Samuel stated, opening a drawer that was attached to the island. "The silverware is in here." He quickly placed the silverware on the small table where Mina and I would be sitting.

Everything else happened in a blur of work. I poured orange juice into small glasses for Mina and myself and poured the juice in a porcelain tea-cup for Artemis, who prowled into the kitchen a few seconds after Samuel left the room. While doing this, I would glance at Mina as she cooked. Her gaze was locked on the eggs as she stirred in different ingredients with a whisk.

But when I glanced at her this time she looked up at the same moment. Her hands ceased to move.

Another bright smile lit up her face. "You know, this reminds me of when I used to watch my mom cook." Her hands started to move again. "She would make this exact dish in the same way I am now. She used to always give me and my dad little jobs to do while we cooked too and sometimes she would stop working to tell jokes and short stories."

I smiled in response. "That sounds really nice Mina."

"It was." Mina turned away then to place the first bowl of stirred eggs into the microwave. "I made you three eggs. "Will that be enough?"

My stomach told me that a half a dozen would have been better, but instead of saying so I just nodded. "Sure, that sounds great."

Mina turned back to the other bowls. "You know, if everything goes well and we rescue my mom, then…maybe my family and I will be able to recapture those memories." She glanced back up at me. "And I hope to make some new ones as well."

"Well, soon you'll be reunited with your friends," I pointed out. "I'm sure they'll be really happy to see you, especially since you haven't kept contact with them."

"Hey that wasn't my fault," Mina groaned, sprinkling parmesan cheese over the last two bowls. "My communicator spazzed out, isn't that right Artemis?"

Artemis just sighed from his spot on the floor. "I'm making no comment on the issue."

"Well, you're no help." The microwave beeped and Mina turned to open it. Immediately a glorious smell filled the air.

My stomach growled as soon as the smell hit my nose. "Wow…that smells really good."

Mina carried the bowl to the table where I was seated. "I hope you'll like it. I call it "Parmesan Egg Surprise!"

"Surprise?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, her blue eyes glowing with excitement as she placed the bowl in front of me. "These eggs pack a punch. You've never tasted anything like them I promise you." Suddenly she clasped her hands together. "Now, hurry up and take a bite so I can get back to work."

I blinked in confusion. "Why are you waiting?"

"Because…" she drawled out, placing her hands on the table, "I want to see your face when you taste it for the first time."

Mina's eyes glowed with passion as her excitement grew. Up until now, I had never seen her look so lively. It was like being back in Japan and living in this mansion had given her a completely new attitude.

"Okay," I answered, picking up my fork. With a few jabs of my fork I picked up a few pieces of egg and placed them into my mouth.

It tasted like eggs normally would, but the parmesan had given them an extra kick. Not only that, but the two different salts used in it mingled and added more flavor. There was barely a hint of the ranch flavor, but most likely Mina hadn't used much more than a drop in it. You taste the American cheese more than anything, but the overpowering effect it usually has was diluted thanks to the parmesan.

I never would have guessed Mina to be so creative in cooking. The flavors really work together and they aren't overpowering at all.

"These are amazing!" I exclaimed. "These are the best eggs I've ever had…what did you call em' again?"

"My Parmesan Egg Surprise!" Mina replied enthusiastically. "And…you really like them Joey?"

I grinned. "I'd give them ten thumbs up if I had ten thumbs."

Artemis shook his head in what appeared to be disgust, but Mina's smile was filled with joy. "Aw, thank you Joey. You flatter me." With a bounce in her step, Mina traveled back to the kitchen. "I better finish up here then so Artemis and I can eat. After all…" she let the sentence hang for a moment so she could check the time on the microwave, "the festival is going to start soon. We don't want to be late."

"We most certainly don't," Artemis muttered, "but we most likely will be."

I took another bite of the eggs. "You're really excited to see your friends again aren't you?"

She nodded. "Definitely. I was afraid I would never see them again. I've missed my girls."

I laughed at that. "Guess you aren't used to having so many guy friends. With Tea being the only other girl in the group, that has to be rough."

Mina shrugged as she placed the second bowl into the microwave. "Not really. What was rough was not having their support when my life spiraled out of control. You know, until I let myself trust you Joey I was certain that I had to do everything on my own in Domino. I had forgotten the meaning of friendship."

"It could happen to anyone under the same circumstances," I told her, chewing on another bite of eggs. "Man these are good."

"No, really Joey…thank you for reminding me."

I smiled without looking away from the glorious food. "Sure, anytime."

* * *

><p>AN: Initially I had planned to have the Sailor Scout reunion at the end of this chapter, but I have decided to save it for the next chapter. I really hope you guys liked this one because it was so much fun to write, especially Yugi's part of the chapter. I laughed while I was writing it. Thanks for reading everyone. Please review!

Fun fact: The eggs Mina made are part of a real recipe I made up off the top of my head a few days ago. They are actually really tasty and really fast to make. Anyone want the recipe? Nah, I'm joking, I can't give out my secret recipe…you already know most of the ingredients. (Of course there's a secret ingredient that I failed to mention in the chapter above. Can't give away everything.)


	7. Bittersweet Reunion Part 1

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter guys. I'm officially on fire! I'm thinking this one is bound to be my best chapter yet! Special thanks to all of my reviewers for sticking with this story despite my long absence.

Disclaimer: Here goes. I do not own Yugioh, Sailor Moon, or Code Geass, which is the world Mina and Joey are about to enter into as of now. Are you all ready? Let's get on with it!

Chapter 7

Bittersweet Reunion Part 1

In Domino City

8:59 p.m.

The wind blew fiercely as Yugi crossed the busy street that late winter evening. As he passed by swarms of people coming from the mall, he glanced around frantically for any signs of his best friend. So far, he had checked the arcade, the donut shop, the movie theater, and the central park of Domino where Joey went when he wanted to be by himself. Unfortunately, Yugi hadn't been able to find the blonde in any of those locations.

"_Yami, I'm really starting to worry now_," Yugi thought, mentally speaking to the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. "_Tristan said there had been blood stains in the apartment. What if Joey's been seriously hurt?_"

Yami's spirit form came out from the puzzle, following Yugi as he continued his anxious pace. "_I wouldn't be so quick to jump to the worst case scenario Yugi. Joey can take care of himself. I'm sure he's fine._"

Yugi nodded. "_I guess you're right. I shouldn't worry, but still…_"

The thought trailed off as Yugi ran straight into someone. The force of the smack sent him and a taller boy with snow white hair and brown eyes tumbling to the sidewalk.

"Ouch, that was bloody unfortunate…" the boy with white hair blinked his brown eyes in confusion. "Yugi Muto?"

Yugi lifted himself from off the ground a bit before staring toward the guy next to him. "Oh, Bakura! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you like that. Are you alright?"

Bakura nodded and quickly rose to his feet. "I'm fine. No permanent damage done." He extended his hand out to Yugi. "Need a hand?"

"Yeah, thanks," he replied, taking Bakura's outstretched hand. With a tug, Bakura got Yugi back onto his feet.

"What was all the rush about?" the white haired teen asked, placing his hands in his jean pockets. "It's a bit late to be out on a cold night like this. Most everyone is headed home."

Yugi hung his head slightly. "Well, you see…Joey has gone missing."

"Missing?" Bakura questioned, his gaze reflecting his confusion. "How so?"

"I'm not really sure how to put it," Yugi began, his eyes darting around as he quickly scanned the streets around them, "but Tristan found blood stains in Joey's apartment. We're all worried that something really bad happened to him. I've been looking around town for forty-five minutes now, but there's no trace of him anywhere."

Bakura narrowed his gaze. "That sounds awful. I hope Joey is alright."

"Yeah, me too…" Yugi trailed off when his cell phone suddenly started ringing in the pocket of his jacket. With swift fingers he quickly withdrew the device and pressed the phone to his ear after pressing the talk button. "Hey Tea, did you find out anything?"

The air was still around Yugi and Bakura as Tea spoke on the other end of the phone. Scores of people passed by the two of them without a second thought, gallabandin' and spreading holiday cheer through the chilled city.

Unfortunately, Yugi was about to lose his sanity in front of most of those people. Yes, for once he would look like a psychopath without the help of the ancient nameless pharaoh.

"HE'S WHERE!? AND WITH WHO!?"

"Yeah, I said the same thing when Joey told me."

"TEA! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE FOR MINA AND JOEY TO RANDOMLY GO TO JAPAN!?"

"How should I know?" Tea questioned. "Joey didn't explain anything. He just said that he was in Japan with Mina. That's it."

"THAT'S NOT IT! THAT'S NOT THE END OF IT AND YOU KNOW THAT FOR A FACT!"

Bakura blinked in astonishment. "Oh, my…Yugi…" He trailed off as he noted the scores of people staring at Yugi's unusual psychotic display of anger. "People are staring."

Yugi could care less about people staring at him at that moment. There were far more important things to worry about than rumors about the infamous King of Games going crazy. The fact that Joey and Mina were alone in a foreign country was definitely the main issue here. I mean, how did that happen?

Well, I know how it happened because I wrote the story, but Yugi couldn't begin to guess how all of this had gone down. Tea, who was on the other end of town, couldn't really begin to guess how it all came to be either, but one thing was for sure as far as they were concerned.

The two teens with golden blonde hair had run away together for Christmas. Whether this had been a romantic move or not was yet to be seen, but Yugi and Tea couldn't see it as anything else.

"Wow…I just…I can't believe this," Yugi breathed. "Those two ran away together."

Bakura tapped Yugi's shoulder. "Hello…am I missing something here Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head. "Tea, I'm gonna go home now. I'll leave it to you to tell Tristan." Without another word he hung up on her and turned toward Bakura. "Joey and Mina have gone to Japan together for Christmas. I'm not sure why or how and at this point I really don't care. I'm just mad that Joey made us all worry like that. For about two seconds I was certain that he'd gotten killed by his dad."

"His dad?" Bakura questioned. "Why would his father want to do something as horrible as that?"

"_Oh, no! I've gone and done it now. Me and my big mouth…"_

"_Just what did you do Yugi? Bakura asked a simple question. Why don't you just answer?_"

Yugi sighed. "_Yami, Joey doesn't like anyone to know about the abuse he receives from his dad. I'm not supposed to talk to anyone about it except for Tea and Tristan. We promised Joey that a long time ago. You should remember since you were there."_

"_Yes, but at the time my only concern had been to keep you safe_," Yami mentally replied. "_Up until Duelist Kingdom the others didn't really matter to me._"

"_Well, at least you're honest about it._"

Bakura narrowed his gaze further. "Yugi, you aren't answering my question."

Yugi had to say something to appease him, but he couldn't tell Bakura the truth. He had promised Joey that he would never tell anyone about it.

"Well…you see…sometimes Joey and his dad get into these major fights," Yugi started, trying in vain to come up with a believable story. "Sometimes they get really bad and the way Tristan was talking earlier…well we all got a little carried away."

"Yeah, but…"

"Anyway," Yugi cut in, taking a few steps away from the albino teen, "I've got to go home now. I'll see you later okay. Bye Bakura!"

That pint sized kid ran faster than a mama cheetah trying to catch food for her cubs. Under normal circumstances, Bakura would have been offended.

However, instead of a concerned frown appearing on his features, a sadistic looking smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Seconds later, low chuckles of laughter spilled from his lips. Warm brown eyes glazed over into ice cold orbs that revealed nothing about the soul within.

"So, Sailor Venus dragged Joseph Wheeler to Japan with her," he stated, turning in the opposite direction Yugi had gone in. "Why I must say, this is a new twist to E.E.'s game. She must be planning something especially devious this time."

The evil spirit of the ring took long strides toward the subway station that was a few feet ahead. "It'll be interesting to see what happens. Perhaps I should visit Japan as well to make sure E.E. fulfills her end of the bargain." Cold laughter escaped his lips again as he descended underground. "But, before I wreak havoc there I need to send some innocent souls to the Shadow Realm to increase my strength for the long journey ahead of me."

* * *

><p>Back in Japan<p>

8:00 a.m.

Ashford Private Academy

Mina P.O.V.

"Well, we're definitely going to be late."

"Shut up Artemis," I muttered, "do you want Bruce and Samuel to hear you?"

Artemis nodded his head toward the glass that separated us from the two men that sat that the front of the stretch limo. "Mina, this part of the limo is soundproof. They can't hear us and if they could, I'm pretty sure they would have started freaking out about a talking cat long before now."

I couldn't argue on that point. Besides that though, I didn't want to spend the morning fighting with him. After all, outside of the tinted window I could see the gate that surrounded the expansive perimeter of the campus. We were almost at the gate and people had started crowding in.

"We definitely could have managed to make it a bit earlier," Joey stated, noting the mass of people. "Still, I've got a feeling that today is going to be awesome."

I nodded in agreement as the limo slowed to a stop outside the gate. "I definitely have the same feeling. This is going to be a fantastic day!"

Seconds later Samuel opened the door on my side. "Here we are Miss Mina and Mr. Wheeler." He pointed towards the elaborately decorated campus that stood beyond the crowded gate. "Welcome to the prestigious Ashford Private Academy where the annual Winter Festival is held."

I stepped out of the limo first, my eyes immediately locking onto the front building that was beyond the tall iron gates that were just being opened for the public. It was decorated in reefs and lights that had been turned off for the daylight hours. The front building was tall and opposing, but somehow staring at it made me feel like I was coming home for the very first time.

"Wow, that's a really nice lookin' school," Joey stated, carrying Artemis with him as he got out of the car. "It probably costs a fortune just to attend."

"Most likely," I replied, smiling as two guards began to open the gate. "Come on, let's check it out and find my friends."

As we approached the opening gate, a voice sounded over an intercom system.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO ASHFORD ACADEMY'S ANNUAL WINTER FESTIVAL! I, MILLY ASHFORD, PRESIDENT OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL, WILL BE YOUR HOST FOR THIS GLORIOUS EVENT ALONG WITH MY SERVANTS…UH…I MEAN ALONG WITH MY FELLOW MEMBERS OF THE COUNCIL. THE FESTIVITIES WILL START AT THE SOUND OF THE CAT'S MEOW!"

"The cat's meow?" Joey questioned, staring down at Artemis. "How is that going to work?"

I shrugged and kept my gaze ahead. The crowds of people hadn't dispersed enough for Joey and me to get through, but through a small gap I could see the front courtyard of the campus. Behind the water fountain that stood in the center, a giant Christmas tree stood, but the tree wasn't what caught my attention.

"Joey!" I exclaimed, tugging at the sleeve of his jacket. "Take a peek through here." I pointed through the gap towards the tree. "See those two girls. That's Haruka and Michiru."

Joey bent down a bit more so he could see. "Wow, I didn't think we'd find your friends this quickly. We must have hit a stroke of good luck…either that or the authoress got lazy and threw in a ridiculous plot hole."

"Well, plot hole or not at least we found them," I groaned, idly wondering if I should smack Joey in the back of the head. After all, this story isn't exactly meant to be a parody and we're supposed to be pretending that we don't know we have a crazy lady running our lives. If we keep this nonsense up we can kiss all those reviews goodbye…

"MEOW!"

As the sound of fireworks filled the air the crowd quickly rushed through the gate. Joey and I followed the pace with Artemis in tow, but neither one of us were sure of where Bruce and Samuel went. Guess you could call that another plot hole.

"You know, that meow sounded like it came from a person rather than a cat," Joey stated as we stepped through the gate. "Did the voice sound familiar to you?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. Besides, we don't have time to think over tedious things like that." With a smile I turned around to face Joey. "You're about to meet two of the outer senshi. These two are a bit on the serious side so feel free to do something silly. They could use a good laugh on almost any occasion."

Joey's expression deadpanned. "I guess I can do that…"

"Great!" I cut in, dragging Joey closer to the center of the courtyard. "This is going to be great!"

"Are you sure they'll be okay with me being around ya?" Joey asked, "I mean, I know your secret…"

"You should be fine as long as you don't tell them that," I answered, interrupting him again.

Joey sighed. "Artemis, she's not listening to me."

"And you think she'd listen to me?"

With ease I ignored the ramblings of the two knuckleheads and continued forward. Up ahead, Michiru and Haruka stood. They couldn't see us because their backs were turned to us and their gazes up toward the tree. Even though I couldn't see their faces, the two of them looked the same as ever. Michiru's teal locks swayed in the wind along with the pretty lavender trench she liked to wear during the winter. Uncharacteristically she was wearing jeans instead of a skirt, but nonetheless, she looked like her usual self. Haruka was standing next to her with the stance that reflected dominance and strength. She was wearing a brown jacket and matching trousers.

My smile widened and I couldn't hold back my excitement anymore.

"MICHIRU-SAN! HARUKA-SAN!"

Michiru and Haruka turned around so quickly that I'm surprised that they didn't suffer from a whiplash attack on the spot. Their eyes widened as I rushed toward them, screaming cries of joy, but for some reason they didn't look all that happy to see me.

"You guys I…"

Michiru grabbed one of my arms and Haruka grabbed the other, then both of them slapped their hands over my mouth.

"Minako-chan," Haruka whispered, her dark gaze glowering. "You can't call us by those names here. And using those honorifics? Are you insane?"

Michiru sighed. "Sorry Mina, I'm sure this wasn't the kind of reception you had hoped to receive upon your return."

"_It sure isn't_," I thought as I tried wriggling out of their combined grip. Yeah, that was about as pointless as trying not to laugh at Kaiba after Mokuba 'accidently' put green dye in his shampoo. Ah, that had definitely been a great week at work.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Joey loudly questioned before pointing an accusatory index finger at my two friends who still wouldn't move their hands from my mouth.

"I'm sorry," Michiru amended, removing herself from the scene. She took a few steps forward and extended her hand out to Joey. "Hi there. Haruka and I have been expecting you two for a few days now."

Joey narrowed his gaze. "Did Kaiba tell ya we'd be coming?"

Michiru blinked in confusion. "Who's that?"

"Nevermind." He glanced at Haruka. "Um…are you gonna let go of her anytime soon? I think she's turning purple from the lack of oxygen."

"Huh?" Haruka looked down at me and finally figured out that I was dying. When she let go I practically collapsed onto the pavement.

"We're really sorry about that," Michiru stated again, a blush rising on her face.

"Sorry is right," I panted, sucking in as much precious air as I possibly could. "What the heck was all that about?"

Michiru's blush deepened. "I'll let Haruka explain." She turned toward Joey. "In the meantime, would you and Artemis like some hot chocolate and a donut? My treat."

Joey glanced over at me. "Will you be alright on your own Mina?"

I groaned, glancing back at Haruka as I did. Of course he would leave me for hot chocolate and donuts. "I'll be fine. Haruka has a great deal of explaining to do…hey!"

Joey, Artemis, and Michiru were already well on their way to toward the booth where hot chocolate, coffee, and donuts were being served. I should have known that three eggs would only hold that walking stomach for a short time. Oh well, I guess it could be worse.

"So what's the story on the new boyfriend?"

And it just got worse.

"Joey is not my boyfriend," I muttered, finally rising to my feet, "and you better have an explanation for randomly attacking me like that. I mean, we haven't seen each other in nearly a year…"

"You've only been gone for a little over three months," Haruka blurted.

Heat rose on my cheeks. "It's the same difference. You were supposed to welcome me with open arms."

Haruka shrugged. "Michiru and I couldn't really do that with you almost blowing our cover. Your exclamations of "Haruka-san and Michiru-san" were pretty incriminating. We had to put a stop to it."

"But why?" I growled, clenching my fists in annoyance.

"A lot has changed since you left," she explained, her gaze suddenly distant. "Japan is not what it was long ago. Our home and our lives from before are no more."

My eyebrow twitched slightly. "Have you been hanging out with the Paradox brothers or something because you just did a lot of rhyming."

"Paradox what?"

I shook my head. "Forget it. Let's just say a whole lot has changed on my end as well."

Haruka smirked. "I can see that. After all, you brought your boyfriend along."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

She laughed and patted the top of my head. "Oh, Mina. You're so naïve and innocent."

My gaze fell towards the ground. "_I wish that statement was the truth, but…_"

"In any case, I'm sure you want to see Serena and the others right?" Haruka asked, cutting off my train of thought. Nodding my head was the only answer I could give after her question.

"Serena and the others are probably in the student council room over there." Haruka pointed toward a building off to the right of the campus. "The festivities have only just started, so you'll have some time before things get crazy around here. Just do me a favor and don't tell them that Michiru and I came."

_That's confusing._ "Why wouldn't you want them to know that? Aren't you and Michiru attending this school?"

"No," she replied. "Truth be told I'd rather not be here, but Michiru insisted that we come and enjoy the festival. Plus, she knew that you were coming."

"Her magic mirror predicted my arrival?" I asked. "But why?"

Haruka lifted her gaze from mine. "Looks like Michiru and your boyfriend are coming back now…"

"How many times am I going to have to say he's not my boyfriend!?"

"You can say it as many times as you want to, but it won't make a difference." She smiled. "The way he stepped forward in an attempt to defend you is proof that there's more between the two of you than just mere friendship."

A small gasp fell from my lips as Haruka walked past me. I turned and watched as Michiru returned with Joey on her heels. She smiled, laughing a little as Joey took a huge bite out of a white powdered donut. Haruka smiled too, lightly patting Joey's shoulder as she introduced herself. Joey introduced himself before feeding a little bit of his donut to Artemis, who looked almost ravenous with hunger.

Cold wind blew past us, but all I could feel was the warmth of the smiles that were being displayed before me. In the short minutes that followed, Haruka and Michiru said their goodbyes and continued onward to enjoy the rest of the festival on their own.

"Are you ready Mina?" Joey questioned while putting Artemis on the ground so he could walk about on his own. "Haruka…or Amara rather, said that your friends are probably still inside the clubhouse."

I nodded, smiling for him. "You bet, let's go."

Joey reached for my hand. If he had done that a few minutes ago I would have pulled away, but after what Haruka said…

With slight hesitation I placed my hand in Joey's and followed as he led me to the student council clubhouse.

From the way Haruka had spoken earlier, it was clear that many things had changed. Of course, words weren't needed for me to understand, not anymore.

The second Haruka and Michiru grabbed me the past from their point of view was revealed. Immediately I saw the devastation that had hit the Juban district, my home.

But I had seen more than that.

In a matter of seconds I had relived the events of the Black Rebellion through the eyes of my comrades. I saw the phantoms that had disguised themselves as Britannian soldiers attacking the patients of Juban hospital including Haruka, Ami, and Lita, who had all been injured by one of E.E.'s subordinates.

That night, there had been endless amounts of bloodshed in that hospital and outside the hospital as well. The cries of many had wailed throughout the night, cries of anguish and terror that fill me with dread.

My home…the place where I grew up…it's nothing more than a shell of what it used to be. After seeing that and after Haruka let me go, it took everything I had not to burst into tears then.

For the first time in a long while, I pretended. I acted as if nothing had transpired in those seconds.

When Haruka said that Joey's willingness to defend me proved that there was more between us, I only gasped because that moment when he stepped forward had been overshadowed by something he couldn't protect me from…something no one could protect me from.

Her words forced me to look at Joey with new eyes. I had brought him into an entirely new world where death and destruction were more prevalent than they could have ever been in Domino City.

Without realizing it, I had made a crucial mistake…a mistake that could very well cost Joey his life.

The thought caused me to hold Joey's hand tighter as we walked. He glanced back at me, grinning goofily as always. What if someone puts an end to that smile? What if...

No, that won't happen. As long as Joey and I are here together, I'll do whatever it takes to protect him from the danger that awaits me. I'm certain now that finding my mother and convincing her to sign my father's paperwork will be a far more arduous task than I was originally prepared for. Even so, here I have the Sailor Scouts to help me get through it and they'll help me protect Joey too.

"Here's the clubhouse," Joey stated, his hand slipping from my grip. Immediately I grab a hold of his hand again. He stares down at me, but I can't bring myself to look at him when he asks, "Are you nervous all of a sudden?"

I gave a small nod. "A bit. If you don't mind Joey…please don't let go of my hand yet."

"Huh? You sure?"

"Yes, I wouldn't be asking if I weren't sure," I answered, holding his hand tighter. "Come on, I said the stupid magic word and everything."

Joey chuckled. "That you did. Okay, I'll hold on until you tell me to let go."

With that affirmation, I allowed myself to smile for real. "_Thank you Joey._"

* * *

><p>Joey P.O.V.<p>

Artemis scampered ahead of us as the automated doors opened.

"Artemis…"

Mina tightened her already tight grip on my hand. "You promised you wouldn't let go until I told you to."

Yeah, I did, but if she keeps tightening her grip the doctors are going to have to cut my hand off. "Don't worry, I'm not letting go. I just don't want Artemis to get lost in here."

"Oh, there's no need to worry about that Joey," Mina replied, smiling broadly as we walked down the hall. "Artemis can handle himself and I'm pretty sure the only reason he ran off is because Luna is nearby."

I blinked in confusion. "Luna? Who's that?"

"She's the other talking cat I told you about…"

"You're kidding! There are more talking cats!?"

Mina's eye twitched a bit. "Were you listening at all when I told you about all my friends in the last story?"

"I'm pretty sure I would remember you mentioning another talking cat," I replied, "And would you mind loosening your grip on my hand a bit. You're hurting me."

"Oh, sorry." Her grip loosened…barely.

I lowered my gaze toward her crystal blue eyes. "Tell me, why are you so nervous about this now? Twenty minutes ago you were the queen of enthusiasm."

Mina's pace slowed. "Well…it's because…I saw some things when Michiru and Haruka grabbed me earlier."

"Like what?" I asked.

She shook her head. "If you don't mind Joey, I'd rather not talk about it right now. Maybe when we get back home."

Mina's choice of words forced me to stop in my tracks. In the same second she stopped and stared up at me. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't answer for a moment, my mind had taken me back to the other night when my father nearly killed me. That apartment is where I grew up, where my sister and I were born…it was supposed to be my home…all of our homes and yet…

"Joey, you're shaking," Mina stated, her voice pulling me from my memories. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," I choked out, trying to force a smile. "It's just that you said home and…it made me think of where I would be right now if you hadn't invited me to come with you. I was thinking that the apartment where I live should feel like home to me, but it doesn't and I don't think it ever did."

Mina sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Believe me, you have nothing to be sorry for," I told her, smiling for real now. "Truth is, I feel more at home in Japan than I ever did in that apartment in Domino. Sure, I miss Yugi and the others, but Michi…I mean Michelle was really nice and Amara seemed really nice too. I guess, what I'm trying to say is that your home feels like what mine should be, you know?"

"Yes, I understand."

I narrowed my gaze toward the floor. "I'm still a little nervous about meeting your closest friends. I know Amara and Michelle like me, but what if your closest friends end up hating me…"

"That couldn't happen."

My gaze snapped up to meet hers. There was a glint of seriousness to her eyes. "That couldn't happen, Joey because you are a great guy. They're going to love you, especially now that you're in decent looking pants."

I couldn't help but laugh at that last statement. Bruce had been able to lend me some normal dark wash denim jeans that were a whole lot easier to move in.

"And they're going to love you because I do."

Cue brain freeze. "I'm sorry what was that you just said Mina?"

A pout was fixated in her expression as she spoke. "Pay attention for once. I said my friends are going to love you because I do. Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'Su amiga es su amiga?' You know, my friend is your friend and vice versa."

"Um…I think the phrase is 'Su casa es mi casa'."

Mina groaned. "What does that even mean?"

For once I understood what it felt like to talk to a dumb blonde. "My house is your house. But, anyway that's not the point of what I was saying anyhow…"

"MINA!"

The loud shouts caused me to almost yelp in terror, but I still kept my grip on Mina's hand as four girls rushed toward us. Mina finally nodded for me to let go of her hand, but it was too late by the time her friends reached us. They tackled both of us and sent us hurdling backward onto the carpeted floor.

"CRASH!"

The giggles of five girls and the exclamations of "I missed you" and "how have things been" and "how come you didn't keep in touch with us" all circulated through the hall. All the while, all five of them were practically on top of me while all the incessant girl chatter was going on.

I have to admit, a guy could get used to this.

* * *

><p>AN: And that ends this somewhat short chapter. I kind of expected it to be longer, but I decided to wait until the next chapter for formal introductions of the inner senshi and the characters from Code Geass. Man, I just can't wait for it. Stay tuned! Epicness will ensue.

P.S. Recently I have stumbled upon Yugioh: The Abridged Series. So, some of the jokes in this chapter…regarding the crazy authoress and all that…were somewhat inspired by it. I didn't think I would like it when I first stumbled on it, but needless to say…I'm officially hooked. While a bit crude for my tastes, I find some of the milder humor hilarious. If you want to watch it, go to youtube where all the episodes can be found…also the best way to get into the series is to start watching a random episode in season two or three. The audio is better on those and some of the jokes too, but overall the whole thing is funny.


	8. Bittersweet Reunion Part 2

A/N: And now for the happy chapter to end all happy chapters for after this one…everything and I mean everything…goes downhill. For this purpose of making this chapter extremely happy, it will be a very long chapter…we're talking about…10,000 words for this one. Yes, there will be so much happiness it will make you sick…which is why this is the last chapter for happiness. Ahahahahahahaha!

Also, as a side note, I'm dedicating this chapter to SuperNova 23, Black Cat Angel, Light Sakura, Phil the Persona Guy, Princesa de la Luna, Realms of Destiny, and Sailor Periodot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Sailor Moon, or Code Geass. I only own my original characters and this storyline…well sort of. See, I hijacked this storyline from TTY7's Here We Go Again…just don't tell her okay. She'll sue me! Also I do not own Brooklyn Rage or any references to Yugioh abridged by LittleKuriboh.

Chapter 8

Bittersweet Reunion Part 2

Ashford Academy

Mina P.O.V.

"I'm so glad to see you!"

"Mina, we've missed you so much!"

"What have you been up to? How was America!?"

"Who's the guy!"

"Who's the guy!"

"Who's the guy!"

"Who's the hunk!"

Yep, these are definitely my friends.

Ami rose up first from the pile, her blue hair and eyes shimmering with excitement. "It's so good to see you again Mina. It feels like it's been years instead of four months, but I think we may have gotten a bit too excited."

Rei and Lita rose up at the same time, smiling apologetically at Joey. Rei's raven hair shimmered as it always did, her violet eyes reflecting joy while Lita's green eyes reflected embarrassment for tackling a guy she had never met. She twirled a stray lock of her chestnut brown hair on her finger.

Serena, the smiling and ever lovable blonde meatball head pulled me up from the floor. Her blue eyes sparkled brilliantly as she helped me get Joey to his feet. Once we were all fully standing though, the bubbly excitement started again.

"You're back!" Serena cried, slamming her weight into me again. Her arms encircled my neck, once again cutting off my supply of oxygen. "And you brought along a cute guy with ya too! Oh, Mina, you are so thoughtful."

My eyes twitched a little bit as she held me tighter. "I didn't exactly bring him for you Serena. After all, you have a boyfriend already."

Serena scoffed. "Please, we're not exclusive." Her gaze along with everyone else's gazes were locked on Joey. "So what's your name?"

Joey blinked continuously. "Um…I'm Joey. Joey Wheeler."

Serena released me in order to shake Joey's hand. "Nice to meet you Joey. My name is Serena Henderson."

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone. Since when is Serena's last name 'Henderson'? Speaking of which, why are Haruka and Michiru going by the names Amara and Michelle? That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever…

"How do you do, I'm Ami Anderson."

"_What the crap! Did everybody legally change their names while I was gone?_"

Lita stepped forward next, a small blush on her face. "My name is Lita K...I mean Lita Carlson."

Rei smiled, opting to stand back from the scene. "I'm Rei Hino, and I'm vice chairwoman of the festival. It's a pleasure to meet you Joey."

Joey nodded a bit nervously as a blush crept onto his face. "The pleasure's all mine. It's nice to finally meet Mina's friends. She talks about you guys all the time…"

"Hey! What's going on out here?"

All of our heads turned toward the new voice except for Rei. At the doorway of what must be the student council room a young woman with shoulder length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that matched mine stood. She was tall and she wore the same school uniform Serena and the others were wearing, a canary yellow blazer over a white shirt with a green tie, a navy blue mini-skirt, and black shoes with navy blue knee-socks. Her expression reflected resigned curiosity. In her arms she held both Artemis and Luna, both of which looked so love-struck it made me sick to keep my eyes on them.

Rei finally inclined her gaze towards the newcomer. "Hey Milly. Come on out and meet our old friend Mina Aino and her boyfriend Joey Wheeler."

My brain fizzled at the comment and if Joey's face was any indicator, I'd say his brain went kaput too.

"Rei…he's not exactly…we're just friends," I stated weakly, a bit taken aback that everyone thinks Joey and I are dating. To me it makes no logical sense. I mean, sure I kissed him once and I'll admit that I find him attractive…at times, but we could never be anything more than friends.

Milly took a few steps forward before releasing Artemis and Luna from her hold. As she moved it occurred to me that she moved with the same grace and confidence my mother used to when she was younger. The lines and angles of her face matched that of my mother as depicted in the paintings that hung in Pegasus's castle. She was nearly the mirror image of what my mother looked like before she had been touched by Geass.

She extended out her hand to me. "A pleasure to meet you. I'm Milly Ashford, student council president of this academy."

"_She's the link to my family_," I thought, placing my hand in hers and shaking it firmly. "It's really nice to meet you too Milly."

Her gaze immediately shifted towards Joey, who was standing a few paces away from me. "And you're the boyfriend?"

Joey's blush darkened. "Friend! We're just friends."

Milly smirked. "Oh, you're one of the shy, innocent types." She wrapped an arm around Joey's neck, bringing his head downward until she had him in a firm headlock. "Would you like me to change that?"

Joey's blush turned scarlet. "Uh…sounds nice and all, but I'm uh…"

"Already dating a deliriously hot blonde," Milly finished her smirk wider than before. "A shame really because you're so cute."

Another girl with strawberry blonde hair and leaf green eyes came out from the student council room. "Madame prez, what are you doing? We still have to finish discussing the ingredients for the giant chocolate chip cookie you want made this afternoon."

Milly released Joey from her grip. "Shirley, come meet Mina and Joey."

Shirley blinked in confusion as three more students appeared in the doorway behind her. The first was a blue haired boy with amber looking eyes. The goofy grin on his face matched the one Joey usually sported, except that his goofy grin made him look like a creepy stalker. The other two students…

"Whoa," I breathed, watching as all of them stepped out from the room. Shirley and the blue haired boy came up to me first.

"I'm Rivalz," the boy stated, taking both of my hands in his. "And let me just say that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Wow, uh…thank you Rivalz." Okay, this guy is definitely creepy.

"And I'm Shirley," Shirley stated, smiling a cute innocent smile. "I'm the captain of the swim club here at Ashford and Milly's top assistant."

Rivalz had moved on to introducing himself to Joey only to stop midsentence. Then out of nowhere the guy randomly screams of delight and starts dancing around like some kind of psychopath.

"Uh, Rivalz stop that," Milly chided, pinching the side of his ear. "You're making a fool of yourself!"

"Don't you guys know who this guy is!?" Rivalz exclaimed, waving his hands about. "This is Joey Wheeler! The Joey Wheeler!"

Joey blinked in evident surprise. "Um…how does he know my name? I haven't introduced myself yet."

"Hello, you're like famous!" Rivalz screamed. "You were the second place winner of Duelist Kingdom! Duel Monsters is totally my life dude!"

Rei chuckled a bit. "That explains so much."

Rivalz sent a venomous glare towards the senshi of fire. "No one asked you to say anything heartbreaker."

"_Did Rei date this guy at some point?"_ I wondered, glancing between them. "_I hope not because this guy is clearly a nut-job._"

"Can I have your autograph Joey?"

I sighed. "_Yeah, definitely a nut-job_."

Someone else extended their hand out towards me. "Hello. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge."

When I looked up, pure, beautiful, and flat out breathtaking violet eyes stared back at me. Raven locks framed a perfect, deathly pale face. The smile that tugged at the corners of his perfect lips made me want to kiss him right then and there.

Instantly I knew that if I had met Lelouch a year ago, he would have been calling me a nut-job. Thankfully for me, I have matured over the years and if I remember correctly, Serena said in one of her letters that Lelouch was a guy Rei was crushing on, making him off limits to me. Too bad. This guy looks like a supermodel.

"Nice to meet you," I stammered, an obvious blush rising on my face. I just hope my nose doesn't randomly start bleeding. That wouldn't be good right now. "I'm Mina Aino."

"Rei has told me a lot about you," Lelouch stated, gently taking one of my hands in his. "She failed to mention how pretty you are though. With a smirk that was clearly directed towards Rei, he swiftly kissed the top of my hand. Oh God, I feel that nosebleed coming on.

"Whoa, hands off her Casanova!" Joey roared, coming to stand between me and Lelouch.

Lelouch seemed to be too preoccupied in studying Rei's reaction to respond to Joey's Brooklyn Rage. She gave him none.

As Joey foamed at the mouth, Lelouch stood aside to allow another boy to step forward. He had chestnut brown hair like Rei and the purest emerald green eyes I had ever seen. All in all, this guy was completely adorable and he was most likely the second guy Rei was crushing on, making him off limits too. Dang it! Why is Rei getting all the cute ones?

"So, you're another friend of Rei's?" he questioned, his gaze on me despite the fact that Joey was still blocking the path.

"I am," I answered, glaring up at Joey. "Come on Wheeler, stop being so protective."

Joey grumbled, forcing himself to stand aside so I could stand face to face with the newcomer.

"My name is Suzaku Kururugi," he stated, bowing slightly before offering to shake my hand. "It is an honor to meet you."

"He won't say it, but Suzaku is a bit of a celebrity as well," Milly stated. "He's a knight of the round, one of the twelve strongest knights in all of Britannia."

Joey smiled, seeing that Suzaku wasn't going to try and make a pass at me. "That's pretty impressive Suzaku. How'd you snag that sweet deal?"

Suzaku's gaze suddenly narrowed and his calm expression turned into a deep scowl. "Believe me; it's not as sweet as it sounds. You are Joey Wheeler, correct?"

"Yep, the one and only."

"And it's a good thing too," I jumped in, "I don't think the world could handle two of him."

Joey glared at me. "Take that back Mina."

"No, I don't think so."

Shirley decided to step in then. "There's one more person you have to meet," she stated, smiling broadly. "His name is Rolo and he's Lelouch's younger brother."

For a moment my mind took me back to when Lelouch kissed my hand. My Geass had instantly activated upon his touch, but the visions I saw didn't reveal a younger brother, but a younger sister.

There was more to the visions, but it was nothing I hadn't been able to see while reading Serena's letters. Yes, unlike some of the people around me, I knew the face behind the masked persona of Zero…the man that instigated war in my homeland.

It's kind of sad in a way…for such a handsome guy to be a twisted vigilante. Then again, I don't know enough about the situation to make any judgments about Lelouch yet. The same can be said about Suzaku. When he shook my hand, I saw pieces of his past too. In an instant I had gotten a front row seat to Suzaku's first murder…the murder of his father.

As soon as I saw the image I wanted to smack him. The concept of anyone willingly killing their family, especially their parents, was horrific and despicable. Even so, I can't pass judgment when I don't know him yet.

Sometimes my Geass can really make meeting new people difficult. I'm going to have to be wary of touching anyone besides Joey. Since I've seen most of his past, there's nothing new to see, but with my Geass activating at will with all my other friends…I definitely have to be careful.

"You'll probably get to meet Rolo later though," Ami stated, smiling a bit. A blush was rising on her face too. There was a story there, but now my Geass is silent. Great, when I want to look into someone's past my powers won't cooperate but when I don't they're all too willing to let me see everything.

At least my powers didn't react with everyone I touched. It only happened with Lelouch and Suzaku. I can't begin to guess why this happened, but maybe it has something to do with Rei. Serena revealed in the letters that she had a crush on both of these guys, so maybe that's why my powers are acting up around them.

No, somehow I know that there's more to it than that. Rei is part of the reason, but I think that maybe there's a secret behind these two that my Geass is trying to reveal.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest as Milly started to babble about the festival. My Geass should have activated when we shook hands, but for some reason it didn't. I know she's my cousin and that her grandpa is my grandpa, but what exactly I am supposed to do about it? Does she need to know that we're cousins? Is it possible that she might be better off not knowing?

So many questions are raging through my head, and when answers are revealed to me, more questions arise.

I can't be sure if gaining those answers will be beneficial in my quest. My purpose for being in Japan at all is to find my mother and get those papers signed.

"_Then why come to Ashford? Why do you have the desire to know your real family? Why did you choose to see your friends again?"_

As I lifted my gaze, I saw my old friends talking animatedly with my newest friend from America, the boy I was sure I'd never truly get along with. Somehow, he had become a major part of my life, so major that everyone was calling him my boyfriend.

Well, I'm not going to lie, when Lelouch kissed my hand Joey acted like a rabid dog with separation issues. Then again, Joey has a bit of a short fuse. Just about anything can annoy him and his annoyance annoys me to no end half the time. Still, his concern for me is pretty endearing.

The new friends of the inner senshi were talking with me, asking me questions that I answered easily as our massive group left the clubhouse. Milly said there was work that still needed to be done, but that she could spare a little time to show me and Joey around campus. The festivities had only started, the first day of the festival officially kicking off.

Maybe in the course of the week I'll work up the nerve to tell Milly the truth, that I'm her cousin and a legitimate part of her family, but…the problem is whether her family would accept me or not. After all, I'm a half Britannian half American girl who was raised in Japan. I have a Japanese name and I'm Sailor Venus. They would never know that last detail, but it still counts. There's a lot of danger associated with me, especially with E.E. still lurking about.

No matter what, I have to figure all of this out soon. For now though, I'm going to try and enjoy the day despite some of the troubling things I've learned. After all, this is a festival and during a festival, it's absolutely essential for people to have fun!

And that's exactly what I plan on doing.

* * *

><p><em>The first day of the Ashford Private Academy Winter Festival was a wonderful day indeed.<em>

_In every direction, all that could be seen were different booths for selling food and drinks, playing games, and quite a few kissing booths too as well as a few stands that were selling hot chocolate and non-alcoholic egg nog. Also, through the course of the previous week, the student council had brought in a giant Ferris wheel for everyone to enjoy and a few smaller rides as well such as bumper cars. In the back courtyard of the elaborate campus stood a massive stage where a band and orchestra were setting up for performances later in the day. In front of the stage was also, strangely enough, a giant circular baking dish. Said baking dish was to be placed inside of the enormous oven once the cookie dough had been made. _

_Milly had said that she wanted to make the world's largest chocolate chip cookie. Joey thought the idea was splendid, but Mina found it to be a colossal waste of money…though she liked the idea of eating the giant desert._

_Joey and Mina were led through the entire mass of the campus by Milly and Serena, who decided to tag along since Rei wouldn't let her work on anything. Everyone else was busy with trying to make preparations for the giant cookie and also for the outdoor orchestra suite that was to begin in a couple hours._

_After surveying everything outside, Milly and Serena took them inside the Academy, showing all of the classrooms, the gym, the pool room where the swim club met, the tennis courts, and best of all, the student council ballroom._

_Joey and Mina had stared in awe at the chandelier that hung high above their heads. The floor was made of pure white marble. A narrowly thin red carpet cut through the center of the ballroom and continued up the first staircase where it widened out. At the top of the staircase stood a Christmas tree decorated in gold, red, lime green and silver ornaments that sparkled brightly in the light. Adjacent to the Christmas on both sides stood two more staircases that led towards the swooping balcony floor that circled the entire room. These stairs also led to hallways that branched into other offices of the student council clubhouse as well as a small home where students Lelouch and Rolo Lamperouge currently resided in._

_Serena continued on to say that there was to be a Christmas ball on the last night of the festival. For that reason, there were still some Christmas decorations that needed to be put up in the room, but that didn't make a difference to Joey and Mina. The two of them were shell-shocked by the beauty that surrounded them. It was like stepping into a fairytale._

_What they didn't realize was that the school held many secrets and dangers. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by a man that stood above them on the swooping balcony. He stood directly above the four blondes, and for that reason he couldn't be seen._

_He smiled, his coal black eyes narrowing in satisfaction._

* * *

><p>A little later<p>

1:00 p.m.

Joey P.O.V.

As Mina, Serena, Milly, and I stepped back out into the cool air, I smiled up at the sky. Over the course of the last few hours some clouds had started to block out the rays of the sun, making it a bit colder than it had been when Mina and I first arrived. Somehow though, I still felt warm. I wasn't sure if it was because of how Mina's friends had welcomed me or if it was the fact that I had just come out from an extremely warm building, but in any case there was this warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

A laugh almost fell from my mouth. "_I can't remember the last time I had that warm fuzzy feeling during Christmas. Even when I spent the holidays with Yugi and the others…it was never like this. This place, Mina's world…it feels like what home should feel like._"

"Serena, you never bothered to explain how beautiful this place was in your letters," Mina stated, hugging her friend. I couldn't get past how similar they looked. They had the same sparkle in their blue eyes and the same long blonde hair. I could only tell them apart by how they styled it. Serena liked wearing her hair in pigtails that reminded me of meatballs in spaghetti and Mina chose to wear most of her hair down and a red ribbon. Even so, the two of them could be twins.

"Sorry about that," Serena amended, laughing a bit. "I would have, but there were so many other things going on."

"Speaking of which," Milly interjected, pinching Serena's ear, "we have to get going now. We have to oversee the work done on that cookie. I expect nothing less than perfection."

"Ouch, ouch!" Serena exclaimed, tears forming at the edges of her eyes. "Madame Prez! That hurts. Come on! Let go!"

Milly shook her head as she drug Serena along by her ear. "Sorry, but it's too much fun to torture you." She winked at me, her blue eyes reminding me of Mina too. "Enjoy the festival cutie. I'll be seeing you later."

I blushed. "Uh…yeah…I'll do that."

With a quick nod, Milly dragged Serena away kicking and screaming. Mina laughed and waved as the two other blondes went on their way. "Bye girls. See you later."

My stomach chose that moment to growl. "Hey Mina, are you hungry by any chance."

Mina paused in waving to look at me. "Actually, I am a little hungry." She turned toward the booths that were located on the north side of the campus. "What kind of food are you in the mood for? There was Chinese food, a pizza and taco stand, and I remember seeing a home cooking station too."

"Home cooking?" I asked. "Do mean pot roast and food like that?"

"Yeah, that's about…"

I took hold of her hand before she could say anything else. "Let's go. Pot roast sounds really delicious…and so did everything else you mentioned."

Mina chuckled, picking up her pace a bit to match mine so I wouldn't be dragging her. "Well, I have enough money to buy as much food as we need. You can have whatever you want."

"Really?"

"Sure, why not," she replied, her smile brighter than I had ever seen it. "And afterward we can play some of these games. Mina's eyes darted toward a whack a mole stand. "We should start with that one. I've got a mean right hook."

"What a coincidence, so do I," I told her, my smile widening. "If we team up we can get double the points."

She nodded. "You have yourself a deal."

From there we traveled to most of the food stands, buying as much food as my stomach could hold. Everything was reasonably priced so we ended up buying more because of that. We bought two packages of steaming hot pot roast that came with sides of mashed potatoes and green beans, ramen noodles from the Chinese stand for Mina, pizza, tacos, two bags of white powdered donuts, two bags of popcorn, and two large cups of peppermint hot chocolate.

Once we had bought all of the food we carried it to a table that had been set up across from the area where the giant oven stood. Mina placed our two cups of hot chocolate down first before helping me place all our containers of food onto the table.

"Man, I can't wait to dig in!" I exclaimed, placing the last container down.

"Me either," Mina replied, moving towards her seat. I stepped in front of her and pulled the chair out from the table.

She blinked at me in surprise. "Oh, Joey…you don't have to…"

I cut her off with a smile. "I wanted to, since you bought all the food. Go ahead and sit down."

"Okay," she answered, following my orders. She sat in her seat and I pushed her and the chair a bit closer to the table before sitting in my seat next to her. "Thanks Joey."

"No problem."

With that we silently started digging into the food. I began with the steaming hot pot roast while Mina dug into her package of ramen. With every bite her smile would widen and her eyes would sparkle with delight. She even moaned a few times.

"I've never seen you enjoy your food so much," I stated after a moment. "Is ramen really that good?"

Mina nodded, slurping up a noodle in her cute mouth. "The absolute best." She pushed the package toward me. "Try some."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, go ahead."

Without another word I placed my plastic fork inside the package. After spinning it around I got a good wad of noodles and put them into my mouth. For a few moments I chewed, savoring the taste of the broth the noodle had been soaking in. The noodles were spicy, but the good kind of spicy.

"That's really good."

Mina chuckled, "I knew you would like it. Have some more."

"Thanks, I'd love some more."

We both dug in to the ramen, eating the noodles and savoring the flavors that hit our tongues. I closed my eyes.

Then out of nowhere I feel something else on my lips. Upon opening my eyes I find myself staring straight into Mina's shocked sapphire orbs. Heat rises to my face as I realize what must have happened. We both must have grabbed two ends of the same noodle.

And because of that we've ended up in a frozen lip-lock.

A blush rises on Mina's face. Her lips barely part under mine as she bites down on the noodle that has trapped us. Once the connection was severed she pulled away, her face turning about three shades darker. She looked as red as a lobster.

All at once I started laughing.

Mina's blush darkened even more. "J…Joey!"

"I'm sorry," I answered, trying to stifle the laughter. "It's just…your face is as red as a lobster."

"Well, your face is flat our burgundy," Mina fired back, a twitch of a smile cracking the scowl she has plastered on her face. "Get any darker and you'll be a black man."

That comment made me laugh harder and after a moment I could hear Mina starting to giggle too. It wasn't long until we were both in hysterics, holding our sides in an attempt to ease the slight ache the laughs brought on.

"Okay," Mina giggled, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. "No more ramen for us."

"It's a deal," I replied, pushing the container away with another laugh. As much as I wanted to kiss Mina again, I hadn't wanted it to be in a public place like this. Oh, well, maybe it's a sign that Mina and I can only be friends. After all, that kiss had been pretty embarrassing for both of us, especially with Mina's friends and Milly calling us boyfriend and girlfriend.

Speaking of Milly though, I wonder why Mina never said anything about the two of them being cousins. I guess it would have been awkward to start out their very first conversation that way. Besides that, Mina looks pretty happy right now aside from the unexpected kiss.

"Anyway Joey, there's actually something I wanted to ask you about."

"What is it?" I asked, starting back on the pot roast.

"Well, it's about Milly," she began, her gaze locking on the pizza container. She grabbed it and took a bite before continuing. "I'm not sure how to tell her that we're cousins or even if I should."

"I think you definitely should."

Mina sighed. "Yeah, I guess they do need to know…"

"No," I cut in, "you shouldn't tell them for their sakes. You need to tell them because they're your family and you need their support. In fact, now that I think of it, if it turns out that we can't find your mom, we could ask the principal of the school to sign your dad's papers. He is your grandpa, it should pan out."

"You bring up a good point," Mina stated, taking another bite of the pizza. "Still, finding my mom is definitely top priority. When she called me she sounded desperate and I'm sure that E.E. has her trapped here in the settlement. I just wish I understood everything that's going on." Another sigh fell from her lips. "Joey, this school, the way the others are acting…something isn't right."

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you figure that Mina?"

She took a few more bites of pizza before answering. "For one, Haruka and Michiru told you to call them Amara and Michelle, then Serena and Ami changed their surnames. Then there's what my Geass revealed to me when Lelouch kissed my hand."

"What's your point?" I asked, not fond of the memory.

"My point is that there are a lot of secrets circulating through this school." She paused to grab another slice of pizza. "When Serena sent me those letters she told me that Rei had Geass and a whole lot of other things that make no sense to me."

"What letters?"

"I didn't tell you about the letters Serena sent me?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

Mina turned her gaze toward the giant oven a couple yards from our table. "Well, it doesn't really matter. None of them really made sense anyway. What really bothers me though is the fact that Serena wouldn't mention anything. Part of it was probably because Milly was around at the time and the busy schedule thanks to the festival, but what I can't understand is why they're all at Ashford in the first place. Even though Serena explained it in the letters, nothing added up in my head. Plus, when I talked to Haruka earlier…I saw…"

"Saw what?" I asked.

For a moment Mina just stared past the oven, her mind probably trying to piece together whatever her powers showed her.

"Joey, would you mind if we went to the Juban district later?" she asked. "You know, after the festival has ended for the day."

"No, I don't mind at all," I stated. "That's where you grew up isn't it."

She nodded. "I need to see what it looks like now with my own eyes. As you know, a whole lot of terrible things went down in this country recently…mainly the massacre."

Yeah, I remembered that day well. I never told Mina this, but in the weeks following the massacre I had terrible nightmares, each one the same as the last.

I better not think about that now.

"For now though, let's just enjoy this food and have fun," Mina proclaimed, the smile from before back on her face. Now I could see that she was masking her true emotions, but at this point I decided that calling her out on it wasn't the best idea. I'll play along and have fun too and we can both figure out what we're supposed to do about everything else later.

* * *

><p>Back in Domino<p>

3:10 a.m.

"What fun this will be."

Ryou Bakura, the British, alibino haired teen strode toward the airport on foot, having no need for vehicle transportation like normal people. After all, with an evil spirit running your body, a guy can just mind crush his way through traffic, not that the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring would stoop to taking the Pharaoh's catch phrase.

The glass automated doors opened before him, the cold breeze causing his thin grey coat to blow backward slightly. Underneath the jacket he wore a black t-shirt with the Millennium Ring hanging over it and grey jeans with his customary blue and black tennis shoes. On his right arm he carried a brown duffel bag and in his left hand held his passport.

The airport was sparsely populated since most people didn't take flights at four in the morning. The check in desk had no line, making it rather easy for Bakura to come through.

Using his polite voice he asked the lady at the desk for the flights headed for the Tokyo Settlement of Area 11. She told him that the next flight was scheduled for the next twenty minutes.

"I'll take it, miss" Bakura stated, his eyes vacant and evil despite the sugary words flowing from his mouth.

"That'll be two hundred dollars."

Bakura sighed, still acting. "Blimey, I don't have any money…"

"Too bad then," the lady interrupted, looking agitated from having her nap cut short.

It was in those seconds that Bakura's smile widened into a sadistic grin. "Oh, you will give me the ticket." The Millennium Ring glowed brightly. The woman stared at the glowing ring, transfixed by its light.

"Now, may I have my plane ticket please?"

"Yes, of course master," she said, typing a few buttons on her computer. The ticket was printed and stamped simultaneously by the printing machine behind her. Seconds later she handed it to him. "Have a nice flight sir."

Bakura took the ticket in his hands. "Yes, and you have a nice stay in the Shadow Realm."

As soon as the words were spoken, the young woman fell to the floor behind the desk and the Millennium Ring ceased to glow. Low maniacal chuckles spilled from Bakura's lips as he walked toward the waiting area.

"Wait for me E.E.," he whispered, still chuckling a bit. "I am on my way."

* * *

><p>AN: And that ends this chapter. Yes, I said it would be longer than this, but I changed my mind and this won't be the last happy chapter either. Now, I'm pretty sure that my initial assumption of this story being short has been ruled out. I'm thinking this baby is going to be at least thirty five chapters now. That's short for me, but it still isn't as short as I initially thought it would be. It doesn't really matter, but I like to be precise in my planning. Oh well, thanks for reading…

**YAMI (Suddenly appearing): Now hold on just a darn minute! Why is Bakura getting more screen time than me? Joey I can understand because Mina's the main character and he's the love interest, but Bakura! What is that about?**

**TTY7: Are you jealous? Sorry Yami, but you'll just have to deal with it. Bakura is getting more screen time than you because that's how I set up the story. In fact, you aren't going to appear again at all in this one.**

**YAMI: What!? That's absurd and I'm pretty sure that's against the rules of Yugioh!**

**TTY7: Screw the rules, this is fanfiction!**


	9. Bittersweet Reunion Part 3

A/N: Okay, I've been really inspired as of late, so here comes another chapter. I can't predict what this one will be like, only that it will be good. Enjoy.

**YAMI: I demand more screen time in this story. I'm the main character!  
>TTY7: Not in this story you're not. (Kicks Yami out of the story for good.) And stay out!<strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Sailor Moon, or Code Geass. I only own my original characters.

Chapter 9

Bittersweet Reunion Part 3

A few hours later

Ashford Academy

3:01 p.m.

As more time passed the air grew colder outside, but most everyone was bundled up quite nicely…except for some of the female students of Ashford Academy. In any case, the first day of the festival was going exactly as planned. The many booths for food, games, and entertainment were taking in exponential amounts of cash.

Joey and Mina were laughing and enjoying all the festival had to offer despite some of the snags they had hit earlier, mainly the unexpected kiss that had transpired between them. Neither one of them would ever mention it to each other, but they both thought the short kiss had been nice.

The two teamed up on the whack-a-mole machine and earned enough points for the stuffed animals on display. At the top of the display had been an adorable plush puppy. As soon as Mina saw it she begged Joey for it. He was all but too willing to oblige, even though he had hoped she wouldn't pick the puppy. It had reminded him of when Duke Devlin forced him to wear a dog suit.

With Mina's new stuffed puppy in tow, the two of them decided to go on a carriage ride that was being offered by the school's equestrian club.

"I've never done anything like this before," Joey stated as he climbed into the wooden carriage. He extended his hand out to help Mina in.

"I've never done anything like this either," she stated, taking a firm hold on his hand. With a quick tug he pulled her inside the carriage. "I have to say, this school has a whole lot of perks. Serena and the others should have attended this school ages ago."

Joey nodded, taking his seat. "I agree. This place is awesome. I can't believe it's a school."

"Me either," Mina replied, following Joey's lead. "The festivals at my old school weren't nearly as cool as this one. I'm really enjoying it."

"You two ready," a young boy asked, climbing aboard to take the reins. He wore a typical riding outfit, a long sleeved coat, black trousers, and riding boots. He had sandy brown hair and violet eyes. "My name is Rolo Lamperouge and I'll be your driver."

Mina's eyes immediately lit up upon hearing the surname. "Oh, are you Lelouch's younger brother?"

Rolo glanced back at her. "Yes, I am. Do you know my brother?"

"Actually we just met him today," Joey stated, groaning a bit. "I didn't like him."

"Joey! That's rude!"

"No, that's okay," Rolo stated, tightening the bowl styled helmet that was on his head. "Most guys don't like my brother. Girls however…well I think Joey knows what I mean."

"Yeah," Joey muttered, nodding his head. "He's the type of guy that has a bunch of fan-girls."

Mina simply rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly. No guy can be that popular, no matter how handsome he is."

Rolo raised an eyebrow. "You two_ must_ be new here. Where are you guys from?"

Joey was about to answer, but Mina jumped in before he could. "We're both from the homeland."

"Really, the homeland?"

Joey didn't say anything but he gave Mina a look that said, "_I'm from America!_"

"Yes, we're visiting for Christmas," Mina continued, ignoring Joey's questioning gaze. "Do you know Rei Hino?"

Rolo nodded. "Yeah, she's my brother's best friend these days."

Mina smiled as Rolo snapped the reins and the horse started moving. "I'm not sure if she told you about me, but I'm a friend of hers. I traveled to Area 1 to visit my distant relatives and that's when I met Joey here. He worked under my uncle, a board director of the Kaiba Corporation."

Joey's expression deadpanned. "_She honestly doesn't expect this kid to believe that…_"

"You mean that gaming corporation?" Rolo questioned, smiling broadly. "Pretty cool."

"Yeah, and Joey actually won second place in the Duelist Kingdom tournament," Mina continued, smiling broadly.

Rolo nodded. "So we have a celebrity then?"

Joey blushed a bit. "I'm not really a celebrity…"

"Don't be so modest," Mina cut in, lowering her head so that it rested on Joey's shoulder. "Being in second place makes you the second greatest duelist in the world as of right now. That's something to be proud of."

There was a slight pause, but after a moment a goofy grin spread over Joey's face. "I guess you're right Mina."

She sighed. "_I'll say anything to make sure this guy doesn't blow everything. If everyone is changing their names then there has to be a good reason behind it. In any case, no one can know the truth behind why Joey and I are really here. I have to keep everything on the down low._"

Silence hung in the air as Rolo drove the carriage. The only sounds that echoed in the chilled air were the sounds of the horse breathing and the wheels of the carriage bouncing off the path. As time passed, little flurries of snow began to fall from the clouds that hung overhead. Mina closed her eyes, content in her surroundings. For a few fleeting moments she was free of all of her worries.

As for Joey, every few minutes he would glance down at her; savoring how serene she looked when she was asleep. Something tugged at his heart as he stared at her, but he ignored it and looked away, opting to stare at the campus. All over there were crowds of people, laughing, playing, eating, and just enjoying the beautiful winter day. He noted a few students point up at the sky as snow continued to fall; melting the second it touched the warm ground.

"_I wonder what life must've been like for Mina before her father got sick_," he thought, taking a moment to glance down at her again. "_I know she had a lot of responsibility as Sailor Venus and all, but I'm certain that she was happier when she lived here. Even though she didn't go to this school, the entire country reminds me of that day in McDonalds._" With slight hesitance he wrapped an arm around Mina's shoulders, pulling her a bit closer to him. "_Mina gave me hope then and continues to instill hope inside of me all the time. Even when she's unsure and scared, I feel certain that everything will be alright when she's near._"

And then there's that other thing she had said before.

_They're going to love you because I do._

Mina had explained it as a "my friend is your friend" sort of thing and Joey was sure that the girl wasn't entirely aware of the conclusions others could draw from the statement. Even so, the feelings that had coursed through him in that moment had been nothing short of ecstasy. To hear her openly state that she loved him. It made his heart soar.

Joey couldn't really put his feelings into words and even if he could, he wouldn't know which words to use. He knew that he liked kissing her, accidental or not, he liked the feeling of her lips on his. He enjoyed her company, even when she was being a bit bratty.

For a moment, the young man let himself forget where he was and simply let himself lean his head on top of hers. Drawing in a breath he inhaled the scent of her hair and smiled. It smelled like caramel filled chocolates.

Closing his eyes, Joey continued to inhale the scent of Mina's hair while envisioning their accidental kiss again in his mind…

And right when Mr. Wheeler got comfortable, everything went crazy.

The sound of two cats screeching loudly suddenly erupted through the air. A couple of shouts sounded, causing Joey to abruptly open his eyes. Immediately he saw two cats scamper across the dirt path in front of the carriage. The horse instantly stopped, screeching loudly and causing Mina to wake up.

"What's going on?" she questioned. Joey wasn't able to answer; his gaze had followed the two cats across the road. He identified one of them as Artemis.

"_I'm going to kill that cat_," he thought, dangerously close to jumping out of the carriage in order to chase said cat.

"Whoa…whoa!" Rolo exclaimed, his violet eyes wide. "_Awww, man I don't know how to control this thing!_"

The horse suddenly charged forward, causing the carriage to lift off the dirt path as it raced forward.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Mina screamed, closing her eyes again. "This is definitely not good!"

"Can't you control this thing?" Joey asked.

Rolo answered by jumping off the carriage and into the grass field adjacent to the path.

Joey tightened his grip on Mina as the carriage moved faster. "I don't like either one of those Lamperouge brothers!"

The horse continued on its rampage, abruptly turning off the path to race through the grass field toward the back courtyard. At that very moment, many members of the student council were placing pounds of cookie dough into the giant baking sheet. Unfortunately for them, the carriage was heading straight for it.

"Joey, what do we do!" Mina exclaimed, her eyes widening in horror as the reins finally snapped, causing the carriage to hurdle down a steep hill. All the while, the carriage was still headed toward the cookie dough.

"I don't know!" Joey screamed.

As the carriage descended down the hill, students, faculty, and guests darted out of the way. The members of the student council, Milly, Serena, Rei, Lelouch, Suzaku, Rivalz, and Shirley, were all unaware of the madness.

"We…have to warn them somehow," Mina stated, finally realizing where they were headed. "Ruining the cookie will totally ruin the festival for everyone!"

"AAAAAAAAH!"

The carriage changed course without warning, slamming through three booths that were filled with food. Thankfully no one had been inside. Nonetheless, Joey and Mina ended up being covered in noodles, white sugar, gravy, and mashed potatoes.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT KID! THIS WAS MY FAVORITE SWEATER!"

"I THINK WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT THAN THAT, LOOK!"

Mina followed Joey's finger, now the carriage was headed straight for the glass window of the pool building.

Meanwhile, the surrounding screams finally made themselves known to the seven student council members. Almost immediately they saw the carriage passing right by them.

"Oh, no," Milly whimpered. "We just washed those windows."

"I wouldn't be concerned about the windows," Rei growled, already moving away from the giant pan. She removed her apron and jumped off the platform. "Mina and Joey were in that carriage. We got to try and stop it."

"Wait Rei, just how are we going to do that!?" Serena yelled, following after her. She didn't bother to remove the apron.

The others soon followed.

Back to the two blondes, they were still crashing through some of the booths.

"Why on Earth would there be a 'dress like a chicken booth?'" Mina wailed, trying in vain to shake the feathers that had gathered on her arms and chest. "This is ridiculous!"

Joey swallowed the lump in his throat. "Mina, if we plan to survive this we're gonna have to jump off this thing."

"Are you nuts! We're moving too fast! I'll totally break my neck."

"No you won't," Joey argued, wrapping his left arm around Mina's waist. "I've gotcha covered Mina. Just trust me."

For a moment Mina couldn't speak. Though turbulence rocked through the carriage, the strength of Joey's arm around her kept her still. His chocolate brown eyes kept her from looking anywhere else and in those instants her fear melted away. She knew she could trust him.

After taking a deep breath, she wrapped her arms around Joey's neck and closed her eyes. "Okay, I'm ready to jump."

Joey didn't answer, opting instead to pick her up Bridal style as the carriage continued toward the building. He didn't waste any time as he rose firmly to his feet.

"Hang on tight okay."

Mina nodded, shutting her eyes tighter.

Without another second to waste, Joey jumped from the carriage. He spun his torso slightly, causing him to land on his back. Pain immediately sprung into his body, but Mina landed safely on top of him without a scratch.

"Mina! Joey!"

Joey barely heard Serena's exclamation. His gaze was locked on the sky above. As more snow rained down from the heavens, all he could think was that he couldn't be happier.

"Are you alright Joey?" Mina questioned, barely lifting herself off him. "That was a pretty rough fall."

"Fine," he breathed, gaze now locked on her eyes. "Are you okay?"

She laughed. "Thanks to you."

Joey's smile widened as she removed herself from him. "Look at the sky with me for a minute."

"But the others…"

The blonde knucklehead cut her off by gently tugging her back down on the ground. "I'm serious, just look at it for a second."

Mina blinked in confusion, but she rolled over on her back and stared up at the sky. The clouds were grey and dark, but pure white snow was falling gently from the sky, melting as soon as it made contact with the ground. Even so, the flakes had become larger, their dance visible and breathtakingly beautiful.

"Wow, it's gorgeous," Mina breathed as a single snowflake landed on her nose. "This reminds me of when I used to make snow angels with my dad."

"I used to do the same thing with my dad," Joey revealed, his breath causing steam to rise in the air. "Though, it never involved jumping out of carriages at a school festival before. I have to say, the twist was pretty exciting."

Mina busted out laughing on the spot and it wasn't long before Joey joined her. By the time Serena, Rei, and the others arrived, they were rolling in hysterics again and doing nothing to prove that they weren't dating. If anything, it made Serena and the others believe that the two were helplessly and hopelessly in love.

* * *

><p>Around the same time<p>

At the underground base of the disbanded terrorist organization known as the Black Knights, a man with blue hair and coal black eyes entered the office of the current head and C.E.O. of operations.

"Lady E.E., Mina has arrived at Ashford Academy just as you said she would," the man stated as the automated doors closed behind him.

E.E. placed her bare feet on top of the desk she was seated at. With slow fingers she raised a wine glass that was filled with grape soda. "Wonderful. The plan is working flawlessly." Her leaf green eyes sparkled with vindictive intent as she seductively drank from the glass. After placing the glass on the table she spoke again. "Mina will serve as the perfect instrument of destruction for the Sailor Scouts…actually she serves better as a method of distraction."

"Distraction?"

"Yes, D.D., a distraction," E.E. replied. "The outer soldiers have been an obstacle for me as of late. They know I have taken over the remnants of the Black Knights. Because of this, there isn't much I can do to shake things up…" she trailed off to place her feet back on the carpeted floor. With a slight twist of her black swivel chair, E.E. rose, patting out the wrinkles in her black pleated skirt. "For chaos to reign supreme I need a distraction of sorts. That's where Mina comes in."

D.D. narrowed his gaze. "Just what are you planning? This is definitely a new strategy."

"I'm not going to spoil the surprise," E.E. answered, once again reaching for the wine glass filled with grape soda. "However, I can tell you that all the obstacles standing in my way will soon be eradicated. I only need to set everything in motion…"

At that moment E.E.'s cell phone vibrated on the desk. Leaf green eyes narrowed.

"Looks like another piece is falling into place," she murmured, picking up the phone to read the caller I.D., "Ryou Bakura is probably wondering what I'm planning as well."

"Are you going to answer him?"

E.E. shook her head, her short blonde hair swaying a bit. "I'll be seeing him in person shortly. There's no reason to exchange words with him through the phone anymore." A twisted smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Besides, his curiosity has always been his weakness. I intend to exploit it and take back what he tried to steal from me."

"There's one last thing I don't quite understand," D.D. stated, taking a seat on the couch on the other side of the room.

"And what's that?" E.E. asked, placing the phone back on the desk. It continued to vibrate.

"How are you going to use Cecelia to achieve your goal?"

The evil woman's smile broadened. "That's simple. Thanks to the micro-chip in her brain she's been killing scores of women trying to get to me; however, now that she's under my control again, I can use her against little Mina. And once Mina is broken, the others will soon follow. After all, in the future she is the one set to be the leader."

"But I thought your main objective in all this was to take revenge against Sailor Mars."

"It is," E.E. answered before taking another sip of her grape soda. "Believe me, targeting Mina is a temporary measure to distract everyone. Once that is complete, I will have plenty of time to instigate my revenge against Rei. She will pay for cursing me and for killing my cousin. I will make certain that she suffers for all eternity. As for Mina, I'll make certain that her suffering is short-lived."

D.D. nodded. "I understand. Should we tell that fool Fernando that we captured Cecelia?"

"No, I have a feeling he let her escape on purpose," E.E. stated, laughing a bit. "I should actually thank him. The news of her escape is what put this whole plan of mine in motion." She glanced back at D.D. "Let him believe that she's still out on the rampage. I like seeing him squirm."

With that said, the room fell silent.

* * *

><p>A little later in Rei's dorm room<p>

Mina P.O.V.

4:05 p.m.

Today has certainly been memorable.

At the moment, I'm sitting on the bed in Rei's dorm room here at Ashford Academy in nothing but a thick white terrycloth robe and white slippers. Serena took my clothes to get them cleaned and I had to take a shower in order to wash all the food out of my hair.

"Here's a towel for your hair Mina," Rei stated, handing it to me. "I'm sorry that the hairdryer didn't work."

"It's fine," I replied, taking the towel gratefully. "I'm sorry that Joey and I caused you and Lelouch so much trouble."

Rei shook her head. "It's absolutely no trouble at all." With a sigh she sat down next to me. "I'll tell you what does bother me though. You totally didn't stay in touch. What was that about?"

I shrugged. "That actually couldn't be helped. My communicator whacked out on me and then when I got a cell phone…I forgot all of your numbers."

"That sounds like something you'd do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only that you're a bit of a spazz," Rei answered bluntly, smirking a bit. "Don't worry though, you aren't nearly as bad as Serena."

My expression deadpanned. "Thanks, I guess."

Rei sat down on the bed next to me as I started rubbing the towel through my hair. "So, what's the story on Joey? Did you meet him in America…I mean uh, Area 1?"

Okay that was a bit odd. "Yeah, I met him on my first day there actually. We went to the same school together and then we both ended up participating in the Duelist Kingdom tournament."

"Why'd you play in a tournament where all you do is play children's card games?" Rei asked, genuinely perplexed. I almost sighed in exasperation.

"Because…" I drawled out, emphasizing each syllable, "there was a three million dollar prize and I needed the money to pay for my father's operation. You guys know I left because he was sick."

Rei nodded her gaze faraway. "Yeah, I remember that day. Did you win the money?"

"Not exactly," I told her, smiling as I remembered the moment Joey cornered me outside in the rain. "Joey won the prize money. He needed it to save his sister from going blind, but he split it up with me and helped me pay for Dad's operation…the only problem now is that it can't legally be paid for unless my mom signs the contract and…" I wasn't sure how to explain the next part.

"And what?" Rei questioned. "What happened?"

I sighed. "Let's just say she couldn't sign the papers. She disappeared unexpectedly." That wasn't really a good answer to give her, but I didn't feel comfortable talking about what I had been through, at least not here at the academy. Ever since Joey and I arrived, I've had this terrible feeling that we're being watched, plus with everyone changing their names…I just had a good hunch that this place wasn't ideal for disclosing information.

"You mean she just randomly took off?" Rei asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "That makes no sense. Why would she do that?"

"_Was she always this persistent_?" I wondered, my eyes darting around the small room. "This place doesn't even looked lived in."

Rei crossed her arms over her chest. "That's because I don't live in here anymore. I still own the dorm, but I actually live in a house with Serena and the others near the downtown area of the settlement."

"Seriously?" I asked. Now it was my turn to be persistent. "How did you work that out?"

"Well, it's a bit difficult to explain," Rei stated, rising from off the bed. In the next second she was reaching into the nightstand drawer.

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching as she withdrew a small piece of paper and a pen. She didn't answer, deciding instead to write on the paper. After a moment she gave it to me.

Rei's expression revealed nothing as she spoke. "This is the address. You probably have plans with Joey tonight, but tomorrow you should spend the night with us so we can really catch up."

I nodded, blinking before looking down at the paper. My eyes widened. There was more written on the paper than just Rei's address.

_Meet me at Tokyo Tower tonight at 8 o'clock. _

"Anyway, there are some clothes in this drawer here," Rei proclaimed, pointing at the drawer directly across from the bed. "When you're finished we can meet Joey and Lelouch downstairs."

"Speaking of," I began, smirking vindictively, "tell me Rei is Lelouch your boyfriend?"

Immediately a blush rose on Rei's face. "Don't even think something so stupid. Lelouch already has a girlfriend."

"Well, that isn't a shocker."

Her gaze narrowed into slits. "Can it. You met her earlier today. Her name is Shirley Fennette, remember?"

A vague image of the strawberry blonde haired girl registered in my mind. "Yeah, I remember. Still…I think you and Lelouch look better together."

"Not. The. Point." Rei muttered, enunciating each word like a separate sentence as her face turned scarlet. "I may like him, but there's no way I could date him because…" she trailed off.

"Because of what Rei?"

She shook her head vigorously. "It's not important." She turned away, walking toward the automated doors. "I'll meet you downstairs okay?"

"Kay," I replied, watching as the doors closed behind her. Man, nothing is happening like I expected it to. In fact, it's the exact opposite of what I expected. My friends, the girls who had been the equivalent of family were barely hanging around me. Some of that probably had to do with Milly and the festival, but the other part…something else is wrong, I can feel it deep in my heart.

Plus, with the visions I saw…it's clear that everything has changed on a major scale and I just didn't realize how major until now.

Deep down I have a terrible foreboding feeling that it's only going to get worse from here. I know thinking that now isn't the best thing to do, but I can't help it. My friends, my closest friends, are all acting like strangers. I can't begin to guess what's going on with them.

My eyes locked on the slip of paper that now lay in my lap. Rei's address was on the paper…and so was the address for the site of Tokyo Tower.

For a moment I wracked my memory of the place. The last time I saw Tokyo Tower, (and really saw it), was when Kaori Knight tried to steal Serena's pure heart crystal. During that fiasco, Serena's identity as Sailor Moon was almost revealed.

However, thanks to Luna's quick thinking, I was able to protect Serena's identity from discovery. Looking back on it now, I actually find the memory to be pretty funny.

But Rei's small note was not a matter of hilarity or anything close to it. Of course, I didn't really need the note to know that things weren't normal around here. After all, Ashford Academy was not the high school I remembered going to. My high school was in the Juban district of Tokyo…the district that was just a block away from the tower itself.

Images of what I saw when Haruka and Michiru attacked me earlier flood my mind. Their eyes had witnessed the destruction of my home, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it, at least not yet. No, in order for me to understand what's really going on I need to see the district for myself. I need to walk the streets and allow my Geass to have its way with my brain. I need to see the Black Rebellion from start to finish using its power.

This strange power I have isn't something I know how to control yet, but I know that it's still trying to reveal the answers I seek. Nevertheless, those answers won't come as long as I stay here at Ashford where the real world is completely obliterated by the fantasies of naivety. The only way to find what I'm looking for is to face reality head on without hesitation. If I don't, I'll never know the truth and I'll be left with no clues of my mother's whereabouts.

With those thoughts in mind I roughly rubbed the towel through my long blonde hair, careful not to create split ends in it. As much as I want to stick around the campus and the festivity of the festival, it's clear that the best course of action lies in seeing the Juban district. I must know the truth about everything, down to every last detail. I'm sure my Geass will show me that, but only if Joey and I go there now.

My fingers paused as thoughts of Joey swam through my head. "_Is that really the best idea?_"

The answer to that question was obvious, but I simply couldn't bear to walk through that district alone, especially when I have already received a glimpse of what is to come. No, I need someone who doesn't know the full extent of my worries, someone who could shoulder my pain without hesitation.

In my heart there is no doubt that Joey is the only person who can witness this with me. I wouldn't want to place these burdens on anyone else…actually, I'm fairly certain that I don't want Joey to bear these burdens either, but there's no one else for me to lean on. Don't get me wrong, I know how to stand firmly on my own. I can survive through trials and tribulations just fine. The problem lies in the desire to stand alone. At one time I wanted nothing more than to be completely independent and free. Now that my wish has been granted, I think independence and freedom have brought on more trouble than I care to have and loneliness fills my soul with each passing day…

Or at least it had until Joey practically begged me to give him my burdens that rainy day at Duelist Kingdom. That was the day my carefully built walls began to crumble.

Somewhere between his soulful brown eyes and his warm embrace, I found myself falling into a pit of vulnerability. The feeling unsettles me.

And quite frankly, his effect on me annoys me to no end.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Lamperouge house<p>

Joey P.O.V.

I still don't like the Lamperouge brothers, but if I had to choose between them, Lelouch would be my pick. Sure, he tried making a move on Mina, but I can't really blame him for it. Mina has the effect on guys that Lelouch has on girls. Besides, it seems to me that he has eyes for another girl anyway. Plus, he didn't abandon me in an out of control horse drawn carriage.

"Thanks for the change of clothes," I stated, sitting on the couch in the living room. For a moment I let my eyes roam, taking in the apricot colored walls and the decorative and expensive looking furniture…mainly the chestnut coffee table in front of me, or is it mahogany…I can't really be sure of the color. In any case, this house connected to the actual student council clubhouse is fancy.

Lelouch glanced back at me as he walked into the kitchen. "Would you like some tea or something?"

"Yeah, that's fine," I answered, still looking around a bit. Directly across the room was a plasma screen T.V. mounted on the wall. To the left of the room was an open area that led to a dining room and adjacent to it was what I assume to be a music room given that there's a grand piano sitting in it. I wonder if anyone actually plays that thing. More than likely it just sits around collecting dust.

"Do you play?"

His sudden appearance before me almost made me jump. "No, I don't play piano or any instrument for that matter."

"Would you like to hear something then?" Lelouch questioned, setting the cup of tea before me on the coffee table.

My mind blanked for a moment. "_You can't tell me that this guy actually plays the piano. Man, girls dig that sort of thing._"

Lelouch was still waiting for an answer, almost looking impatient as I continued to stare up at him in silence.

"Um…sure," I said finally, the uttered word sounding more like a question than an answer. Lelouch acknowledged the request without a word or any outward show of emotion. He simply strode into the nearby room and sat down on the piano bench.

I took a quick sip of the tea, watching carefully as Lelouch's hands hovered over the keys for a moment.

"What would you like to hear?" he asked, his gaze never leaving the keys.

"Surprise me."

Lelouch gave a nod and lowered his fingers onto the keys. Seconds later he was playing "_The First Noel"_ with effortless strokes.

But…something about the music was dark. The song as he played it sounded light and cheerful enough, but underneath it there was a sound that reminded me of the emotions I usually feel when Christmas rolls around: sad, lonely, and even a little heartbroken. What made it worse was the intense look in his eyes. He was too focused and the notes of the melody too perfect to sound real even though it was.

Thankfully the sound of automated doors clicking open interrupted the music. Seconds later Rei walked in, her violet gaze mirroring the intensity that Lelouch still had in his. He was still playing, regardless of Rei's noisy entrance.

She smiled at me, the intensity lessening a bit. "Mina should be down in a few minutes. I see that you've made yourself comfortable though."

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied, attempting to smile back. "I'm not used to this sort of treatment. Enjoying Christmas is a bit new for me."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Why is that Joey?"

I shook my head. "No reason in particular. I just didn't have anyone to spend it with is all. Christmas can be a lonely time of year."

"I can imagine," Rei whispered, her gaze softening as she turned it towards Lelouch. Almost immediately I could see that look in her eyes…the look my mother always used to give to my dad before…

Another shake of my head gets rid of the bad memories, but Rei is still looking at Lelouch with that lovelorn expression. In seconds she was walking across the room toward him, a smile lifting at the corners of her mouth. Lelouch was still deep in concentration, playing the final notes with ease just as Rei sat down next to him.

"That was beautiful," she stated, her smile widening. "Say Lelouch, would you be willing to play that tonight for the concert?"

He blinked, obviously trying to clear his head of something as he looked at her. "The concert…I don't know. Milly usually has this place swarming with cameras and such during these festivals. I'd rather not be involved in something public like that."

"But it's so pretty Lula."

"Gah, will you desist in calling me that? You know how much I hate it."

Rei leaned against him a bit. "Yeah, right. Deep down I know you love it."

Lelouch smirked, exchanging a quick glance with her. "There are a wide array of things that I love more than that childish nickname you call me Rei."

"Really?" she asked, shrugging. "I wonder what all of those things are."

I took a hefty gulp of the tea Lelouch gave me. If this is going where I think it's going, Mina better get her slow butt down here. This is already awkward enough as it is.

My wish was granted almost instantly as the sound of the automated doors echoed in the room once again. As soon as I saw Mina in the doorway I rose from my seat on the couch. She looked great as always, wearing a simple red cardigan over a thick black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and red ankle boots. As always, that red ribbon was fastened tightly in her long blonde hair and she held my black coat over her arm.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Joey," Mina bellowed loudly, having noted the obvious love scene going on in the piano room. I barely glanced at them. There was a slight blush on both of their faces.

"You ready to go?"

"Go where?" I asked, a bit confused.

Rei left the piano room with Lelouch close behind her. "Mina, you can't leave yet. The first Christmas concert of the week starts in an hour."

Mina nodded. "And I know that you'll be great, but Joey and I have some important errands to run. I have deadlines to meet. You understand right, Rei?"

"Of course," Rei answered, her frown lifting only a bit. "You'll be back tomorrow though right. I know we didn't get to catch up with you because of all this madness, but it shouldn't be as busy tomorrow."

"We'll definitely be here," Mina replied, glancing up at me. "Right Joey?"

I smiled, nodding my consent. "I wouldn't miss it for anything." That much was true, but I didn't understand why we were leaving so suddenly. Granted I definitely wanted out of the room because of Lelouch and Rei's obvious display of romantic tension, but that didn't mean that I wanted to leave Ashford yet. Oh well, Mina is in control here and I'm sure she'll explain what's going on soon anyway.

Mina stepped forward, hugging Rei tightly. "Tell Serena and the others I'm sorry for not saying goodbye."

Rei smiled, but her gaze narrowed toward the floor. "You'll see them soon so don't worry about it." She gave a slight wink to me. "Besides, you have Joey to take care of you now, so we're not worried."

I couldn't help the blush that crept onto my face.

Mina chuckled and pulled away. "I guess you're right." She turned toward Lelouch and bowed her head slightly. "It was very nice to meet you and your friends Lelouch."

"It was a pleasure to meet the two of you as well," Lelouch stated another smirk on his face.

Mina gave another quick nod before turning towards me. "Let's go."

"Alright," I answered, waving at them as we started out. "See you both later."

"Later."

As soon as the two of us were outside of the clubhouse, I asked for an explanation.

"I really am sorry about this," Mina stated, walking ahead of me. She pulled my jacket closer around her body. "It's just…I need to go to the Juban district now Joey. I need to see what happened to my home. I need to understand what forced my friends to seek refuge in this school."

Letting out a sigh I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Mina, there's no need to apologize. You asked me if I'd go with you and I agreed. I didn't think we'd be leaving the festival early, but if that's what you need to do then I'm with you all the way."

"Yes, I know," she answered. Without warning she turned around to face me, forcing me to release my hold on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around me next and pulled me into a tight embrace. "I'm glad that you're with me Joey."

I let out another sigh and pulled her closer to me. "I'm glad to be here with you…" I trailed off, a nagging question popping into my head without warning."

Mina tensed in my arms. "What's wrong?"

My own grip tightened on her. "It's nothing…just a question I wanted to ask you, but now isn't a good time to ask."

She pulled herself away just enough to stare into my eyes. "Ask me anything. You can be honest with me."

It wasn't about being honest. The question that was nagging at me was a question about the state of our relationship. The dynamics of how we related to one another had changed drastically since the day we met and even more so after we kissed for the first time.

Are we just friends? Are we more than that? If so, then what exactly?

My mind begged me to ask those questions now, but my gut was telling me to keep them hidden for a little bit longer. They told me to hold them in for when the time was right.

Finally I allowed myself to let go of her. Mina was still staring up at me, gauging me for the question that desperately needed to be asked.

"I promise that I'll ask you later," I told her, looking away. "Do you think you can wait?"

She nodded. "You've never been one to break a promise. I'll trust that you'll keep your word."

"Yes, I will."

"Good," Mina whispered, turning away. "Come on. I don't want to waste any more time."

With that said, we strode toward the awaiting gates of Ashford Academy.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was fun to write, especially the beginning portion that's in third person. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks again to all my reviewers and readers out there. You guys rock!


	10. Far From Home

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Now this one…will be sad and even a little disturbing. For this reason, I'll rate this chapter **M**, just to be safe. You have been warned. Enjoy the angst.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Sailor Moon, or Code Geass. I only own this plot and my original characters.

"_No king is saved by the size of his army; no warrior escapes by his great strength. A horse is a vain hope for deliverance; despite all its great strength it cannot save." _Psalm 33: 16-17

Chapter 10

Far From Home

Mina P.O.V.

The snow had ceased to fall from the sky by the time the stretch limo pulled to the curb. Joey and I wordlessly stepped out from the car, the bits of ice on the road cracking underneath our feet.

Bruce stepped out from the driver's side of the limo seconds later. "Is this the designated stop Ms. Mina?"

It took me a moment to answer. My gaze was locked on the building that stood across the empty street. It was the building that housed the Crown Café…the hang out spot for the inner sailor soldiers.

"This is the spot," I stated finally, shutting the door on my side of the vehicle. Joey came up next to me in the following second.

"We'll leave you two here then," Bruce replied, nodding his head. "The pick-up place is still Tokyo Tower?"

"Yeah. I'll call you Bruce."

With that confirmation, Bruce lowered himself back into his seat. Seconds later the engine of the limo kicked on. Another moment passed and then the limo slowly traveled on its way, leaving Joey and I on the curb.

"So…this is where you guys used to hang out?" Joey asked, his chocolate gaze following mine.

A gave a nod and started across the street without verbally answering him. My mind was preoccupied with other thoughts and I wasn't in any mood to reminisce on happier times. Right now, my heart was thumping wildly in my chest as visions of the past began to flash before me. With every step I took, I could visually see where the knightmare frames had crashed through. I heard the screams of the people that ran up and down this exact street.

And I could see the blood stains, even though they were no longer present on the concrete.

"Mina…your wrist is glowing…"

That was to be expected so I didn't speak. Wordlessly I continued down the street, watching the events that had unfolded nearly two months ago.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_"

Every scream jolted through my system and increased in volume as we drew closer to the café. Gunshots echoed all around us, but Joey heard and saw none of it. He couldn't see what I was seeing or hear what I was hearing.

At one point, I felt the sting of a bullet hitting my heart. For a moment I stumbled, gasping for air as fire ripped through my chest. Subconsciously I knew that nothing had happened, but the pain was real enough to affect me.

"Mina!"

Joey wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me from falling, but I was barely aware of his presence. Suddenly there were knightmares around us on every side. Soldiers descended from the knightmares carrying guns and rifles. They pointed their guns at the residents that continued to run and scream for their lives, only to have them snuffed out with the pull of the trigger.

Tears sprung to my eyes and my breathing turned erratic. Up ahead I could barely see the door to the arcade portion of the café. My vision was a blurry mess and my lungs were still on fire.

"Mina! What's wrong! What are you seeing!? Talk to me!"

That idiot! If I could talk…if I could scream I would be doing so right now.

"Mina, snap out of it!" Joey exclaimed, his face finally coming into view as he shook me. "Whatever you're seeing isn't real."

"That's the point Joey," I stated, choking out the words as involuntary tears fell from my eyes. "Everything I'm seeing is real. It happened in the past."

The burning had lessened but the visions were still circling us like buzzards would circle a carcass. I was utterly helpless to stop them. My Geass had spun out of control just from stepping foot in this district.

"We have to hurry," I said after a moment, closing my eyes to block the visions. There's a reason why I'm seeing all this…"

"Just what are you seeing?"

There was no way to describe the horrors that continued to surround me. I could say a lot of things to appease Joey, but none those things would be even close to the truth. Everywhere I look I see people falling dead, their blood expanding around them and turning into puddles. Lifeless eyes stare back at me, calling out to me in a sickening requiem of resounding gunshots and screams.

"Joey…it's awful," I told him, sucking in a breath as I opened my eyes. The area surrounding us had shifted back to normal, but I knew it wouldn't last long. "Even so, no matter how horrific these visions of mine are…I have to press ahead. I need to know what occurred the day of the Black Rebellion. It's essential that I understand."

Joey's eyes were filled with uncertainty. "Are you sure you're ready for all this?"

No amount of preparation would have been enough in this situation. My Geass…this ability to see into the past would force me to watch these events exactly as they happened. These visions couldn't be edited to my liking and no matter how much effort I've put into controlling it, there's simply no way for me to do so with the little knowledge I have about it.

After taking in a sharp breath I feel steady enough to stand without Joey's help. The screams were echoing in my head again, but I put all of my energy into pushing them back as I spoke. "Just stay close by me. I'll be alright."

He kept his hands on my shoulders as I took shaky steps forward. The door was only a foot or so away now. Vaguely I think back on the days when I used to play games in here for hours on end with Serena. Back then, everything had been pretty simple, but now…

My hand reached for the handle without my consent, almost as if another force was guiding me. The screams echoing in my head finally stopped, allowing me a short moment of peace.

And believe me when I say that the moment was short.

The opening of the door revealed a nightmare more terrifying than the visions on the street ever could.

My knees shook as I looked over the room. The bulky game consoles had been knocked over and their glass screens completely shattered. The floor was littered in glass, bullet casings, and in some places there were blood stains.

But the bullet holes in the wall behind the counter where Andrew used to stand sent my emotions spiraling into a tailspin of despair. In a flash the screams returned and I could see every detail of what had happened.

Two Britannian soldiers had forced their way inside, both of them carrying machine guns. Andrew had been behind the counter like usual, except that he had been getting money from the register. Elizabeth had been hiding nearby in a supply closet when they came in.

The two men spotted Andrew and fired their guns without hesitation. Andrew's eyes widened as bullets filled his body. Blood sputtered out from his mouth as he screamed, but the soldiers continued to fire, blasting him with bullets until he was nothing but a lifeless puddle on the floor.

Elizabeth witnessed the whole ordeal from within the supply closet. The two soldiers never knew she was there.

I blinked the images away only to rush behind the counter where Andrew used to stand. Right on the carpet was a giant dried splotch of blood. My legs finally gave out as I stared at it.

"What did you see this time?" Joey questioned, rushing to my side, but he paused when he saw the dried blood.

"_Could he really be dead_?" I wondered, placing my hand onto the splotch. "Joey…my friend Andrew…he died right here."

Joey didn't say anything.

"This is…this is worse than I thought," I breathed, trying my best to calm myself, but there was a sickening feeling deep in my heart. While I couldn't understand what my Geass was trying to tell me, I understood that people had died at the hands of the Britannians. I understood that Zero's war with them had instigated this result.

Involuntarily I clenched my hands atop the blood stain. "Their war…their senseless war destroyed my home. Now…even if I come back to this place for good…it will never be home again."

When those words fell from my mouth, the message behind the visions became clear. That was it. My Geass was telling me that the Juban district of Japan would never be my home again. I would never be able to reclaim what used to be.

I will never be who I used to be.

"What time is it?" I asked, glancing at my wrist. The red crane symbol had disappeared.

There was some shuffling behind me. "Um…it's six thirty…"

"Good," I cut in, quickly rising to my feet. "We need to get to Tokyo Tower now. I'm meeting Rei there at eight."

Joey blinked in confusion. "You are? But she…"

"She gave me a note," I cut in again, walking away from the back of the counter and out of the arcade. It was clear that I didn't need to see the actual café where the sailors hung out. I'd like to keep one memory untainted.

"Hold on a second," Joey called out, following at my heels. "She probably wants to see you alone Mina…"

"That's because she doesn't know that I told you," I stated, cutting in once more as we crossed the street.

"Told me what?"

I stopped walking. Joey smacked into me from behind, the impact almost knocking me forward, but I kept my footing and somehow managed to keep my cool even though I wanted to smack him across the head. "Rei doesn't know that I revealed my secret to you. You know, the fact that I'm Sailor Venus. We're not exactly supposed to go around telling people what we do for a living…yeah, I wish we got paid for this crap."

"Hold on Mina," Joey grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm confused…"

I interrupted him again by pinching his ear. His immediate grunt of pain followed by silence let me know that watching Milly's interactions with Serena had been beneficial. Looks like I'll have to cause Joey a little pain to get him to shut up and listen. Right now, that works perfectly fine for me.

"Joey, this really isn't a good time for your questions," I growled, trying to hold back my emotions with little success. "In the span of ten minutes I watched at least thirty people die on this exact street and I watched a good friend get shot in the arcade where I used to hang out. Obviously, seeing, hearing, and feeling everything that happened to the citizens of my home has me a bit on edge. While I want to explain what I saw and heard, I simply can't Joey. I need to see Rei and get a full explanation of why all of this happened. Right now, I just need you to walk next to me. Don't say anything or do anything else okay!"

Under no circumstances did I expect Joey to react the way he did.

"Alright."

I was expecting Joey to go into a tirade about how I needed to stop trying to carry burdens all by myself, but he didn't. He simply looked me in the eye and said "Alright."

For once, he was cooperating.

"Okay," I muttered, expelling a breath. "I promise to explain later."

Joey nodded, a smirk suddenly on his face. "I trust that you'll keep your word, Mina."

I sighed. "_Look at him, turning my words against me. I have to say, he makes me proud to call him my friend._" After a moment of musing I follow after him, finding that he's left me behind.

"Hey! You don't know where you're going Joseph! Let me lead the way."

"With your sense of direction, I'm not likely to do that."

"And you're any better?"

"Much better, ribbon girl."

"Oh, whatever, you barking Chihuahua."

* * *

><p>At Tokyo Tower<p>

8:00 p.m.

A raven-haired girl rode through the winding roads of the downtown district of the Tokyo Settlement on a motorcycle, her mind filled with many questions and worries concerning the future and the problems that were awaiting her friends new and old. Her immediate concern as of late had to do with an old friend who had come back from Domino City, a city located in the remnants of American culture. After all, that city and many others were surrounded by the Britannian territories that made up Area 1, the first conquest of the Holy Britannian Empire.

The young woman tightened her grip on the handlebars. "_Joey seems nice enough, but I'm not sure if he can be trusted yet. After all, Mina's judgment of men hasn't always been good…actually most times her dating relationships end up in a disaster._"

Violet eyes narrowed on the road as the motorcycle sped off the interstate and down the main road towards the downtown area. In a few minutes she would reach her destination.

"_Then again, Mina isn't one to deny having a boyfriend if she has one_," the woman thought, her gaze narrowing further as she came to a red light. She stopped her motorcycle and sighed. "_Maybe Joey really is just a friend of hers. Well, in any case, it wasn't a good idea for her to bring him here. I'll make sure to tell her that once I reach the tower and I'll tell her about E.E.'s newest scheme too._"

The light turned green and Rei surged ahead. The cold bit at her face, but the goggles over her eyes helped her to see clearly. The lights of the other cars and the surrounding buildings also helped to illuminate the road for her since the sun had long since descended over the horizon.

"_I'm glad I was at able to sneak away_," Rei mused, speeding up just a bit. "_I'll have to thank Lelouch for covering for me._"

A few minutes later, the tall tower was in sight. Up ahead Rei could easily two figures standing near the base of the tower.

Two and not one.

Immediately Rei slowed down, opting to tread cautiously as she approached them. After a moment, she could easily see Mina standing there, after all the red ribbon was a dead giveaway, and next to her stood the infamous Joey Wheeler.

"What is he doing here?" Rei whispered to herself, slowing as she pulled into a nearby parking space. The Tower also served as a museum displaying Britannia's victory over Japan seven years, but Rei decided to overlook that for the time being. This was the only private spot where she could meet with Mina and not be implicated for her role in the Black Rebellion.

But with Joey there…well, that made everything complicated.

* * *

><p>Mina P.O.V.<p>

Rei took off her helmet before getting off the bike. After turning off the headlights she strode toward us, her expression unreadable.

I flashed her a mild smile and she returned the gesture, but something seemed a bit off about her. It definitely didn't leave me with a good feeling.

"What is he doing here?" Rei asked once she was within earshot. "I called you here for a private conversation."

I shrugged. "You don't have to worry about Joey. He's more than trustworthy."

Rei narrowed her gaze on Joey. "Really? Can you prove it?"

"Of course I can," I replied, smiling just a bit. "Joey knows all about Sailor Venus."

If Rei was surprised she certainly didn't show it. "I guess that suffices if he hasn't told anyone."

Joey shook his head. "No, never. I know how important it is to keep Mina's identity a secret."

When Rei didn't respond, I stepped forward. "So Rei, based on the letters Serena sent me, it looks like you are the center of all this craziness."

"Yeah," she answered, taking a few steps closer. "And I'm sure that you want an explanation about why all this happened and how I'm involved."

"That's partially right," I stated, preparing myself mentally for what was coming next. "Actually though, I want to know more about Lelouch…or Zero rather."

Rei's surprise was displayed clearly on her face this time. "How…how on Earth did you find that out? I know Serena didn't tell you. She wouldn't have."

I nodded. "You're right, she didn't." I stopped there, gauging Rei's emotions before I spoke. "However, she did tell me about Chad. I'm sorry Rei; I know how much you loved him."

"We're not here to talk about him," Rei muttered, turning her gaze away. "I came here to explain why the other Sailor Scouts and I are attending Ashford."

A few chuckles escaped me. "Rei, none of it is going to make sense unless you start at the very beginning. I want to know the truth about everything that happened while I was gone. Don't try to leave anything out."

Rei stared at me for a long moment. I'm sure my responses to her words weren't what she was expecting. Not long ago, I was a bubbly teenager that struggled in math and science. I was the girl that served as the comic relief when Serena wasn't around. Maybe she's realizing that I'm not the same girl now. I've become someone entirely different.

"Are you sure that you want the entire story?" she asked.

"I think I made my intentions clear when I said not to leave anything out," I muttered, placing both of my hands on my hips. "So, are you going to tell me or not?"

Rei's temper had been ignited, but she kept it together through clenched teeth. "Fine. I get the picture Mina. You want to know everything that transpired here while you were gone." A smirk lifted the corners of her mouth. "Just be warned that it's a long story. I'm not sure if you have the attention span for it."

A few months ago that comment would've hurt, but now it rolled off my shoulders like butter.

"Bravo," I commended, clapping my hands at her attempt to put me down. "Now there's the Rei I remember. I've been waiting for one of your classic insults."

Rei glared at me and I glared back with double the intensity. After everything I had seen tonight, it would have taken ten Blue Eyes White Dragons to even send a chill down my spine.

Joey took a few steps backward in case a physical fight broke out between us. I didn't blame him for it. Rei and I usually get along fine, but we're both known for having a bit of a temper.

After a long moment of glaring, Rei let out a sigh and shook her head saying, "Very well. I will tell you the whole sordid tale, but first there's something else of greater importance that you need to know."

I narrowed my gaze at her. "What's that?"

At the end of the Black Rebellion, the Juban district was turned into a ghetto," she explained. "The area is demolished, deserted, and dangerous. The people who remain there suffer every day and thanks to some spies from the Britannian government, Sailor Mars can't appear in public. If that happens, I will be arrested and Serena and the others will follow. Do you understand?"

"I figured something of that sort was going on. What I need to know is why and how? Where does Zero tie in? How did you end up in this mess to begin with? Come on, start at the beginning…the very beginning."

"Shut up!" Rei exclaimed, her temper fully ignited. "I needed to tell you all that so that you wouldn't go and blow our cover. If you transform while you're here, it's likely that the spies will pinpoint it back to me and the others. If that happens, everything will be ruined."

"Okay," I amended, my voice lacking the intended emotion, "I understand. Now, tell me when this whole thing started."

Rei's gaze fell toward the ground. "It actually started the day you left for Domino."

"How?"

"After we said goodbye to you, I went back home to the temple," Rei began, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her black motorcycle jacket. "I had been feeling uneasy about some things. I was searching for a sign. I needed to know what was to come in the near future because everything was changing. Then…a voice called out to me while I was seeking out a vision."

"A voice?" Joey questioned. "Wait, are you saying that you can see visions too?"

That piqued Rei's interest. "Say what now?"

I responded by jabbing my elbow into Joey's ribs. "Don't you ever know when to be quiet mongrel?"

An eyebrow lifted from its natural place on Rei's head. "What is he talking about Mina?"

_And I just got through calling this guy trustworthy._ "Joey knows something else about me…"

"And what's that Joey?" Rei asked, her violet gaze now boring into his.

The poor guy glanced between the two of us, completely torn on what he should say.

I turned away. "Go on and tell her Joey. Let's get this over with."

Rei continued to stare at Joey, her patience wearing thin once again. With a sigh, Joey began to reveal my second secret, the one I had hoped to keep from the inner soldiers until I knew more about it.

"Mina has this power called Geass," he explained. "This power allows her to see visions of the past."

Rei stood in stunned silence for a long moment. I stared at her, wondering and waiting for a verbal reaction to this new turn of events. However, the silence drug on and Rei continued to stare at nothing, her mind in another place. It set me on edge.

Finally, after a few more agonizing seconds, Rei finally locked her gaze with mine. "You have a Geass?"

Man, I really wish that I could have avoided this topic with her. Rei's supposed to know things about this strange power I have, but judging by the look on her face, she doesn't understand what it is either.

"Yes, I do and you do as well," I groaned, annoyed at her confusion. "Actually, you created it, right?"

Rei's shoulders sagged as she took a step backward. "That is…correct. Did your Geass reveal that to you?"

"No, Serena said it in one of her letters."

She sighed, lifting her head up towards the sky. "I have always been able to see the future. Of course, I could never control when the visions happened. It was a random gift." She paused, opting to meet our gazes again. "The voice in my vision belonged to a woman that called herself M. She gave me a mission."

Joey came out of his stunned stupor long enough to ask, "What kind of mission?"

Something churned in my stomach and I started feeling nauseous.

"The mission was simple," Rei answered, her voice firm and collected, "I was to protect my childhood friend Lelouch and destroy Zero…the masked terrorist."

"But…Lelouch is…"

"I didn't know that at the time," Rei cut in, "but when I did find out…it's easy to say that M gave me a riddle to solve."

Man, I definitely feel a headache coming on. "What did you do?"

I asked the question, but the answer revealed itself through a vision shortly afterward. There was an island…somewhere off the coast of Japan where Rei confronted Lelouch and Suzaku. The vision passed by too quickly for me to really understand everything that happened, but one thing was clear based on what I was able to see.

Lelouch wasn't Zero anymore and Rei is the reason why. She betrayed him.

"I fulfilled my mission and I intend to fulfill the mission I was given earlier tonight."

Joey asked a question after that, but the sound was muted. Another vision was flashing before my eyes.

(Flashback)

_Rei ran out of a mansion at full speed, unaware that there was a slippery spot in the parking lot. She slipped on the spot and fell on her butt with a loud thump._

"_Man, that's the third time tonight_," _she groaned, rising into a sitting position on the pavement. "If I keep this up my butt is gonna bruise and then where will I be?" With another groan Rei pushed herself to her feet. In that exact moment, her violet eyes caught sight of a black convertible parked next to her motorcycle. It had a giant red bow stuck to the door._

"_That wasn't there two seconds ago," Rei mused, taking careful steps toward it. She blinked a few times, observing the condition of the car. It appeared to be brand new. _

_A few seconds later her eyes zoomed in on a folded note that had been tucked under one of the windshield wipers._ _With steady fingers she withdrew the note from its place and unfolded it. "This seems pretty familiar."_

_Violet eyes quickly scanned over the letter._

_Dear Rei,_

_I hope you are having a nice holiday season. Enjoy it because trouble is headed your way once again and it's coming swiftly._

_There's a new mission I need you to complete for me, a mission that will test your judgment as well as your friendship with young Minako Aino. As you know, Britannia's serial killer has traveled to one of the area settlements. I'm sure I don't have to tell you which one it is and I'm fairly certain that I don't need to tell you who this serial killer is._

_The mission is simple in writing, but it will be difficult for you because of your friend. Even so, you must press on Rei. You have a duty to your people and I still need you to protect Lelouch for me. Keep him safe and kill Cecelia May Ashford, Mina's mother._

_Rei's eyes widened at the words. "Kill? Mina's mom?" She reread the sentence. "Ashford? Mina's mother is an Ashford? What the heck is this about!?"_

_Do what needs to be done. I thank you._

_Love,  
>~M<em>

_p.s. Here is a car for the winter months. Your license is in the glove compartment on the passenger side._

_Rei reread the note once, twice, three times and she still couldn't convince herself that the woman who sent it was serious. All of it had to be some kind of sham or a sick twisted joke meant for sick twisted laughs._

"_You have to be out of your mind to ask me this!" Rei screamed, her heart ramming against her chest. Over and over again she told herself that this new mission was outrageous and flat out wrong. Rei didn't care if Mina's mother was a serial killer. There was no way she could do something so terrible to one of her best friends._

_But after a long moment of contemplating, Rei realized that Mina's mother was already in the settlement, waiting to strike at E.E.'s command. All of it had been a trap set up for Mina. Rei couldn't figure out why Mina would be the intended target, after all, E.E.'s goal was to destroy Rei._

_It suddenly dawned on her that she might have to complete this mission, like it or not. Someone had to put a stop to the killing._

"_No, what am I going to do," Rei breathed, her knees shaking as the note fell out of her hand. "What do I do now?"_

_No one gave her an answer, but Rei decided that she had to tell Mina and warn her of what she might have to do._

(End Flashback)

The air had been knocked out of me figuratively and physically, but I forced out a question. "What's the mission this time?"

I watched Rei closely as she clenched her hands into fists. Her gaze was locked on the ground. She wouldn't look up and she wouldn't answer.

She couldn't be…she couldn't really…

"Rei, you promised not to hold anything back," I stated, my heart turning flips as a burning sensation crawled up my esophagus.

Joey was staring at me now, but all my focus was on Rei. She stood with her hands clenched, her eyes downcast, and she wasn't talking. She was contemplating whether she should tell me the truth or maybe she realizes that I know the truth thanks to my Geass.

I couldn't be sure and that uncertainty was eating me alive inside. The silence dragged on for a lifetime. All the while I felt ill and dizzy with emotions no words could ever express.

"Come on Rei, just spit it out."

Rei lifted her gaze to glare at me again. "Will you chill out!? This isn't exactly easy for me to say, especially with Joey here."

Was she really using him as an excuse to dance around the truth? "I already told you that Joey isn't an issue." I crossed my arms in front of my chest in an attempt to hold myself together. My patience was all but spent and with every second that passed I felt myself slipping into a void of irrational rage.

The vision had to be a lie. I have to keep telling myself that it's a lie. Rei is my friend…she would never think of taking my mom away from me. She wouldn't dash my hopes and dreams of rebuilding my family and my life here in Japan. It's just not possible!

"Tell me!"

Rei swallowed and took a deep breath. ""There's going to be a serial killer on the loose here in Japan…and that killer…is your mother."

Those words brought me to my breaking point. The woman that stands before me has never been one to beat around the bush or hold anything back. She's blunt, straightforward, and deathly loyal to her friends.

"I know that!" I roared my body shaking and my throat on fire from the slow rise of acid. "Rei, tell me what your mission is. Tell me right now!"

"Mina…"

"I should explain some things first," Rei stated quickly, hoping to distract me, but I wasn't having any of it. Not anymore.

Without warning I stalked forward and grabbed the collar of her black jacket. "There's nothing you can say that will explain it!" Adrenaline flooded my veins as my gaze bored into hers. "Just say the words Rei. Say the freakin' words already! I want to hear you say it!"

Footsteps rushed toward us. "Mina! Calm down…"

"Stay back Joey," Rei ordered, her voice shaking. "You don't want to get in the middle of this."

Of all the things Rei had said tonight, that statement was the one thing that rang true for both of us. As I ground my teeth together and tightened my grip on her collar, I realized that Joey was seeing me at my absolute worst and I realized seconds after that I could care less what he thinks right now. All I know…all I can feel is pure anger.

"The mission that this M woman gave you is what? Come on Rei, we don't have all night."

The silence had never echoed so loudly between us.

"My new mission…is to kill your mother."

Joey called out to me, but I didn't hear him past my immediate screams of livid fury.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

I used my forearm to shove her away from me. Rei fell backward and onto the concrete with a satisfying bang. When she stared back up at me there was terror in her violet eyes. I wondered just how much she would scream if I were to yank one of those eyes out of her skull.

The thought sent a chill through me, but I was too infuriated to feel bothered by it. All this time, all this time, Rei, Ami, Lita, and even Serena, my best friend, saw me as a complete airhead. They never saw the heartbroken girl that fought every day to chase away the demons of her past. No matter how hard they tried they never understood her.

"Did you honestly think that I didn't already figure some things out for myself!?" I snarled, filling my gaze with enough venom to kill a million people. "I know all about E.E. and I know why my mother killed those people in Britannia. This is all E.E.'s doing. I bet that voice in your head is E.E. as well. Did you ever think about that!?"

Her answering gasp gave me my answer.

Images of stabbing Rei filled my head as I knelt down to her level. My hands reached for the collar of her jacket again, but this time I held it tighter, cutting off her air for a good long minute. "E.E. is a menacing and vindictive witch! She'll stop at nothing Rei. She'll force you to play her games, but I'm not interested in any games now. I came to Japan to find my mother and save her."

Rei attempted to fight back, as futile as it was, saying, "What makes you think that she can be saved?"

That temper of hers is going to get her killed.

"It's just as you said Mina. E.E. is menacing, vindictive, and she'll do whatever it takes to win. She'll exploit your mom to the utmost and then she'll kill her!"

I would have tightened my grip on Rei's neck. I would have tightened it until her face turned purple or her brain exploded inside her skull. No, I would have tightened my grip after those things too.

For ten brief seconds I wanted nothing more than to watch Rei's life disappear in my hands and it would have if Joey hadn't been here to intervene.

His arms wrapped around my stomach. "Stop it! That's enough, both of you."

Joey's interference angered me further, but I didn't address it right away. "Don't think for a minute that I'll let you touch my mother!"

Rei's breathing was ragged as she rose to her feet. "I don't want to kill her, but she's become a serial killer Mina. We're all in danger here. This isn't just about you."

"It isn't all about you either!" I screeched, tugging and pulling as Joey continued to drag me away. "Let go of me!"

Joey's grip tightened. "That's not happening!" He sent a cold glare towards Rei. "And you…what the heck is wrong with you? Don't you know anything about what Mina has been going through?"

A bitter laugh fell from her lips. "I would if Mina ever said anything, but she has always kept her life a secret from everyone. She hides her emotions and then expects us all to feel sorry when she finally snaps. If you ask me Joey, you should be asking Mina what's wrong with her!"

I was still trying to escape from Joey's grasp, but he held on even as he addressed her. "How is she supposed to react!? You just told her that you're going to kill her mom because a voice in your head told you to. If you ask me, that's just plain psychotic."

Later I would thank him for saying that, but right now all I can think is that I want him to let go so I can rip Rei apart.

"You don't know anything about this," she fired back, "so just keep your nose out of our business."

"I know enough to understand that voice or no voice, mission or no mission, you stand by your friends! You're turning your back on her!"

You better believe she was. My friend, one of my best friends had betrayed me. I shouldn't have been surprised. Lelouch was supposed to be one of her childhood friends right? She betrayed him. I'm willing to bet that Rei's the kind of person that betrays everyone. Well, I won't let her touch my mom. I won't let her take away my only chance at taking back what's mine!

"Joey, if you don't let me go I swear I'll beat the living daylights out of you," I screamed, thrashing against him.

He was holding on to the point where it hurt now. "I already told you that it's not happening. You're emotions are out of control. If I let go you're gonna do something you'll regret."

I attempted to jab him in the ribs again. "What makes you think I care about that right now! I want to make sure that she doesn't hurt my mom. I'm going to kill her!"

"Shut up! Stop talking like that!"

Tears were starting to from in the corners of my eyes. I turned my gaze towards his. "You don't understand…Joey…"

"I understand," he cut in, his chocolate eyes filled with distress. "Please, try to calm down."

My breathing began to slow, but it would take years before I was able to calm down from this.

"I'm sorry Mina, but there's no other choice for me. Your mother is going to die by my hand."

Rei's words had me riled up all over again, but I attempted to keep my voice in a semi-normal state for Joey's sake. It was clear to me now that I was scaring him half to death over here.

Guilt filled my soul. I had brought Joey to Japan to get him away from violence and danger. I should have known better than to think that this place could ever be home again. No, my home is far out of my reach and at this point I'm starting to wonder if returning to that place is even possible.

This was a sad predicament, this sudden struggle between me and Rei. We're supposed to be on the same side, but she has become my enemy and if the others stand behind her on this they'll become my enemies too. I hate to think of my best friends that way, but…I can't give up on my mom. That's my flesh and blood.

"If you touch a hair on my mother's head Rei, I swear I'll rip out your heart with my bare hands."

Rei's back was to me now, so I couldn't see her expression. "Really? Are you prepared to stain your hands with blood as I have?"

"Joey's the reason why you're still alive now." I felt his body tense at that, but it was the truth. Joey saved Rei by being near me.

The senshi of fire laughed. "I figured as much."

Rei said nothing more. She simply walked away from us. I wanted to follow, but my rage had finally fizzled out into despair and anguish.

Joey's grip loosened as Rei took off on her motorcycle. "Mina…I'm sorry."

Putrid acid abruptly filled my mouth. With a gentle shove I forced Joey away from me and then I let the vomit spill out. Salty tears cascaded down my face as all the food from earlier emptied itself from my stomach. My throat burned, but I welcomed the distraction.

After a moment, I felt Joey's hands pull my hair back. As I continued puking my guts out, he rubbed my back in small circles, waiting patiently for the madness to end.

The only problem is that I don't know if the madness will ever end for me.

* * *

><p>AN: And that ends this super dramatic chapter. I told you that things were going to go fast in this one. So now you know the main conflict. Mina's mom is a serial killer that's being controlled by E.E.'s microchip,(not that she really needs it), Rei has been given a mission to kill Mina's mom, and what's worse is that there are more problems just waiting to pile up. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It's going to be awesome!

And I'm willing to bet you realize why I rated this chapter **M** now right? Whew! I hope we don't have any more chapters like that.

SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME CHALLENGE

The very first chapter of this story entitled "Foreshadowing" revealed a moment that will happen later in the story. In the scene, Mina shot someone. Now, I want you to guess who got shot in that first chapter. Whoever guesses correctly will not only get a special sneak peek into Tides of Love but they'll also win my coveted Parmesan Egg Surprise recipe. So think hard, I'll only allow one guess per person so don't rush into it. Since I'm putting this story on hold for a week you have all that time to come up with a really good guess. And remember this as a hint, it's never the obvious choice. Good luck to all of you. Answers can be submitted in a review or you can send me a private message with your answer enclosed within.


	11. Sapphire Blaze

A/N: Alright. Many of you have put in your guesses for my SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME CHALLENGE. However, the winner of this challenge will not be announced until the answer is revealed within the story…which is about six or seven chapters from this one, maybe less. In any case, let's get on to the chapter. Entries for the contest are no longer being accepted as of 12/17/12.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Sailor Moon, Code Geass, or any references to Yugioh abridged. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi, Goro Tanaguchi, LittleKuriboh and…um, I forget who owns Sailor Moon…and I don't feel like looking right now. Ahem, I only own my original characters such as E.E., D.D., Fernando, Kara, and any other original character that happens to stop by in this craziness.

Chapter 11

Sapphire Blaze

Many hours later in the Kaiba Estate

1:13 a.m.

Joey P.O.V.

_Tell me!_

Upon our return to the Kaiba Estate, Mina rushed up to her room without so much as a word to me. For a moment I thought about following her, but in the end I decided against it and simply went upstairs to my own room.

The unfortunate thing though is that I haven't been able to find it.

"Stupid gigantic house," I muttered, hoping that talking out loud would chase out the words that continued to echo inside my head.

_There's nothing you can say that will explain it! Just say the words Rei. Say the freakin' words already! I want to hear you say it!_

My footsteps carried me to the staircase in the foyer for the seventeenth time in a row. With a low sigh I forced myself to climb down them. At least from here I knew how to get to the kitchen and living room. I'll just sleep down here.

_HOW DARE YOU!_

The chilling memory of Mina screaming those words constrains me from taking another step. I find myself halfway down the staircase, staring at my shoes as the images of Mina shoving her friend pass through my mind. Then the screams of her rage descend onto my subconscious, rendering me powerless against the fear that had gripped my heart. Even now, I was still shivering from the sheer intensity that had filled her eyes in those moments. More than though, I was scared half to death by the insanity that lingered deeper within those same eyes.

There had been a raging sapphire fire within her soul, one that couldn't be quenched by words of reason or the passage of time.

I knew that look in her eyes. My father almost always had that look.

The realization makes my blood turn cold with bitter remembrance. My heart begins to ache with growing despair and anguish the more I think about how Mina's anger reflected that of my father. It was scary, horrifying even for someone as beautiful and kind as Mina to look even remotely similar to him. I mean, if you want me to be blunt, the whole thing freaked me out.

_Don't think for a minute that I'll let you touch my mother!_

Would Mina do something like that? Would she kill one of her friends?

_What makes you think I care about that right now!? I want to make sure that she doesn't hurt my mom. I'm going to kill her!_

I finally reach the bottom of the stairs. "_If she's willing to do something that drastic to save her mother…what's to stop her from hurting me, Yugi, or the others? Knowing how much of jerk Kaiba is, if pushed too far, Mina might go after him first. It's not that I really mind him getting a beat down, but getting beat and being murdered are two completely different things. I should know considering what I've lived through._"

After a minute or so I find myself in the kitchen. Visions of Mina's smiling face flash before me. She had been so happy this morning. In fact, it looked as if she had never been happier in her life. How on Earth had a few measly hours changed all that? How could one conversation change the whole course of this trip so quickly?

Oh, yeah, because Rei said she's going to kill Mina's mom. A proclamation like that would ruin anyone's day.

Another minute later I found myself in the living room. Unlike the rest of the rooms in this house, this room's dimensions were actually on a normal scale though it was still bigger than most of my apartment back home. In the center of the room was a large, curved, black velvet couch with thick cushions and plush red pillows. While the other rooms had wooden or marble floors this one was carpeted and that felt pretty good against my feet. The walls are white, which makes the room look pretty plain, but the other extravagant furnishings, like glass tables and beautiful paintings, make up for it in a major way. Mounted on the wall directly across from the couch was a fifty inch plasma screen T.V. Ah, it's every man's dream.

_Are you prepared to stain your hands with blood as I have?_

_Joey's the reason why you're still alive now._

The small smile that had been on my face disappeared the second I sat down on the couch. "_Was what she said really true? Was I really the reason why she didn't go after Rei then? Was my presence the guiding force in all this? What if I hadn't been there? Would Mina have…"_

I shook my head, my hand reaching for the remote as I got rid of the thoughts. With a click of a button, the T.V. came to life; the screen's light illuminated the dark room almost immediately. With my thumb I pressed the button to turn down the volume. Once I had it at the level I wanted, I tossed it back onto the table. It landed with a solid clang.

The sound reverberated in my mind, once again reminding me of my dad. Just a few nights ago I had been in a room similar to this one with my father. Even now I can still see the hatred in the eyes that match mine.

For a moment I wonder if that's how I'll be in the future. Will I become a madman driven by violence and malice? If so, what will the turning point in my life be? What kinds of circumstances drive the desire to kill one's own family and friends?

Mina's response to Rei tonight held the answer, but I really didn't want to think about it anymore.

A long drawn out sigh passed through my lips. I leaned back against the pillows and stared at the ceiling, wondering if it were at all possible to rid the world of those circumstances. The last thing I wanted for myself was to fall victim to the emotions my dad fell victim to. I don't want Mina to feel desperate enough to ever consider killing one of her friends either, but that reality was inescapable. She was already contemplating it. Who wouldn't in the same situation? It was an ultimate betrayal of trust after all. How does anyone recover from something like that without some sort of trauma accompanying it?

Silence and the random sounds of television answer the questions that continue to filter my mind. Anxiety ripped through my senses, making it difficult to become distracted by anything else, hard as I tried to find _something_. Seriously, I would love for something random to happen right about now. That would certainly make things easier, if only a little bit.

With a groan I get up from the couch, deciding that television wouldn't be of much help unless I had some popcorn to accompany it. With any luck, maybe there'll be a John Claude Magnum movie on.

Bruce and Samuel had gone grocery shopping earlier. The fridge and cabinets were fully stocked with everything Mina and I could possibly need food wise. Plus, Bruce had taken the liberty to get me some new clothes. I was definitely grateful because nothing Kaiba wore suited me…accept maybe the gravity defying jacket. I have to admit, that part of Kaiba's style is cool.

"Okay, what's in here for Joey?" I questioned aloud, opening one of the cabinets. The microwave popcorn box instantly drew my attention and a smile actually lifted the corners of my mouth. The prospect of junk food is always a mood lifter.

After opening the box and the plastic that was wrapped around the actual popcorn package, I placed the bag in the microwave and pressed the 'popcorn' button. You know, I've often wondered why the boxes always say to never press that button. I almost always get a bag of buttery popcorn with nearly all of the kernels popped. As an added bonus, the popcorn never gets burned. What more can a guy want?

While inwardly humming a tune, I grabbed a glass bowl from another cabinet. A little later the microwave beeped, alerting me that my late night snack was ready for eating.

"_Everything is going to be fine,_" I thought as I poured the popcorn into the bowl. "_So, Mina may have lost her mind for a second or two. So what? Everyone loses their temper every once in a while, right? And honestly, I'd be pretty upset too if someone said they were going to kill my mother and we're not even on speaking terms._"

There was a sudden click and my gaze snapped toward the other entryway. The foyer that lay beyond it was pitch black, but I could see that something had moved in there.

Without thinking I began to tip-toe towards said entryway. On the way I opened up a drawer. As soon as I locked my fingers around the hilt of a butcher knife my stomach did a flip, but I pushed the feeling aside. I prayed with all my might that I wouldn't have to use it.

Taking a deep breath I stop at the edge of the entryway and peek around the wall. From what I could make out, there were two figures standing by the door. One of the figures was a man holding what appeared to be a young girl in his arms while the other figure was that of a woman if her chest was any indicator. Seriously, those knockers could knock somebody out.

I shook my head in disgust. "_Come on Joey. Pull it together! This is so not the time to be a perv._"

But good heavens those things are huge.

After ridding my mind of the somewhat lecherous thoughts, I rushed out of my hiding space and flipped the light switch. The chandelier hanging high above my head immediately brought light to the foyer.

The two intruders snapped their gazes toward me. The woman narrowed her sapphire gaze, her eyes on the knife as she took a defensive stance between the blue haired man carrying the young pale girl with shoulder-length raven locks and me. My gaze traveled to the younger girl. She wasn't looking too good.

I lowered the knife in my hand. "Uh…you're trespassing?" The statement came out sounding like a question. Another groan fell from my mouth.

The fiery red head with the sapphire eyes stared daggers into me. "Sorry, we weren't expecting anyone." She reached in her jeans pocket for something, but in the next second her gaze had widened.

"Hold on," she breathed, removing her hand from her pocket. "Are you…Mina's boyfriend?"

A blush rose on my cheeks. "No…we're just friends…"

The girl sighed in relief. "I'm sorry." She smiled as she stepped forward. "My name is Kallen Kozuki. Mina doesn't actually know me or my friend Urabe here, but…" her gaze moved towards the young girl. "I'm sure she knows Hotaru."

I blinked, the name sounding familiar. "She's…Sailor Saturn?"

The young girl opened her eyes slightly, revealing two violet orbs. "Minako-chan told you about us?"

My blush darkened when I gave a short nod. "Yeah. She's upstairs sleeping."

Hotaru nodded up toward Urabe. "Would you put me down please?"

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'm alright."

I stepped forward. "Hold on, I'm not so sure about that. You look like you're about to collapse."

Urabe slowly placed her on the ground. After Hotaru was standing fully she smiled. "Do not worry about me Joseph Wheeler. I will be just fine soon. I'm just in a little pain. Would you mind letting me and my friends stay the night?"

It wasn't really my invitation to give, but somehow this girl reminds me a lot of my sister, Serenity. Because of that, I was powerless to say no.

"Sure, there are probably some guest rooms down here," I answered, turning away from them. "I'm only here on vacation so, I don't really know my way around. If you can't find any rooms down here, there are some on the second and third floors. Just steer clear of the fourth floor. Mina's room is up there and I get the feeling she doesn't like rude awakenings." I took a few steps into the kitchen, Hotaru followed with Kallen and Urabe steps behind her. After placing the knife back into the drawer I turned to face her again. "Since you're Mina's friend you're officially one of my friends too." I glanced up at Kallen and Urabe. "Same goes for you two if Mina likes ya."

Kallen nodded. "Thanks, we really appreciate it."

Urabe bowed his head slightly. "You are an honorable man."

"Hehehe! There's no reason to thank me." I lifted my hand to scratch the back of my head. "Being honorable is what I do best."

Still, there's a big chance that I've goofed up here. For my sake and Mina's, I really hope these guys aren't pulling my leg.

* * *

><p>A few hours later<p>

6:12 a.m.

Mina P.O.V.

Life stopped being simple a long, long, time ago. Truth be told, I'm not sure if there was a time when life was ever simple for anyone, except for maybe Adam and Eve, but anyone who knows that story knows how good that turned out.

Flash forward to my life and it's easy to see that nothing about life and how it's lived is simple anymore. My role as Sailor Venus was the first in a number of complications. I lived, loved, and lost like everyone else does in this crazy world. I have fought some life altering battles and have faced many traumas over the last four years. To make things worse, I was but a naïve teenager, searching for the path that led to the fulfillment of my dreams.

That part of my life was put on hold the moment my father was diagnosed with cancer. From there, a tailspin of events has occurred, sending me through a rampant array of emotions all the while. Even so, recently I was certain that things were actually looking up. Domino City had become like home. I had a great job that kept me busy, friends that kept me smiling, and hopes to fill my days with light.

Then, when I come back to Japan to attain some simple signatures for some simple paperwork, my old friend, ex-friend I should say, dropped a bomb on me without warning.

Rei Hino a.k.a. Sailor Mars, warrior of fire, is seeking to kill my mom.

Earlier this morning I experienced something equivalent to a heart attack. The pain had come out of nowhere, ripping through my chest like hands ripping through paper. I had attempted to scream out to let Joey know that I was in desperate need of a doctor, but my throat had constricted, making it almost impossible for me to breathe. As the pain intensified, my vision blurred and my breathing turned erratic.

Somewhere between agonizing pain and terror induced thoughts I passed out.

Now, at six-thirteen in the morning, I stand outside on the balcony, contemplating all these things without any pain at all. It was almost as if the whole fiasco never happened.

I can't bring myself to forget the sharp pains that had stabbed at my heart or the screams that couldn't break free. Still, I suppose that it could have been worse. Maybe I'll go to a doctor and get myself checked out later.

The ground below is completely covered with snow. The rising sun is shrouded out by the luminous clouds in the orange colored sky, making the mountain in the distance look majestic and powerful. Again, the view from up here is absolutely spectacular.

Peace doesn't fill my mind or my soul, but I don't feel bothered either. There's a numbness within me I guess. The shock of Rei's so called mission and the terror brought on by my random heart attack have zapped all the emotions out of me. There's no sadness or joy, only the emptiness of a hollow shell.

Oddly enough, I like the idea of feeling absolutely nothing…of being absolutely nothing.

Still, this emptiness inside does not bode well for the mission I have set out for myself. I need the fire of determination and love to keep me going forward. Without it, I'll just stand here on this balcony and waste precious time.

If Atrtemis were here right now he'd be snapping me out of this daze, but he had stayed at Ashford with Luna yesterday. His being there doesn't bother me, but it does make things complicated. To retrieve Artemis I have to go back to that school and possibly face Rei. While I feel nothing now, seeing her face would surely send me into a frenzy of rage all over again.

But I have to go back there at some point. My cousin is there and she needs to know who I really am. I need to know if my father and I will have a family waiting for us when we return to this battered country.

In any case, today is not the day to go to the festival.

With a sigh I turn away from the view and take slow steps off the balcony. Once back in the room, I shed myself of Joey's thick black jacket and put on a terrycloth robe over my pajamas. Then with resigned steps I walk towards the bedroom door only to stop when someone starts knocking on it.

"Hey! Mina! Are you awake? I have to tell you something. It's really important."

_Does he have to be so obnoxious?_ "I'm coming, Joey." With another sigh I quickened my pace towards the door. "What's up?"

"It's better if I show you what's up."

My eyes rolled as I placed my fingers over the knob. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone today, but having any alone time is a luxury I can't afford anymore. After my maniacal display last night, Joey is probably worried about me. No doubt that he's about to go on some rant about how everything will turn out fine in the end if we believe and all that crap.

With a twist of my hand I open the door. Joey stands before me, wearing a thick grey sweater and black jeans with white tennis shoes.

But his presence was ignored as my eyes drifted around him, catching onto the three people that stood in the corridor. Mainly, my gaze was locked on a young girl with nearly shoulder-length raven hair and violet eyes wearing a white t-shirt and jeans.

I took a few steps past Joey. "Hotaru?"

She waved at me. "Good morning Mina. How are you?"

For a moment I just stood there gapping at her. How could Hotaru be here? Why is she here? Who are these two strangers with her?

Hotaru must have noticed the confusion in my expression because in the next second she inclined her gaze toward the two people behind her. "This is Kallen," she began, nodding toward the red-haired girl wearing a black t-shirt and black colored jeans. "Over here is Urabe."

The blue-haired man bowed his head. He wore a green t-shirt and khaki trousers. "Nice to meet you Miss Minako."

"Likewise." By this point my heart was thumping rapidly through my chest. Hotaru being here was one thing, but it dawned on me that her being here with two strangers meant that something had happened. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure Hotaru would have been here with Setsuna or even with Haruka and Michiru.

Joey took a few steps closer to me. "They came earlier this morning. Hotaru refused to say anything until you were awake."

"Oh, I'm awake," I answered, barely responsive to him because all of my focus was on Hotaru. "How are you Hotaru?" Inwardly I groaned at the question.

She gave a halfhearted nod. "I could be a bit better. Many things have changed as of late, but I'm sure you already know that."

I nodded. "Is it possible for you to explain everything though?" I took a few steps forward. "You see, I talked to Rei last night, but she wasn't of much help to me…" my words trailed off as the memories flashed across my mind again. Anger boiled within me once more, but after a few seconds I forced my emotions back into that bottomless void of nothingness. Right now isn't the best time for me to feel anything.

Kallen and Urabe frowned a bit while Hotaru simply sighed. "I won't be able to explain every last detail. But I can shed some light on the situation for you."

"That's all I ask."

Suddenly a growling sound filled the room. Immediately I turned my gaze toward Joey. He was clutching his stomach.

"Do you think we can talk about all this over breakfast?"

* * *

><p>Later<p>

After making everyone my Parmesan Egg Surprise, toast, bacon, and coffee, we all sat down at the long dining room table. The room, like every other room in this house, was extravagantly decorated. The walls were an apricot color, the ceiling was lined in crown molding, and a gorgeous chandelier hung above our heads. The table itself was a wooden rectangular table that was a creamy caramel color. The chairs we sat in were plush as they were lined in wood while the cushions were cream and stuffed to perfection. The silverware we were using had been painted gold to match the plates that housed our food as well as the wine goblets that were stained a sheer golden color.

The coffee mugs that we're actually drinking out of are a sharp contrast to the rest of the room, but the wine glasses were still pretty nonetheless.

"Mina, you are the only girl I know who can make a good cup of coffee," Joey stated, smiling broadly despite the tense atmosphere of the room. His enthusiasm brought a smile to my lips, but it didn't distract me from what Hotaru had just gotten through explaining.

"Thank you Joey," I replied before turning my attention back to Hotaru, who sat directly across from me and Joey. Kallen and Urabe sat next to her.

"It is quite good," Urabe stated, taking a sip from his mug. "Just the right amount of sweetener."

"Thank you," I stated, gaze still locked on Hotaru.

Kallen said nothing and just continued eating. Apparently, she was the only one who could see that I wasn't taking all of this in well.

"Okay Hotaru," I began once I was sure that there would be no more interruptions by the two men, "let me get this straight. Rei came to Shinjuku after having some vision about Lelouch who is Zero, though at the time she didn't know that major detail, saved a young boy who came to the Juban district and became your boyfriend, then she came to Ashford Academy, became part of the student council where Lelouch just happened to attend school, then this military punk Suzaku was tried for a murder that Lelouch actually committed, was found innocent after Zero's confession, became a pilot of a advanced knightmare frame weapon all the while falling in love with a princess who would eventually instigate the Special Zone Massacre."

"Well that's part of it, but Mina..."

"During all that time, Rei was working undercover in the Britannian military with Suzaku as Sailor Mars, working within the Black Knights after the events of Narita after Chad was pretty much killed by Zero, then she somehow got these weird new powers, went psycho, and nearly killed Serena while they were deserted on some island because of the crazy powers. Right before that E.E. attacked Ashford Academy and the Juban district, which somehow instigated a fight between Rei and Haruka that's still going on, the Special Zone Massacre was actually a really tragic accident that triggered the Black Rebellion which forced Rei to betray Lelouch, she killed an immortal subordinate of E.E., Lelouch lost his memories, Suzaku became a knight of the round as a result of turning Lelouch in, the Black Knights are pretty much history so E.E. finds a way to take over, months later you attack Suzaku, Rei stabs you in the back literally to protect him, you're arrested, and now you're telling me that you just escaped last night, without Rei's help mind you, and it's possible that Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were captured by Suzaku's lackeys?"

Hotaru blinked. "That's pretty much it, though it didn't happen quite the way you described it. There are details you failed to see in my explanation…"

"The details aren't really all that important now," I cut in, seeing the flash of events in my mind. "What's important is figuring out what we're supposed to be doing next. E.E. has the Black Knights and my mother under her control and that's the main issue. The rest is just confusing and pretty much pointless to go over at this point."

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to know," she replied, taking a bite out of her bacon. "I told you the whole story from start to finish just like you wanted me to."

I shrugged my shoulders before taking a sip of my coffee. "Didn't realize it'd be such a long story. In any case, the point is that we have to stop E.E. now before she follows through with another one of her schemes. I for one don't plan on letting her use my mom as a decoy."

Kallen finally paused in eating to address me. "Mina, E.E. is extremely powerful. None of us know how to stop her and with the Sailor Team broken up, you guys may not even stand a chance."

My gaze narrowed on her face. "One way or another E.E. will pay for what she's done to all of us. Her games have to end at some point and waiting around for a good time or for the Sailor team to be on good terms won't solve anything."

Joey raised an eyebrow at me. "Mina, just what are you planning to do?"

What was I planning to do? Based on everything Hotaru said, it's clear that E.E. is a formidable enemy. She can summon phantoms, monsters, evil spirits, and according to an account by this Tomaru kid she knows, E.E. is super-fast, strong, and is a quick thinker. To add on to that giant list of advantages, E.E. is immortal and can't be killed unless…

"Hotaru, tell me," I began, "how was E.E.'s subordinate killed again?"

Hotaru shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't there during the battle. I only know that the subordinate's name was K3 and that Rei somehow destroyed her despite her immortality. Other than that, I know nothing."

My hands clenched in my lap. That means I have to ask Rei for the answer. The last thing I want to do is talk with her again, but my rage towards Rei is mild compared to the hatred I feel for E.E. She deserves suffering and death more than Rei ever could. For that end, I'll do what I have to do. My feelings will just have to be put aside once more. The bravado will have to return.

With a sigh I rose from the table. "Please excuse me." For a moment I lingered, staring at the three faces across from me. "You all are welcome to stay here for as long as you want, but my one condition is that we never speak on this subject again."

"What? Why not?" Hotaru asked.

Kallen jumped up from her seat. "Yeah, this is very important. I thought you understood that."

"What I understand is that E.E. must be stopped," I answered, turning away from the table and avoiding the questioning gaze Joey was directing towards me. "I also understand that there isn't a thing any of you can do to stop her."

"Hey hold on you spoiled pampered brat!" Kallen shouted. "We're the ones who have been fighting this whole time while you've just been hanging around in Area 1. While we were risking our lives for this country you were playing in some tournament halfway across the world."

As I inclined my gaze backward, I noted that Joey was rising from the table as well. He started yelling before I could get a word out.

"Mina played in that tournament to save her father's life," he snarled, pointing an accusatory finger at Kallen as she gritted her teeth. "And believe me, that tournament was far from being fun for her. She put herself in harm's way to save my life when I was attacked by assassins and continued to put herself on the line for others in need. The reason we're even in this place is because someone decent decided to repay her for everything she's done, so don't stand there and judge her like that. You don't know anything about her."

I blinked at him, completely caught off guard by his words. "Joey…"

"And another thing, you guys are the ones in need of a place to stay," he continued, lowering his hand, "disrespect Mina again and I'll throw all of ya out before you can say 'nyeh'!"

Kallen lifted up one of her fists, prepared to fight Joey if she needed to, but Urabe placed a hand on her forearm, stopping her. His gaze then returned to me. "Forgive us. We'll agree to your demands Miss Mina, Joey."

Joey nodded. "That's right, ya'll better submit."

With a small sigh I wrapped my hands around Joey's arm. "Come on, we're going for a walk. Let them finish eating…"

"But I wasn't done…"

"You're done Joseph," I interrupted, dragging him out of the room. "We're going for a walk now."

He grumbled out a fine as we entered the kitchen. Bruce was waiting in the foyer with Joey's…I mean, my black coat and a cream scarf in his hands. Upon noticing Joey next to me, he sighed.

"Hi Bruce," I began as he handed the coat and scarf to me, "could you…"

"Bring Mr. Wheeler a coat?" he filled in, "Certainly." With a bit of grunt he began walking up the steps.

"Wait, so you were planning on going for a walk anyway?" Joey questioned as I started putting on my coat.

"I phoned Bruce earlier and asked him to have those things ready once I was done eating," I explained, placing the scarf around my neck before digging into the coat pockets for my gloves. "I thought I'd be going along, but now I need to talk to you."

Joey swallowed. "Uh, oh…that doesn't sound good."

I shook my head a bit, suppressing a sigh as Bruce came back down the stairs. "What? Are you scared of me all of a sudden?"

"No, of course not," he answered, a nervous laugh falling out of his mouth, "don't…don't be silly. Me, afraid of a little girl like you? That's crazy."

"Yeah, crazy but true," I muttered, rolling my eyes as Bruce handed Joey a black gravity defying trench and some gloves. "Thank you Bruce."

Bruce nodded. "My pleasure Miss Mina."

Without waiting for Joey to finish putting on his jacket and gloves, I opened the front door. Cold air and immediately filtered into the house, the wind pushing my hair and jacket backwards. Outside, the hills and plains that surrounded this castle were completely covered with thick white snow. Looking up, I could see that more snow was beginning to fall from the now grey sky.

I walked toward the steps of the porch and carefully grabbed the thin rail before starting downward. Joey came out a few seconds later, rushing toward the steps without looking at the ice covered steps.

"Hey! You could have waite….aaaaah!"

Right on cue, Joey slipped on the ice and fell down the stone steps in ten seconds flat.

"You should have held onto the rail," I stated, just now reaching the bottom where Joey was sprawled out with his eyes rolling in the back of his head. "Are you going to be alright?"

"If a mind splitting migraine is code for alright then yeah, I'm gonna be just fine," he mumbled, barely pushing himself up from the ground. "Would you mind giving me a bit of hand though? The ground is really slippery."

I extended my hand out to him. "Yeah, I can manage that Wheeler."

Joey smirked a bit, placing his hand in mine. With a quick tug I had him back on his feet, but in the process I nearly slipped on the ice.

"Whoa there!" he exclaimed, taking hold of my arms to steady me. "No need for you to bust your butt on the ice too."

"I wasn't exactly trying to," I answered, barely raising my gaze to meet his. "Anyway, as I was saying a few minutes earlier, we really need to talk about some things."

Joey released his hold on me and took careful steps onto the snow covered pathway. "What's on your mind, other than the obvious?"

"Well…" I trailed off as a blush rose on my face, "First of all, thanks for what you said back there. I appreciate you defending me, but in the future…"

"Don't even start down that road Mina," Joey cut in, stuffing his now gloved hands into the pockets of his new coat. "If I wanna defend ya, I'm going to defend ya, end of story."

He definitely wasn't going to make this easy. "You misunderstand me Joey. I'm just telling you that I have a tough enemy on my hands and that she's going to come after me and the others soon." I paused, stopping in my slow pace across the path. "The last thing I want is for you to end up getting hurt because you tried to protect me. I'm asking you not to get involved in all this madness."

Joey stopped, inclining his chocolate gaze back at me. "Mina, it's too late for you to be asking me that now. You don't think I came here without knowing what I was getting myself into did you?"

"Well, to be honest…yeah."

He rolled his eyes before locking his gaze on the snow. "Okay, so maybe I didn't know exactly what I was getting into, but I knew that coming with you might be dangerous. I knew that your mom had pretty much gone psychotic, I knew that this Japan wouldn't be the Japan that you once called home, and I understood that getting the signatures wasn't going to be easy. I never expected this trip to be all fun and games."

My eyes widened at his words. "_If he understood all that then why? Why would he willingly place himself into a situation like this? Why didn't he just say no to my offer?"_

The smile he gave me a few seconds later revealed the answer. Joey accepted for an array of reasons, but the main reason was because he knew that I needed him. No matter how much I try to tell him otherwise, he knows the truth. Learning about all the madness that has happened in my homeland in the span of a day and a half was almost enough to push me over the edge. All of that information as well as Rei's mission to kill my mother, who has become a serial killer, was more than enough to drive me completely insane and it would have if Joey hadn't been by my side.

Plus, he needed the escape as well. Living in a home with someone who wanted him death wasn't a place Joey wanted to be, but he has always been forced to live in the middle of his father's cycle of bitterness and rage. Sometimes it's a wonder to me how Joey can be so kind and giving. Even when he's angry, he reminds me of an annoyed puppy at best. Practically harmless.

He was still naïve in some ways I guess, even after being beat by his madman of a father day in and day out. I suppose his friendship with Yugi had something to do with that too. Funny, that's how I used to be. Friendship and loyalty had been my guiding force for so long now. It made me a better person and a stronger warrior.

But I also remember what it means to be alone, to fight alone against an enemy that can't be beaten. Loneliness can be a weakening thing, but that feeling is nothing compared to the heartache that comes with knowing that one of your best friends betrayed your trust.

As snowflakes melted against my skin and landed in my hair, I wondered if Joey had ever known that feeling, if he would ever know that feeling. Judging by how tight he is with Yugi and the others…I highly doubt it. They're always looking out for each other.

And I've only been looking out for myself.

"Joey…it's way too dangerous now…I didn't realize…"

In a flash Joey was crouching toward the ground. My sentence trailed off as I watched him gather up snow in his hands. Then, without warning, though I probably should have figured out what was coming next, he turned and hurled a snowball straight into my face.

"Gah!" I screamed, the force of the cold snowball knocking me backward. My butt hit the wet snow before I could completely register what had just happened. I couldn't believe it. That jerk had thrown a snowball right into my face!

"Are you done?" he asked, bending down toward the ground again. As I wiped snow from off my eyes, he started on another snowball. "If you are, then let me ask you something. You want me to go back to Domino now, right?"

With a groan I wiped the last bit of snow away from my eyes. "And what if I do? It's for your own good. Someone has to protect you because you're too dumb to protect yourself…"

I trailed off as another snowball hit me square in the face. This time my vision was completely blurred.

"And you're too dumb to accept help from others, so I'm going to force you to let me help you."

"Joey! You abusive jerk!"

"Say another word and I'll throw another snowball at your face."

The threat effectively shut me up, but it didn't stop me from glaring at him after I had wiped another glob of snow from my face and eyes.

"Here's how we're going to settle this," he began, his own gaze glowering. "We're going to have a snowball fight. If you win, I'll go back to Domino without a word and spend my Christmas alone as per usual, but if I win, I get to stay here with you until your trip ends, understand blondie?"

A low growl fell from my mouth as I got up to my feet. "First of all, you're a blonde too idiot, and secondly, I don't have to play your stupid games…"

Another snowball to the face sent me back onto the ground.

"If you don't," he started, "I'll consider it a forfeit and you'll just have to deal with me."

"Joey…"

"Take it or leave it Mina."

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed, jumping onto my feet while wiping that final glob of snow from off my face. "That is it! I'm just trying to save your sorry butt from getting into trouble, but nooooo! You just have to be stubborn! Fine, be that way!" I took a step forward, and jabbed my index finger onto his chest. "Whoever has the most hits after one hour loses, got it! I'm sending you back to Domino and there isn't a thing you can do about it!"

He raised an eyebrow, that goofy grin ready to make an appearance on his face. "Oh, are you sure? I've already got a three hit advantage and it's only been two minutes."

My eyeballs were twitching by this point. "Those do not count."

"Oh, yes they do," he replied, turning away from me. "All is fair in a war Mina and you've been hit three times. Now it's your move."

Without another word he took off in a sprint, leaving me to stand in the middle of the path gaping like a complete dimwit with ice crystals covering my face.

As his silhouette began to disappear beyond the hill, I bent down and filled my gloved hands with as much snow as I could carry. Assaulting me with snowballs is the last mistake that dueling monkey is ever going to make!

"This is war Joseph Wheeler!"

* * *

><p>AN: And that ends this chapter guys. This one was kind of weird for me. I struggled through a bit of writer's block during Mina's portion of the chapter up until she started getting hit with snowballs. I wanted to go into more detail about how Hotaru revealed everything that happened in Japan, but like Mina I was thinking, "To many details, not that important. The main plot is that E.E. needs to be stopped and Mina is determined to do this immediately without the help of the other Sailor Soldiers if she can help it because she's really angry at Rei." So what you read is what I came up with to pretty much sum it up.

Advertisements: Okay, if you get tired of waiting for me to update or if you just want to read some great stories that aren't mine, look up the stories below. They're all awesome and each author is amazing!

1. Deception ~by Kex3

Yuugi was sure Kaiba had turned over a new leaf. For the better. But after an incident that leaves the gang wondering if he's changed at all, Kaiba is found unconscious after working on a mysterious new Virtual Reality project. It's up to Yuugi and friends to save the real Kaiba from his mind, and discover what's truly been holding him captive for years. And is Kaiba worth rescuing?

Yu-Gi-Oh - Rated: T - English - Angst/Friendship - Chapters: 5 - Words: 14,840 - Reviews: 24 - Updated: 12-11-12 - Published: 11-13-12 - Seto K. & Yūgi M.

Okay, three things. One: the above story is fantastic! Two: The author is fantastic and super nice! Three: The writing is superb and the story is original and a thrill to read. What more do you want in a story guys? Go, right now. You've finished reading this chapter, now go read this girl's story. If you love Yugioh and if you really love Seto Kaiba, then go read this now and I mean now. You will absolutely adore this story!

2. Let The Monster Rise~ by YamiPaladinofChaos

I know this hurts. It was meant to. Dark AU, various pairings.

Code Geass - Rated: M - English - Horror/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,600 - Reviews: 23 - Published: 4-10-12 - Lelouch L. – Complete

This story, though in an alternate universe, will give you a tad bit of insight into Code Geass character Lelouch Lamperouge/Vi Britannia. In this story, since it is AU, he's a bit darker and even more insane than in the original series, but seriously guys, this story is AMAZING! Talk about a good story, this one pulls you from start to finish. Be warned that it is rated M, for language and really gory scenes, but other than that, this story is beautifully written. Read it!

3. Of Pudding and Rabbits~ by Lord Batpig

Things take a turn for the deadly in the Kaiba mansion, and it's up to Mokuba, Yuugi, Honda, Ryou, and Jounouchi to save the series' bit-characters!

Yu-Gi-Oh - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Parody - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,799 - Reviews: 1 - Published: 4-24-07 - Mokuba K. & Yūgi M. – Complete

Quite frankly, this is the most ridiculous story I have ever read…and one of the funniest I have ever read. I really can't see why it doesn't have more reviews. It is fabulous! If you want to laugh like a crazy person, then read this. You'll love it. Plus, the author of this story also has another story called Communicate which is for the GX fandom, and it is just as funny. Seriously, it is cute! You will love it! Go read these two stories.

Anyway, that's all for this chapter. Later!


	12. The Snowball Battle

A/N: This chapter, unlike the last two, is going to be one of those sweet cuddly filler chapters. Okay, that's not quite right. Actually this chapter is going to be an epic snowball war filled with explosions, forts, and craziness. Plus, that's only the first half of the chapter. The rest…well, you'll have to read to find out. Let's get this thing kicking!

Disclaimer: Because of the long drawn out disclaimer in the last chapter, this chapter includes absolutely no disclaimer because the authoress has become very depressed. She really wishes she owned all the anime's. Be glad she doesn't. Can you guys just think of all the convoluted things she would do to our favorite anime's? It would be crossover chaos…

**TTY7: Yami? What are you doing writing my disclaimer?  
>Yami: Ah! You weren't supposed to be here yet.<br>TTY7: Get out of my chapter! Do not make me bring Kuriboh into this.  
>Yami: Oh, come on! Kuriboh is about as threatening as the baby panda.<br>Yugi: Hey, leave me out of this!  
>TTY7: Out! Out! OUT!<br>Yami: Good heavens, she's like Tea on steroids.  
>Tea: Say what now?<br>Kuriboh: Do de la la la la la!  
>TTY7: Good grief, what is this story coming to?<strong>

Please excuse that randomness. Onto the chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

The Snowball Battle

Thirty minutes had passed since the first three snowballs had been thrown. During that time, Joey Wheeler and Minako Aino had been competing in a duel of ice crystals compacted into circular shapes, (sometimes triangular for Joey, but we all know he can be a bit special).

In any case, whether the snowballs were the perfect shape or not, the two teens were evenly matched. Each of them had compacted tall snow forts to protect themselves from the onslaught of the other person's snowballs. Along with that, they had armed themselves with as much fire power…or snow power rather…that they could muster in their soon to be frostbite ridden hands.

At this particular moment, Joey hid behind his fort and compacted more snow into various shapes. Every once in a while he would glance over his fort to search for Mina's red ribbon behind her fort. Seeing it reassured him that he was still safe, but whenever that ribbon disappeared, he heightened his guard, knowing that she was planning a sneak attack.

Across the long plain where the battle was taking place, Mina was doing the same thing Joey was; only she didn't have the advantage of being able to see what he was doing. It didn't matter to her though. In the last few minutes she had been able to get ahead of the game by two hits and she knew that Joey was beginning to panic with only twenty-seven minutes remaining in their battle. Still, Mina knew not to underestimate her opponent. He was a stubborn mule of a man and it was clear to her that he wasn't going to give up any time soon. She figured that a sneak attack wouldn't be the best idea, so she opted to stay where she was for the moment.

"_I'll let him make the first move," _she thought, smearing the grey charcoal lines she had randomly drawn under her eyes. How she obtained the charcoal was a mystery, even to her, but it didn't really matter. Plot hole or no plot hole, this ribbon girl was determined to win.

Joey narrowed his gaze on Mina's red ribbon, having also smeared some grey charcoal lines under his eyes. Again, how this happened was a mystery, but Joey didn't question anything that was happening. He was just as determined as Mina to win this game if not more so. After all, it was his Christmas on the line here. Plus, he knew that Mina needed him and he was going to be around for her whether she liked it or not.

Mina's reasons to win were focused on darker issues. Mainly, she wanted Joey back in Domino where it was at least relatively safe, where his life wouldn't be in immediate danger unless he went back to his own apartment, which Mina was determined to not let him do once she sent him packing. She wanted and actually needed him to stay with her, but to do so could bring about major repercussions.

She didn't want to face the prospect of what could happen if E.E. randomly showed up while Joey was with her. There were worse things that could happen too, like Joey being kidnapped, or turned into a serial killer like her mother.

The worst case scenario was one Mina refused to think about.

"_I must win for Joey_," she thought, her gaze falling to the pile of snowballs next to her. With a small nod she picked one up and grasped it firmly in her hand. "_I won't allow E.E. to have any more leverage against…"_

Mina's thoughts trailed off as a sudden battle cry sounded through the once still air. She barely peeked her head up and ended up getting smacked in the face with Joey's snowball.

"Dang it," she muttered, quickly wiping away the snow from her face before hurling her own snowball at Joey's approaching figure. He dodged the first one, but she kept throwing. Two more hit him, but he had thrown at least three more. Two of them slammed into Mina's right shoulder.

With another groan Mina ducked behind her fort and blindly threw three more snowballs.

"Gah!" Joey screamed, stumbling backward as the last snowball hit him in the eye. While he was somewhat paralyzed, Mina jumped up from her hiding space with two snowballs in her hands. She threw them both at him. The first one hit him against his chest and the other slammed onto his left knee.

"Catch me if you can mongrel!" she yelled, sliding down a sloping hill.

Joey followed half blind from the snow he was still trying to get out of his eye. "You haven't won yet Mina!" He bent down again and rolled up one giant snowball before sliding down the same hill where Mina was waiting. She also held one massive snowball in her hands.

"Take this Wheeler!"

"And you take this ribbon girl!"

Both of them threw their giant snowballs at the same time, but they both missed their marks completely.

For a short moment the two blondes just gaped at each other.

And then they were at it again.

Mina dove to the ground first, whipping up two small snowballs in a flash. She threw them just as Joey ducked down to make his own snowballs. As he rose, she dove to the ground. This cycle continued for a long while. Some of the snowballs hit their marks while others missed completely, but in the course of the battle, both of them lost count of how many times they'd been hit.

"Give up, already!" Mina shouted, throwing another two snowballs. Joey dodged and threw two snowballs right back at her. She avoided them by taking a few steps backwards. Her left foot nearly slipped in the snowy bank, but she was able to keep her footing. Glancing back she noted that she was on the edge of the hill now.

"Joey Wheeler never gives up," he replied just as loudly, slamming his hands into the snow once more. This time he made another one of those giant snowballs. Mina started to duck, but the movement nearly caused her to slip again.

"_Aw, man! Just what I need!_ _If I try to move the snow will give way and I'll totally break my neck._" She glanced back again. "_This hill is a lot steeper than the other ones. I'm pretty sure we're on a plain nearing the mountains, which means that this hill is probably rocky."_

Mina knew she had to do something, but her options were limited and Joey was preparing for one final assault.

"I'm not about to quit either," she muttered, forcing herself to duck downward as Joey finally threw his snowball. Her foot slid, but she was able to make her body stumble forwards instead of backwards. The snowball flew right over her head, missing only by inches as Mina fell with a loud thump. She didn't stay down long though, almost immediately she was gathering snow to hurl at Joey and he was doing the same once more.

Another ten minutes passed on the hill. During this time, Joey gradually moved towards the edge of the snowy plain just as Mina had. Now they were both in the same boat.

"So," Joey began, breathing hard, "this was your plan then…to bring me to the edge."

Mina laughed at him; the sound was rich and full of warmth. "Hey, you started this whole thing Joey. It's your fault we're in this situation now."

"Well, I believe we've gone past our hour deadline at this point anyway," Joey stated. "Do you remember who has the most hits?"

More laughs fell from Mina's mouth. "Nope. I can't remember at all."

Joey's smile broadened. "Guess we're at a draw then, huh?"

"Nah, not yet," Mina answered, slowly lowering herself towards the snow. "One more snowball for each of us. Whoever gets hit loses."

"Sounds good," Joey replied, crouching toward the ground as well. "One final round. Winner takes all."

With that said, the two of them both rushed to make the perfect snowball. Their hands worked quickly, digging into the snow as if their lives depended on it.

"_Here goes_," Joey thought, adding on the finishing touches to his snowball.

Mina smiled as she finished hers. "_I won't be beaten._"

With lightning speed the two of them rose up from the ground…

And the snow gave way underneath their feet.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Whooooooaaaaaa!"

Mina fell straight into Joey's arms as the two of them stumbled down the steep hill screaming their lungs out. Joey closed his eyes and clutched Mina's body closer to his as they both hit the slight slope of the hill and began to roll down. The ground was a bit bumpy, but it wasn't as bad as Mina expected it to be. Of course, Joey was taking the brunt of the rocks on the hill. He was definitely going to be sore tomorrow.

After another minute of rolling, they both hit the slush ground with a sloshing sound. Joey's arms were still locked firmly around Mina's waist while hers were wrapped around his neck.

Having landed right next to each other, their gazes met almost instantly upon landing safely. Neither of them made a move to relinquish their hold on the other despite the scarlet blushes that were filling their faces.

Mina was irrevocably lost on what she was supposed to do next. He was so close, far, far too close and yet she couldn't loosen her hold around his neck. She couldn't stop staring into those warm brown questioning eyes. His warm breath against her cheek was sending a tingling sensation up and down her spine.

It was another one of those moments where Mina couldn't be sure if she was dreaming or just going crazy.

As for Joey, he stared into Mina's sapphire eyes. They were filled with terror as well as longing for something, but the young man couldn't figure out what. He knew he was supposed to be releasing his hold from around her waist but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't bring himself to move at all. He just wanted to stay locked in this moment. He would've given almost anything to just hold onto the present.

Mina sucked in a sharp breath as her body relaxed against his. "Joey…just what are we?"

Joey blinked in surprise. "_What kind of question is that?"_

"Can you tell me?"

He really didn't know where Mina was getting at. "I don't understand."

Her grip around his neck barely tightened. "Are we friends? Are we something more? Just what's going on with…us?"

Joey's blush darkened so much that the authoress ran out of comparisons.

"Come on Joey, you can't be that stupid," Mina stated, her gaze falling a bit. "We've had something going on for a while now."

"Yeah…I know," he breathed, the words knocking the breath out of him. "Mina…we're definitely friends first…as for the rest…I don't know what we are but I know I like being with you. And whatever else is going on…well I like that too."

Mina's heart was melting big time. She felt the exact same way about their situation, but she couldn't deny the realities that were pressing in. Without responding she pulled away from Joey's embrace.

"I want to stay and do whatever I can to help," he continued, his gaze following her as she rose to her feet. "You'd want the same if the situation were in reverse, right?"

Mina nodded. "Are you sure about this?" she asked, turning away from his questioning gaze as he pushed himself up on his elbows. "Are you certain that staying with me is what you want? Joey, you saw how I was with Rei last night. What if I lose it? What if I end up hurting you or worse in a fit of rage?"

Joey pushed himself onto his feet before answering. "Mina, a few hours ago I asked myself those same questions. Now I know the answers."

"What are the answers?"

His hand found its way to her shoulder. "You and I have to live in the present. Worrying about what the future will bring or what happened in the past won't solve any of our problems. We just gotta take one step at a time and take it all in stride."

"Take it all in stride, huh?" Mina questioned, barely inclining her gaze backward. Joey's eyes were filled with determination like usual but there was something else there that the young Sailor soldier couldn't identify as she turned to fully face him. "Joey…you're..." she sighed, lowering her gaze toward the snow covered ground. "You are a great wonder Joseph Wheeler."

Joey clutched her shoulder a little bit tighter as he smiled. "Thanks, so are you." He gave a reassuring wink and a thumbs up with his other hand. "Keep your head up. We'll work through this together Mina and everything will turn out alright in the end. I'm sure of it."

His optimism almost brought tears to her eyes. "You really believe that?"

"I believe in you Mina," he replied, his smile widening. "You can do this."

Mina couldn't be sure of that, but she was undeniably certain that she was going to need Joey's strength to survive through whatever may come. Having gone through abuse and torment back in Domino, Joey had learned to cope with adversity as well as win against it and thanks to Yugi and the others, he had become a compassionate, loyal, and selfless friend.

In the next second she launched herself back into his arms, her throat feeling constricted as she attempted to speak. "I'm…glad you're here. I'm sorry for trying to send you back…"

"Don't worry about it," Joey cut in, wrapping his arms around her with only a hint of hesitation. "I understood what you were trying to do. I know you don't want to put me in danger, but it's really not a big deal. I can take care of myself."

Mina knew that, but she still felt afraid for him. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that something terrible might end up happening to him. She in no way wanted that on her shoulders, but Joey had made his choice on the matter. He wasn't going anywhere and Mina wasn't going to try and force him. In her mind, she was far too selfish to let go of something she needed and Joey was offering everything her so called friends couldn't give her and more. Vainly she had tried to push him away again, but the effort had been futile. She really should have known better by this point.

Even so, fear gripped at her heart as she buried her face in Joey's chest. She could hear his heartbeat easily and could almost feel the warm blood that was running through his veins. His slow breathing sounded in her ears like a soft lulling melody.

In that silent moment, the beauty in his existence was clearly displayed before her. However, Mina was well aware of how easily Joey's existence in this world could be extinguished. For E.E., the task would be effortless.

Her eyes closed, the thoughts seeping in were almost too much for her to bear. A sob actually leaked out from her mouth.

Joey blinked in confusion, pulling back a bit to study her face. "Mina?"

She shook her head, trying to push away the frantic emotions. "I'm okay…I just…promise me that you won't…don't do anything stupid!"

"Come on, give me a little bit more credit," he muttered, his gaze narrowing into slits. "I mean, I got a B on my midterm for crying out loud."

Another sob came out as Mina tightened her grip around his stomach. "That's not funny!"

"Good grief Mina! Why are you blubbering?

"I'm not blubbering!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Not!"

"You're practically crying."

"Just shut up you stupid jerk!"

* * *

><p>A little later<p>

9:29 a.m.

E.E.'s undergroud headquarters (once known as Black Knight HQ)

E.E. P.O.V.

Soon, very soon, all the pieces will have fallen into place once more. However, this time I will be the one victorious against the Sailor Soldiers and I will claim the power of chaos for myself. Yes, at that point I will be unstoppable and this world will bow before me as it did once many millennia ago.

Of course, there is still an obstacle in my way of obtaining true victory.

"Beep, beep!"

I glanced back behind me as my cell phone buzzed on the chestnut desk. Slowly I walked toward it with my goblet filled with grape soda in my right hand. While taking a sip, I grabbed the cellular device with my left hand. The caller I.D. read Ryou Bakura once more.

A smirk lifted the corners of my mouth. "I suppose I should answer him this time." With a flippant motion I opened up my phone and pressed it to my ear. "Good morning."

"Ah, E.E., you finally answered my call," the evil yami stated, chuckling darkly. "I've been trying to contact you since yesterday. What was the big hold up? You know how I detest waiting."

"Sorry for the inconvenience," I stated, plopping down onto the couch, my drink still in hand. "Things are a little bit busy on my end. Did you need something?"

Bakura chuckled on the other end of the phone. "I'm coming to visit. After all, I have to check on your progress against those wretched Sailors, especially Venus. Can't have them ruining everything."

"My plan is falling into place seamlessly," I replied, smirking at his ignorance to just how well my plans were unfolding. "When are you scheduled to arrive within my proximity?"

"The plane lands at midnight," he answered, his annoyance prevalent in his gruff tone as a strangled cry sounded out from somewhere within the plane. "These rotten little brats have made it impossible to sleep."

I almost laughed at him. "You would have been better off to take first class Bakura. Crying babies are not usually present within that section."

"Yeah, well, this bloke doesn't have any money," Bakura stated almost snarling the words out. "I was fortunate to attain a simple ticket at all."

"Sounds like you've been a very naughty boy," I answered before taking a quick sip of my soda. "If you continue sending innocent souls to the Shadow Realm, there'll be no one left for me to terrorize."

Bakura groaned. "Well, if you had succeeded in your plans from the get go we wouldn't have to deal with these drawbacks now would we."

"_Wretched fool._" My hand tightened around the phone. "Now there's no need to be so grumpy Bakura. This time my plan is full proof. The Sailor Scouts will be destroyed. You will be able to conquer the past and future without a hitch."

"That better be the case," he replied. "You realize that this is your final chance. After all, I still have in my possession a portion of your soul. If you fail this time, I'll put an end to you and do what I should have done ages ago."

I drank the rest of my soda before answering. "And what's that?"

"Resurrect the dark one and plummet all existing realms into chaos. I can do that without your help and end the Sailor Soldiers just as easily."

"Really?" I asked, rising from off the couch with my empty glass in hand. "If that's true, then why involve me at all."

"Because I like to see the mortals squirm," Bakura stated simply. "I loathe admitting this, but you're an expert on torture. You might just be better than I am."

"_I know I am_," I thought, smirking at the compliment. "Thank you darling. You flatter me."

In actuality the ancient spirit was a thorn in my side, but for my newest plan to work, I need to mislead him. After all, he believes that I'm still afraid of the fact he has a portion of my soul in his hands.

And he would be dead wrong.

I feared Ryou Bakura at one time; rather I feared the spirit of the Millennium Ring. He is powerful, that cannot be questioned, for he captured the most powerful portion of my soul, the portion that allowed me to tap into my full strength. However, recent research has led to a beautiful discovery that turns the tables significantly.

Yes, this Christmas will be a very merry Christmas indeed.

"You will meet me at the airport I presume?" Bakura questioned.

"I will have D.D. meet you," I told him, my smile widening. "You see, I have many errands to run. Christmas shopping and other such things to take care of."

"And all of this serves to help in your next plan?"

A laugh fell from my lips. "Of course. We shall meet soon."

"Very well."

A click on his end alerted me that he had hung up the phone. My smile widened as I flipped my phone closed. "And when we meet Bakura, I'll be certain to take back what you stole from me and end your existence in all realms forever." Taking a step forward I picked up my purse from the coffee table and stuffed my phone inside before making my way toward the automated doors beyond it.

Before leaving though I made sure to stop by my desk. With my index finger I pressed the 'talk' button on my intercom machine. "D.D., I have some shopping to do. I'll be away for the remainder of the day. Bakura will be arriving at the airport at midnight tonight. Pick him up for me."

"I'll be sure to do that," D.D. instantly replied, "but what will you be doing? Are you instigating your next plan early?"

"Not quite," I told him, chuckling a bit. "I still have preparations to make for that specific plan. Like I said, I'm going shopping for the day. Don't wait up for me."

Without waiting for his response I removed my finger from the button and immediately strode toward the automated doors again.

Once in the hallway, I allowed my thoughts to drift into the distant past. My mind had traveled down this familiar road many times before, but this time somber emotions filled me as the memories flashed in front of my eyes.

I have lived for over a thousand years and have relived the same cycles of human history over and over again. People never seem to learn from the mistakes of their past. A clear example is how Britannian society works today. Decades earlier, it was said by a certain Martin Luther King Jr. that the people of the world should be judged by character instead of color or race. His dream was for people of different races to come together and coexist in peace.

Endless amounts of blood have been spilt for that dream, all of it proving to be in vain the second Britannians took control of the United States of America nearly six decades later by Charles Zi Britannia.

Zero appeared in Japan and claimed to have that same dream of freedom and equality, but his tactics were far more violent and callous, revealing the truth behind his motives. Zero wanted nothing more than revenge.

And now Mina…I laugh at the thought of her pathetic little dream of returning to the country she once knew with her beloved family intact. Of course, I'm the obstacle standing in her way on that front. I almost feel sorry for the poor girl which is odd considering that it's been centuries since the feeling of pity has surfaced within my soul.

My footsteps ring out as another set of automated doors open, this time leading me into an elevator. The doors close, entrapping me in the small space as silence echoes around me.

"But I feel absolutely no pity for you Rei Hino," I stated aloud, smiling broadly. "You will pay dearly for all the trouble you have caused me and you won't even see it coming. None of you will."

Dark chuckles fall from my mouth as the elevator doors open, revealing the light of day and the ruins of Shinjuku Ghetto where the madness of the Black Rebellion had begun. It was clever of Zero to have his base of operations underneath a deserted area such as this. It serves my purposes very well.

"_It's a shame_," I thought, placing a pair of sunglasses over my eyes. "_Even the most brilliant of minds fall victim to the temptations of revenge. Thankfully for me, revenge is not my sole purpose in all this, more like it's an added bonus to what I want._"

One day, I will turn this world into a utopia. After all, racism cannot exist if all the hatred of the world is directed at one person. Yes, I will take hold of the power of chaos and use it to take control of this world. Their fear of me will chase away all the corruption that continues to fill the hearts of the people. Their hatred will fuel me and guide me towards victory just as it did once long ago.

The Sailor Scouts will be gone long by then, allowing me to reign for all eternity.

And it all starts the second Ryou Bakura arrives.

* * *

><p>AN: I was going to make this chapter longer at first, but I figured that it was better to end it here because I have some surprises for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys are awesome! Merry Christmas! (Yeah, I know it's a bit late for that, but oh well. Happy New Year too!) Stay tuned.


	13. The King's Game Part 1

A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update you guys. I've been super busy and I had writer's block for this story big time! Plus, college is keeping me busy as well as other things. But, I think I'm ready to write for this story again. So, let's get with the awesomeness!

Warning: For those who have read Here We Go Again, parts of this chapter will look familiar. Read through the whole chapter anyway, because there will be some extra tidbits that were not included in Here We Go Again. Thank you.

Special note: Special thanks to SuperNova 23 for the epic idea he gave me for the coming chapters. This wouldn't have been possible without ya! Thanks for being an awesome friend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Sailor Moon, Code Geass, or any references to Yugioh Abridged or the Persona game series, (which is where the epic idea will come in). I only own the plot and my original characters. This story is for entertainment and promotional purposes only and no copyright infringement is intended. (So please don't sue. I have no cash whatsoever. Seriously, I can barely pay for school.)

Chapter 13

The King's Game Part 1

Later that evening

7:29 p.m.

Mina P.O.V.

The Tokyo Settlement was glowing in the night beyond the tinted glass of the limo's window. I kept my gaze on it, wondering how a place so beautiful could also be so detestable. I suppose it's because the settlement serves as a reminder that Japan is no longer Japan. The Juban district, the place where I lived with my family is gone. Old friends from better days are dead and my best friends are swiftly becoming my enemies. My newest and possibly my closest friend is driving my emotions up and down the walls and I can't shake the feeling that I might have unresolved attachments to the guy. Right now, it's probably better not to think about it.

I'm alone again aside from Samuel in the driver's seat, taking me to my planned destination. We're moving at a decent speed of fifty miles an hour, but I wish we were moving faster and slower at the same time. I want this limo to move faster so I can get to my destination sooner and slower so I can put off what needs to be done longer.

"Are you sure you're alright Miss Aino?" Samuel questioned suddenly, breaking my concentration as he glanced back at me.

I gave him a swift nod, motioning with my eyes for him to keep his gaze on the road. "I'm just fine."

The words were a complete lie. I wasn't fine at all. I was a complete mess over this turn of events, but there's simply no other choice. I have to face Rei once more and possibly convince her to change her mind about my mother. Don't get me wrong, I still want to wring Rei's neck too, but the two of us can agree that E.E. is the main issue here. We have to refocus and aim to destroy her instead. At least that way my mother will have a chance and maybe then I'll be able to get my father's papers signed. If I don't there'll be no hope left for his survival. For that reason and that reason alone, failure is not an option.

Still, even if I can convince Rei to change her mind...I know in my heart that I can't trust in her judgement. Even if we reconcile, the risk of her killing my mom remains and I simply cannot allow that to happen under any circumstances. For that end I need an ace up my sleeve, a sure plan to help me get what I need.

For the last hour or so I've concentrated on controlling my Geass. Doing so is no walk in the park, but I've been able to get a slight handle on it. I'll be needing to use the power soon as well as something else...something else I'm not entirely sure about.

A few hours after my snowball fight with Joey is when I decided to sleepover at Rei's house for the night. I told Joey about it, asking if he thought it was a good idea. He had responded by scratching his head, saying that it probably wasn't the best idea given the circumstances, but that it was my decision in the end. In saying that, he made it clear that he'd follow me wherever I wanted to go.

While the words were a sweet gesture in themselves, I flatly declined the offer. After all, this is a slumber party...an all girls slumber party. So, for obvious reasons, he couldn't go with me this time.

Joey pouted, mumbling to himself about girls and all their rules. I ignored his words and parted ways with him to get ready for the evening ahead. It was going to be a long one.

After packing a duffel bag and changing into a dark blue cardigan with a black t-shirt underneath, black denim skinny jeans, and converse tennis shoes, I began to make a mental plan of what steps I would need to take. The task itself was a simple one. Get into Rei's mansion, pal around with the other girls for a bit while looking for any weaknesses I could use to my advantage should the opportunity arrive, and search the mansion for any weaponry that can possibly be used against E.E. The plan was plain and simple. Unfortunately, it was underdeveloped and bound to fail if I didn't find a sure-fire way to get everyone out of the house so I could snoop around.

Around that time was when I found Bruce sitting in the kitchen, drinking from a small silver flask. Upon seeing me, he stumbled to his feet and tried in vain to explain himself.

The flask filled with liquor is inside of my coat pocket now, the weight of it feeling heavy as nerves creep into my system.

It was a bad idea. It was a terrible, terrible, TERRIBLE, idea. Honestly, I couldn't begin to comprehend what had led me to actually consider this. I mean, knowing Lita, she's probably going to make her kiwi lemonade punch, a delicious and nonalcoholic drink she often made for parties...and if my assumption is correct...well let's just say that the punch isn't going to be nonalcoholic for very long.

"We have arrived Miss Mina."

I blinked, staring out of the tinted window as we pulled into a gated neighborhood. After another few minutes, the car stopped at a two-story mansion. It was a grand, white house with gorgeous molding on the outside. The place had also been decorated for Christmas with an array of lights, but I didn't pay much attention to the outside of the house. My gaze stayed focused on the front door.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I forced myself to speak. "I'll be staying here for the night Samuel."

"Would like me to pick you up in the morning?"

I shook my head as I opened the door. "No. If it's alright, please take Joey to Ashford Academy in the morning for the festival. I'll meet him there."

Samuel nodded. "Very well."

With that said, I shut the door behind me, ending the conversation. I started toward the door, barely noting the sound of the engine roaring to life as Samuel pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well, here goes," I whispered, taking slow steps to the door. From here, there's no turning back on the plan.

Oh, I am not looking forward to this at all.

I rang the doorbell, sighing as a cold breeze blew through my hair. After a few seconds of freezing my butt off, the door finally opened and I came face to face with the woman threatening to destroy all the hopes I have for returning home. Rage suddenly flooded through my system, but I pushed the emotion down before swallowing down my emotions altogether. Instead, I put all my energy into smiling my brightest smile as her confused violet gaze met mine.

"Good evening Rei."

The words sounded cheerful enough, but inside I felt like my heart had frozen over. I was in that empty state again, that emotionless void consuming me until I just feel numb. For what lies ahead, this is the frame of mind I need to be in. I have to throw all emotions aside and simply do what I came here to do. There's no way around it.

Rei is still staring at me, blinking in confusion as well as shock.

Seconds later a green haired girl with amber-colored eyes came up behind her, staring down at me in disappointment as she spoke. "You aren't the pizza guy."

For a split second I concentrated on using my Geass, to see into her past, but I didn't get much from it, only that her name was C.C. However, I did recognize her from the visions I saw from Lelouch's past. Yeah, she's to all this somehow, but at the moment, I can't really guess how. I don't really care to know at this particular moment either.

I smiled at her, gently pushing Rei aside as I entered the house without permission, not that I needed it. "Hi there. You must be C.C." I extended my hand out to her. "I've heard a lot about you."

C.C.'s amber eyes studied me as she prepared to respond, but she never got the chance because at that exact moment, Serena decided to wrap me in a bone crushing hug from behind.

"Mina! I can't believe you found us!?" Serena exclaimed, her already tight hold tightening all the more.

"Rei gave me the address," I replied, giggling as I attempted to return the hug, but it wasn't working out well. "It's only natural that I'd come to crash the party Serena."

Serena smiled brightly, loosening her grip a bit. "This makes everything perfect! The gang is back together again!" She winked at C.C. "And with a new edition to boot."

C.C. shrugged, turning away from us as Ami and Lita rushed over from the kitchen. They both hugged me after Serena let go, their excited squeals of joy lost on me as I took in the three women. I acted as I normally would, smiling and laughing without any effort at all. Just like before, they didn't notice anything off about me. Why would they? It's clear Rei didn't tell them about our conversation. Well, it doesn't matter. I'm not stupid enough to think they'd automatically join Rei's side, but it's still a possibility. For this reason I have to prepare myself. I have to analyze the strengths and weaknesses of my old teammates and exploit them to the utmost if I'm made to.

I'm not willing to take any chances on losing my mom. I've been made to live through that pain once and I don't intend to live through it again. No matter what it takes or who I have to betray to do it, I'll save my mother and my father too. Beyond all things, I want to have a normal life with my family once more. Whether we live in Japan or in America doesn't matter anymore. At this point, I'd rather live in Domino City anyway.

"It sounds like you tried to start the party without me," I cheered, smiling broadly, putting all my energy into the bravado. I inclined my gaze back at Rei, inwardly laughing at her stunned expression. I winked then, mocking her as I addressed her once more. "Close the door Rei, you're letting the cold air in girl."

She nodded, attempting a smile as she closed the door, but failing miserably. Rei was pretty good at hiding her emotions, but in comparison to me, she may as well have worn her heart on her sleeve. I can see that she's heartbroken, probably because she realizes that her actions have caused me to lose trust in her and in the others. She understands that I can no longer see her or the others as true friends. No, I can't see them as friends at all at this point. Other than offer condolences, what have any of them done to help me through my problems?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Rage swells in me once more, but I push it down again. Releasing my anger now serves no purpose. Emotions serve me no purpose in this moment. I will keep them hidden, mask everything I feel with fake smiles and laughs just as I always have.

Joey has told me over and over that hiding feelings this way only makes someone weaker in spirit. I suppose I am weak in spirit in a sense. The resolve that's guiding me isn't driven by any set emotion or even love for my family. The truth, the truth I refuse to face, is that my resolve is driven by desperation. I'm desperate to return things to the way they were before. I want to be the person I was before I became a Sailor Scout. Sure, I was alone sometimes, but if Sailor V never existed, I would have gained friends eventually and I wouldn't have shied away from the things I loved, like singing and volleyball.

Living in Domino has made these desires clear. Domino is like a fantasy land, dripping with all the idealisms I had made and discarded long ago. Now those wishes are bubbling to the surface. I know I can have a normal life in Domino, with true friends who will stand by me through anything, friends that can see past the masks I wear. Yes, as soon as I free my mother from the curse E.E. placed on her, I can return to Domino and right everything that went wrong. I can stay there and finally live the life that I want. Never again will I have to fight against a psychopath or against monsters. The cycle of fighting will finally end.

Desperation guides me, which is why I find myself pouring liquor into the punch bowl without hesitation once everyone's back is turned. There's no sense in feeling guilty about this course of action anymore. The girls who used to be my best friends are no longer so, whether they realize it or not doesn't matter. I've made my choice. I know what I want and I'll do whatever it takes to obtain it.

Besides, it'll be fun to watch Rei and the others make complete fools out of themselves.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

The underground corridors of the Narita Mountains were halls and rooms that stretched out for miles. Part of the base, under the mountains themselves, had once been used by the JLF and it's leaders like General Katase as well as Kyoshiro Tohdoh before he became a member of the Black Knights. Before then, the base and its corridors had been used by the last emperor of Japan, Yoruba Kyuske and his wife Amelia Kyuske. The corridors were once used as a network to different areas of the country. Some of the halls stretched all the way to Kyushu, others to the Kagoshima coast. Most of them traveled into the Tokyo Settlement where most government issues had been settled back in the day, but all the corridors led back into Narita, the main station of an old military base that used to exist.

The corridors of the mountains had long since been deserted, the portion where the JLF used to meet nearly destroyed by the massive mudslide Zero had instigated with the help of the Guren Mk-II knightmare frame piloted by Kallen Kozuki.

However, there was another pathway within one of the corridors, a pathway that led deeper underground. This pathway led into a large rectangular room, with old rusted chandeliers that hung in a straight line across the center of the gold lined ceiling. The chandeliers were lit with candlelight, feeling the room with an eerily warm glow. Along the stone walls torches hung, adding more light to the room. The floor was made of a pristine white marble that glistened in the light. Marble pillars rose up from the floor near the walls, lining the red carpet pathway that went straight through the center of the room leading up toward three marble steps that led to an elevated portion of the room. On the first platform stood a long table where twenty red velvet Victorian styled chairs stood. Beyond that elevated plane was another three steps leading up to next plane where a smaller table stood and one lush red velvet throne stood. Above the throne gold silk curtains hung down and expanded outward, making the whole thing look rather intimidating.

Footsteps began to echo as a single woman came strolling in. She wore a black fur-lined trench coat that (like all anime jackets) defied the laws of gravity. Underneath the thick coat she wore a black long-sleeved sweater and dark wash skinny jeans with black knee-high boots. She wore leather gloves on her hands and black sunglasses rimmed with rhinestones over her eyes. Her shoulder length blonde hair peeked out from underneath a fedora pinstriped hat, her lips were painted a hot pink, and her cheeks were a bit flushed from the cold weather outside. She held bags on both of her arms, almost like she had gone out shopping at the mall, which apparently she had.

For a moment she stopped and glanced around the room and it's gothic but Victorian decor. She let out a small sigh.

"I'm going to make a mental note to redecorate this place as soon as possible," she muttered, taking steps forward on the red carpet. "This place looks way too cliché."

For a normal person it would have taken at least five minutes to walk to the raised portions of the long room, but for E.E., this task only took fifteen seconds.

With a groan she dropped her shopping bags on either side of her throne, not caring if the contents of the bags spilled out, which they did, revealing piles of make-up, accessories, and shoes as well as some things she didn't buy at the mall. There were some herbs that she bought at a grocery store, some quartz crystals she had taken from a crystal deposit in what used to be Arkansas. (Apparently, this girl can go to certain places faster by traveling through alternate dimensions.) She traveled to some other areas in the North American continent for other types of crystals, each having a different purpose for something yet revealed.

After finding, buying, and in a few cases, stealing everything she needed, she had traveled through dimensions once more to come to Narita. For a normal person, doing all that she had done would have taken about a month, but for E.E. it only took a few hours.

She crossed off shopping on her mental to-do-list as she sat down on her throne with a sigh. She snapped her fingers, causing a mini-fridge to appear right next to her. With glee she opened it mentally and a grape soda floated into her awaiting hand.

"Ah, just what I needed," she said after taking a long sip. She set the can of soda down on the table in front of her. Removing her glasses from her eyes and her coat from off her body followed as a content sigh fell from her lips. Leaf green eyes sparkled, filled with malevolent plots.

E.E. snapped her fingers once more, changing here outfit to somewhat match the gothic Victorian style of the room. Her clothes morphed into a floor length black dress made of satin, lace, and cotton. The sleeves were quarter length, the red lace seeping out from the sleeve to rest over her wrists. A red sash was tied around her waist, accentuating the curves of her hips. The dress was scoop-necked with bits of the red lace peeking out. Around her neck she wore a simple black chain with a crimson ruby hanging from it. Her earings were simple ruby studs. The fedora was gone, leaving her hair to hang down as it normally would and her lips were now painted a blood-red while her eyes were rimmed with thick mascara and red eyeshadow.

For the first time, her appearance actually fit the persona of immortal demon.

"Now I can get down to business," she stated, snapping her fingers again. A book suddenly appeared over her head, hovering in the air as the pages opened up. Once on the desired page, the book lowered itself onto the table.

Her eyes began to scan the page, making sure she had all the ingredients she needed for the spell needed to reclaim the piece of her soul that was locked in the body of a boy named Ryou Bakura, a boy who was on his way to Japan at that very moment.

"Looks like I have all the ingredients," E.E. whispered, smiling giddily. "Wonderful." She continued reading, learning the process and how the spell was to be executed. "But the problem is having the proper spirit energy to perform the ritual. My minions and I alone simply won't be enough to cut it." The smile on her face widened. "However, I have the perfect way to gather powerful spirit energy thanks certain advantages. The question now, is when to strike?"

E.E. rose from her chair, opting to take a quick sip of soda before walking down the two platforms. She began to pace the floor, her mind whirling of when the best time would be for her to reveal the ace up her sleeve. It was quite a quandary, one that E.E. slaved over for a good five minutes.

But at the five minute marker the evil genius had realized the perfect time and place to unleash her many slaves.

As the plan began to build in her mind, low chuckles lifted from her mouth filling the room with an almost whispered sound, but as her joy intensified the laughter became louder and louder until she was cackling hysterically, her insanity filled gaze lifting toward the ceiling.

The sound echoed over and over, promising death, excruciating anguish, and betrayal of the maximum level. There would be no escaping the chaos that was about to ensue.

Unfortunately, about three minutes after the maniacal laughter ceased to echo from E.E.'s mouth, her cell phone rang, filling the room with sound once again.

"What the..." she groaned, rushing back to her throne to grab her purse. She pouted as she opened it up, reaching inside for the small device. Her eyebrows furrowed as she scanned the caller I.D.

"_Why is he calling me now?_" she pressed the phone to her ear. "D.D.?"

"We have a problem?"

E.E. didn't like the sound of that. "What kind of problem?"

"Ryou Bakura's arrival will be later than expected due to an attack on the main airport," D.D. answered. "The plane has been redirected to a military landing site."

"Why?" The immortal woman didn't like where this was going.

"Well..." D.D. trailed off, which aggravated E.E. greatly, but she waited anyway, tapping her foot on the floor as D.D. struggled to find the right words to explain the situation.

E.E. sat down on the throne again, her patience running thin. "D.D., talk to me. You said there was an attack on the airport? Who instigated the attack? Are they a threat to us?"

D.D. sighed. "Cecelia...I tried to stop her from escaping the base, but I missed my chance and..."

"You what!" E.E. cut in, her eyes widening in disbelief. "D.D.! You let her run wild through the settlement!? You know how important she is to the plan! I can't believe you of all people would allow her to escape."

"I'm sorry."

E.E. groaned, gritting her teeth as sugar-coated lies slipped from her lips. "D.D., darling, as much as love you, I can't stand your lack of foresight. How many people did she kill at the airport? One? Two perhaps..."

"At least two hundred."

The immortal woman couldn't speak for a moment, but she did smile. "This may not be so bad D.D. Listen, I'll send another subordinate to pick up Bakura. In the meantime, get to the airport and gather up any remaining spirit energy from the corpses. Make sure that you aren't seen."

"What about Cecelia?"

"Leave her to me," she replied, rising up from her seat once more. "I have a hunch of where she'll go next. As much as I love bloodshed, I'd rather she didn't kill any valuable pieces...yet"

"Understood. My apologies."

E.E. narrowed her gaze. "It's alright. Don't worry about it." She hung up then, dropping her phone into her purse as she inwardly seethed in rage. With a growl she lifted her can of grape soda and the book from off the table, clutching them both in a death grip as she kicked the table. The piece of furniture went flying, soaring through the long room before it tumbled to the floor with a loud bang.

"Oh D.D.," she growled, her eyes flickering between light green and crimson red, "if I didn't still need you I'd kill you without any hesitation. Such an incompetent fool!" With that said she snapped her fingers, changing her attire back into what she'd been wearing earlier. Then she lifted her purse from off the floor, yanking her cell phone out again as she dialed a number.

* * *

><p>At the airport<p>

Police sirens blared over and over, the shrill sound echoing in the dark night.

Kara Fennette groaned audibly, staring down at the mangled corpses that laid on the concrete below her feet.

"Well, this certainly comes as a shock," she stated, taking some pictures with her camera phone to study later. Her companion for the moment, Fernando Green, special agent and head of Britannia's CIA, was staring down at the bodies as well, knowing the gravity of the situation was about to weigh very heavily on his head.

While inwardly cursing himself, he turned his attention toward Kara, who had just placed her camera phone into the pocket the dark green blazer she was wearing. He watched as she opened up her black Gucci purse. She pulled out a pair of white latex gloves before meeting his gaze.

"I don't think our serial killer is a functioning psychopath anymore," she stated, tossing him the purse, which he barely caught. Her green, cat-like eyes narrowed into slits as she pulled on both gloves. Then, without another word she bent down towards one of the bodies, a young woman, though this fact was barely recognizable. She reached for a wallet that had fallen out of the girl's purse. After opening it and scanning it, she let out a long sigh. "Sophie Versailles, a student from Ashford Academy." Her eyes moved over Sophie's attire and the large duffel bag that was nearby. "She was heading home, obviously in a rush since she didn't change out of the uniform."

Rising up she looked at the other thirty bodies that were littering the airport's parking lot. Men, women, and even children were part of the piles of dead. All of them had varying body types and features, making it clear that the serial killer wasn't targeting a specific person anymore. She stared off, barely aware of the carnage as she noted the crane shaped cuts across the backs of all the victims. That was the only unifying indicator that this was the same serial killer. Everything else was different.

For one, this woman had increased the number of victims ten-fold.

"This definitely isn't good," Kara stated aloud, walking around the pools of blood that surrounded many of the victims. She bent down toward some, picking up little clues as well as closing the eyes of the victims that were too shocked to react as death came upon them.

Fernando followed Kara's lead, watching as she closed the eyes of the victims with her gloved hands. He glanced about, noting how necks had been sliced open, legs and arms cut off, and for some, eyes gouged out. The metallic stench of blood was heavy in the air.

"_I'm no stranger to carnage, but this...this is worse than before. E.E...she must have found Cecelia before I could and now..._" his thoughts trailed off as Kara sped up, moving toward the entrance to the airport.

"To think we were in this building only yesterday," Kara muttered, entering through the front doors. Police tape lined the area just as it did outside, most of the officers were marking off areas where the serial killer had struck, which had been pretty much everywhere. The former white tiles were now stained crimson with blood.

Fernando was starting to feel sick, knowing that he had been the one to cause this. All of the death surrounding him was his fault.

Kara noted the pained expression on his face. "Green, don't tell me that you're going soft on me."

"No, not at all," he answered, his eyes locking on an older woman across the room. With jet black hair and deep emerald-green eyes, he was instantly reminded of a girl he loved. He followed her gaze, noting a massive pool of blood the police had just marked off. Over her slim shoulders was a think white blanket, obscuring from sight the thick brown coat she was wearing. The blanket was supposed to be helpful for shocked victims, but it didn't appear to be helping this woman at all.

Unconsciously, Fernando started toward the woman, his golden eyes reflecting guilt so clearly that only an idiot would be able to miss it.

"Green?" Kara questioned, turning toward him once more only to find that he was a good ten feet away from her now.

"_Why is he acting so guiltily,_" she wondered, following behind him. "_Is it at all possible that Agent Green has something to do with this?_" Kara wasn't entirely sure, but she kept a mental note to dig up some more information on him as she followed his echoing footsteps.

A police officer came up to them, preparing a speech for how civilians weren't allowed in the vicinity, but Fernando halted him, immediately showing his CIA badge. "I'm Agent Fernando Green, head of the Britannian CIA_._" The police officer saluted, his gaze traveling to Kara as she approached.

She quickly withdrew her I.D. card. "I am Kara Alyssa Fennette, general of Prince Odysseus Royal Guard and a consulting detective on national cases. We've been tracking a serial killer." Her green eyes locked on the shocked woman. "She's a witness, correct?"

The officer nodded. "Yes, however...she's in a state of shock. From what we can tell, she watched her son die right in front of her. That puddle of blood...well, that's all that's left of him now. His body was so mangled up..."

"You don't need to say anymore sir," Fernando interrupted, briskly walking around him. "Lady Fennette and I will handle it from here."

The officer turned toward Fernando's departing silhouette, unable to say much. Kara frowned a bit, sighing as she asked, "Has Sir Kururugi been notified of this?"

"I believe so."

Kara began to follow after her companion, but kept her gaze on the officer. "Be sure to greet him and the other two knights of the round when they arrive. They need to be briefed on the situation at hand..."

"Nooooooooo!"

The sudden exclamation shocked Kara, causing her eyes to widen as she directed her gaze toward the woman. Fernando was now kneeling by her side, gently touching her shoulders.

"No!" she screamed, her head bending towards the puddle of blood. "My baby boy...he's dead! How could I let this happen!?" The woman closed her eyes, pulling the blanket on her shoulders tighter around her body. "It's my fault! All my fault!"

Kara watched as Fernando's grip barely tightened on the woman's shoulders. "I'm truly sorry for your loss, but if we're going to bring the murderer to justice, we need your coöperation. We need to take you to the downtown station..."

"I can't leave him!" the woman screeched, shaking her head as tears ran down her pale face. "I can't leave my son! I can't, I can't, I can't!"

Fernando looked as if tears were ready to fall from his own eyes, but he choked it down while raising his hand to his right eye slightly.

Kara caught the motion, but figured he was just brushing his brown hair away from his eyes.

Or at least she did, until she noted a slight flickering in his right eye. She took a tiny step forward, not making a sound, though it wouldn't have mattered. Fernando was too wrapped up in trying to soothe the woman to notice Kara's growing suspicions of him.

And those suspicions skyrocketed when she saw the crane shaped symbol glowing where his pupil should have been. Her eyes darted toward his hand, instantly sighting the contact lens he held between his forefinger and thumb.

The movements Fernando made were swift and subtle, no one else would have noticed them, but Kara was known for her skills in observation. She could walk into a room and instantly know how many cracks there were in the ceiling or how man books were on a bookshelf, not to mention the fact that she had solved more than a dozen cases by herself. Even so, this development caught the usually stoic woman by surprise. An involuntary gasp fell from her lips. She simply couldn't believe that she'd been fooled so easily.

"_All this time he knew..._" she thought, folding her arms across her chest. "_He knew what that symbol meant and said absolutely nothing. It's very clear to me now that Agent Green has a hand in all the death that's been dished out by this serial killer. And now, he feels remorse. Typical._"

Kara kept her gaze on Fernando, listening carefully as he spoke soft words to the woman, pleading with her to calm down. At first the woman seemed to grow even more hysterical, but as he continued to mumble soothing words, she seemed to relax, all the emotion practically flooding out of her. The young detective studied all this, noting all the small details as the woman's demeanor completely shifted. With a critical gaze she studied the woman as a thin red ring surrounded the irises of her eyes.

As for Fernando, his mind had drifted elsewhere, into a faraway past.

(Flashback)

_"No! No! You have to be lying! It can't be true!?"_

_Eight years earlier, a twelve-year-old Fernando sat on a plush white couch within the confines of the Sumeragi household. It was an odd place for him to be, but he had grown to call the small two-story house his home. _

_His arrival to the house had been a move made by his mother five years earlier to save him from being conquered along with the rest of his home country of Brazil. Since her relatives were close friends of the Sumeragi's...well it all just worked out._

_So for five years he had lived peacefully with the Sumeragi family, living as a young Japanese boy, having even gone so far as to go by a different name when he went out in public to protect himself and the family sheltering him. During that time, he got a chance to become close with the only child of the Sumeragi's, a young girl named Kaguya._

_Kaguya was a high-spirited child. She was always smiling and singing, completely carefree and unaware of the dangers that were constantly lurking about. With shining emerald-green eyes and flowing locks of ebony hair that complimented her pale skin, she was truly a beauty, even at the tender age of eight. She constantly wore elaborately decorated kimonos to showcase said beauty, though said kimonos belonged to her mother and were usually a bit too big on her. It didn't matter. She just loved being flashy._

_It was during those times that Fernando was at his happiest. There was a four-year age difference between them ,but it never mattered. Fernando always treated Kaguya as a little sister, caring for her and protecting her against any and all obstacles that stood in her path. Kaguya teased him, acting as a little sister, but at times she would show signs of maturity that went well beyond her years and his. She gave him advice and always encouraged him to never give up._

_The young heir to the Sumeragi fortune had always been a beacon of light and joy._

_But this day was different, though the sky was a brilliant blue, the most beautiful and breathtaking sky Fernando had ever seen in his life up until that point, this day was not a good one. No, this was a day of sadness, of grief, of unfathomable rage and woe._

_Instead of smiling and singing, Kaguya, wearing her favorite purple kimono, was kneeling on the white carpeted floor, the left sleeve hanging off her shoulder slightly. Tears were streaming down her face and dripping onto the carpet, leaving slight stains that would dry and disappear later on._

_"It's not fair!" she screamed, shaking her head. "Why did my parents...both of them...that's just not fair!"_

_Fernando didn't respond. His gaze was locked on the wall of windows adjacent to the couch he was sitting on, completely enraptured by the pure beauty of the sky. He simply couldn't fathom how the sky could look like that when everything in his world had fallen apart._

_Kaguya was still crying, her tears falling faster as she sobbed._

_"I'm sorry," he said finally, barely glancing at her. "Truly I am, but someday...I promise that the people who killed them will pay. I swear that to you Kaguya."_

_The young girl couldn't stop crying, much as she tried. She just continued on, wailing and sobbing out her woes._

_It wasn't until his arms surrounded her that the tears slowed down. Even so, it wasn't enough. It would never be enough to ease the pain gripping at her heart. After a few minutes though, the escalating emotions lessened. The sobs died down, if only a little bit._

_Fernando held on to her small frame, his gaze still locked outside the window. Though young, he was tenacious. Thanks to his avid ability in eaves dropping, he had overheard some intel, information that revealed the murderer of Kaguya's parents._

_"I promise," he told her once more, "I promise that I won't rest until they pay retribution for their crimes."_

(End Flashback)

Fernando Green was still working toward that end, but now...he had been the one to bring death to others. He had caused pain and suffering to the innocent. The thought sickened him, brought on a wave of self-loathing as he continued to console the woman who had lost her son. All the while, his thoughts kept returning to Kaguya.

"_I never should have left her side_," he thought, sighing as he finally allowed himself to deactivate his Geass. The woman had calmed down and was more than willing to reveal the horrors she had seen.

But more horrors were fast approaching. This was just the beginning.

* * *

><p>AN: Initially, I added another portion to this chapter, which brought in the King's Game idea that SuperNova 23 mentioned, but, after looking over the chapter and seeing how drama centric it was, the section didn't quite fit, so I'm going to put it in the next chapter instead. In any case, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the long wait for an update. For a long time I didn't know what I wanted to do with this chapter, but now I have a semi-clear picture of what I want to happen. Stay tuned, for the next chapter we're gonna bring on the funny!


	14. The King's Game Part 2

A/N: I'm sorry that these updates are taking so long. I just totally lost inspiration for this story at first, but now I'm ready to get back at it again. Plus, this is going to be a humor filled chapter, so prepare to laugh your butt off!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Code Geass. I also do not own any references to Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged, Yu-Gi-Oh GX Abridged, or anything from the Persona Game series which is where the King's Game ties in.

* * *

><p><em>"Wine is a mocker,<br>Strong drink is raging; and whoever is led astray by it is not wise." Proverbs 20:1_

_"The devising of foolishness is sin..." Proverbs 24:8a_

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

The King's Game Part 2

Back to the mansion

Mina P.O.V.

The idea of watching Rei and everyone else succumb to a drunken stupor was one that brought a genuine smile to my face. However, as my old friends drank cup after cup of the spiked punch, only one thought came to my mind.

What have I done?

"Ahahahahahahaha!"

Yep, I've made a terrible, terrible mistake.

"Ahahahaha! Ahahahaha!"

Serena has laughed like that for a good five minutes now with Rei echoing each laugh. Unfortunately, the never-ending hackles of laughter is not the worst of the horrors staring me in the face now. No, the annoying giggles are definitely the least of my worries at this point.

Apparently, when Ami is drunk...

"Where are they Lita!?"

Lita was sprawled out on the carpet next to me, her face completely flushed as she barely inclined her gaze to the kitchen where Ami was searching through the cabinets in a furious rush.

"Where's what Ami?"

"Don't play dumb with me Lita!" Ami screeched, sending a chilling glare to brunette as she slammed one of the cabinets shut. "Tell me where the Cheetos are now!"

...she reveals a side of her that surpasses the equivalent of every evil mastermind you can think of clumped together. In other words, she becomes a raging psychopath.

Lita giggled a bit, completely dazed. "I don't know where they are Ami..." insert hiccup.

There was a deadly glint to Ami's sapphire eyes now, which sent involuntary shudders up and down my spine. "Fine, you leave me with no choice." The normally calm senshi of ice ripped open another cabinet and took out a couple of plates. In the next second she was throwing them to the floor, the sound of porcelain glass breaking filling the air along with Serena and Rei's continuous giggles. In fact, the sound made the two of them laugh harder.

"Sounds like Amiiii's maaaad," Serena chuckled, her words completely slurred as she hiccupped.

"She really wants Cheetos," Rei added, clutching her stomach as she fought against the laughs. "I didn't even know she liked them...hahahaha! And nooow she's throwing a tantrum like a wee little bwayby...bwahahahaha!" insert hiccup.

Ami turned her glare on them before dropping another plate on the floor. The crash caused more giggles to ensue, but her gaze only hardened as she stepped over the mess with a slight stumble. Then, with a growl, she bent down to the floor, grabbing Serena and Rei by the hair as she did.

"You two have the Cheetos then?" she questioned darkly, sounding completely sober despite the fact that she had drunk the most punch out of everyone. "Give me my Cheetos girls. If I don't have them I'm gonna die."

"We don't have your Cheetos," the two of them whined in unison, trying their best not to laugh, but the giggles took over again.

"Liars!"

Without warning Ami punched Rei in the jaw. With Rei being how she is...even in a drunk state...she started fighting back with a vengeance seconds later. Serena ended up getting caught in the middle, which caused her to be on the receiving end on many of the punches and kicks. All the while, Lita just sighed and stared up at the ceiling, rambling to herself about some guy.

My jaw practically landed on the coffee table as Ami started to spew words I cannot repeat. If this were a T.V. show, every other word she said would have called for censoring. Seriously, 4kids would have had a field day with the horrible junk spilling between her lips. Even C.C., who I could see had a generally stoic personality, was completely shocked by the display. Her amber eyes were wide and I'm pretty sure her jaw dropped too even though she was covering most of her face with the book she'd been reading.

For a moment I allowed myself to study the binding of book and nearly gasped when my eyes glanced over the title.

"_Legends of the Silver Millennium_?" I wondered, blinking in adamant surprise before shifting my gaze back on the beat down session on the floor. My arising questions would have to wait until later.

"I don't wanna be part of tis anymoooore!" Serena cried, attempting to crawl away from the entanglement as Ami and Rei continued to go at it. "Minaaaa-chaaaaan! Help!"

"Sheeee can't help...sheee did this to us," Rei drawled loudly, attempting to drown out Ami's stream of...creative vocabulary. "We're druuuuuuuuunk!"

C.C. sighed. "That much is obvious." She turned her gaze on me. "You do realize they're all going to kill you for this later, right?"

"I'm not really concerned at this point," I answered, opting to dig around through my purse. "I have an idea everyone. Why don't we play a King's Game?"

Rei and Ami paused in their fight, allowing Serena to finally escape the madness.

"I remember that game," Lita stated from her spot on the floor. "It's a twisted version of truuth or dare...right?"

I nodded, pulling out the numbered chopsticks I'd brought. "You could say that. Should I explain the rules?"

Rei giggled a bit, having recovered from her fight with Ami. "That's if we can understaaand the ruuuules. We are druuunk after alll, Minaaaa-chan. Hahaha!"

Ami rose up from the floor, stumbling a bit as she walked toward the coffee table. "In King's game we all pick chopsticks right? Whoever gets the one without a number is king. That person is allowed to give specific orders to any of the other players." She lowered herself down across from me, folding her arms in front of her chest as she glared daggers into Rei and Serena. "If I end up being King, I'm ordering all of you to stab yourselves and die."

My expression deadpanned. "_Thank heaven I plan on rigging this game. Sheesh! Who knew Ami would be such a demented drunk?_"

C.C. cleared her throat. "I won't participate in this." She pointed to the pages of her book. "I'm studying...so to speak."

"Fine," I answered, hiding the fact that I was slightly annoyed. C.C. and I were the only sober people in this house now. I'm guessing that's because she may have caught me when I spiked the punch to begin with. Well, it doesn't really matter. Whether she participates or not isn't really a big deal. The point of my game is to get the Sailor Senshi out of the house. C.C. still being present won't stop me from doing what needs to be done.

Of course, now I'm a little worried about everyone, especially Ami. It's like she's only a mere thread away from becoming a psycho killer...and all because she can't find some Cheetos.

Yeah, not to self, never allow Ami to get drunk again.

"Well, quit stalling you incompetent fool," Ami snarled, tapping her in index finger impatiently on her forearm. "The chances of me being King are one to five. If probability is on your side, you'll live to see a new day."

"Don't you mean queen?" Serena asked, barely lifting her head from the carpet.

Ami glared over at the meatball head. "You'll die first."

"_Good grief she's lost it_," I thought, motioning with my wide eyes for the others to gather around the coffee table. Lita and Serena sat next to me, while Rei sat on the other side of Ami. The two of them exchanged glares, but nothing verbal was exchanged between them. Thank goodness for that.

Now, I have one chopstick stuffed in my sleeve. This one chopstick isn't numbered, but the five chopsticks in my right hand are labeled one through four, with four being the repeated number. The rest would be strictly up to chance under normal circumstances, but with my Geass waiting in the wings, I may be able to manipulate the results so my friends will grab the chopsticks I want them to take.

"Alright then girls," I began, laying them on the table. "Close your eyes."

Everyone obeyed and closed their eyes, allowing me to quickly take the repeated chopstick back from the bunch. "Okay Rei, you go first."

Rei nodded. "Did you close your eyes?"

I closed my eyes, preparing myself to use my newfound power. "Of course."

Rei didn't respond to my words, instead opting to get on with the game. I focused on listening to her movements, then, once she called out for Ami to take hers, I used my Geass to see a few seconds into the past. Rei had drawn the number two chopstick. After a moment had passed, I used my newfound power again for Ami's draw. She drew the one marked with the number three. The cycle of using my powers repeated as she called for Serena to draw next. She drew one, leaving Lita with four when she was called.

Then with it being my turn I simply withdrew the unnumbered chopstick from out of my sleeve, gently laid it on the table to create some sort of sound and then picked it right back up.

"Okay, open!"

I smiled down at my unmarked chopstick as my eyes opened. "Awesome! I'm King!"

Rei groaned, her eyebrows kniting together in frustration. "Big surprise there Minaaaaa. Of course you're the king.""

Serena sighed again. "Actually she's the queeeeeeen."

"Shuddup, meatball brain."

Ami growled, a vein threatening to pop out of her head. "It seems your lives have been spared...for now."

Serena pouted a bit while Lita just shrugged, her mind clearly elsewhere. Glancing over at C.C., I noticed that she had a sly smirk on her face. I guess she's impressed with my work here.

"Alright then...what should I do first?" I asked aloud, pressing my index finger to my chin as I pretended to think over what I wanted my first command to be. After all, this part of the plan was the simplest part for me to come up with.

"Okay, let's see. I want number two...to jump off the cliff in Juban cemetary...naked, and I want number three to go with her to make sure she does it and to record the event."

Ami smiled wickedly. "That would be me."

Rei's eyes widened in complete terror. "You cannot be serious? Do you honestly expect me to..."

I shrugged, cutting her off. "Sorry, that's the rule of the game Rei. Now, be gone from my sight."

Ami grabbed Rei's arm, pulling her up to her feet. "Come on, I'll get Lita's camera. This is definitely something we'll need to capture."

"But I...no...no...no...no!"

As Ami dragged Rei out of the room I started with my next victim. "Let's see, I would like number one to go to a donut shop in the settlement and buy two boxes of glazed donuts and two boxes of chocolate glaze donuts...and all with Rei's credit card. In fact, feel free to buy anything else you want with Rei's card."

Serena cheered. "Yaaaaaaay! That's me! Wow...you sure are nice Minako-chan! I love you soul sistaaaaaaaa!"

I nodded, smiling as Serena darted up from her spot, stumbling toward the staircase at the back of the room, no doubt to get Rei's credit card. With that I turned toward Lita. "Guess you're the last one Lita."

"Yep," she replied, staring up longingly at the ceiling again, no doubt thinking about the guy she'd been rambling about earlier.

"Then, I order number four to go see a sappy romantic comedy and daydream about him till your heart's content," I told her. "Eat lots of popcorn too, but don't ruin your figure."

Lita stood, stumbling all the while as she headed straight for the door. "Gotcha!" Without another word she yanked the door open and stepped out, not bothering to close it as Ami and Rei emerged from Lita's bedroom with the camera."

"I demand a recount or something," Rei drawled, each word slurred. "Mina cheeeeated!"

Ami laughed darkly as she continued to push Rei forward. "Your fate has been sealed mortal. Time to meet your doom! Wuhahahahaha!"

Okay seriously, Ami's drastic change is starting to scare me big time. Good lord, her hangover is probably going to be ten times worse than this. I definitely don't plan on being around when that time comes.

Serena came flying down the stairs with a puffy white jacket over her clothes and Rei's credit card between her mitten covered hands. She giggled as she ran past Rei and Ami, oblivious to the horror the senshi of fire had to face thanks to yours truly. The footage Ami gets will make for fabulous blackmail material later on. When Rei becomes a YouTube sensation, I think I'll be able to forgive her for threatening my mama.

After another minute of Rei's protests, she and the rest of the girls finally departed, leaving me and C.C. the only ones remaining in the mansion.

"Well done," C.C. muttered, closing her book before setting it down on the table. "Using your Geass to cheat in a foolish drinking game and removing everyone from the premises is mighty impressive."

I frowned, narrowing my gaze at her. There was no sense in keeping up the bravado anymore. "How do you know about Geass? Are you E.E.'s partner in crime? You two have similar names. Are you immortal too?"

C.C. sighed, leaning back in the recliner chair she was sitting in. "Aren't you wasting time with these questions?" She closed her eyes. "My answers won't help in your purpose, whatever it is."

"Maybe not," I answered, "However, you do hold some missing pieces in the puzzle. You know about Geass, which heightens my suspicion that you're connected to E.E. somehow."

"The only thing I have in common with E.E. is that we're both immortal witches," C.C. stated, opening her amber eyes once more. "I know about Geass because I have the ability to give Geass to others."

I crossed my arms over my chest, seeing that my true purpose for being here will have to be set aside for a moment. "Tell me, what exactly is Geass?

C.C. smirked. "You don't know?"

"I know that I have the ability to see into the past thanks to this power," I told her, "but I noticed others who received the power gained different abilities. I'd like to know why."

"Geass manifests differently for each person," C.C. explained, twirling her index finger through a strand of her long lime-green hair. "You've gained the power to see into the past, your mother gained the ability to shape shift into different people, and Lelouch gained the ability to compel anyone to obey him."

"_So C.C. gave Lelouch Geass?_" I wondered. "_Is that why I saw C.C. in his past? Is she the reason behind Zero's existence?_"

C.C. rose up from her chair, a scowl on her face now. "It seems you still have more questions, but I'm not in the mood to answer right now. Your friend Lita ordered pizza an hour ago and it still hasn't arrived." With an agitated grunt she walked toward the door before turning right back around to come back into the living room and then back to the door again.

I watched her as she continued pacing back and forth, a little agitated myself. My questions about Geass and E.E. were vital and called for immediate answers. To have it put off by something trivial like pizza...though to be honest I am kind of hungry...is ridiculous.

"May I ask one more question?"

"You can ask as many questions as you want," C.C. replied, her pacing increasing in speed, "but I'm not going to answer you."

Suppressing a groan I went ahead with my question. "Did you have anything to do with the experiments conducted on my mother?"

C.C. paused in her pacing, giving me an almost quizzical look. "Do I look like a mad-scientist?" She turned away, letting out an exasperated sigh as she paced toward the door again. "I only know that E.E. and some other people put a micro-chip in your mother's brain. Nothing more, nothing less. Now quit bothering me."

Rolling my eyes I uncrossed my arms and rose to my feet. It's clear that C.C. is unwilling to coöperate until she gets her precious pizza. That's fine. I have more important things to do right now...

"DING DONG!"

C.C. practically shouted in glee, rushing to the door. I blinked in confusion as she unbolted the two locks and yanked the door open, but her smile fell a little when the pizza guy stepped past her with ten boxes of pizza stacked up in his hands. I couldn't see his face, but I noted that instead of wearing a polo shirt and jeans or khakis, this man was wearing a white bathrobe of some sort...which means...

Oh good grief. You have got to be kidding me with this.

* * *

><p>Kaiba Estate<p>

Joey P.O.V.

"You're out Joey."

My eyes narrowed on the regular playing cards in front of me. About an hour earlier, Hotaru had found me in the living room, staring out the window while randomly flicking through channels on the plasma T.V. After gently poking me on the shoulder, she asked if I would play cards with her.

Other than Duel Monsters, I don't usually play a whole lot of games, but I accepted anyway, figuring that playing with Hotaru would distract me from worrying about Mina.

She taught me this game called Golf with the cards. The basic object of the game is to get the least amount of points, like in real game of Golf. Each card symbolizes a number, with the Jack, Queen, and King, all representing ten and the Ace cards representing one. The only cards excluded are the jokers. The first person to reach one hundred points loses the game. There's more to the rules and all that crap, but why bother explaining all that? I barely understand the game as it is.

Anyway, it took me three practice games for me to get the hang of it, and in those practice games, I actually beat her in each game, which increased my confidence big time.

However, in the next game...Hotaru went full throttle.

I was pummeled big time, but that wasn't the worst of it. The other two mouchers...er...I mean guests, Kallen and Urabe, decided they wanted to play this crazy game too. So, while I'm still trying to learn all the rules of this game, everyone else basically pounds me into the dust.

The results are as follows.

**Hotaru: -174**

**Kallen: -21**

**Urabe: 12**

**Joey: 107**

Yep, that is how the cookie crumbles folks. Apparently, Hotaru is an evil mastermind when it comes to normal card games. Kallen and Urabe are good too, but me...well you can see how well the game turned out for me.

"From now on, I'm sticking with Duel Monsters," I muttered, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

Hotaru giggled shyly. "Don't worry about it Joey. You're still learning how to play." She gathered the cards together and shuffled the deck. "With all of us playing at our full potential, there was really no hope for you."

A groan fell from my lips. "There was no hope for me because you didn't teach me how to play with more than one person involved."

"You lost," Kallen stated bluntly, watching Hotaru closely as she dealt eight cards to her and Urabe. "Get over it and take notes from real card game masters."

I set my full glare on her. "You're the main reason why I lost so fast. You show no mercy."

Kallen shrugged as Hotaru gave herself eight cards. "The basic principle of battle is to eliminate the weak first."

Urabe shook his head, his gaze on Hotaru's hand as she placed the deck on the center of the kitchen table. "You don't have to say it like that Kallen. Besides, this is a card game not a fight to the death against the Britannians."

"What's the difference?"

My expression deadpanned as I glanced over at Hotaru sitting next to me. "How the heck did you end up palling around with these two?"

Hotaru sighed, positioning her cards face down in the position she wanted before flipping two over. The first card was an Ace while the other was a three. That equalled to four points. Definitely a lucky deal for her.

"It's a really long story Joey," Hotaru answered, finally, her eyes on Kallen and Urabe as they flipped over their cards. Kallen's cards were both Queens, equalling zero, (whenever two of the same kind of cards are positioned next to each other, it automatically equals zero until the other cards are flipped). Urabe had a Queen and a King, starting him out with twenty points right off the bat.

"Urabe, it's your turn to make the first move," Kallen stated, staring at his face up cards. "Looks like you need it desperately."

Urabe nodded, his dark blue eyes narrowing on the deck. He plucked one card, smiled, and then switched his Queen with a two, thus leaving him twelve points instead of twenty. He placed the Queen next to the deck face up. This will make up the discard pile.

"My turn," Hotaru muttered, her violet eyes narrowing as she flipped over her third card, which was laying below her Ace card. It was the four of clubs, which now meant she had eight points. Kallen is in the lead right now with zero points.

Kallen flipped over one of her cards, revealing an Ace. Yep, Kallen is definitely in the lead.

She winks at Urabe. "You're turn again Urabe."

I lean back in my chair, barely registering Urabe's move as thoughts of Mina drift back into my head. Ugh, lately it seems like she's all I can think about. Part of the reason is because I'm worried about her well-being. I mean, her father's life is depending on whether she can get her mother to sign the documents allowing his operation or not. To make matters worse, Mina's mother has turned into a serial killer thanks to this E.E. person influencing her through a microchip in her brain, so the probability of those papers actually being signed is slim to none. With all that weighing on Mina's mind, it's a wonder why she hasn't already snapped.

Well, thanks to Rei, she almost did.

_Don't think for a minute that I'll let you touch my mother!_

An involuntary shudder shook through my body, causing me to jerk a bit as Hotaru began her move. She glanced at me, her violet eyes asking if anything was wrong, but I just smiled at her, trying to ease any worries that might surface in her mind. She smiled back before turning another one of her cards. I didn't bother to look at it.

Resting my chin on the ball of my hand, I stared out the window next to the table, watching as small flakes of snow fell from the sky. My thoughts drifted back to the festival yesterday, of all the smiles and laughs we shared before the reality of the situation ruined everything.

Up until that point, I had never seen Mina smile so brightly, so genuinely. Her smile had always been beautiful, but most of those smiles, even some of the genuine ones, never reached her eyes. No matter the occasion, there was always a touch of sadness to Mina's eyes.

Yesterday had been different. Yesterday, Mina laughed and her eyes lit up so brightly it was like the sun was finally shinning in her world. It made me feel good, knowing that I'd been the one to bring those eyes to life. It was nice to see true happiness in her eyes when she smiled.

It's such a huge contrast to how Mina reacted to Rei's proclamation last night. The pure-hearted, peace-loving angel, who only wished to save her family suddenly morphed into a demonic woman whose heart was filled with nothing but hatred and desperation.

I can't get those two images of Mina out of my head. Well, I can't get Mina out of my head in general at this point, but those two moments are on repeat.

Of course, there was also our fight in the snow, where I struggled against my emotions.

_Are we friends? Are we something more? Just what's going on with...us?_

I wish I knew what was going on between us. I know what I'd like to happen between us and I do love being with Mina for the most part. When she's relaxed and free of worries, she's really fun to be around. The two of us have a lot in common, not to mention that she's so beautiful no man can resist her. To pretend I'm not attracted to her would be the equivalent of saying I hate my sister when everybody and their ma knows I'd do just about anything for her.

At this rate, it won't be long until I'm willing to do anything for Mina too. Heck, I may already be at that level.

With a groan I raise my hand so it's rest on my temple. "_All this thinking about feelings and junk is going to give me a headache._"

"Haha! Minus one-hundred chumps!"

I blinked, instantly gaping as my gaze caught sight of Hotaru's cards. In a square were all the three numbered cards, automatically giving Hotaru a minus fifty no matter the other cards she would have gotten, but she had managed to get two kings next to each other and two sevens next to each other, making that zero all the way across too, equalling into a minus one-hundred.

Kallen's jaw was hanging open as she stared at Hotaru's cards. Urabe was shaking his head, almost sighing in defeat as he laid one of his hands down on the table.

My gaze locked on Kallen's cards next. Two Queens equaled out to zero. Her next row of cards were a number two card and the Ace from earlier. The next row was another Ace and a number four card. Unfortunately for her, the last two cards were both high cards, an eight and a Jack.

All in all, Kallen had collected twenty-six points.

Urabe didn't fare much better. He managed to get zeroes for two of his rows, but on the third and fourth row he stacked up kind of high. The third row consisted of a seven and a four and the last row consisted of one ace and six.

He collected eighteen points.

So, the game now is as follows...if my math is correct anyway.

**Hotaru: -274**

**Kallen: 7**

**Urabe: 30**

"At this rate the game will never end," Urabe stated, another sigh falling out of his mouth. "I quit."

Kallen glared over at him, her short red-hair practically aflame. "Urabe, you can't surrender to the enemy like this..."

"It's a stupid card game for crying out loud woman!"

My jaw dropped as Hotaru's eyes simply widened in shock. I haven't known this guy long, but he clearly exuded the calm wall of calmness aura...or some other analogy or metaphor or whatever it's supposed to be called.

"This is more than a card game," Kallen bellowed, slamming her fists atop the table. "This is a test of wills and I am not about to lose." Her gaze locked on Hotaru. "Deal the cards little girl. You're about to go down."

Hotaru laughed nervously, a small bead of sweat forming on the side of her head. "You sure are competitive Kozuki-chan."

"_Yeah, if by competitive you mean utterly crazy_," I thought.

Urabe rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous. Just quit Kallen. There's no way for you to win this game. You'll hit one-hundred points long before Hotaru can even reach zero. Face the facts Kallen, this is a losing battle. There's no strategy you can implement that will end with a good result for you."

"I don't need strategy," Kallen answered, calming down...slightly. "Just watch Urabe. I'm gonna beat..."

A sudden loud crash from upstairs cut her off. All of our gazes lifted towards the ceiling.

Kallen groaned, rising up from her seat. "Okay, change of plans. I'm gonna beat the crap out of whoever just broke in."

Urabe rose up next. "No Kallen, you stay down here and protect Hotaru." He locked his gaze on me. "Joseph and I will take care of this."

"Huh?" I questioned, blinking in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean?" Urabe yanked me out of my chair by the collar of my shirt. "We have to safeguard the girls."

_But any crazy lunatic could be up there. _"Uuuh...do they really need us to do that?"

Urabe dragged me over to the knife drawer, his eyes telling me to grab the biggest butcher knife I could find since there are apparently no guns in this place. I complied, but I wasn't happy about it at all.

"It's a shame that chivalry is dead now," Urabe muttered as he reached for the sheathed sword strapped around his hip.

My eyebrow twitched. "_It'll be an even bigger shame if I end up dead._"

Another crash sounded as Urabe and I started up the front stairway. Urabe motioned for me to move quietly and I nodded, hoping against all hopes that Bruce was just cleaning or something else like that. Sure, we'd both feel silly for attacking Bruce with a butcher knife and a sword, but at least everyone involved would get a good laugh out of it...except maybe Bruce. He'd be traumatized.

Well, as long as we're not dealing with E.E. or Mina's mom, we'll be just fine.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes earlier<p>

Cecelia Ashford, once known as Yumi Aino, creeped into the Kaiba Estate through the balcony on the fourth-story. How the woman managed to scale the house to reach the balcony would leave most wondering if she was part ape or something, but the truth of the matter was that past experiments with the microchip inserted in her brain had enhanced her physical abilities to closely match that of the immortal witch, thus giving her super speed and strength, along with other abilities.

However, these advantages all came with a price.

Cecelia's free will was pretty much gone, but she was still trying to fight, still trying to escape E.E.'s hold. The desperation to free herself has completely wiped the woman clean of all sanity, causing her to lash out at anyone in a ten-mile radius. Even so, the time away for E.E.'s clutches had given the poor woman enough time to at least gather a small shred of her senses after attacking the civilians at the airport.

Having express knowledge of E.E.'s plans, Cecelia traveled to the Kaiba Estate to find her daughter, Minako Aino, to warn her, to tell her to return to Domino City, and never return to the land once known as Japan. Cecelia knew that this place could never be the place her daughter once knew. Cecelia also understood that she could never be the mother Mina used to have. As long as E.E. held control, there was no hope for her survival, but Mina still had a chance to escape her fate.

That last bit of reason is what finally stopped her killing spree, thus leaving a single witness to convict her of all the crimes she had committed.

"I must hurry," she whispered, jumping onto the balcony. Cecelia had been prepared to break down the door, but she noticed that it was already unlocked. Definitely not a good sign that her daughter was being careful.

Stepping inside the room, Cecelia quickly glanced around the room, searching for any trace of her daughter. She noted a few pieces of clothes lying across the bedspread, a bottle of vitamin water on the nightstand on the right side of the bed. Said nightstand was halfway open, which piqued Cecelia's interest, but she didn't move toward the piece of furniture right away. Instead she moved toward the massive bathroom.

Poking her head inside, she quickly assessed that Mina wasn't in the room, though it was clear she had made a terrible mess. Towels lay strewn about on the still wet tile floor, the cap to the toothpaste sitting on the counter right next to the tube of toothpaste. In the sink, traces of dried toothpaste were left behind.

A vein threatened to pop out of Cecelia's head. The part of her that struggled with OCD desperately begged her to clean the bathroom A.S.A.P., but she ignored the urge and simply closed the bathroom door after shutting off the light.

"I forgot how messy Minako can be sometimes," she muttered, hurrying across the floor, completely unaware of the bloody footprints she was leaving behind on the hardwood. Not only is that messy, but that's just plain horrific.

Cecelia wasn't about to dwell on being a hypocrite. There wasn't any time for that. What she needed to do was find her daughter in this giant mansion and demand she go back to domino.

Still, that open drawer called out to her. It begged to be closed.

Rolling her eyes, Cecelia quickly darted to the nightstand, fully prepared to close it when she noted a giant stack of papers inside. She nearly reached inside to touch the papers, but then she noted all the blood on her hands.

With a groan she walked back to the bathroom and washed her hands.

After making sure her hands were squeaky clean, she reached into the nightstand drawer again and placed the stack of papers on top of the nightstand.

Her eyes locked on the name at the top of the page.

_Toshido Aino_

She let out a soft breath as she scanned the rest of the document. "So, Minako found a way to pay for the surgery after all." Closing her eyes she sighed. "My Mina..." she opened her eyes again, quickly reaching for the pen that was laying on the floor next to the nightstand. "I can still give you one last gift."

With that said, Cecelia started on signing her old name, Yumi Aino, on the dotted lines at the bottom of each page.

Fifty pages and nearly ten minutes later, Cecelia finished signing the paperwork. However, in the back of her mind she could sense that E.E. was beginning to draw near. So, with all the willpower she could muster, she rushed out of the bedroom with the paperwork in hand. Thankfully she knew the layout of the Kaiba Estate despite the renovations Seto Kaiba had done. She was able to find the next bedroom, which turned out to be Joey's, easily. Without pausing to take in how messy the room had become, she rushed over to the nightstand and stuffed the papers inside.

Cecelia rushed out the room then, still hoping to find her daughter somewhere on the third floor, but by that time it was too late.

E.E. was waiting in the middle of the stairway, her expression reflecting rage.

"You're becoming a pest."

Cecelia took off, rushing toward's Mina's room. E.E. followed, the steps she made barely making a sound. However, as she reached out to yank Cecelia back by the collar of her jacket, she bumped into a tall glass statue.

"CRASH!"

E.E. clenched her fists, inwardly cursing herself as she slammed her foot against Cecelia's back, causing her to fall into Mina's room with a loud thump. Without any hesitance, the immortal woman slammed the doors behind her, not caring about anyone hearing her. Instead she focused on trying to regain control of Cecelia's will.

"Stop this now," she growled lowly, kicking Cecelia in the chest before she could fully recover. The force of the kick sent her hurdling across the room and straight through the glass balcony door.

"Gah!"

E.E. kicked the remains of the door open with her foot. "You will obey me Cecelia Ashford. You have no other choice but to do as I say. There's no escaping your fate." A vindictive smile tugged at the corners of E.E.'s mouth as she narrowed her leaf-green eyes. "There's no choice but submission at this point my dear."

Cecelia clutched her head as it began to throb violently. She stood shakily, the shards of glass slipping off her coat. They fell on the balcony with a small clang, each one reflecting her frightened gaze as she tried to fight against the excruciating influence of the microchip. The effort was futile, but Cecelia knew that this time she wouldn't have this opportunity again. Once E.E. gained control this time, there would be no way out. She would forever be E.E.'s slave and that would mean killing her daughter should they ever cross paths again.

With every fiber of her being, Cecelia fought against the pain, her gaze traveling to the roof above them. She sucked in a breath, lowering her hand away from her head as she jumped onto the railing of the balcony.

E.E. gasped in shock, watching in a frozen stupor as Cecelia leaped up, landing on the roof with a solid thump

Narrowing her gaze, the immortal demon followed, determined to teach her unwilling subordinate a lesson she wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

><p>AN: And that ends this funny/dramatic chapter! Thanks for reading everyone. Please review!

Advertisements: Below are some stories for all of you to check out in case I take five years to update again.

Untitled ~ By Kex3

"I wish you would let me in." She said. "We all wish for things," He replied simply. She turned on her camera. "What do you wish for Seto Kaiba?" He eyed her carefully as he thought. "I don't wish. I do or don't." "Surely there's something you want to do?" "...I want this to end." She had the feeling he wasn't talking about the project. M/suicidal thoughts and actions. No title yet

Yu-Gi-Oh - Rated: M - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,414 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 8-30-12 - Published: 6-12-12 - Seto K.

The above story is awesome. That's all I can say. If you love angsty Seto, you'll love this story.

Yugi Goes Pink ~ By Kelekiah Galadrian

It's Valentine's Day in Domino City and Yugi's up to something, but what could it be? Tea's about to find out. Tea/AnzuXYugi PeachShipping, Oneshot.

Yu-Gi-Oh - Rated: K - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,775 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 4-8-09 - Yūgi M. & Anzu M. - Complete

No Amount of Preparing ~By Kohaku no Hime

He knew, of course. The writing had been on the wall months. Set in canon, tissue box warning.

Yu-Gi-Oh - Rated: K+ - English - Family/Angst - Chapters: 1 - Words: 635 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 1-13-13 - K. Jounouchi - Complete

This Was Perfection ~ By Gotta Be Annoying

"And yet, Aki's eyes still glowed with that same liveliness, reminding him of a rose. A black rose. Rare, yet beautiful."

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Rated: K - English - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,080 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 2-13-13 - Yūsei F. & Aki I. - Complete

If you guys the Yusei/Aki pairing from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, you'll love this story.

And that's all for the advertisements this time folks.


	15. Guys in a Bathrobe Have Terrible Timing

A/N: My ideas for this story are finally flowing again! So let's skip this author's note business and get onto the good stuff!

Disclaimer: I do not own...oh forget it. These disclaimers take too long to write.

Chapter 15

Guys in a Bathrobe Have Terrible Timing

Rei's mansion

8:59 p.m.

Mina P.O.V.

"I don't like cold pizza."

"My greatest apologies C.C., but there was nothing I could do about the state of the Italian cuisine. The man delivering it took an extended detour. If I hadn't used my Millennium Key to aid me in stealing his car, your ten boxes pizza wouldn't have ever arrived, your money completely wasted."

I blinked once, twice, three times before I could even begin to make sense of the sight in front of me. Shadi, the random man who always shows up in a bathrobe and turban for whatever reason, had appeared once again and in the most random place. Of all the places I expected to see Shadi...actually for a while I was certain I'd never see him again.

Of course this unexpected visit from him is not what concerns me at this particular moment. Right now, my jaw is dropping to the floor because it's clear that C.C. knows this weird guy and knows him well. I mean, they're having a full-blown conversation right in front of me.

"I'm going to have to microwave this now," C.C. stated, shaking her head as she removed a plate from the cabinet. "Watch your step over here Shadi, there's glass on the floor."

Shadi nodded, a concerned scowl on his face. "I can see that things got a little out of control here. Could you enlighten me on the events that took place C.C.?"

"Certainly," she replied, placing three slices on her plate. "Right after I eat my pizza..."

"Whoa, whoa!" I shouted, the initial shock of the moment gone as I stormed into the kitchen. "Mind enlightening me on what you're doing here Shadi? I mean seriously, where did you come from?"

Shadi locked his blue eyes on me. "Greetings to you as well Mina. I've come to warn you of the great danger..."

About ten veins were ready to pop out of my skull when I interrupted him. "Oh no, don't even say it. You came to warn me and the other scouts about E.E. and her plans, right?"

"Well...not exactly..."

"But that is part of it, correct?" I questioned, a growl threatening to pass between my lips. "_Honestly, this guy's timing is really impeccable. It's simply fabulous."_

Why do I get the feeling that I sounded like Pegasus with that last sentence?

With a groan I shook away the thoughts to focus my glare on the Egyptian who was proving to be a giant thorn in the butt or something like that. Phrases and common sayings aren't my strong suit, not that it matters anyway because there's a weird guy in a bathrobe standing next to an even weirder girl wearing a straightjacket...

It suddenly dawned on me that I might be in over my head here.

C.C. rolled her amber colored eyes. "Looks like I have another melodramatic on my hands."

Shadi nodded again, closing his eyes. "Agreed."

Melodramatic? Melodramatic!? I'm pretty sure I have a good reason for freaking out right about now. Anytime Shadi shows up pretty much equals trouble for me and everyone else around a ten mile radius. If he's here now, something awful has either gone down or is about to go down.

My thoughts drift to Serena, Rei, Ami, and Lita out in the settlement and the remains of Juban. For all I know, E.E. could have watched our little slumber party with hidden cameras or something and is just waiting to send my mom out to kill them all right now.

Then there's Joey and Hotaru at the Kaiba Estate. Hotaru can probably handle herself along with those two soldiers from the Black Knights, but Joey...there's no way he could handle my mother and/or E.E. on his own. Even with Hotaru and those other two people there, I'm still worried for all of their safety. After all, E.E. is immortal, super powerful, and, for lack of a better word, EVIL!

The microwave beeped, signifying that C.C.'s pizza was ready to eat. She opened the door to the machine and withdrew her plate, amber eyes bright as she picked up a piece off the plate. "Finally!" With that said she stuffed half the slice into her mouth.

My expression deadpanned. "Okay Shadi, before you get into whatever it is you came here to tell me, just explain to me how you and C.C. know each other because I am not seeing the connection."

Shadi crossed his arms over his chest. "C.C. is an old colleague of mine. Over the last few hundred years she has kept a close eye on the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb as well as the mystic items assigned to my care a millennia ago."

"Millennia ago?" I questioned, my eyes widening slightly. "Hold on a second Shadi, are you saying that you are immortal too?" Good heavens, I certainly hope he isn't or I'm definitely going to faint.

"No, I am not immortal," he answered, closing his eyes again. "I am nothing but an ancient spirit with a physical body. The truth of the matter is that I've been dead for over a thousand years."

My mind blanked out. "You mean to tell me that you're a ghost?"

Shadi shrugged. "Well, in actuality I am from a world parallel to this one; a spirit world, if you will. Most who live in this world go on to become reapers of souls, but there are some like me who are bound to the living world. Our mission is to guide those whose destinies disrupt the balance of time..."

"Reapers of souls, huh?" I cut in, placing a hand on my hip. "Shadi, why do I get the feeling that another fandom is creeping into this story?"

His eyebrows knitted together as he glared at me. "Because shut up."

Well, that was just rude.

"C.C. and I crossed paths when I traveled to the Britannian homeland, though at the time it was simply known as England or Great Britain," Shadi continued, glancing at the lime-haired girl as she devoured the slices of pizza on her plate. "When we met, I immediately sensed an imbalance in her soul. For a time, I was certain that she was a demon."

C.C. shrugged as she finished off her second slice. "Well, you weren't too far off I suppose." She turned her gaze toward me. "In any case, Shadi tried using his Millennium Key on me, but it didn't work. I immediately noted that the result was the same when those I made contracts with tried to use their Geass abilities on me. In realizing that, Shadi and I began to research the history of Geass and the Millennium items."

"I returned to Egypt to study the ancient scriptures while C.C. returned to her home country to investigate the origins of Geass," Shadi added, his gaze locking on mine once more. "We were looking for a connection between the two powers and how it would affect the future of humanity."

"But the trail turned cold. Shadi found no account on how the Millennium Items came to exist or any details on why they were created to begin with." C.C. sighed. "As for me, finding information proved to be...difficult to say the least. As time wore on and violence escalated, I was left with no other choice but to flee to Brazil."

"_Brazil?"_ I wondered. "_Isn't that where Fernando is from?_"

"While in Brazil I learned of an organization known as the Geass Order," C.C. continued. "At the time it was a very small group of people, but as the years went on, Geass began to evolve and spread across the world. During this time, I simply researched the different manifestations of the power, but I didn't discover anything substantial. Shadi and I didn't stay in contact much, so for a while we both gave up on trying to find any sort of connection and traveled our own respective paths toward whatever destiny held for us."

I sat down at the small kitchen table. "So what changed things?"

C.C. smirked after taking a bite out of her third slice of pizza. "What do you think? We found a connection: the Sailor Scouts."

Her words shouldn't have surprised me seeing that I know Rei is the one that created Geass to begin with, but they did anyhow. I could barely understand my involvement with this Geass mess alone and now these two crazy people are telling me that me and the other Sailor Scouts are connected to Geass and the origin of the Millennium Items too? Yeah, this is making no kind of sense to me at all.

Shadi sighed upon noting my expression. "We compiled our findings on the issue in that book on the table over there Mina. With your powers to see the past, if you read it, you will understand how everything came to be. However, there are more important issues that need our attention now."

"Like what?" I asked, pressing the palm of my hand to my forehead. "What could possibly be more important?"

Shadi sighed again, practically rolling his eyes in annoyance as C.C. piled three more slices of pizza on her plate. "Do you remember when we met Mina?"

I almost laughed at the memory. "How could I forget a man assaulting me in a bathrobe?"

"This is traditional Egyptian attire," Shadi muttered, a groan in his voice, "not a bathrobe. You have no sense of culture."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get to the point already."

C.C. chuckled, having grabbed her plate of pizza. She placed it on the table and sat across from me. "My, my Shadi, you get ruffled up so easily."

"I..." there was a blush on Shadi's face now. "Listen, that day I was searching for Sailor Moon, known to you as Serena Tsukino. The reason was because of this one fact. Of all of you, she was the only one spared from the power of Geass in the Silver Millennium."

Narrowing my gaze I asked, "What do you mean by spared?"

C.C. decided to answer. "The Princess of Mars created Geass and gave it to the seven other guardians of the Moon Kingdom, Princess of Mercury, Princess of Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, and you, the Princess of Venus. This power was created in order to assist the Sailor Soldiers against the forces that threatened to destroy their kingdoms and the Earth. However, while created under the best of intentions, it proved to be an evil force that exposed the hidden darkness within the seemingly pure Moon Kingdom."

"As time went on, the powers of Geass spread and spiraled out of control, causing chaos to erupt throughout the galaxies," Shadi continued. "That is how the Sailor Wars began."

I closed my eyes for a moment, thinking back on when the Sailor Starlights had explained the Sailor Wars. Their description definitely painted a dark picture for the soldiers that were supposed to stand for justice and truth. From what Shadi is saying now, I'm guessing that the chaotic nature of the Geass power caused some of the Sailor Scouts to lose sense of themselves. Eventually, only one person was strong enough to seal off the dark energy...and that was Sailor Galaxia.

"I see," I told them, opening my eyes again. "When Sailor Galaxia sealed the power of Chaos, she sealed the power of Geass as well. Unfortunately, Galaxia wasn't strong enough to keep those dark powers from influencing her. From there, Chaos and the power of Geass leaked into the universe...which is probably what caused that whole ordeal with Queen Beryl back in the Silver Millennium. I'm guessing we were still recovering from the Sailor Wars and because of that...the Moon Kingdom was vulnerable and the rest...well that's pretty much history now."

Shadi nodded. "Yes, that is correct. Likewise, Sailor Moon's final form, Eternal Sailor Moon, is the form that manifests the light of hope. She holds the power to shine through the darkness of Geass and Chaos. However, before I met you, I received a vision and a warning that if certain events were allowed to occur, Sailor Moon would taint her soul in to bring a fellow Sailor Scout back from the dead. In other words, thanks to the bond she shares with all of you, she would unintentionally invoke the power of the Geass Chain, the most destructive form of the Geass power." He stepped away from the kitchen, moving to stand closer to the kitchen table. "The Geass Chain essentially makes all parties involved immortal, but there is a catch. The Geass Chain binds your soul to the soul of the person you value the most in your heart."

"You live, never aging or changing for as long as they live," C.C. stated, continuing where Shadi left off. "However, the moment they die, the immortality is gone and one of two things will happen."

"And what are those two things?" I asked.

C.C. frowned, her amber gaze falling to the uneaten slices of pizza on her plate. "You live on, aging like a normal person would until you die or until your killed, or...you die instantaneously. That's how Serena's Geass would work."

"You talk as if Serena has already done this," I stated, narrowing my gaze.

Shadi gasped, staring down at C.C. "Has she?"

C.C. shook her head immediately. "No, I don't think so. However, she has changed over the last few weeks. She may fall susceptible to temptation, especially if the person giving her the Geass doesn't have a clue about the consequences."

I wasn't sure if I could believe C.C. or not. She's definitely not trustworthy in my book nor is Shadi really. My life has only gotten crazier since he showed up and with all this talk about Geass, I'm pretty sure that things are about to get a lot worse.

"And the connection with the Millennium Items?" I asked, changing the subject somewhat. "In a vision I had, a man who resembled a friend of mine told me that I wrote the Millennium Spell Book. Is that the connection you found?"

Shadi blinked, his eyes widening until they were saucers. "When did you have this vision? Why didn't you mention this before?"

My mind blanked for a second. "Are you meaning to tell me that you didn't already know this, Shadi? Then what was this big connection you found between the Sailor Scouts and the creation of the Millennium Items?" I slapped the palm of my hand to my forehead again. "Honestly, you two are making about as much sense as a porcupine with Yugi's hair."

C.C. shrugged. "Porcupines have needle like skin that can stab people. Yugi Muto's hair can stab people. Makes a good amount of sense if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you!"

"In any case, this is a very new development," Shadi stated. "The connection I discovered was a written account from the Nameless Pharaoh himself about a pale, golden-haired princess who came to Egypt from beyond the sky. From the account, I was certain he was referring to Princess Serenity since she came to Earth as well, but now..."

"Yeah, that's great and all," I interrupted, "but don't you think you should have waited to say all this until Serena and the others got back..."

"Speaking of which, just where did they disappear to Mina?" Shadi questioned, cutting me off this time. "And why do I get the feeling that they're gone because of something you did."

Dang it! There's probably an obvious blush on my face.

C.C. took a bite of her pizza. "Mina spiked Lita's punch, causing the other girls to get drunk. Then, through a convoluted drinking game, she sent all of them out to do various tasks." She smirked at me. "In fact, Mina was about to use her Geass to help her snoop around the house."

"I..." there was nothing I could say to defend myself.

"Mina, that's plain diabolical!" Shadi screeched, clenching his fists by his side. "You should be ashamed."

Well, I certainly wasn't happy about making fools out of my friends...except maybe Rei since she deserved it. Even so, I'm not proud of what took place here tonight and under different circumstances I would have never plotted something so devious...okay maybe I would have, but not with the same intentions that I held tonight. After all, the game wasn't about having fun. It was about exploiting the weakness of my friends and taking advantage of it.

Thinking about it from that point of view is probably demented, maybe even evil, but...when dealing with someone like E.E. who has the power to take everything I love away, I have to think on her level and use every advantage I can. After all, the odds of defeating her at this point are slim especially when she has my mom under her thumb.

Nonetheless, I'm going to find a way to save my mother and destroy E.E. That's the only way I can reclaim the kind of life I used to know before I became Sailor Venus.

Without a word I rose from the table, tapping into my dark powers to achieve my true objective.

* * *

><p>Kaiba Estate<p>

9:21 p.m.

Joey P.O.V.

A trail of blood from my room to Mina's was the first thing sight to meet our eyes when we reached the top floor. I didn't bother going into my room, seeing that the crash we heard earlier had resonated from the broken statue on the floor by Mina's door. While nervous about rushing into danger earlier, I didn't have to think twice about following the path of blood to her bedroom. Urabe followed after unsheathing his sword.

Stumbling in I again noted the blood, but tried not to stare at it. I mean, it was already obvious that I was going to have nightmares tonight, so why add to the trauma?

"Looks like a fight went down in here," Urabe stated, pointing to the shattered remains of the double glass doors that led to the balcony. "Do you think there were two of them?"

"Maybe," I replied, stepping around some of the glass while gently stepping into the cold night air. Narrowing my gaze I stared over the railing, looking for any figures wrestling in the snow, but it was pitch black out there. I wouldn't be able to see anything if I tried.

With a groan I stepped back inside. "We should have told Kallen to turn on the outside lights."

Urabe passed by me, staring over the railing. "There would have been footprints in the snow if the thief jumped..."

"The question is if they stole anythin'," I muttered, picking up a couple of Mina's t-shirts from off the wood floor. "Other than this room being a mess, there's no sign that anything's been taken. Besides, I know for a fact that Mina can be a bit of a slob."

"How would you know that?" Urabe, turning to glare at me.

My mind took me back to a few days ago when I had to get ready in Mina's bathroom. Long story short, I found a moldy chicken sandwich in the shower...and a bunch of other things that should never be in a bathroom, especially a girl's bathroom.

"Trust me man," I answered, shivering a bit. "I know."

Urabe shrugged. "Okay. Whoever was here before is most likely gone now."

I sat down on Mina's bed. "But what did they want?" Leaning back on the pillows I let out a sigh. "I mean, other than all the priceless antiques and paintings, what could possibly be worth any value in this place?"

"A safe full of cash maybe?"

"I guess that's possible," I replied, closing my eyes. "Still, it doesn't make sense. Other than the glass door and the statue being broken, nothing was touched in here which gives me the feeling those guys weren't after money or valuables. Plus, there's what you said before..." I trailed off, unsure of where to go with my theory.

"We better check around the rest of the floor to make sure they're gone.."

I nodded, opening my eyes to stare at the ceiling as he walked toward the door. "Yeah, you gotta point..." the sentence hung when my gaze drifted to the slight opening in the nightstand drawer next to me. Blinking in confusion I opened it fully, seeing that it was completely empty accept for a lone sheet of paper...

"This is the last page to the operation papers for Mina's father!" I shouted out, jumping up from the bed. "Urabe, do you have any idea of what this means?"

Urabe stopped by the doorway. "No, I don't."

"Well, based on everything we've seen, like the blood and the obvious fight that went down in here..." I trailed off again, staring down at the blood once more. "Urabe, I think Mina's mom came here and maybe intended to sign the papers, but then E.E. showed up and...oh no..."

"What is it?"

I couldn't answer. If E.E. stole the papers, that means Mina's father is doomed unless we can find some way to get them back, but I can't be entirely sure that she stole them to begin with or if Mina's mom just took the papers with her and left this one page behind. In any case...it means trouble.

"Urabe, tell Kallen to turn on the outside lights," I ordered, rushing out of the room before he could question what I was doing. In the next second I was racing down the stairs two at a time.

"Joey! Wait!"

There was no time to hesitate. After reaching the bottom of the stairs I grabbed my coat from off the coat rack, stuffed my arms through the sleeves, and yanked open the front door. A burst of cold wind knocked the wind out of me almost immediately, but I continued forward, making sure to move a little bit more slowly while going down the porch steps.

"Joey!"

"Just turn on the lights man!" I shouted, rushing out into the snow. Turning around I stared up at the giant estate, glancing to the left and right just as the lights illuminated the front yard.

"GAH!"

My gaze snapped to the roof where I immediately spotted two figures. "_That definitely isn't good."_

One of the two figures leaped off the edge of the roof, I rushed forward to catch the person, whether it be E.E., Mina's mom, or someone else entirely, but whoever it was ended up landing a good ten feet behind me. My eyes followed after the silhouette, hoping to catch a glimpse of this person, but that was when the second trespasser jumped off the roof.

"Look out below!"

Without thinking I extended both my arms out and ran forward. Time seemed to move in slow motion as the silhouette came closer and closer, each second revealing a new terror.

First, there was a fact that this was a woman, which left only two logical choices really, Mina's mom and E.E. With that blonde hair and pretty smile, I almost thought that it was Mina's mom and that the other person had been E.E.

But I was wrong.

When her leaf-green eyes met mine, I could see nothing but pure evil in them. This person wasn't human, but a demon in the body of a beautiful woman.

If I had known that a few seconds earlier, I wouldn't have rushed to help.

E.E. gasped, her weight taking me by surprise when she finally fell into my arms. I immediately sunk to my knees, my body instinctively forming a protective hold around her even though every fiber of my brain was telling me to run away and fast. My heart started beating faster, my mind working in overdrive as Mina's words resurfaced.

_Don't do anything stupid!_

And what did I do? I went and did something stupid.

The woman in my arms chuckled as I loosened my grip. "Thank you." She pulled away from me, staring up into my eyes. Her gaze held mine, locking me in a state where I couldn't move a muscle.

One of her hands reached to cup the side of my face. "My, my, aren't you a handsome one." She smiled, another chuckle falling from her full lips. "I see why Mina adores you so."

"Are you...Mina's mom or E.E.?" I questioned shakily, already knowing the answer but figuring that I may as well ask.

E.E.'s leaf green eyes studied me as she pulled my face towards hers. I wanted to pull back, to pull free from whatever hold she had on me, but I literally couldn't move a muscle. She placed a light peck on my lips before pinching my left cheek between her fingers. "It's a shame that you have to die later on. You really are quite adorable, and tasty too."

Without another word she pushed me away from her, racing off in the direction Mina's mom had gone in. I landed back in the snow, my eyes whirling round and round until they finally focused on the dark sky above.

"Joey! Joey!"

I heard Hotaru's voice, but I couldn't answer her or even begin to answer the raging questions that were buzzing in my head. More than that though, my mind dwelled on E.E.'s last statement.

_You really are quite adorable, and tasty too._

No not that one. The one before that.

_It's a shame you have to die later on._

Yeah, that's the one.

* * *

><p>AN: This turned into a filler chapter to make room for some of the crazier things I'm planning later on. Next chapter will probably include a small time skip, just because there isn't much else I can do with this current section of the plot since all the other interesting things, like what happens while Rei and the others are out, are going to be included in Here We Go Again and really don't fit the direction I'm going in with this particular story. It's meant to be super fast paced, so, some things, like what happened with Rei and the others, will be conveniently skipped. Anyway, thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter. It's going to be awesome!


	16. The Plot Thickens Part 1

A/N: I don't really have anything to say this time around. We'll just let the chapter speak for itself...

**YAMI (suddenly appears): If by speak for itself you mean drive your readers out of their skulls because my handsome face isn't involved, then yes, this story as a whole speaks volumes of how crazy you are. Seriously, this is just crazy. (Storms off)**

Okay...while I go beat the stuffing out of him, (sorry fangirls), feel free to read the chapter.

Special note: Just want to say Happy Birthday to my good friend SuperNova 23. This chapter is dedicated to you.

Disclaimer: Conveniently skipped for the sake of the growing complications in the plot. Though I will say here that I do not own the song entitled Kita-kaze (North Wind) by Do As Infinity. (This was a last-minute addition to the chapter.)

Chapter 16

The Plot Thickens Part 1

On this cold December night, the plot orchestrated by the crazy authoress thickens. As far as Joey Wheeler knows, the unsigned documents clearing Toshido Aino for operation in Domino City have been stolen by either E.E. or Mina's mother, Cecelia Ashford, the long-lost aunt of Milly Ashford, student council president of Ashford Private Academy. To make matters worse, E.E. had told the young duelist, after kissing him mind you, that he was to die very soon.

As he rose from his spot on the snow-covered ground, his mind dwelled on this statement. Fear gripped at his heart as he turned his head slightly, looking for the silhouette of the mysterious and evil woman. His lips tingled from where she had placed her lips for a fleeting second and his face began to flush with anger as Hotaru finally reached him with Urabe and Kallen only paces behind.

Stuffing his hands into his pocket, Joey ignored the questions Hotaru and the others bombarded him with, having seen most of the display from the front door to the estate. He didn't respond, deciding that he really didn't want to talk about what had just transpired.

As he passed by them without a word, Kallen moved forward to continue with her onslaught of questions, but Urabe stopped her, placing his hand on her shoulder and shaking his head. Kallen groaned, her sapphire blue eyes reflecting impatience, but after a moment she simply sighed, figuring it was best to put her questions on hold.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Tokyo Settlement, Minako Aino shuffled through the rooms of Rei's mansion, using her newfound powers to find weaponry and other useful items in her quest to take E.E. down before she could strike.

The most useful item of all was found in Ami's bedroom closet. Near the back of the closet hung an orange and black body suit that reminded Mina of one of the Power Ranger costumes or something similar. She noted another suit like this next to it, but the color scheme was blue and black. Yep, this definitely screamed of Power Ranger inspiration.

With a smirk on her face, Mina touched the quarter-length sleeves on the orange and black suit. As she examined it, she noted that Ami had installed some interesting mechanisms to the thing, including elbow-length black gloves that could transform into blades and black knee-high boots installed with jet-powered heels.

After taking the suit off its hanger, Mina quickly changed out of her clothes and into the suit. Getting into the thing was a little tricky at first, due to the pants of the suit being a little loose, but such could be easily fixed with a touch of tailoring. Once she had put on the whole ensemble, including the gloves, boots, and a super cool orange and black motorcycle helmet that covered her face entirely, she examined herself in the full-length mirror on the back of the door to the closet.

"_Most of the outfit is form-fitting_," she thought while spinning a bit to check out every angle. She was slightly thankful for the orange miniskirt Ami had sewed onto the pants. It definitely hid that the pants were still too loose. Honestly, did the girl think she was fat or something?

Mina shrugged, her expression neutral. It didn't really matter at this point. The top of the outfit at least was a perfect fit.

After another moment of twirling around in the mirror, she began to fiddle with some of the mechanisms of the suit while being sure to avoid using the jet boots. Flying through the roof of the house wasn't something Mina wanted to do at this particular moment.

When she clenched her fists a certain way, two silver-colored blades protruded out, making her arms look like swords. She tried a different stance and the blades retracted back into the gloves. Then, using her Geass, Mina began to pinpoint the other abilities Ami installed into the suit she was wearing and the other suits she had made for the rest of the inner sailor senshi.

"_It's getting easier to use this power," _Mina mused, her smirk turning into a soft smile as visions of Ami working on the suits filled her mind. Blinking her eyes, she locked her gaze on a small red button on the edge of her left sleeve. With her right index finger she pressed the button. There was a small click as Mina felt something stick out her back. Tilting her covered head slightly, she inclined her gaze on a rod that had risen slightly above her left shoulder.

Mina's smile turned into a sly smirk as she grasped the hilt of a black, sword-like shot-gun. Bringing it over her shoulder she stared at it for a few minutes. The width of the gun was about the width of a broadsword at the top, narrowing down into a Japanese styled hilt at the bottom. The length of the gun was about the length of a normal sword; however, despite it not being very heavy, Mina knew Ami had designed the gun to dish out major fire power which meant she'd need both of her hands to handle it accurately. That would be a slight problem anyway seeing that Mina didn't have that much experience with normal sized guns let alone a shot-gun.

"I'll figure it out somehow," she whispered, placing the gun back in the fabric holster inside her suit. Pressing the button on her sleeve, the holster lowered further into the suit, the thick, layered fabric slowly closing around it, hiding it from view.

The last mechanism on the suit was one designed specifically for Mina. Tied around her waist through the small belt loops sewn onto the suit hung a black metal chain with one weighted, tennis-ball sized black metal orb at the end. Mina quickly unhooked the chain from the back before unwrapping it around herself, revealing that the chain was about six feet long give or take. Mina pressed the red button on the chain then, immediately causing the black metal orb to triple in size, increasing the weight of the orb to about eight pounds. The sudden weight almost made Mina lose her balance but after a moment she calmly pressed the orange button above the red one. This caused small metal spikes to protrude from the surface of the orb, basically making it look like the end of the medieval morning star weapon.

The basic principle of this weapon was the same as Mina's Love Chain attack, but with some major modifications. For one, instead of just swinging around a weightless chain of magic with her mind and sometimes her hands, she would have to literally swing around a six-foot chain with an eight pound spiked ball at the end. Mina was confident that she could use the weapon effectively, but at the very least, the weight adjustment called for some practice.

Still, it was clear that the suit was definitely going to help in her quest, plus with the suits extra ability to tap into her Sailor powers, E.E. wouldn't be able to stand a chance as far as Mina was concerned.

Of course there's still the problem of E.E.'s immortality, but Mina figured she'd find out a way to solve that problem at another time.

A few minutes later, she stepped out of Ami's room wearing her normal clothes again, her duffel bag stuffed with weapons and her new Sailor suit. C.C. was still sitting at the kitchen table, her hands folded underneath her chin as she stared down at her plate of half-eaten pizza with forlorn amber eyes. Mina couldn't begin to guess what she was thinking, but as she glanced around the room, another question rolled off her tongue.

"Where did Shadi disappear to?"

C.C. gaze didn't move from the pizza, her train of thought still on distant matters as she answered. "He left while you were gone. He'll return once the others come back." Slowly she lifted her head, amber eyes locking on the ribbon wearing blonde. "And you? Did you find what you were looking for?"

Mina nodded, smiling despite herself. "I did. Now I can take the necessary steps to save my mother from E.E.'s control."

"Don't be so sure of that," C.C. replied, her hands lowering to the table as she leaned back against her chair. "Mina, E.E. is not someone you should underestimate. Believe me, I have paid the price many times for doing the exact same thing."

"I know E.E. is immortal," Mina answered, her smile falling a bit, "but that doesn't mean I can't stop her from completing her plans..."

"That would be true if immortality was the only thing E.E. had going for her," C.C. cut in, sighing slowly as she started to rise from the table. "Mina, E.E. isn't someone easily swayed with words or subdued by magic. Unlike me, E.E. has Geass abilities and a partial immortal code, making her a Code Geass user.

Mina blinked. "C.C., that doesn't make any sense to me. I barely understand what Geass is in the first place."

"It's not necessary that you understand all the aspects of Geass now," C.C. stated, walking past the blonde. Mina's eyes followed her as she picked up the book from the coffee table. "This should help you find some answers about the origins of the power." She turned then, holding out the book towards her. "This is best left in your hands for now."

"Very well," Mina answered, stepping forward to meet C.C. as she handed her the book. "Still, the part about a partial immortal code...does that mean that E.E. is only partially immortal?"

C.C. nodded, turning away. "In a sense, yes. It's possible for E.E. to be killed. However, based on past events, I believe she has to be killed in a specific way for her to...stay dead." Barely glancing back she added, "you'll have to ask Rei about it. She was able to destroy one of E.E.'s partially immortal subordinates. She can tell you exactly how she did it, though I don't think it wise for you to attempt killing E.E. To destroy her, you and the other Sailor Soldiers will have to work as a team."

Mina narrowed her gaze on the back of C.C.'s head. "If you had told me that yesterday morning I would have been fine with that, but now..." she trailed off, walking toward the door as memories of the previous night ran through her head. "It's too late for me to even consider working with any of them." She stopped then, her hand folding over the knob as she inclined her cold sapphire gaze back on the lime haired woman. "My aim in all this is to save my mom. Rei told me that her mission now is to kill my mother. Under no circumstances will I allow that and I'm not about to ask Rei for help either." With that Mina twisted the knob and yanked the door open. "Good night, C.C."

The door slammed behind the blonde, but C.C. didn't flinch, she simply walked back into the kitchen, thoughts returning to her stomach as it ached for pizza to fill it once more.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

Black Knight HQ

12.00 a.m.

E.E. stormed through the doors of the underground headquarters of the old Black Knight base carrying Cecelia Ashford on her back and growling inaudible indignities as she stumbled down the hall. The heel of her right peep-toe pump was broken, the other one barely intact. Through the brutal exchange between her and the unwilling subordinate, E.E. had twisted both her ankles (obviously), was sporting a black eye for the moment, and her left shoulder dislocated. All the while, after effectively knocking Cecelia out for the count, she had to carry the woman back to the base in her injured state. Sure, the injuries weren't going to last long due to her immortal state, but that didn't mean she couldn't feel the burn and oh was poor E.E. feeling the burn right now.

Her other mindless subordinates for the moment, a.k.a. the brainwashed members of the Black Knights, rushed to her aid, offering to carry Cecelia as well as tend to E.E.'s injuries, but she shooed them away, making it clear that she was going to handle this matter herself and make certain that this troublesome human didn't escape from her clutches again.

Before doing this though she made it a point to kick off the shoes tormenting her feet. One of them hit one of the Black Knight operatives in forehead, knocking him out instantly due to the force of her kick and the other put a giant hole in the wall.

Easy to say that E.E. was not in a good mood at all.

One of the brainwashed operatives of the old organization, Kaname Ohgi, trailed behind E.E. as she moved down the hall.

"Mistress, Tohdoh has Ryou Bakura in custody..."

"I know, he already contacted me," E.E. muttered, sending him a death glare. "Be gone from my sight."

Ohgi didn't move, only blinked mindlessly.

"Now!"

"Of course mistress." Ohgi bowed then, smiling a bit before turning away. E.E. rolled her eyes, watching as he walked out of her sight. Of all the Black Knights she'd brainwashed, Kaname Ohgi was by far the most annoying, even more so than that drunkard soldier...what was his name? E.E. couldn't remember and at this point she could really care less. Right now she just needed to get rid of the evidence involving her newest plans and fast.

"The incompetence of these people is truly astounding to me." E.E. growled once more as she shifted Cecelia's weight on her back. "And for heaven's sake...what the heck have you been eating? You weigh a freaking ton!"

Cecelia, being in an unconscious state, didn't reply to the comments.

After another few minutes, E.E. kicked open the door to one of the holding rooms where prisoners could be kept if necessary. The room was small with one Plexiglas window on the back wall and a metal chair nailed to the floor in the room's center. The chair was complete with arm and ankle locks as well as an outlet should shock torture be necessary.

E.E. sighed as she wobbled inside. "This will do for the time being."

With that said, the immortal demon set out to work on securing her prisoner/subordinate to the chair. After all, at this point it was vital that Cecelia didn't escape again to go off on another random killing spree...at least not without orders. In any case, all the murders were drawing _way_ too much attention. At some point, those who held E.E. under their thumb of command would start to put two and two together if they hadn't begun to already. The repercussions for being caught before she could regain her full strength would be disastrous and the damage insurmountable.

"_There's too much at stake_," E.E. thought, sighing as she secured the locks around Cecelia's wrists and ankles. "_I have to time everything perfectly from now on, draw as little attention as possible. Still, for my next plan to work, I'll have to sacrifice a number of people all at once...how does one do that without drawing attention?"_

E.E. didn't have any answers to that question yet, but she wasn't too worried. She still had some time left to finalize her plans to perfection.

Not much time mind you, but enough to place the finishing touches on her trap for the old spirit of the Millennium Ring.

Right at that moment, E.E.'s other brainwashed, incompetent, and sadly drunk servant, Shinichiro Tamaki, entered the room.

"E.E., Tohdoh's brought that Bakura guy. He's waiting for you in the command room...and he looks pretty pissed off."

Okay, she had no time to finalize anything. She was just going to have to wing it from here. "Keep him busy until I'm finished here." She motioned to Cecelia with her head. "I have to make sure she's good and sedated."

"Whatever..."

E.E. let out another sigh as she rose up from the floor. "_I can't wait to ditch this group of rejects." _

"Ring! Ring!"

"Ugh! What now?" With an agitated grunt E.E. reached into her pocket for her cell phone. D.D. was calling again and while E.E. really wasn't in the mood to talk, she figured that she better answer in case something else went wrong. "Hey, this better be good news or I'm going to lose it."

"Well, I have good news and bad news."

"Okay then," E.E. replied, rolling her eyes as she walked to a row of cabinets near the electric chair. "Tell me the bad news first."

On the other end of the phone, D.D. was standing around the corner of a wall, his coal black eyes locked on Fernando Green and Kara Fennette. The two of them were having a quiet, but heated discussion. A normal person wouldn't have been able to hear a word, but like E.E., D.D. was an immortal with heightened senses thus allowing him to hear every word the two of them were saying.

"Kara Fennette has made the connection that Fernando is involved with Cecelia's condition," D.D. stated. "She isn't asking questions yet, probably because there are other police lurking about, but she's made it clear that she knows."

E.E. groaned inwardly as she began to fill a syringe with a clear liquid. "Definitely not a good situation to be in. Her position in the Britannian government makes her a threat to us in a major way. I wouldn't be as concerned if I thought Fernando's loyalties lied with us, but I'm no fool. Besides, I've been keeping on eye on Miss Kara. She's very intuitive rendering any lies he may tell completely useless."

D.D. nodded. "Should I kill them both now?"

"No, not yet," E.E. replied. "I still need Fernando. As for Kara, it's possible that if Fernando pours out the sob story she'll join us and help us in our mission to destroy the Sailor Scouts. Now, what about the good news."

"The good news is that I've collected enough spirit energy to help you subdue Bakura until it's time to reclaim your powers," D.D. answered. "I think it would be best for me to make my way towards Narita."

E.E. smiled as she moved towards Cecelia. With measured calmness E.E. gently stuck the syringe into her arm. "That's not just good news, that's fantastic news. I have everything ready other than a few minor details. As you know, I have an ace up my sleeve this time around." A small giggle slipped past her lips as she removed the syringe from Cecelia's arm. "Now that I have Cecelia sedated, I can afford to play a little. Bakura and I will meet you in Narita my dear."

"Very well. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," E.E. answered, her leaf green eyes glinting evilly as she snapped her phone shut, "and hello to my rebirth."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Tokyo City Park<p>

Mina P.O.V.

There's something comforting about not being able to see the stars in the night sky. I know that probably sounds crazy. Most people would say the opposite, but tonight, I'm relieved that I can't see the stars. The stars remind me of who I am, of my duty to this world, and the past I've yet to understand.

Inside of my duffel bag rests the thick book C.C. gave me. I know the instant I begin reading I'll find many of the answers I've been searching for in regards to the distant past, but at the moment, I can't bring myself to even crack the thing open. For a few precious moments, I want to believe that I'm just a normal girl, foolishly sitting in an abandoned park where any mugger and bad guy could just walk up to me, knock me out, and who knows what else. Then again, given how I'm feeling now, no mugger would dare mess with me.

Instead of reading, I've placed headphones in my ears while putting one song on repeat so I can listen to it over and over. Closing my eyes, I think back on the place that used to be home and the friends that were once like sisters. Everything has changed now, but I still want to hang on to the memories and pretend that the ideal I lived can be lived again, but...

_"Winter is long...  
>Spring is far away... <em>

_When the north wind dies down,  
>And the sound of the snow melting can be heard,<br>In a hundred years, that ideal and even this dream,  
>Will be a fairy tale."<em>

Slowly the music ends, it dies into the wind as I slowly rise up from the bench unconsciously. Picking up my bag I start walking, barely aware of the snow that's falling heavily around me. The direction I go in is completely unclear as I move forward. Even as the song begins again, I'm not sure of the path I'm taking.

"_They say that there used to be dragons  
>In the land where the north wind blows;<br>They were strong dragons,  
>That had not yet flown. <em>

_The king was good to his subjects,  
>And they gave him everything.<em>

_Just the presence of the dragons,  
>Meant that happiness reigned for a long time,<br>So much so that if somebody paid a visit,  
>They could never go home<em>."

Home. I'm not sure if I know the meaning of the word anymore. Even as my surroundings become more and more familiar, I still don't feel what I'm supposed to feel about this place. Japan was where I was born, where I grew up, the place where I was sure I belonged. Many times I've traveled to different places. England, China, and Egypt are among them. Most recently I've traveled to a world that feels like home now, a world that's peaceful and ideally perfect in every way. However, I'm starting to think that the reason I feel this way is because of the people surrounding me there. In Domino City, friendships matter, forgiveness is given freely, suffering is almost nonexistent, life goes on easily, freely. Overcoming struggles is a given and giving up is never an option.

Love is a possibility and fortune is a certainty.

I used to feel those things for my homeland, but now that I'm back...now that I see this place for what it really is...my feelings have changed. The friends I used to know are strangers to me. I can't relate to them and they can't relate to me...not anymore.

_"The castle went down in flames; __  
><em>_News travelled through the land. _

_Nobody knew,  
>That in truth there was sadness right by their side -<br>People came to pay their condolences,  
>Carrying bunches of flowers, hiding their swords."<em>

Hiding the reality of who I am behind masks is what I've done all of my life, but I don't think I'm capable of holding on to those masks anymore. Now that I see the truth of the world I once knew, of the world that will eventually take hold of Domino and everything I've come to love there...can hope exist anymore? Do I stand a chance in saving my mother from E.E.? Can I keep Joey safe from her? Can I face the family I never knew? What happens if I fail to get my father's papers signed? What will happen to me if my mother ends up killed by Rei or someone else?

All these questions run rampant in my mind as the last of the lyrics ring out once more.

_"In a hundred years, that ideal and even this dream,  
>Will be a fairy tale."<em>

Will this story have a happy ending or will my entire world fall apart once more?

My eyes are locked on my feet sloshing through the icy road as my pace begins to slow. I'm starting to remember this path, remember the feel of this road...even in the middle of winter.

Lifting my gaze from my feet, I stare up at the apartment complex directly in front of me and instantly recognize it as my old home...the place I used to live when all was right in my world, when ideals could live on forever.

But all ideals must die I suppose. Still, that doesn't mean that reality is a bad thing in this situation. Realizing reality makes the world I knew all the more precious to me and while I know that I can never reclaim what used to be, I can still save what I have now and begin to build a life I can truly be happy in.

The past is over and wishing for things to be different is nothing but a waste of time. I have to live in the present and begin anew no matter how hard it is to move forward. Saving my mom is my top priority and I'll do so no matter what. If there's one thing that hasn't changed in my life, it's that giving up isn't an option. Now more than ever, I must find the strength to fight.

Turning off my Ipod, I walk through the front doors of the complex and make the familiar climb to my old apartment, glancing around the small, tacky looking lobby, remembering all the times I snuck in after the curfew mom set for me.

Smiling I take the back stairway just as I used to, being sure to avoid the creaky steps in order to fully place myself in those times. As I continued up the stairs, I remembered the few times mom caught me sneaking in and the tongue lashing I received afterward. At the time I thought she was just being an overprotective busybody, but looking back I realize now that she only wanted to protect me, to be the best parent she could while fighting against the involuntary urges that came with the microchip placed in her brain.

A few minutes later I find myself standing outside our old apartment. I don't have the key on me anymore, but thankfully mom decided not to sell the place.

"_So...if my assumption is correct..._" my thoughts trailed off as I lifted the welcome mat from off the floor, revealing the small metal key underneath. The metal was cool against my fingertips as I lifted it off the floor, examining the old spare key as it glinted slightly in the moonlight shining in from the windows behind me. For a time, this old key had been my best friend...at least when it came to getting out of trouble.

Gently I place the key into the lock and wait for the 'snap' as I turn it clockwise. Once the door I've unlocked the door, I turn the knob and slowly push my way in. My hand instinctively moves to the right of me, guiding my fingertips to the light switch. With a simple flick of my fingers the apartment is illuminated, bringing my home to life even though most of our furniture and knickknacks were gone. The walls around me were still painted in that awful peach color, the carpet an off-white, and the light fixtures nothing less than dull looking. The kitchen still looked unbearably small and dirty but...it felt right to stand here.

This felt like home.

Without being aware of it, tears dripped down my face, releasing me from the pain I felt and the pain to come in the future.

* * *

><p>AN: And that ends the chapter. Did you guys like it? Toward the end of it, I got a little...I don't know. I don't have words to say today which is definitely a first for me. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. That's where the time-skip will be incorporated.


	17. The Plot Thickens Part 2

A/N: Hello everyone. It's time for the newest installment of Golden Strands. In this chapter, there will be a time skip midway, so be prepared for that. Thanks to all of my reviewers for all the support you have given for this story and for putting up with late updates. You guys are awesome.

Special note: This chapter is also dedicated to my good friend SuperNova 23.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Sailor Moon, Code Geass, or anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged. (I sneak in references from time to time.)

Chapter 17

The Plot Thickens Part 2

Black Knight HQ

1:15 a.m.

Ryou Bakura, having been completely taken over by the spirit of the Millennium Ring, was seriously contemplating murder at the moment.

His plane ride to the Tokyo Settlement had been anything but pleasant. Aside from crying children and some turbulence due to the oncoming storm, there had been a flight delay and a rerouted flight path that seriously put a time lag on when he'd wanted to be within E.E.'s temporary base of operations. If that weren't enough to put him in a bad mood...

"Knock, knock!"

...Thanks to E.E.'s inability to keep her schedule straight, he was stuck dealing with one of her brainwashed victims. Normally a person brainwashed by E.E. became a drooling, brain-dead drone who simply followed orders, but this one...Bakura didn't doubt that the man was brain-dead on some level, but unfortunately he was conscious enough to aggravate him.

And let's not mention that this particular brainwashed victim was completely drunk.

"Knock, knock!" he bellowed, a loud burp following soon after. "Come on man. You're supposed to say who's there."

Bakura rolled his dark brown eyes as he sat down in a swivel chair within the Black Knight's main control room. Other brainwashed subordinates of E.E. were around, busily configuring calculations and handling other mundane tasks. For a moment his gaze traveled to the giant plasma screen directly in front of him showing security footage being recorded in other rooms within the base. Finally he locked his gaze back on the idiot in front of him. He was a skinny, short man with reddish-brown hair and grey eyes. Red rings surrounded the irises of his eyes, the only indicator that he was under E.E.'s control.

"Knock, knock!"

"Alright, already!" Bakura growled, his glare threatening to strike the annoying man down where he stood. "Who's there!?"

"Shinichiro Tamaki!"

A vein was threatening to burst from Bakura's skull at this point. "Shi...Shine..." he trailed off. "_This bloody heathen should have been given a normal name when he was born...better yet he shouldn't have been born at all._"

Tamaki let out a long sigh as he placed his hands on his hips. "Shi-ni-chi-ro Ta-ma-ki!"

Bakura's mouth lifted up into a smirk. "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Tamaki asked, following right along without a second thought.

"The Grim Reaper."

Tamaki tilted his head to the side. "The grim rapper who?"

"Grim Reaper you twit! Grim freaking Reaper!"

"Okay, okay," Tamaki drawled, rolling his almost lifeless eyes. "Grim Reaper who?"

Bakura chose that moment to rise to his feet. He locked his right hand around Tamaki's throat, robbing him of breath instantly.

"The Grim Reaper who's going to kill you..."

"Oh, there you are my darling Florence!"

Bakura inwardly growled as he inclined his gaze over his shoulder.

E.E. walked into the room, having changed from the clothes she'd been wearing previously. She now wore a white button up collard dress shirt, a dark green jacket over it, dark wash jeans, and black ballet flats. Her hair was styled in its usual way, though a few strands of it were sticking out from the sides of her head. Circles of exhaustion lined her eyes and her breaths were slightly erratic.

Bakura smirked at this. "_Well, well, well. Looks like I've caught E.E. in a weak moment. Oh, how I'll enjoy exploiting this little twist." _He turned his attention back towards Tamaki who was becoming increasingly blue in the face by the second. "Luckily for you, I have someone else to kill tonight." With that said he simply shoved Tamaki away. The man landed on the floor with a loud clang, struggling for breath as Bakura walked towards his partner in crime.

"By the way, that name you called me..."

"I did that as a favor to a friend," E.E. stated, winking at him.

He chuckled. "You have friends?"

"Everyone needs friends Florence."

Bakura groaned. "I'd refrain from calling me that again E.E. After all, you detest it when I call you by your real name."

E.E.'s expression instantly sobered as she turned away from him. "Point taken. Still, I would have liked to see what you would have done if I kept calling you that, other than refer to me by my real name."

"What do you think woman?" Bakura questioned, following her as she made a slow trek out of the room and down the long hallway. "A quick trip to the shadow realm would have shut you right up."

E.E. laughed at that. "Please, I'm not afraid of that place. Don't you remember? I helped create it. Of course, that's a whole other story, reserved for another time. Right now, we have things to discuss."

"And what would those things be? I only came to oversee your newest plans." He paused for a moment, noting that E.E. had picked up her pace as she began to lead him down a flight of stairs. This reeked of a trap, but he decided he'd play along. It'd been a while since he'd gone against a worthy opponent. Besides, he held the advantage over her. Most of her soul and powers were under his command, so at any given moment he can simply use this advantage to completely annihilate her.

"It's nothing of consequence really," E.E. stated. "More or less, my latest plans for taking out the troublesome Sailor Scouts calls for extracting souls. The only way I can think to do this without drawing attention is to play a series of duels. However, I'm not the best duelist and since we've manipulated the timeline of events, Seto Kaiba hasn't completed his new Duel Disk system yet."

Bakura chuckled as he folded his arms across his chest. "Are you asking for my help?"

"In a sense," E.E. replied, a small smirk on her face as they reached the bottom of the stairs. She turned to the left seconds later. Bakura followed on her heels, watching her movements carefully as she walked to a door at the end of the dimly lit hall.

"What exactly are you planning, E.E.?" Bakura asked, impatience getting the better of him.

"You were around during the era of the shadow games," E.E. answered, motioning with her eyes for him to follow her inside. He stepped in slowly. The room was pitch black making it difficult for him to see anything in front of him. In fact, E.E.'s sihoulette had already disappeared.

"Bakura...I'd like you to teach me..."

Her voice trailed off as the door suddenly slammed shut behind him. Bakura was instantly on high alert, deciding it best to use his Millennium Ring to illuminate the room in case E.E. instigated an attack, but instants later he felt his world start to spin uncontrollably.

"What is the meaning of this?"

E.E.'s laughs echoed as the spinning intensified. Within a human's body, the evil spirit of the ring found it difficult to keep his balance, but he managed it. Then, as the spinning began to slow, the spikes on his Millennium Ring began to lift on their own.

"_I'm detecting the presence of another Millennium Item!_"

The spinning finally stopped, allowing for Bakura to gain his bearings as his eyes darted in every direction. He was in a large rectangular room that was styled in a gothic way. Rusted chandeliers that hung in a straight line across the center of the gold lined ceiling, each one lit with candlelight, filling the room with an eerie glow. Along the stone walls torches hung, adding more light to the room. The floor was made of a pristine white marble that glistened in the dim light. Marble pillars rose up from the floor near the walls, lining the red carpet pathway that went straight through the center of the room leading up toward three marble steps that led to an elevated portion of the room. On the first platform stood a long table where twenty red velvet Victorian styled chairs stood. Beyond that elevated plane was another three steps leading up to next plane where a smaller table stood and one lush red velvet throne stood. Above the throne gold silk curtains hung down and expanded outward.

E.E. sat on the throne, looking positively ecstatic. "My apologies. Allow me to redecorate before I continue with my explanation."

With a snap of her fingers the room began to spin again, but this time Bakura didn't flinch from his spot, only stared at E.E. as the wind blew through the large room. His fists clenched in utter contempt as the styling of the room changed from being a gothic paradise to a techno club atmosphere. The walls were now all made of glass mirrors, the chandeliers above their heads changed from being a rusted black into a metallic teal blue color, the candles replaced with light bulbs. The floor was no longer made of marble, instead replaced by black tile with blue and purple accents. The pillars were gone, leaving the room wide open. The carpet leading to the elevated portion of the room was a deep purple, the long table and red velvet chairs were gone and the plush throne replaced by blue suede armchair chair. The curtains lining the throne were gone, revealing the purple accent wall that stood alone among the walls of mirror.

"There," E.E. announced, turning her attention back on Bakura as the wind ceased. "I believe that's better."

Bakura didn't answer. All of his focus was on the Millennium Ring. The spikes were pointing directly at E.E., but he didn't see a Millennium Item anywhere in immediate sight.

Taking a step forward he asked, "Where is it?"

E.E. smirked, giggling slightly. "Where's what?" She giggled again as she lifted her hand up from underneath the table in front of her. Bakura's eyes instantly widened.

"Do you mean this?" With a grin on her face, E.E. set the Millennium Scale on the table.

Bakura's mood began to lift considerably. "Is that a gift for me? My dear E.E., you are so kind."

E.E. shook her head, waving her index finger in the air. "Not so fast darling. I told you. I need your help." She pointed down at the scale. "You get this once I get what I want."

"You know I could just take it," Bakura answered, "or don't you remember the power I hold over you." His Millennium Ring glowed for emphasis and E.E. even felt a slight prick at her heart. Even so, she pressed on, knowing full well that she could entice him with the prospect of chaos.

"My dear Bakura, hear me out," she began, rising from the table with the Millennium Scale in hand. "For my newest plan, I need the Millennium Scale to drain souls, but the problem is that...I'm not entirely sure how to use it. Plus, I'd like to learn how to duel the old fashion way. Like I said...not exactly the best duelist."

Bakura wasn't sure what to make of this new development. "You want my assistance? This isn't like you E.E."

E.E. shrugged as she came closer to him. "Maybe I'm turning over a new leaf darling." After a few seconds she was standing directly in front of him. "Besides, once you've finished teaching me the basics and I've completed my plans...you and I can have a little fun, have my subordinates go on a killing spree or..."

"Or what?" Bakura cut in, barely aware that her lips hovered dangerously over his.

E.E. smirked, pulling back. "Who knows. The possibilities are endless." From her back pocket she removed her dueling deck. "In the old days the Egyptians used stone tablets to call out monsters, but we can use cards to summon monsters from the shadow realm. We don't even need holographic technology."

"Besides that, creatures summoned from the shadows are much more...realistic," Bakura added, reaching into his jeans for his deck. "Very well. I'm intrigued by this new plan of yours, so I'll help for the time being."

"_Perfect_."

* * *

><p>The next morning inside Mina's old apartment<p>

6:20 a.m.

The sound of running water fills my ears as I splash the cold liquid on my face. For one reason or another, sleep evaded me last night. Since I didn't sleep I had already gone through the rituals of the morning such as showering, brushing my teeth, etc., about two hours ago. The only reason I'm splashing my face now is to help keep myself awake while the coffee is brewing in the kitchen.

Today was the day.

I suppose the main reason I couldn't sleep last night despite feeling better about circumstances was because there was business to settle. Guilt about spiking the girl's drinks kept me up too, but I figured that all that stuff would blow over after a couple of days. Besides, Rei had it coming.

In any case, the business that I need to settle is a bit more personal than that. Today...I need to tell Milly Ashford that I'm her long-lost cousin.

Stating those words in my head is easy enough, but trying to say them out loud is like Artemis trying to hack out a hairball by himself, possible but highly unlikely to come out right. For one thing, I have to first convince Milly that my mother faked her death around the time I was conceived and that she and I lived in the Juban district for most of my life with a Japanese man. Milly seems nice, but she's still a Britannian school girl. The society she lives in taught her to see Britannian's as a superpower race and everyone else, especially the Japanese, as trash.

There's also the other thing that Rei told me, about not blowing her cover. If Rei were the only Sailor Soldier under fire I wouldn't have a problem selling her out, but unfortunately for me the other girls are involved too. I'm still angry with Rei, but I don't want that anger to affect Serena and the others more than it already has. Somehow I have to tell Milly the truth without exposing the inner senshi for who they really are. If that happens they'll be captured by the government officials, tried, convicted of treason to the Britannian Empire, and then they'll either spend the rest of their lives imprisoned or they'll be executed.

As much as I wish I could completely hate Rei for what she said and what she intends to do, I just can't manage it. Yeah, I wanted to wring her neck when she first told me that she planned on killing my mom and probably would have loved to watch her die a painful and lonely death, but to think along those lines for someone who genuinely has a good heart doesn't feel right to me anymore. What feels right is directing my anger towards the person who instigated the mess and that person is none other than E.E.

However, the terrible truth regarding that is...facing E.E. may bring about my end.

Upon contemplating that came the thoughts of my father, the words he spoke to me before I left him behind.

_You can't go. This might be the last Christmas we spend together. Please stay._

I'm afraid that my father may have been right then, that this Christmas could have been the last we spent together. I knew that if I didn't come here he'd die, but now I know there's the possibility that I won't make it out of Japan alive. Even so...if I can just get those papers signed, Joey can take them back to Domino and then my father can still live even if I'm not around to see him well.

"_But will he want to live Mina? You and mom are all he has left in this world._ _If you can't save her and you end up being killed...he'll be alone._"

Those thoughts continued on and on, practically driving me up the wall as I paced the floors of my old bedroom last night. My surroundings were familiar and welcoming, but I was still alone and being alone in the silence forced me to come to terms with the truth. If I continue on this path the likelihood that I'll survive is slim to none.

After turning off the water I stare at myself in the mirror again. Like always I wore my red ribbon, but I had changed into a lavender turtleneck sweater and black jeans. It wasn't my best look; nonetheless, with only thirty minutes of sleep there was no chance of me looking like a supermodel anyway.

Leaving the bathroom I suck in a deep breath to get rid of the shakiness I felt, willing my troubled thoughts away when I enter the kitchen. The smell of coffee was heavy in the air, just like it used to be when my parents and I ate breakfast together before school. It wasn't something that happened on a daily basis, but the smell of coffee always meant that dad had canceled a business trip and that mom would be set on baking a cake to celebrate.

As I pour hot coffee into a mug, memories continue to flash in my mind. I remember sitting in my father's lap in the armchair when I was little. He would tell me fairy-tales and read articles from the newspaper from time to time. I remember the days I would spend helping mom cook too. She would sing songs and dance around the kitchen. Sometimes the two of us would get into full-scale food fights with one another, leaving the kitchen in a complete mess. Normally Mom and I cleaned up afterwards, but one evening we were too tired to clean and we fell asleep on the kitchen floor, hoping against all odds that Dad would be willing to clean once he got home.

Strange how time can change so much: how life goes on as memories begin to fade.

For that reason, I'm grateful to have my Geass. Some of the memories I'm seeing are ones I could never recall before, but thanks to this power I can relive old memories with clarity.

And with the memories come the hope that I can bring this part of my past back to life in some way...someday.

I take a few more minutes to walk around the old apartment while sipping at my coffee, smiling at each memory I experienced in this place, good and bad. My fears about telling Milly the truth leave me during those minutes. I don't intend to lose my parents, but if it happens...it'll be better to have some sort of family to fall back on...to make new memories with if they can accept me into their lives...

"Ring! Ring!"

My eyes dart to the coffee table where I've left my phone as I drink the last of my coffee. "_Who could that be?_"

Taking slow steps I set my empty mug on the table before picking up my vibrating phone. "_That's odd. Why would Joey be calling me now?_" My brows knit together as I anser it. "Hi Joey."

"Hey...you okay?"

I was fine but Joey wasn't sounding like his usual, annoyingly chipper self. "Yeah, I'm okay. How about you? You're sounding a little odd over there."

There was a soft chuckle on the other end. "Nah, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep much last night. Had a lot on my mind."

"Oh," I answered, practically whispering the word. "What were you thinking about?"

"A lot of things I guess," he replied, a touch of sadness in his voice. "My sister, my mother, my dad...just thinking about how things should have been different." He paused to yawn. "I guess I just have some regrets about everything that went down then."

"What brought this on?" I asked, sitting down on the couch. "It isn't like you to worry about the past."

"Yeah, but I can't help but wonder about what kind of person I would have been if...if the divorce never happened between my parents. Even if it did, I wonder who I would've become if my mother had taken me away from my dad along with Serenity..."

"You wouldn't be who you are today," I cut in, rising up from the couch. "Joey, there's no reason for you to have regrets about anything. What happened between your parents wasn't your fault. You have to know that."

There was silence on the other end for a long time, so long that I started to get worried that there was something seriously wrong. Joey has been dealing with an abusive home life for a long time now. I don't expect him to not be bothered by what happened in the past. His mother took Serenity and left him behind with a father who has probably tried to kill him on multiple occasions. Even with all that going on though, Joey has always been an optimist. He always chose to believe that everything would work out in the end so I don't understand why...

Wait...

"Joey, what happened while I was gone?" I questioned, rushing to the kitchen to grab my jacket from off the counter. "The last time you started talking this way was when your father attacked you so I know something went wrong."

Joey didn't reply.

My heart started racing. What if...

I refused to let my thoughts go down that road.

An involuntary growl escapes me as I struggle to stuff my arms into the sleeves. "Come on, don't give me the silent treatment. You don't..." the phone slips out between the crook of my neck and cheek, causing the thing to slam into the tile floor of the kitchen.

"For heavens' sake..." bending down I let the mutter trail off so I can focus all my energy on yelling at Joey once I've picked up the phone.

Slamming the phone against my ear once more I scream, "Joseph Wheeler you better answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"Wha...huh? Mina...why are you screaming at me?"

For a moment I just stand there with egg on my face, wondering why I even bother trying to keep up a conversation with this guy. "You fell asleep didn't you?"

"I told you I didn't sleep well last night..."

"You dumb jerk...quit making me worry about you," I interrupted while jamming my foot into one of my black ankle boots. "I thought...for a second there I thought E.E. showed up at the estate or something."

A nervous sounding laugh echoed from his end of the phone. "That definitely wouldn't have been good. Seriously though, you worry too much about me Mina."

I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't have to worry if you weren't constantly getting yourself into trouble. Anyway, is giving me a panic attack the only reason you called or was there something else you needed to say to me?"

"Um...I just wanted to make sure you still wanted to meet up at Ashford," he answered almost immediately, "That and I wanted to know how things went with the girls last night?"

"Everything went fine for the most part," I told him, thinking of Shadi's random appearance. "Things are a bit more complicated though."

"I didn't think things could get anymore complicated."

A laugh rolled off my tongue. "You thought wrong then. In my life there's always room for complications. Don't concern yourself over it though. You tend to be a worry wart Wheeler."

"Very funny Mina." The sarcasm was just dripping from his voice. "You're a comedic genius."

"Whatever, just meet me at the student council clubhouse at nine o'clock on the dot," I replied, smiling as I put on my other boot. "If you're late I'll sucker-punch ya."

"I wouldn't want that to happen," Joey answered, his voice sounding more like it normally would. "You've got a mean right hook."

I nodded, pushing down the concerns threatening to fill my mind. "You bet I do, so be on time Wheeler."

"Alright, alright. I promise I'll be on time."

"Good. See you later then."

"Later."

* * *

><p>Joey P.O.V.<p>

Idiot.

That's the word that rang in my head after I hung up the phone. My entire reason for calling Mina had been to tell her about her mom and E.E. showing up at the estate, freaking me and everyone else out in the process. I wanted to tell her that they had stolen the unsigned documents that would clear her dad for surgery. The information was vital and Mina needed to know sooner rather than later.

But as soon as I heard her voice on the other end of the phone, I completely chickened out. Instead of telling her the truth, I started talking nonsense about regretting what happened between my parents and wishing things were different. Most of that stuff is truly what I feel, but it wasn't exactly relevant to the present issues staring me in the face.

What's worse is that Mina saw right through me, flat-out asked me what was wrong, but I couldn't speak. I pretended to fall asleep as she was talking, but I heard every panicked word...yet another reason I couldn't begin to tell her. Mina has enough on her mind as it is. I don't want to add more stress to her plate.

Maybe I should have gone back to Domino when she asked me to, but to do so is like turning my back on her. Still, I'm not exactly fond of knowing that my life is in danger. I mean, seriously, I'm only human and that E.E. girl really did a number on me mentally. Maybe that's why I started rambling about my family. Emotions I put behind me years ago are suddenly resurfacing and old regrets are beginning to pile up on me. There's still so much that I want to do with my life. To think that it could potentially end here, so far away from home I...

Shaking my head I roll on my side and glance at the clock. It was a quarter till seven. Rolling on my other side I let out a sigh. "_I'm going to have to face this one way or another. Mina has to know what happened. It'll be better to tell her in person."_

This thought forces me out of bed despite deeply wishing to hide myself under the covers.

* * *

><p>About an hour later<p>

7:52 a.m.

Ashford Academy Student Council Room

The morning sun was hidden by the clouds in the sky, but this little fact didn't put a damper on Milly Ashford's mood as she entered the student council room. She moved toward the back wall where a plasma screen was set up along with a microphone. As she sat down in her chair, someone else silently entered the room.

Milly flipped the switch to turn the mike on, completely unaware of the new presence watching her from behind. Some of her thoughts were on other things, issues she was trying to keep out of her mind so she could enjoy the festival she'd worked so hard to orchestrate. Well, actually she did little more than give lists of what she wanted and bark orders, but this was still her orchestration. Whatever problems befell the production had to be kept under the rug. As the old saying goes, the show must go on.

The student council president smiled her widest grin as she started to speak. "Good morning Ashford Academy and welcome to the third day of our week-long winter festival. Today's events include a Christmas parade, the snowman contest, and tonight's concert piece by student council member Rei Hino. Be sure to visit the many booths and take part in any activities that catch your interest. It's a lovely winter day with snow falling in small clumps which is going to call for loads of hot chocolate. For those who can't stand the winter weather, there will be refreshments and other activities to take part in inside the student council clubhouse, including the screening of the old classics _White Christmas_ and _What a Wonderful Life. _Today's festival will begin at the sound of the cat's meow." Milly smiled then, turning toward the corner of the room where Artemis and Luna were curled up, sleeping like little kittens. Thankfully for them, the other academy cat, Arthur, was standing next to the blonde, gently rubbing his head against her ankle.

"Hi Arthur," she whispered, leaning down to his level. "Want to help me out today?"

The stranger in the room smiled as the cat's face lit up. "Meow!"

Milly laughed as she began to pick him. "That's right. We want it to sound just like that." With a grin she held him up over the microphone. "Ready? You're on in three, two, one..."

"MEOW!"

From outside, a chorus of cheers could be heard. The festival had officially kicked off for another day. With that done, Milly flipped the switch and set Arthur back on the floor.

"Good job Arthur," she praised while petting the top of his head. "Lelouch's attempt yesterday has nothing on you..."

"Excuse me...Milly."

Milly jerked her head in the stranger's direction. A sigh of relief nearly passed through her lips when she noted blonde hair, blue eyes, and red ribbon.

"Hey there Mina. You gave me a fright."

Mina raised her eyebrow at that. "Gave you a fright?"

Milly chuckled, turning away to pick Arthur up from the floor. "Sorry, my upbringing tends to make me say weird things like that. Anyway, was there something you needed."

"Well..." Mina trailed off for a second, her sapphire eyes almost mirroring Milly's. "There's actually something I want to discuss with you."

"Really?" Milly asked, walking with Arthur in her arms toward the sofa on the other side of the room. Mina followed, her nerves rising higher and higher as Milly laughed again. "Having boyfriend trouble. I can take Joey off your hands if you'd like. He's definitely cute."

A blush rose on Mina's face. "Um...no things with Joey are fine...and we're not dating Milly."

"Yeah, that's what all lovers say in the beginning," Milly answered, taking a seat. "Next thing you know the two are holding hands, kissing accidentally, then before you can even get used to the idea of them being "together" together, the two of them end up eloping. It's quite romantic."

Mina had to fight with her increasing temper to keep her mouth shut. "We're not..." she trailed off to compose herself as well as get back on the task at hand. "There's something really important that I need to tell you." Mina took a seat next to her then, preparing herself for the worst as Milly's expression slipped from being playful to deathly serious.

At this point, Mina wasn't sure if this was going to end well or not.

"Milly, the truth is...I'm your..."

* * *

><p>AN: And that ends the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. It was definitely fun for me to write. In the next chapter...you'll have to wait and see what happens. All I can say is that it's going to be good. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	18. Bloodlines

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Are you guys excited? Big stuff is going to happen in this one folks. There'll be heartwarming speeches, romance, some humor, and slight forshadowing, my specialty. So, let's get on to the good stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Sailor Moon, or Code Geass. I only own my original characters such as E.E., Kara Fennete, and Fernando Green.

Chapter 18

Bloodlines

Mina P.O.V.

Telling Milly Ashford that I was her cousin was the easy part.

Explaining how it was possible is where things started getting a little sketchy. I couldn't exactly tell her that I learned all this information through supernatural visions nor could I explain how my mom faked her death because she used her own Geass power to morph herself into a completely different person afterwards. There was also the fact that Pegasus, who had supposedly found her body, had planned and arranged the funeral, which meant that all of my mom's family members were there to see her buried into the ground. I know that if we could get ahold of Pegasus he'd back me up. After all, he read the results before I ripped them up at Duelist Kingdom. Unfortunately there's the small fact that Pegasus hasn't been heard from since his Millennium Eye was stolen. To be honest I have no idea if he's doing better or what might be going on with him now because up until right this second I didn't care.

Plus, I didn't exactly have Pegasus's number on me which pretty much threw that idea out the window anyway unless Milly's grandfather...my grandfather...happened to have it on him. At this point, I rather leave him out of this equation. Explaining all this to Milly is difficult enough without further complications from someone I've yet to meet.

"I don't understand...why would she fake her death?"

Yet another question I didn't have a sure answer for. "From what I've learned recently, it had something to do with a conspiracy within Kaiba Corp. at the time." At least that much was true. "She knew too much and they were going to seek her out anyway, but by this time she was pregnant with me so...she faked her death and fled to..." I trailed off then. The lie of us fleeing to Europe had been ready to slip from my mouth, but I couldn't bring myself to actually say it aloud. This was my family and no matter what Rei said, I have to be as honest as I can.

"I was born and raised in the Juban district of Tokyo," I told her, continuing on despite the knot in my throat. "I lived as a Japanese girl up until the man I'd believed to be my father fell ill with cancer. Since then I've lived in Domino City, a lingering community within the old system of the United States of America."

Milly nodded, her expression unreadable. "So...how did you find out?"

I lowered my gaze toward my fold hands. "During my stay in Domino I found out that my father...my step-father..." I trailed off again, barely lifting my gaze. It was too difficult to continue after calling my dad a step-father because he was never a step-father. My dad was my dad and no blood test can ever change that.

Milly smiled slightly in understanding. "It's okay. You don't have to call him that if you don't want to. He raised you and that makes him your father. Go on."

With that reassurance I continued. "My dad's tumor was nearing the point where it would be impossible to treat. We went to Domino because the resources and doctors were better suited for his needs. However, most of our insurance was used up to transfer him to Domino Hospital from the Tokyo Settlement. The operation my dad needed was going to cost us nearly a million dollars, but we didn't have that kind of money. Around that time, Pegasus announced his Duelist Kingdom tournament. The winning prize would be three million dollars, so I decided to go there on my own, but other circumstances drew some of my new friends into the tournament. Joey needed the money to pay for an operation his sister needed and his best friend Yugi was there to help the new owner of Kaiba Corp. stop Pegasus from taking over the company."

Man, I really hope she's taking notes because with all the lies I'm telling I won't be able to keep them straight once Milly's grandpa comes into the picture. Oh well, at least there's some of the truth mixed in with it.

"As the tournament progressed, I'm guessing Pegasus started noticing my resemblance to his lost wife Cecelia and when I reached the final rounds, he started talking about her. "My mother had changed her name to Yumi Tachira after faking her death and when she married my dad her name became Yumi Aino, so at first I had no idea what he was talking about and I didn't care because my focus was on winning the tournament for my dad's operation. However, he had one of his cronies pluck a strand of my hair when I was sleeping and the following day, he revealed the results of the DNA test he had done. My DNA was a perfect match with Cecelia's DNA. At first I was certain that my mother, the woman who raised me, wasn't my mother because she didn't look anything like the paintings Pegasus had all over his walls but...later on I discovered that she simply had plastic surgery to alter her appearance. As for Pegasus...I found out that he was my biological father and that the man I'd been fighting for...wasn't..."

I didn't notice that tears had started dripping down my face until Milly held out a tissue towards me. My gaze fully locked on her and saw that her own eyes were watering up. I couldn't be sure if those tears were out of pity or out of a family link she could feel. Right now...I can't be sure of what I'm feeling, so I don't address it in my mind. Instead I simply take the tissue from Milly's hands and wipe my eyes.

"Meow."

My eyes dart to Milly's lap where Arthur is laying, but he's sound asleep. Milly giggles a bit, pointing down toward the floor. Shifting my gaze, I see that Artemis and Luna are staring up at me with wide eyes, giving me their support.

Artemis leaps up into my lap then, his head gently pressing against my stomach as he purrs. Gently I pat his head, grateful for his presence. "Milly, I don't want you to think I'm here for money or anything like that. Joey won the prize money in the tournament and the operation is paid for. However, recently my mom has been acting strange. She took an unannounced trip here without signing my dad's paperwork and unless she signs it...he can't have the surgery. So far...I haven't been able to find her, but I was hoping...if your grandfather could accept me as part of your family...that maybe he could sign the paperwork. I'd sign it myself but...I'm not old enough. The doctor said I have to be eighteen to sign it and I just turned seventeen two months ago. By that time it'll be far too late to save him. He'll die and I just...I don't want to lose him." My voice cracked on the last few words. Just thinking about the alternative broke my heart. To live it would destroy me.

Milly placed one of her hands over mine. "Mina, I'll sign the paperwork."

I blinked in surprise. "You'd do that? But aren't you..."

"I'm eighteen," she cut in, her eyes reflecting sympathy. "I've watched someone lose a father once before. I'd rather not see that again if I can help it, so I'll sign the paperwork and leave the matter of my grandfather for another day." She paused, closing her eyes for a moment. "Recently my grandfather has been really stressed. Don't say anything to anyone else but...there was a murder here just yesterday. Grandfather has been struggling to cover it up because a few months ago there were two other incidents where students ended up hurt, one of them being the Black Rebellion."

"Yeah," I replied, seeing the events play out as she spoke. The Black Rebellion was instigated by Zero or Lelouch rather, but the other incident Milly was talking about was something E.E. had orchestrated. That woman really is a monster. Still...if someone was murdered on this campus just yesterday...

Milly let out a sigh then, releasing my hand. "I'm not entirely sure if I believe everything you told me but...I can see that you love your father very much and I'm sure that after you've put your mind at ease you can fully prove that you're my cousin." She patted Arthur's head, waking him up. He looked up at her. She motioned for him to get off her lap so she could get up from the couch. The cat rolled his eyes but did as Milly commanded just like everyone else on the student council did...at least that's what I presume.

"In any case, my heart goes out to you Mina," Milly stated, looking down at me now. "I can tell that you're a strong person with a really good heart. I could also see that you're worried about not being accepted by me because you were raised as...a Japanese girl." She scoffed. "Not every Britannian is a racist. Besides, we have Suzaku on the council and he's Japanese. Sure, the government calls him an Honorary Britannian now, but he's still Japanese at his core." She turned away then, walking towards the windows across from the couch and long table in the center of the room. "In this kind of world, blood determines who you are and who you become. In your blood you are half American and half Britannian."

I nodded, motioning for Artemis to climb on my shoulder. Luna hopped onto the couch at the same time and made a perch on my other shoulder. "That's true."

"However, in your heart you are Japanese, right?"

"I am and no amount of blood could ever change that," I stated firmly. "I...I detest that Britannians stripped Japan of its name and culture. I hate that they're treated like meaningless trash. Even though the area I lived in wasn't affected until the Black Rebellion, I still relate to what those people have felt. Especially when I saw the massacre on T.V." I narrowed my gaze. "It's no wonder why Zero did what he did. I don't agree with some of the motives he took, but what drove him is something to be admired. No one should be treated the way the Japanese have been treated over the last seven years. No one should have to constantly live in fear of the government or wonder how they'll survive in the world."

Milly continued to stare out the window, but she could see my reflection in the glass, how my stance reflected my resolve despite the two cats on my shoulders.

"I agree," she said finally, crossing her arms over her chest. "No one should have to live that way."

I turned away then, smiling softly. "And that's why blood and pedigrees hold no meaning for me." I inclined my gaze backward one final time. "What matters are people's hearts, their souls. I can see that you have a good heart too Milly. You're strong and a beacon of light to everyone surrounding you. I know you don't totally believe what I told you but...I'm honored to be your cousin."

I was about to leave through the automated doors, but Milly's voice halted me.

"Friday is the Annual Christmas Snowball. I'd like to see you there with your future husband. We can all get to know each other better and I can sign the paperwork. "

A laugh slipped through my lips, mixed emotions filling my heart. "I'd like that." With that I moved to the automated doors once more. "See you later."

"Bye..."

"Oh, before I forget," I interrupted, the click of automated doors opening filling the room. "Joey is not my future husband. We're just friends."

Milly shrugged and I simply left, wondering to myself why the words felt like a lie.

* * *

><p>8:47 a.m.<p>

Joey P.O.V.

"We're here Mr. Wheeler."

I attempted to take a deep breath as my gaze traveled out the window. The tall, open gate marking the entrance to the campus was in my direct line of sight, filling me with instant anxiety as one question rings through my mind.

What am I going to do?

"Mr. Wheeler?"

The sound of Bruce's voice forces me to look in his direction. "Sorry Bruce, were you saying something?"

Bruce sighed. "Mr. Wheeler, is something wrong? You look rather anxious."

"_I am rather anxious_," I thought, attempting another deep breath and coming up short. "Yeah, I'm fine man. Everything's fine." With that said, I opened the back door and straightened out the collar of the white trench coat I was wearing. "Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome."

After I shut the door I make a mental note that getting back in the limo isn't an option. Instead I force my legs to move forward, overly aware of each step I take as each steps brings me closer and closer to a moment I'm dreading.

Mina is going to fall apart when she finds out that this happened. With all the other problems she's had to deal with since we've been here, I really hate that something else went wrong. What's worse is that it's the most important something that went wrong. That paperwork means the difference between life and death. For Mina to find out that it was stolen...it'll break her heart. I honestly don't know how I'm going to tell her, only that I have to.

Once I'm past the gate I can immediately hear music but I'm too frazzled in the brain to pinpoint what song is playing. Crowds of people pass by me young and old, laughing and singing along with the song. Pushing my way through them I move toward the student council clubhouse, trying to gather my thoughts as well as my footing because the ground is slippery.

The coward inside of me was screaming for me to turn around, to run, to chase the limo back to the Kaiba Estate or better yet, find a way to get a flight back to Domino and out of this mess. As people continued to pass by me, the frantic nature of my feelings escalated higher and higher.

After a few minutes I'm standing a couple of feet away from the steps that lead inside the building. My pace slows as I watch the doors to the building open. Mina steps out seconds later, a glow in her sapphire eyes. As always she's beautiful, wearing a simple lavender sweater, jeans, and ankle boots that are probably murdering her feet right about now. Still, if she's in any sort of pain, she's certainly not showing it.

The minute she spots me she screams, "Hey there! I have fantastic news!"

"_And I have terrible news_," I thought, forcing myself forward again as she comes down the steps a little too quickly. Her feet slide on the last step, propelling me to move faster when all I really wanted was to run in the opposite direction.

"Ooof!" Gasping and giggling, Mina stares up at me with a bright smile lighting up her eyes. There's no hint of awkwardness in her expression, no blush on her face despite the sudden proximity between us, almost as if she were completely comfortable with being in my arms.

And while the thought brings out a real smile, I can't forget the horrible task awaiting me.

Mina stepped back, still staring up into my eyes when she says, "I told Milly about being her cousin. She's offered to sign the papers for Dad's operation." Out of pure joy Mina jumps up to wrap her arms around my neck in a hug. I return the embrace without hesitation.

"You were right Joey," she continued, her grip tightening slightly as a sigh of relief slipped past her lips. "Everything is going to work out for the better now. I mean, there are still some huge problems to deal with but at the very least, my dad's gonna be okay."

I could feel her tears dripping onto my neck as she spoke. "_She's so happy. There's no way I can tell her now. Besides that...holding her like this feels too good for me to let go yet..._"

"MINA AINO!"

Mina pulled away from me abruptly as both our gazes traveled in the direction of the new voice. Standing near the corner of the building was Mina's friend/enemy, Rei Hino, and judging by the livid expression on her face, I'd say she fits the enemy department at the moment. She wore a wrinkled white button up shirt with black jeans and tennis shoes. Her long raven hair was sticking out in places, her eyes clearly bloodshot, and a vein threatening to pop out of her head at any given moment gave me the distinct feeling that we were dealing with a major problem

Seconds later Lelouch came scrambling behind her, panting heavily. "Rei...hold on...we still...have lines to practice."

Rei growled, completely ignoring Lelouch as she pointed her index finger at Mina. "You are so dead you little hussy! You're gonna pay for making a mockery out of me and the others."

Mina's expression deadpanned as her gaze locked on mine again. "She really didn't need my help in that department. Even so, Rei's temper is legendary and I...kind of went overboard on the revenge plan."

I blinked at her, a nervous edge to my voice when I asked, "Revenge plan?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story but basically, I spiked Rei's drink and...well she's probably suffering through a really bad hangover right now."

My gaze returned to Rei as Lelouch grabbed her around the waist, trying in vain to calm her down and getting nowhere fast. The girl with a temper rivaling a bull's was ready to pounce on us.

"We should probably go..."

"Yep, that sounds good," Mina cut in, both of our gazes widening as Rei finally shoved Lelouch away. She darted forward, her eyes filled with blood lust.

"YOU'RE A DEAD WOMAN MINA!"

We broke into a run and didn't dare to look back. Rei's screams echoed in the air, causing people to turn and stare, not that Mina and I were any bit concerned about it. We had a raging lunatic chasing after us.

"Are you absolutely out of your mind?" I exclaimed, grabbing Mina's wrist so she'd run faster. "Why on Earth would you provoke someone who's clearly psycho?"

Mina glanced back frantically at the psycho in question. "At this point Joey, I'd say we're all pretty insane and I think we should probably run a bit faster! Rei is catching up!"

"What about Lelouch? Isn't he behind her?"

"Yeah, about a mile behind." Mina answered, glancing back again. "He doesn't appear to have a lot of stamina. It's too bad really because Lelouch seriously has the potential to be a supermodel..."

"This isn't exactly the best time to drool over some guy," Joey cut in, pulling Mina along while looking for a place to hide. "Do you think we can lose her if we go inside the school..."

"I'M GOING TO BEAT THE EVER LIVING CRAP OUT OF BOTH OF YOU!"

Mina swallowed in response to Rei's proclamation. "Probably, we can hide in one of the classrooms. Still, I think Rei's temper has gotten worse recently."

"Has it?" I asked, rolling my eyes while pulling her through the front door of the main campus building. "I honestly didn't notice."

"Haha, looks like someone learned how to be sarcastic," Mina droned, her breathing quickening as we entered the building. "In...any case...I don't think I can manage this conversation and run at the same time."

"Then don't talk," I answered, abruptly turning a corner in the hallway. "Just run!"

For a while we continued on like that, running in silence as Rei trailed us from behind. However, after another few minutes, Rei's pace began to slow and eventually she stopped following us. I didn't look back at all during this time, but I did hear the distinct sound of someone throwing up.

Mina was ready to stop by then, but instead of doing so I dragged her up a flight of stairs inside a hidden corridor in one of the hallways we ran through. After another minute or so, we came to a small door at the top of the stairway.

"You know where this leads?" I asked, breathing heavily but still managing to sound only mildly tired.

"How...am I...supposed...to know...? I...don't...go to school...here..." Mina finally trailed off as she panted, a few beads of sweat pouring dripping from her forehead. "Good lord I feel sick now."

I sighed. "Just don't throw up like Rei did back there, okay."

"I'm not making any promises," Mina answered, lifting her gaze to meet mine as a very small smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "Would you...mind...opening the door?"

"Sure," I answered, using my right hand to twist the lever. With a small push the door cracked open, allowing the sunlight to enter the dark stairway. Taking the lead I stepped out of the doorway, staring in awe at the view of the campus and the settlement surrounding us. A subtle but cold wind blew as Mina fell in step behind me, her eyes taking in the sight around us.

"So this is the roof of the building," she said, smiling broadly as we walked toward the edge of the roof. She stared down at my hand then with a teasing smirk on her face. "Are you going to let go of my wrist anytime soon Joseph?"

"Huh? Oh!" I let go immediately. "My bad. Sorry."

Mina giggled. "Don't worry about it. I'm grateful to you." She turned away then, staring out at the festivities going on below as the sun peaked through the clouds. "You saved this damsel from a terrible fate."

Stuffing my hands into my pockets I simply followed her gaze. "Falling into Rei's hands would have meant certain death for you and for me through association."

"That's for sure," Mina answered, laughing once again. From the corner of my eye I noted that her sapphire eyes were sparkling in the sunlight while the wind played with her long blonde hair. I found myself entranced and terrified at the same time for a number of reasons. Of course, the main reason was because of something that still needed to be said and yet...

"Hey Joey."

I shook myself out of my thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

The shock of her words prevented me from speaking, but my gaze shifted so that it was locked solely on hers.

She smiled. "Thank you for being such a great friend to me. In the last few months, events and my emotions have thrown me through a torrent of craziness. Getting through all this has really put me to the test and...I just want you to know that I appreciate you sticking with me. Honestly, I'm not sure how you've been able to put up with all this."

With a shrug I stare out in the distance again, watching as the clouds roll through the sky. "I guess I just liked you from the start." I smile then. "You're welcome though. You've been a great friend to me also Mina. I'm glad that we met and that we're here together now."

"Me too."

Silence overtook us for a while. We stared at the horizon, watching the sun disappear and reappear in the clouds, listened to the chorus of laughs and excited chatter from below us, and just stayed locked within our own thoughts.

My mind was warring against telling the truth about the situation or allowing Mina to discover it later. Either one was going to end badly, but...would it be better for me to tell her about the latest disaster? I mean, it turns out that Milly has accepted her and that she's offered to sign the papers, but now that the documents are gone...

"Mina..."

"Joey..."

We stopped at the same time, blinking in surprise at each other.

"Ladies first," I told her, taking the only out left to me.

Mina smiled shyly, looking away from me as she spoke. "There's um...this ball Friday night. Milly wants me to come and...she'd like you to be there with me so..." she trailed off for a second, a slight blush rising over her cheeks. "Would you like to go with me...as my date Joey?"

I responded _way_ too quickly.

"Absolutely!"

One of Mina's eyebrows rose.

Now there was a blush on my face. "I mean uh...I just...ahem. Yeah, sure. Sounds cool." I shrugged, trying to add emphasis on being indifferent, but not really achieving it. I could feel the overly broad smile on my face.

"O...okay," Mina replied, fighting off a fit of giggles. She lifted her hand up to her lips, trying to hold them back, but the more she looked at me the more she struggled with it.

Rolling my eyes I looked away. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm a big, overzealous goofball. It's okay. Just go ahead and laugh already."

Mina was still trying to fight the giggles as she spoke. "Don't be silly. I'm not laughing at you..."

I just gave her a stern look.

"Okay, maybe a little," she relented, turning to stare at the horizon line again, "but I wasn't laughing just at you. I...I'm a giggling mess because I'm just...I'm happy Joey. There's still the issue of finding my mother and stopping E.E. to contend with. Even so, I just feel that I have time now." She paused to let out a small sigh of contentment. "Joey, I can just enjoy this trip now. I don't have to go chasing after E.E. right away anymore. Granted I still want to find my mom, but now that we have this issue resolved I can at least guarantee that my dad will live. All I have to do now is keep Rei in line...somehow."

"Not sure how you're going to manage that," I stated, remembering Rei's display a few minutes ago.

Mina shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. Rei may have a crazy temper, but she's fairly easy to manipulate under the right circumstances." She turned toward me then and I turned along with her, meeting her gaze fully. "Right now, I just feel that everything will be okay just like you said. That and..."

"And what?"

Mina's gaze dropped toward her feet for a few seconds but after a moment her gaze lifted to meet mine once more. "It's nothing spectacular just something I'm thinking about. So, what was it you wanted to tell me before?"

"I..." the words left me as my stomach growled suddenly, giving me the excuse I needed to put this off a little bit longer.

"Can we eat now?"

* * *

><p>Later at Omotesando Mall<p>

11:00 a.m.

The mall was packed full of people. With the Christmas holiday literally right around the corner, the mad rush for buying toys, the newest electronics, designer clothes, and wide array of other things including decorations, lights, ornaments, and other such novelty items, was at full swing. The mall basically became the center of the universe as well as the place where shopaholic psychos came to snag deals and start fights over coveted Dolce & Gabana shoes from the previous season.

It was also the place where Mina had dragged Joey for food.

Of course, after eating came the time for the two blonde teens to find themselves the perfect attire for the upcoming Christmas Snowball orchestrated by Milly Ashford and her band of slaves...I mean student council members.

Joey wasn't really keen on shopping. He usually didn't have money to buy extravagant items or even less extravagant items. He had gained a hefty load of cash recently, but he wasn't inclined to use it on such things. He was a practical man who only bought what he needed and a pack of Duel Monsters cards here and there. In other words, the mall was foreign territory for the young man.

Sure, he'd been to the mall before with Tea, Tristan, and Yugi on a few occasions during the holiday season, but he'd never gone alone nor had he gone to the mall with a girl he may or may not like as more than a friend. At this point, Joey really wasn't sure. There were moments where he was certain he was falling in love and then there were others were she annoyed him to no end.

This shopping trip was turning out to be the latter.

"There are so many boutiques for us to go to," Mina exclaimed as they traveled down an escalator. "For this, I have to make sure I find the perfect dress. Of course we should probably get your tux first Joey because I want to make a grand scene!"

Apparently, Mina was so caught up in her ecstasy of thinking everything was set with her father's operation that she was completely falling into frantic teenage girl mode. In other words, Mina was becoming one of the psychotic shopaholic girl's bent on finding the perfect dress for the perfect Christmas party.

Neither of the teens were entirely sure if Joey was the perfect date for this thing, but they were going as friends anyway so it didn't really matter.

Mina dragged Joey from boutique to boutique to find him a tux, but at each one Mina ended up trying on every single dress imaginable. She looked gorgeous in each one as far as Joey was concerned, but Mina continued to find something wrong about each dress which left Mr. Wheeler rather befuddled and irritated.

Eventually though, after Mina grew tired of trying things on, she dragged Joey to a men's store specially suited for business attire and tuxedos.

Joey wasn't keen on trying things on, nor was he keen on the owner who looked and acted a bit too feminine for him to be comfortable. To make matters worse, the store owner and Mina hit it off and tore through the racks of clothes to find Joey the perfect tux while the boy in question made every attempt to sneak away.

"Honestly Joey, am I going to have to come in there?" Mina questioned impatiently from outside the changing room. Inside Joey was having a very difficult time with buttoning up the dress shirt that was to go underneath the orange vest and black jacket he'd be wearing over the ensemble. By this point the poor guy had tried on a total of ten tuxedos and if that weren't enough to wear him out, Mina's nagging took the cake.

After another moment Mina finally came into the dressing room despite Joey's protests. A loud argument ensued with Mina practically dressing him in the tux. The owner of the men's boutique laughed from outside, thinking that the two made a rather interesting couple.

"There!" Mina finally exclaimed, appraising her work. She waved her index finger in a circular motion. "Turn."

"Mina..."

"Turn. Now."

Joey groaned but he followed her command and turned in a circle so Mina could se every angle. She bent down to the floor as she did this to examine the hemlines of the pants. Joey stopped on cue as her eyes continued to gaze at them. Eventually she grabbed hold of one of the pant legs, folding it up slightly. "These pants look great but they need some tailoring at the bottom." She rose then, smiling broadly. "As for the rest, you look amazing Joseph Wheeler. You'll make a perfect escort."

The man in question frowned.

"Come on, just look in the mirror," she told him, motioning for him to turn and face the mirror. Joey did so and when he saw himself in the mirror he actually smiled a little. He did look mighty good. It was kind of surprising seeing that he'd never worn a suit before let alone a tux, but he was actually pulling it off rather nicely.

"See, now you can see what I see all the time," Mina stated, her smile so bright it was almost blinding.

Joey turned around just enough to stare down at her with his signature goofy grin on his face. "Thanks."

Mina nodded. "Sure." She stepped out of the dressing room then, screaming, "We're buying this tux but it needs some tailoring!"

Another thirty minutes later, Joey and Mina entered another boutique with Joey's newly tailored tux in hand. The two of them were having fun together, enjoying the beauty of the decorations and the music that echoed throughout the mall.

However, a little ways off, a familiar antagonist was watching them.

E.E. chuckled from her perch on the balcony far above them. Her leaf green eyes glinted in the light as she hummed along morbidly to "It Came Upon a Midnight Clear." She dialed a number on her phone, smiling broadly when D.D.'s voice came from the other end.

"My dear, everything is in place," she said, her eyes following after the pair of teens. "We'll descend on a midnight clear, during the Christmas Snowball." Without another word she hung up, relishing in the fact that every one of her devious plans were slipping right into place at the most perfect time of year.

Through the intercom, the music changed to a classic Christmas hit. E.E. sang along, traveling in the opposite direction of two of her many targets.

"It's the most wonderful time of the year..."

* * *

><p>AN: And that ends the chapter everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Mina and Joey are just so fun to write for and now you also have big drama coming. Mina has told Milly that she's her cousin and E.E...well all her plans are falling into place which leaves the question, "what happened to Bakura?" To find out, be sure to read the next chapter. It's going to epic!


	19. The Christmas Snowball Part 1

A/N: In this chapter the main focus is going to be on E.E. Why am I doing this you ask? Well, I did kind of leave everyone hanging on that duel between E.E. and Bakura, so we're going to delve into that a little bit from E.E.'s point of view before going back to Mina and Joey. Small time skip ahead as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Code Geass. I only own my original characters such as E.E. I also do not own Ecclesiastes 3:1-8 which makes up the first big paragraph of this chapter. Last but not least, I do not own Barbara Streisand's "The Way We Were." (Yes, I put in another song. I just couldn't help it. Just slap me if this thing starts turning into a musical.)

Chapter 19

The Christmas Snowball Part 1

Back at the Black Knight base

E.E. P.O.V.

Time no longer has meaning.

The meaning of time is something all humans know. Time is something that binds every creture that walks the Earth. In ancient writings it is said that there is a time and season for everything; a time to be born and time to die; a time to sow seed and a time to reap what is sown; a time to kill and a time to heal; a time to break down and a time to build up; a time to weep and a time to laugh; a time to mourn and a time to dance; a time to cast away stones and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace and a time to refrain from embracing; a time to gain and a time to lose; a time to keep and a time to cast away; a time to rend and a time to sew; a time to keep silent and a time to speak...

A time to love and a time to hate...

A time of war and a time of peace...

In this life there is a time for everything. Time controls seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries, and millenniums. Since the start of life, time has been the boundary.

Time no longer has meaning for beings such as myself and yet I am still controlled by it.

The past is a particular point in time before the present. In my past I loved, lost, and abandoned my humanity for the sake of gaining power. Gaining power meant never losing anything important to me again.

And yet, even in this state of power, I'm still losing.

My dear cousin is dead. Revenge is what I'm after, but more than that, I want to create the same pain dealt to me. I suppose it's true what they say: misery loves company. Even in my dissatisfaction though, I'm still happy in a sense. I do not mourn every day and in this stage of the game there is no time to mourn. This is a time of war, a time of blissful and glorious chaos.

I kill to feel alive. I cause pain to relieve my pain. I enjoy watching others suffer because it allows me to forget the past.

However, the past continues to rule me even as I push ahead.

Thankfully, these emotions will leave me once I regain my lost powers.

(_Flashback)_

_Bakura stood before the immortal demon, smiling in his usual antagonistic way as he surmised E.E.'s level of skill when it came to the exquisite art of dueling. Of course, in E.E.'s mind it wasn't much more than a card game with the slight drawback of a realm with real monsters ruling it. Even so, the game would serve a purpose for what needed to be done._

_D.D. still hadn't arrived with the spirit energy necessary for her to completely control the Millennium Scale she now held in her hand; nonetheless, for now, she'd have to stall and use the little power (in relation to Bakura's spiritual power) she held. Dangerous as it was to play this twisted game with someone equally twisted, E.E. had no choice. This was the plan from the start and she wasn't about to change her plans on account of late arrivals or any lingering traces of fear. This was the time to take back what was stolen from her._

**E.E.: 2000**

**Bakura: 2000**

_"I'll let you have the first move," Bakura began._

_E.E. nodded, keeping up a casual bravado as she used her powers to draw five cards from her deck. The cards levitated in front of her, allowing her to study the cards without having to hold them. "For my first move, I'll summon Starlight Ghoul and place one card face down."_

_The small card turned over before lighting up the room in an almost blinding light. The Millennium Scale began to glow as well, its powers directly summoning the monster to the field. The monster itself was a translucent spirit with long, wispy white hair, deathly pale skin, and white eyes. The spirit wore rags that formed a knee-length white dress, leaving her feet completely bare. The card E.E. selected for face down position glowed and expanded before literally laying face down in front of her._

**Starlight Ghoul: 1400**

_Bakura smirked. "Impressive. Starlight Ghoul is a nice monster to start with." The Millennium Ring glowed, allowing for five cards to rise up from his deck. "Now, for my first move I'll summon the Headless Knight."_

**Headless Knight: 1450**

_"Then I'll activate a trap card, Dust Tornado," Bakura continued as one of the cards levitating flipped around. The bright light once again filtered through the room, blinding both occupants for a few seconds._

_"This card allows me to destroy your face down card and allows me to place a card face down from my hand. Now my Headless Knight, attack Starlight Ghoul._"

_E.E. winced at the sight of her monster being destroyed. She definitely wasn't starting off well. She was going to have to step up her game._

**Bakura: 2000**

**E.E.: 1950**

_The duel progressed with Bakura countering nearly every move E.E. made. However, there were a few moments where she surprised Bakura and turned things around before getting thrown through the ringer once more. The two of them found themselves neck and neck as the duel drug on._

_Nearly a half hour later, E.E. was left with two face down cards on her field and had two monsters on her side of the field, Celtic Guardian and Celtic Girl, both had fourteen hundred attack points. One of her face down cards was a monster reborn card while the other was a powerful yet dangerous trap card known as Aegis of Gaia._

_Bakura had summoned Dark Necrofear earlier in the game. E.E. was forced to destroy it which allowed for Dark Sanctuary to come into play. There was one face down card on his field and he had played a weaker monster in defense mode._

**Bakura: 1450**

**E.E.: 400**

_E.E. was doing okay at first, but as time went on she started to grow weaker, whereas Bakura just grew stronger, drawing on his more powerful spirit energy, energy that belonged to her..._

_Around that time was when D.D. finally showed up, allowing for E.E. to put her plan into motion._

_She activated Aegis of Gaia, immediately giving her three thousand life-points, then with her monster reborn card she brought back Dark Necrofear causing Dark Sanctuary to disappear from the field._

_Bakura had a card to combat this, but E.E. had another ace up her sleeve, the special ability of Celtic Girl. For one turn she could negate the activation of one trap or magic card on the field, leaving Bakura's strategy useless. The defensive monster only had two thousand attack points, allowing for Dark Necrofear to take it out. Once that task was finished, E.E. used Celtic Guardian and Celtic Girl to attack directly, ending the duel._

_The evil spirit didn't like that he lost, but that was to be expected since he'd been holding back. Unfortunately, E.E. knew that he would and that gave her the edge when D.D. released the mystical energy from the confines of a cylinder like container he'd carried into the room. The energy rushed into the woman, flooding her system with power as a white light surrounded her body._

_"What!" Bakura exclaimed. "What is this here?"_

_E.E. began to laugh, at first it was just a chuckle, but then it rose into a hysterically high-pitched cackle as the Millennium Scale glowed brighter. "This here is the beginning of the end for you my dear Bakura."_

_Caught off-guard and without a means for escape, E.E. overpowered him with her scale thanks to the energy D.D. had gathered from the airport where Cecelia had struck earlier that evening. The five thousand-year old spirit was subdued, giving E.E. just enough time to finish the last of her plans now that she had mastered the capabilities of the Millennium Scale. Everything was in place for her mission to take over the world._

(End Flashback)

But I wonder if taking over this flawed world will be enough to satisfy me. It won't erase the past nor will it erase the memories. My dream of sublime and perfect chaos may come true, but after that...well what will I do then? Will ruling the world be enough?

It's silly to think of such things, but I remember a time when I loved a captivating man who loved me just as much. I can still feel the contours of his perfect face between my fingers and the press of his lips against my own even though he's been dead for more than a millennia. No kiss from any man has ever felt the same. In my life, the time to love has only come once. D.D. could never replace him, not that I want him to. That man is about as incompetent as I'm evil.

It's strange. At one time I looked down on the demonic whims of treacherous people. At one time I was like the Sailor Scouts, dedicating all my time and energy to the service of justice, but now...well I don't see the point in living in a world that can't be controlled. So, for that reason, I shall take control and rebuild it in my image.

But first, I must destroy the remnants of my past.

"Lady E.E.!"

Lifting my gaze I fight the urge to let out a sigh as D.D. approaches, a look of desire in his eyes as always. I've been his personal play thing for a while now. I feel nothing for him, but he's completely devoted to me. Though incompetent, I can't question his loyalty. Loyalty is something I can find value in, even exploit if I must.

So from time to time, I'll allow him to have my body. It doesn't mean anything to me. I'm immortal. The whims of human contact aren't important or necessary to me, but D.D. is a man and no man can resist the charms of a woman.

However, now is not the time to indulge D.D.'s fantasy of a perfect and everlasting love between the two of us. Right now it's extremely important to make sure that every detail of this plan is executed perfectly.

"D.D., have you sedated Cecelia for today?" I questioned, stopping in the middle of the hall.

He nodded. "Yes, of course."

"How about the Millennium Ring? Has it been sealed properly?"

"Yes, I handled the sealing ritual personally," D.D. replied.

I made a mental note to check behind his work. "How about the host? Is he locked up?"

"Yes," D.D. answered, his gaze following behind me as I passed him in the hall. "And before you ask, our allies within the Geass Order have been called to aid us in the final ritual to reclaim your powers from within the Millennium Ring."

"Very good," I muttered, keeping a steady pace as I traveled toward my office. "One last thing then, are the pawns preparing for our assault on the ball? Has Cecelia been briefed on what her mission will be?"

"That's two things..."

"D.D."

"Of course my dear," D.D. stated. "There's no reason to worry. Everything is in place. Now we're just waiting for our allies..."

"Including the triplets?"

"Including the triplets."

A genuine smile lifted the corners of my mouth as I reached my hand backwards. D.D.'s hand easily slipped into mine.

"You've done well my love."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the festival<p>

For the first time in her life, Kara Fennette felt anxious.

She had solved difficult cases before, had bet her life in a game of cat and mouse more times than she could count, had killed on the battlefield within a knightmare frame, and she had killed a terrorist in the middle of a birthday extravaganza thrown for her boss, Prince Odysseus, with an assault rifle. She was an expert in killing, in solving cases that no other detective could solve. She didn't need anyone to protect or help her and was basically a one woman army with a mind that could rival even the most brilliant strategist.

However, despite living through horrors no young woman of twenty-one should ever see, Kara's heart pounded at the thought of her favorite cousin Shirley being in any kind of danger.

For that reason, Kara and Fernando were standing just outside the gates of Ashford Academy.

She glared at the Brazilian as she slammed the door to the vehicle. "Why won't you tell me what that symbol means?"

"It's dangerous to tell you," Fernando stated. "I've put enough lives at risk..."

"You're the reason why a good hundred people are dead," Kara interrupted, following after the Brazilian as he walked toward the gate. "You will tell me how you're involved and why I shouldn't cuff you and throw you into a cold prison."

Fernando turned, his gold eyes boring into her green orbs. "Kara, it's true that those people are dead because of me. The woman we're after was imprisoned by a crazier woman whose sole purpose is to take over the world. I set her free, thinking that doing so would help the her reunite with her daughter and explain this madness to her but..."

"But what?" Kara questioned when he started to walk away again. "You aren't making sense Green. The symbol. Tell me what it means. Why was it glowing in your eyes!"

"Shut up!" Fernando growled, turning to grip her wrist tightly. With a swift flick of his wrist he removed the gold contact from his right eye. "You need to calm down. I'll answer your questions later, but I think you should ease your worries about your cousin first. Don't you agree."

Kara glared into his crimson eye, her resolve just as firm as it had been seconds earlier. "Yeah, I agree. I'm worried about my cousin, but I'm not going to stop bugging you until you tell me what that symbol means. Does it represent some supernatural power? If so...then what's yours? You used it on..."

Fernando blocked out the rest of her rambling questions, the shock of his Geass not working frustrating him all the more. The last thing he wanted to do was answer any of Kara's questions.

But she didn't stop, even as the two of them neared the main campus building where Shirley Fennette was waiting.

* * *

><p>The following day<p>

12:54 p.m.

Joey P.O.V.

I still haven't told Mina.

Five times I attempted to tell her the truth. Once while we were eating at the mall, twice when she was trying on dresses, once on the way back to the estate, and one last time over dinner with Hotaru and our other house guests. Each time I found another excuse to bail out of saying what needed to be said. What's worse is that Kallen tried to tell her too, but even a girl as brutal as she is when it comes to battles couldn't begin to spill the beans. None of us could.

Sleep didn't come easily last night. A part of me struggled to get out of bed, to march to Mina's room and simply blurt out the truth, while the other part of me told me to rest to prepare myself for a new day, that maybe the problem will go away if I just don't mention it.

Last night, the coward inside me won out.

But today I was determined to tell her. I needed to let Mina know that the paperwork was gone, that Mina's mother or E.E., not that it really matters at this point, had taken it away. Being truthful was the best way to go, the sooner the better...

Despite knowing that though, I just...

"Alright Joseph Wheeler, the Christmas ball is tomorrow night and we best be ready for it," Mina bellowed, smiling brightly as she twirled around the massive ballroom that took up most of the left-wing of the house. The ceiling was tall, a chandelier spiraled down from the center, its crystals gleaming brilliantly in the sunlight that shined through the window. Red curtains trimmed in gold hung from the windows creating a perfect setting behind the grand piano that stood in the corner. The copper-colored marble floor gleamed, making the room look fantastic despite the vacancy of it.

Bruce and Samuel entered from the entryway with Hotaru, who carried Artemis and a black cat named Luna in her arms, Kallen, and Urabe close behind. Hotaru wore a simple white cardigan over a black t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and ballet flats while Kallen and Urabe wore their pajamas.

As for Mina, she wore a white sundress, her red ribbon in place on her head. On her feet she wore white pumps that clanked about as she continued to spin around the room, chuckling happily to herself. She looked deliriously happy, and the thought of ruining her happiness made me feel sick inside.

Hotaru walked toward the piano and set Luna and Artemis down on it. She whispered something to the two kittens, something along the lines of, "Don't talk."

Bruce, carrying a CD case, smiled as he spoke. "I've brought the music Miss Mina."

"Excellent!" Mina cheered, pausing in her spinning to smile at Bruce. "Put it in the player and rev up the music system."

Kallen and Urabe sat down in two of the five plush chairs placed on the other side of the room. "Wouldn't it make more sense for someone to play the piano?"

"Well, we would," Samuel began as Hotaru passed by him, "However, Bruce and I don't know how to play..."

Kallen sighed. "Figures."

Urabe smirked, leaning toward the red-head. "Kallen, don't you..."

"Say another word and I'll use a butcher knife to skin your lips off your face."

Swallowing the sudden lump in my throat, I turned back toward Mina's approaching figure. She extended her hands out to me. "Ready for dance lessons Wheeler?"

"Dance lessons?" I asked, feeling anxious. "Um...not entirely sure..."

"Excellent!" Mina cut in, motioning for Bruce to start the music so Samuel could begin the lesson. In the next second she took both of my hands in hers.

The sound of piano music and a woman humming filled the speakers as Samuel began to coach us on how to waltz. He didn't say much, just moved our hands to where they needed to be. He moved my right hand into her left hand, her right hand fell on my shoulder, and my left hand was placed on the small of her back.

"Now Joey, you have to lead," Samuel began, taking a few steps away from us. "Mina, you have to let go and follow behind him. When he steps forward you step back, when he steps back you step forward and so on. Try that a few times first." He chuckled a bit. "You know, get comfortable being close to one another."

Mina smirked, a light of mischief in her sapphire eyes. "I'm perfectly comfortable. Joey here is the one that's fidgety."

"Am...not..." my nerves had gotten the better of me. If Yugi and the others saw me now I'm sure they'd be laughing. Then again, I'm willing to bet Tristan would be jealous of knowing I have such a beautiful girl in my arms. He's been trying to get a date for years without any luck.

"Just try to relax," Mina whispered, coaxing me to take a step backward even though I was the one supposed to be leading. After a few seconds, I stepped forward, making her step backwards.

Mina started to hum for a moment, a smile in her eyes as she looked at me. Then, she started singing along with the song.

"_Memories...like the corners of my mind,  
>Misty water-colored memories...<br>Of the way we were._"

I smiled down at her. "You know this song? It's ancient."

"Maybe, but I love it," Mina answered, before singing, "_Scattered pictures...of the smiles we left behind..._" I moved back so she could twirl before pulling her back into my arms, "_Smiles we gave to one another...for the way we were._"

Samuel was trying to give me the proper dance steps for the waltz, but by that point I was a doomed soul, lost in Mina's voice as she continued to sing.

"_Can it be that it was all so simple then?  
>Or has time...rewritten every line?<br>If we had the chance,  
>To do it all again,<br>Tell me, would we?  
>Should we?"<em>

Mina leaned her head against my shoulder then. We had been close like this before, but I can't remember her ever feeling so warm. I remember feeling the heat of passion between us in the kiss we shared at Duelist Kingdom, but not simple warmth. In all the time I'd been near Mina, this is the first time I've felt her warmth. This is the first time I've really seen her happy to be alive.

Before my eyes, the mere thought of her father being okay has turned Mina into a radiant flower. I don't think I could ever describe it. I don't really have the intellect to go into detail about Mina's utter perfection right now. A person like Kaiba might have words to go along with what I'm seeing in front of me. Someone else may say she's the embodiment of some artist's greatest work or something else like that.

It doesn't really matter though. Words can't measure up to the memory I'm storing in my brain.

"_Memories...may be beautiful and yet...  
>What's too painful to remember...<br>We simply choose, to forget..."_

I twirled Mina again as she belted out the last lines of the song.

"_So it's the laughter,  
>We will remember...<br>Whenever we remember...  
>The way we were..."<em>

When she came back into my arms she lifted her index finger to poke my nose before singing the last few words, "_The way we were..._" the instant she finished singing she started giggling and I couldn't help but laugh with her. When Mina laughed and smiled it was infectious; the world disappeared into nothingness, leaving only me and her.

Still, there's a nagging thought in my mind, whether I should tell her the truth or not, or if I can at this point. The others are expecting me to say something, especially the red-head. She wasn't able to say anything before, but she'll tell Mina before long if I don't.

But I won't tell her now, not when she's happy like this. I'll tell her before tomorrow night, but not now.

* * *

><p>AN: Told ya there'd be a small time skip. In any case, the ball is one night away which in fanfiction talk means one chapter away. Basically, the main plot will now arrive. E.E.'s plan will come into play, which means big drama for all of the characters! Unfortunately, before I can delve into this wonderful, epic goodness, I have to halt this story and get back on track with Here We Go Again. Since they're companion stories at the moment, I have to make it catch up with what's happening here so that when they come together. Let's just say it'll be awesome. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	20. The Christmas Snowball Part 2

A/N: Prepare for a magical extravaganza of beautiful and epic proportions. By the way, there's been another time skip. (Like I said before, this story is going to go fast or at least the pacing will since my updates have been snail-like.)

Side note: My endless apologies for taking so long to update this story. For the longest time I had writer's block and honestly I just needed to take a long break away from fanfiction. However, with summer on the horizon, I'm ready to get back to work. Thanks to those who have continued to stick with this story despite my horrible update schedule. You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: Skipped for now.

Chapter 20

The Christmas Snowball Part 2

During the rest of that Thursday afternoon, romance blossomed between the two blonde teens. These tidbits of love were of little consequence to the two of them, nothing more than playful banter and wild goose chases across the banks of snow-covered hills. Mina was happy, blissfully unaware of the problems at hand. Joey was happy to see Mina in high spirits, but he was deeply concerned for her well-being and how she would take the news of the paperwork being stolen once he worked up the nerve to tell her.

Of course, he had no idea that the paperwork was in actuality, still inside the house.

At any rate, Joey Wheeler was in a state of anxiety. Mixed emotions clouded up his mind, made telling Mina the truth all the more difficult. There just never seemed to be a good time to tell her.

Artemis and Luna followed the two teens around, but as time passed the two of them became caught up in their own love story, thus forgetting all about the two blondes for the most part.

They watched the sunset together outside that evening. Mina was lying in the snow, making snow angels for no other reason but to be like a kid again while Joey stood next to her, staring up at the sky. For once the clouds had disappeared, leaving the horizon in hues of purple, red, and orange. Mina noticed his smile at the sight which brought a slow smile to her face too.

That smile widened when she decided to throw a snowball at his face.

The snowball battle that followed raged on until Bruce finally called them in for dinner. Even then, the two didn't want to end their game without a winner being decided. At the end of the five-minute round, Mina announced herself as the winner.

Dinner followed, which was full of laughter, smiles, and some anxious stares from the house guests, but Joey and Mina didn't pay attention to them. They were completely wrapped up in getting to know one another and ignoring the issues that needed to be addressed.

Kallen Kozuki, the tenacious red-headed ace pilot of the disbanded resistance group known simply as, The Black Knights, noted this. Nevertheless, deep down she was a hopeless romantic and like any hopeless romantic, she could clearly see when two people belonged together. She wasn't about to stick a fork in the heart of their romance...even if the two people in question were completely oblivious to it.

The night brought about worries for everyone in the house but Mina. The poor girl was so ecstatic about the upcoming ball that she didn't bother to check her nightstand for the papers. She was certain that the papers were within the confines of the drawer and that all was right in the world.

The following morning was a morning of grand preparation. Since the dance lesson had been rendered useless the day before, Bruce and Sameul took a more direct approach, making sure that the two teens didn't get lost in each other's eyes while learning the steps.

It took a few hours of practice for the two of them to get all the steps right due to distractions and hunger on Joey's part, but they executed the steps over and over until they were perfect.

After that, Joey led Mina in one final practice dance which consisted of him just twirling her around on the dance floor over and over. She giggled and yelled at him to stop being silly, but Joey continued twirling her around, pretending that he couldn't hear her half-hearted protests.

Then, before either of them knew it, they were dancing inside of the Ashford Academy ballroom, which had only moments ago began to fill up with people.

Mina wore an orange halter dress that spiraled out at the bottom. Her long blonde hair was pinned up in a halfbun with the Sakura pin Seto Kaiba had given her as well as her usual red ribbon holding it all in place. On her arms she wore white elbow-length gloves and a Tiger Lilly corsage on her right wrist. On her ears she wore dangling Tiger Lilly earrings that matched the corsage perfectly. She had painted her lips in a coral-red, her eyes barely trimmed in gold glitter and mascara.

Joey wore his black tuxedo with the orange vest and white dress shirt underneath the jacket. His hair was a little less mused than usual, making him look far more dashing than Mina was used to seeing him.

The student council ballroom was brightly lit and decorated in the most brilliant Christmas decorations ever conceived. Greenery and lights of all colors lined the swooping balcony, the railings of the staircase at the back of the room, and the giant Christmas tree standing at the top of the staircase. Rainbow-colored tinsel covered the tree along with hundreds of different lights and ornaments that varied in shapes and colors. Streamers of gold and silver hung from the side balconies. The tables surrounding the dance floor were covered in red table cloths and poinsettia centerpieces. The chandelier above them had been polished, making each individual crystal on it shine ten times more brightly. The thin red carpet that usually led to the staircase had been removed from the ballroom, leaving the newly waxed white marble floor to glisten.

The music was bright, not exactly Christmas sounding in nature, but that would soon change.

At that particular moment Mina was slightly irritated because in all her excitement she'd forgotten to bring the paperwork, so now she'd have to wait until Samuel returned in order for Milly to sign it. She wasn't too concerned though because she'd told Samuel exactly where to find it.

Of course, Joey already knew that Samuel wouldn't find the paperwork.

And to make matters worse, there was about to be some major drama.

* * *

><p>Earlier that evening<p>

Artemis P.O.V.

5:31 p.m.

_"Joy to the world, the Lord is come!  
>Let Earth receive her King;<br>Let every heart prepare Him room,  
>And Heaven and nature sing,<br>And Heaven and nature sing..."_

I couldn't help but smile as Mina continued to sing from the bathroom, nearly succumbing to the temptation of singing along with her. The happiness she was exuding was not only infectious but a relief. For so long now, Mina has been in a state of depression from all the worries weighing down on her, mainly the state of her father's illness and the uncertainty of whether she could get the documents clearing him for surgery signed by her mentally disturbed mother.

Thankfully, through the links of a family she didn't know she possessed, Mina has cleared up that uncertainty. Tonight, at Ashford Academy's Christmas Snowball, the documents will be signed. From there, everything else will fall into place.

I'm grateful to Milly Ashford for her generosity as well as all the delicious cat treats she fed me with when I spent a night on the campus with Luna. Heck, I'm grateful for the time I've been able to spend with her. Who knew that four months could drag on for so long?

However, there are still some pressing issues that Mina is choosing not to think about right now. I don't blame her for wanting to be at ease for a solid minute, but deep down, despite the contagious happiness surrounding her and this event, I feel like something is off.

Extremely off.

Placing my paw on it is absolutely impossible, but for some reason there's a sick feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I've mulled it over in mind for the last day and a half now, and I still can't figure out exactly what's wrong.

Luna, whose sitting next to me, commented that she felt the same, but had ruled out the strange feeling as an odd sense of paranoia. It isn't uncommon for us to worry about the Sailors we're responsible for. Earlier, Luna revealed she'd become increasingly worried over Serena's mental state.

When I asked why, she told me it was because Serena's father, Kenji Tsukino, had died during the Black Rebellion. To add insult to injury, her mother and younger brother were also missing in action and the inner scouts were having squabbles with the outer scouts. That development was another cause of worry for me because the Sailor Scouts can't work properly if they're at each other's throats.

And based on what Mina told me about her conversation with Rei two nights prior, the saying could be taken literally. I can see why when the conflict between them deals with a problem so personal for both of them.

I understand where Rei is coming from, voice or no voice from a vision. It is the duty of a Sailor Scout to eradicate evil, ensure the safety of civilians, and protect the world above all else. Rei has always taken this responsibility very seriously, and at certain times she has borne the most stress because of her ability to see the future. Back during the Death Buster fiasco, Rei continuously saw visions of Hotaru as Mistress 9, enacting her killing spree. Having to live through those visions over and over must have terrified her, yet she never once spoke about her fears, opting to keep them hidden to keep the others from worrying. In that regard, she's a lot like Mina.

However, the difference between them lies in how the senshi of fire handles stress. Though temperamental and reckless at times, Rei is the kind of person who will throw all of her insecurities and fears aside without question to complete her duty. Of course, based on Luna's revelations, confusion about her friendships with Lelouch Lamperouge and Suzaku Kururugi have tested the boundaries of her morals. Luna didn't specify the reasons why these relationships make for so many complications, but I figure it's better for me not to know. In the end, it doesn't concern Mina, and I have faith that whatever Rei's confliction is, she'll do what she believes is right.

Mina on the other hand has less of a moral compass. Ultimately she wants to do the right thing but when someone she loves is in danger she'll do whatever it takes to protect/save them, not caring for whether the actions she takes are right or wrong. Her emotions and connections to people dictate how she responds to those high pressure situations. Based on what I've seen and what Mina has told me herself, those reactions have become increasingly unstable and violent. It's difficult for me to anticipate how she'll adapt to any given situation, whether good or bad.

That's part of why I'm worried for Mina now. Even though she's acting bubbly and carefree, deep down I know that ANYTHING could set her off to a point of no return, especially in regard to both of her parents and maybe even Joey.

Speaking of Joey, he's another reason I'm concerned. There's, of course, the idea that he'll try something with Mina...again, but more than that...he's just...The kid seems normal enough outwardly. I mean, he's acting like his usual, slighty dumb self, and his interactions with Mina are the same as normal and yet...

Something in his eyes screams that he's hiding something.

Luna turned her head towards me, her orange eyes twinkling slightly in concern. "Artemis, you mustn't worry so much. You'll make yourself cough up a hairball." Yawning she stretched out in front of me, claws digging into the cushions of the canary yellow chaise lounge we were sitting on. "Nothing is going to go wrong tonight. The girls will all have some fun, Mina and Rei will most likely bury the hatchet, and then we'll move on to the next problem like any other day."

Nodding I answered, "In my mind I believe that but..." trailing off verbally, I continued inwardly, "_I can't put aside what I'm feeling. I'm worried for Mina...that she'll..."_

"Okay! I'm ready!" Mina's boisterous shout cut in, forcing me to snap my gaze toward the bathroom as she stepped out, pulling the elbow-length white gloves she'd bought up on her arms. She wore a sparkling, orange halter dress that spiraled out at the bottom, covering up the orange pumps she wore. Her long blonde hair was pinned up in a halfbun with the pin Kaiba had given her and her trademark red ribbon. Her ears were adorned dangling Tiger Lilly earrings that matched the Tidger Lilly corsage she was slipping over her right wrist.

Smacking her newly painted coral-red lips, she twirled around a few times. "So, how do I look you two?"

Luna's soft smile was immediate. "You look gorgeous Mina."

"Thank you," Mina answered, grinning in excitement before shifting her gaze toward me. "What about you Artemis?" She twirled again, winking her sapphire eyes at me. "What do you think?"

Pushing my worries aside, I smiled up at her. "Do you even need to ask? You'll always look beautiful to me Mina."

With a bright smile, Mina knelt down, wrapping her arms around us. "Aww, you guys are the best." After hugging us for a moment she pulled away, walking toward the bed. For a second her gaze traveled to the broken bay window leading to the balcony. "I still can't believe Joey and Urabe broke my window playing baseball...honestly." She shook her head in slight annoyance. "Who plays baseball in the middle of winter next to what has to be a five billion dollar house?"

I narrowed my gaze on the window as she grabbed her purse. "_Is that what really happened? Somehow I doubt it._"

"I overheard Bruce saying he called someone to come fix it," Luna stated. "They should be coming in on Monday."

"That will be a welcome visit," Mina commented, locking her gaze on us again. "Thanks to this I've had to sleep on the third floor for the last two nights. The room is nice and all but it's nothing compared to this." Folding her arms across her chest she sighed, "Well, hopefully Joey will be a less clumsy date."

Luna smirked. "You're referring to him as your date now? Hmm, sounds like you have a crush on Mr. Wheeler."

Groaning inwardly I watched Mina's face flush. "Oh, no...you've got it all wrong. We're just...really good friends Luna. Honest."

"Sure, sure," Luna pressed, smirking a Cheshire Cat grin. "That's what Serena used to say about Darien and you know that the two of them are practically engaged now."

"Yeah..." Mina said nothing more, the light blush on her face fading as the embarrassed expression she was sporting fell into a soft grimace. Clearly her mind had drifted into darker places.

It's that sort of shift in attitude that worries me so.

"Mina! Are you ready!?"

The girl in question blinked out of her reverie, the smile returning to her face at the sound of Joey's voice. "Sounds like Joey is ready to get this show on the road." Bending down she patted our heads. "Are you guys sure you don't want to tag along? The ball is going to be one grand event you know."

"We'll be fine," I told her, returning her smile as she turned away. "Just have a nice time and be careful."

Mina nodded, scrambling across the room to check her reflection in the bathroom mirror. "Don't worry. Tonight will be the best night ever! I'm sure of it."

"Have fun!" Luna called.

"I definitely will," Mina called back, dashing across the wooden floor without looking back. "You guys have a nice night too!" Glancing back she winked at us before turning away to open the door. Seconds later she disappeared, the sound of her heels barely resonating through the air as she made her way downstairs.

Luna sighed after a long moment, opting to lean her weight against me. "Artemis, truthfully, I'm having trouble taking my own advice."

"I know," I told her, staring at the floor. "The two of us have grown so attached to all the girls, Mina and Serena especially. It's difficult not to worry, especially with someone like E.E. running about."

Luna nodded in understanding. "Well, at least Mina will finally have the signatures she needs to legally pay for the operation. She can put that to rest tonight."

I stayed silent for a moment mulling over Luna's words until a harsh realization hit me.

"Oh no, Mina left in such a rush that she didn't take the documents from out of the drawer," I stated, leaping off the chaise lounge. After sprinting across the floor I jumped up on the bed, making my way to the nightstand drawer as I did.

"You've got to be joking Artemis," Luna called in exasperation, following behind me as I leaped from the bed to the top of the nightstand. "Certainly Mina wouldn't forget something so important."

Leaning over the edge of the nightstand, I extended my paw, reaching for the handle to pull the thing open. "Mina has a tendency to be scatter brained when she's really excited. Still, her forgetting the documents isn't a huge deal in hindsight. I'm sure Mina will realize she left them behind and come back for them." Despite saying those words I kept reaching for the handle, hoping to get a firm grip so I could pull the thing open.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I almost got it," I told her, finally managing to grasp the handle with my claws. After a few seconds I leaned forward a bit more, allowing for the rest of my paw to grip the handle. Then, with deliberate slowness I pulled it open, expecting the unsigned hospital documents to meet my line of sight.

My breath hitched in my throat, shock wracking through my system immediately upon seeing that the documents were no longer in the drawer where Mina had placed them.

"What's wrong?" Luna questioned.

Shifting my gaze so it met hers, I answered, "The documents are gone."

Her amber eyes widened as she stepped forward on the bed. "Gone? Are you certain?"

"Take a look," I offered, scooting to my right so she could hop on the nightstand. She did so without hesitation, looking into the drawer from my vantage point before a sharp groan slipped from her mouth.

"Is it possible that Mina moved the documents into the third story bedroom she's been occupying?" she asked.

"Honestly I'm not sure."

She groaned again, jumping from off the top of the nightstand to land on the polished wooden floor. "I'll go check the room downstairs. In the meantime you should see if Mina could have placed the documents anywhere else in this room. Of course, it's possible that Mina actually has the documents with her. We won't know unless she comes back whether she has them or not."

I nodded, choosing not to answer. In response, Luna left the room the same way Mina had minutes earlier. For a few minutes I stayed rooted in place, praying that Luna would be right and that this was a simple misunderstanding or a mistake in organization on Mina's part.

But more likely than not, the documents were stolen.

That's the real reason why the bay window in this room is broken, why Joey's smiles over the last day or so haven't reached his eyes.

This is what he's been hiding all along.

* * *

><p>Outside the Student Council Clubhouse<p>

Fernando P.O.V.

5:51 p.m.

At this point there's no point in pretending that I'm any sort of saint, nor is there any room for excuses. I am a sinner, an abomination against all that is good and a slave to a woman whose cruelty knows no bounds. Despite my best intentions, my initial plan to simply take revenge on the woman who stripped my dear Kaguya from her parents all those years ago has been lost to the folds of carnage and woe. The blood I'd wished to stain my hands with is not the blood staining them now.

Instead of destroying E.E., I've inadvertently killed scores of innocents.

There's no one I can blame but myself for what has happened now and what is to come next. As much as I'd hoped to spare Mina of the suffering dealt to me throughout the years thanks to E.E.'s madness, the only thing I have managed to do is cause more problems. And thanks to my too intuitive partner, Kara Fennette, the situation has become even more dire.

Chaos will ensue. The setup is too perfect for E.E. not to jump on it. Using Cecelia as bait, she's going to enlist her own revenge against Rei Hino, Sailor Mars, for squashing her plans in the past and for killing her cousin K3 on Kaname island a few months ago.

Still, even amongst the chaos, there's a chance for justice to win the night.

However, the operation Kara has planned is a very risky one. Every student attending this ball tonight is in serious danger, but to end the festivities is to cause panic and that is the last thing we need at this point. Besides that, because of Kara's personal attachments to this school, we're left with no choice but to use the targets of E.E.'s plans as bait to lure her into a trap.

Unfortunately, pulling it off is next to impossible, especially when E.E. has nearly all the different forms of Geass at her disposal. What's worse is that the power she holds now isn't even her full strength and she already reminds me of one of those overpowered video game characters. Recent events have led me to discover that a teen named Ryou Bakura once sealed off a portion of E.E.'s power within the Millennium Ring. These powers allowed him to increase his strength as well as gain the ability to kill her despite her immortal state. Clearly he didn't take advantage of his newfound knowledge, instead choosing to work with E.E. because they had a common goal in mind.

Having only learned this recently, I don't know the full extent of how E.E.'s powers were absorbed by him, but to find out would be beneficial for me.

Of course, then I had the bright idea to let Cecelia loose, thus playing a role in furthering E.E.'s sick goals.

I can't even blame her for the deaths at this point. My actions are what put this into motion. If anyone else should die, their blood is on my hands and I will be the one to carry the burden of the sins committed.

Kara will make sure of that.

She's far too intuitive for her own good or for the good of her cousin Shirley, but I don't doubt her abilities. While I think this plan is probably doomed to fail as far as trapping E.E. goes, I'm absolutely certain that Cecelia will be stopped tonight.

"Green."

Snapping out of my thoughts I turn my gaze toward the red-head as she approaches. There's a stern scowl on her face along with a fearsome gleam in her emerald-green eyes. Her attire is simple but elegant, a black strapeless ball-gown and elbow length silk black gloves. Her hair is pulled up into a neat bun with only a few strands left to hang over her face.

Her eyes narrow as she continues to speak. "We have some time before the ball. I need you to tell me everything you can about this E.E. and the power you used on that woman the other night."

"Is it really necessary for you to know everything?" It was a stupid question for me to ask. For Kara, any information is necessary.

"Out with it. We only have about an hour before the ball officially starts. We're going to need at least twenty minutes to make sure all our on-scene operatives are in place. That includes the Knights of the Round and the Knight Police." Letting out a small sigh she added, "Personally, I need to know exactly what we're dealing with. I don't trust you Fernando, but you're my only link to the information. If you cooperate, I can promise a slap on the wrist instead of the death penalty for your involvement in the murder of hundreds."

My eyes widened slightly at her usage of my name, but decided not to mention it. Teasing her in an attempt to lighten up the situation isn't really the best thing right now.

Letting out a sigh of my own, I focused my gaze so that it was squarely on hers. "I'll tell you everything you want to know Kara, but I cannot in good conscious allow you spare me from the consequences of my actions, that I can't." I turned my gaze away from her, closing my eyes as a small chuckle fell from my lips. "In the end, I deserve a fate far worse than death. For being an ally to E.E., even as a means of revenge...it was despicable of me."

"Yes it was," Kara answered immediately, her tone neutral. "Now, let's cut to the chase shall we? I want to know everything."

"Very well," I agreed. "I'm not sure if you'll believe everything I tell you, but I want you to know that what I"m about to reveal is the absolute truth."

Kara nodded. "I'll be watching your expressions and body language very carefully. I'll know instantly if you lie to me." She paused for a long moment, causing me to turn my gaze back toward hers. Involuntarily I shuddered at the sly smirk plastered on her face.

"Believe me Green, you don't want to know what I do to filthy liars," she continued, sweet venom dripping from her words. "You best be honest and to the point."

I knew without a doubt that the threat she gave was a legitimate one. Kara Fennette isn't just an intuitive detective but the head of Prince Odysseus' royal guard in Britannia and has been for nearly two years. I've heard many stories of her in the past and know that she's a capable pilot and assassin when a situation calls for it.

She is a woman of the battlefield. Her hands are sullied from the blood she's had to spill just as mine are now.

I suppose that's why she called me by my name and told me she'd try to bail me out all in one breath. On the one hand she's a ruthless distributer of justice and on the other she's an empathetic and kind young woman whose only trying to protect someone dear to her.

Telling Kara about E.E. and Geass is going to be a difficult task to manage in the time limit set up by her, but...if telling her the truth allows for E.E.'s horrendous schemes to come to an end I'll...

"Well?" Kara questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you going to start talking or what?

Taking a deep breath, I begin the sordid tale.

* * *

><p>Back to the present time<p>

6:50 p.m.

Joey P.O.V.

"_You gotta tell her._"

"This is nice isn't it?" Mina asked, moving toward the punch table with me a few steps behind her. Inwardly I prayed that she wouldn't spike the punch again. The last thing we need is a room full of drunk students...and I especially don't want to see Rei drunk or hungover again. That lady was just plain psychotic.

"_Come on man, just say it!"_

"Yeah," I replied while another mental rant went rampant inside my head. "This set-up is really cool. The Ashford's must be loaded to be able to throw this big of a shindig."

Mina raised an eyebrow at me as she filled a glass goblet with strawberry punch. "Shindig? Joey, I think your slang is outdated."

I laughed at that. "Maybe. Guess you can call me old-fashioned..."

_"Yeah, an old-fashioned liar!_" my conscious interrupted. "_Seriously, you can't put this off any longer. Mina deserves to know what's really going on. There's no right time to break bad news to someone, so just spit it out already!"_

My heart beat against my ribcage painfully. I'm not sure how, but Mina noted my changing expression almost immediately.

"Joey, is something wrong?"

The music rose in volume to reflect the knots twisting in my stomach. Even though the melody was real bubbly and had that general Christmas feel to it, for me it spelled **DOOM** in big bold capital letters.

"_It's now or never stupid. Tell her now!"_

My mouth started moving, but before I could get any words out...

"GOOD EVENING!"

Milly showed up.

Mina turned away from me, her gaze shifting toward the bottom of the elaborately decorated staircase Milly was practically running past. She wore a white, long yet sheer sleeved ball gown that sparkled and shimmered when she moved. There was a long split on one side of it, revealing a good deal of Milly's left leg. I kept my gaze away. No doubt Mina would slap me silly if she caught me staring at that bared skin.

Mina smiled broadly as Milly slammed into her at full speed. The two of them giggled as they exchanged greetings while I stood awkwardly to the side watching as they immediately started gossiping.

Yep, those two are definitely family.

"Well, well, well," Milly was saying, reaching her hand up to pinch Mina's cheek. "Looks like my innocent looking cousin isn't as innocent as she claims." A vindictive chuckle slipped from her lips as she wrapped an arm around Mina's shoulders. "I heard all about what you did at Rei's place the other night."

Mina rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. "Was it Rei that told you? She has a tendency to overreact you know..."

"Yes that's true," Milly cut in, still smiling broadly at Mina, "but Rei wasn't the one that spilled the beans to me. It was Serena who told me all the dirty details of how you spiked the punch and caused everyone to get drunk. I didn't imagine you could sink so low." She laughed again.

Mina glanced at me as I grabbed a cup and began pouring punch into it. "You should have, after all we are part of the same family aren't we?" She was smirking now. "I'm willing to bet that you've planned and carried out some underhanded schemes before or am I wrong?"

The two of them were giggling after a few more seconds, but by that point I had tuned them out, instead choosing to focus on the music playing and the decorations all around the elaborate ballroom.

As the music plays I find myself drifting into my own world, thinking about all the places I could have been or where I would have been now if Mina hadn't been around to help me that night. Maybe I'd be at the hospital still, or lying in a street, dead. I certainly wouldn't be in Japan, standing in such a beautiful place with one of the most beautiful girls I've ever known.

She'll probably hate me after tonight, but I owe it to her to tell her the truth.

Still, before I can do that I...

After a few seconds of contemplation, I down my cup of punch in one gulp and begin a slow trek towards her. She and Milly have wandered a few feet away, closer to the staircase. Glancing about the room I noted that some of the other students had arrived, all wearing formal attire. Many of the student council members and Rei's friends were out on the dance floor with some chatting lightly as they danced while others glared at the two dancers near the center of the ballroom. I couldn't make out who they were from the crowd, not that it really matters.

After what felt like an hour I finally strode across the room and tapped Mina's back. She turned, her smile wide.

"Yes?"

Stepping back I cleared my throat, hoping that I didn't stutter.

"Mina," I began, holding my hand out toward her. "Would you um..." well there goes the non-stuttering part of the plan. "Would you like to...dance?"

She nodded and took my hand without hesitation. "Sure." Quickly turning back toward Milly she said, "We'll deal with the paperwork after the ball."

Those words were almost the death of me right then and there.

* * *

><p><em>Only five minutes stand between our heroes and the beginning of the Christmas Snowball.<em>

_Only five minutes stand between what should be a fabulous event and the reality of what it will become._

_In five minutes, lives will be permanently altered. For some, the alterations will reveal the truth behind closed feelings, will bring light to a darkening hope to repair a broken friendship. Others will see how foolish they have been, listening to everyone elses voices yet never hearing their own. They will fight and they will be victorious over the demons that lurk in the depths of their hearts._

_However, the unfortunate reality is that most of them will feel true despair and taste blood. Eyes will witness horrors that no soul can ever truly recover from._

_One won't recover at all._

_But Joey and Mina had no clue of any of this as they traveled toward the dance floor._

_Milly sent the two of them an approving nod. Her brows knitted together slightly when she noted the uncomfortable smile on Joey's face, but thought little of it as she turned to make her way to the small makeshift stage that had been built in the corner of the ballroom. She still had a job to do._

_As the Ashford Private Academy Student Council President marched up the stairs, a woman padded through the entrance to the ballroom with an escort. She wore a black strapless ball gown with her long black tresses hanging in an elaborate braid. The glare of the chandelier's light against her thinly framed glasses hid the color of her eyes._

_She smiled, baring her teeth as her escort, a man with shaggy blonde hair and bright orange eyes, glanced around the room in barely contained excitement. He wore a black suit with a red rose sticking out of the breast pocket._

_"We've arrived mother," the man stated, grinning a Cheshire cat grin. "It's quite the grand affair isn't it?"_

_"Quite," the woman replied, lifting her gaze. The glare of the chandelier shifted on the glasses, revealing two leaf green irises._

_From her place on the stage, Milly Ashford smiled, her sapphire eyes glowing as the clock finally struck seven._

_"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE ANNUAL CHRISTMAS SNOWBALL!"_

* * *

><p>AN: And this is where we're gonna end this chapter. Big action and drama is coming up next! Prepare yourselves! It's gonna be EPIC! Thanks for reading and for putting up with the long hiatus. Be sure to review! I'll get the new chapter out as soon as possible. Have a great day everybody!


	21. The Christmas Snowball Part 3

A/N: Finally! I can write again! I've missed this so much and I'm so inspired! So let's not waste time with an author's note. Let's just get to the good stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Sailor Moon, or Code Geass. This is just an elaborate fanfiction that I write for the enjoyment of myself and hopefully others.

Special thanks to my reviewers and to those who have continued to support this story and my other works despite my horrible update schedule. You guys keep me inspired. Thank you.

Chapter 21

The Christmas Snowball Part 3

Accross the Tokyo Settlement in underground tunnels

7:12 p.m.

Loud chatter echoed through the deep tunnels underneath the settlement as knightmare frames and a few metal tanks were transported to the planned points around the government bureau. Though the security is low around the bureau at this time, the current commander thought it best to initiate a surprise attack.

The Black Knights were about to reveal themselves to the public again in a big way. However, none of them had consented to it. They wouldn't have dared an attack on the bureau without their leader Zero commanding it, but thanks to a little brainwashing, not one of them were given a choice in the matter. The basic rules were line up, shut up and do what your told, or die. It was plain and simple, especially with the brainwashing in place.

Included in the brainwashing was none other than the current leader of the operation, a woman by the name of Cecelia May Ashford.

But at this moment, she believes that she is E.E., the manic woman who hates all humans and in particular the Sailor Scouts. With the countless bodies lying in the wake of her serial killings recently, Cecelia certainly fit the bill of a manic woman...brainwashing or no brainwashing.

And due to the microchip installed in her brain and the Geass E.E. set in place to control her with, Cecelia was a lethal killing machine. As it stands, she can only function enough to stand atop the shoulder of her knigthmare as the Deputy Commander, Ohgi Kaname, and Leader of the Four Holy Swords, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, pulled her knightmare along on cables with their own frames.

Her fingers shook as she waited in tense silence. Her body was itching to kill, to see and taste blood. She could feel her control slipping, not that she'd had any control to begin with. A puppet master was pulling at the strings, forcing her to wait until the Black Knights began their assault on the bureau. Once the operation began, she would kill whatever she could get her hands on.

Even if it meant taking out some of the Black Knights. After all, Cecelia held no care for them and neither did E.E. What's the harm in killing one or two of them off? After that she can go through the military, slicing them up to bits before moving on to the civilians. It'll be a glorious amount of fun.

"Yes," she whispered, her body still trembling as unhinged chuckles slipped from her lips. "It'll be so much fun. I can hardly stand the wait." Her sapphire eyes glazed over and she stopped laughing. The blue orbs lifted toward the ceiling of the tunnel, but they were vacant of understanding...of anything at all.

Chatter from the Black Knights continued to echo through the cave, but Cecelia was silent. Her body ceased to shake.

"Mi...na..."

The name that fell from her lips was barely a whisper and after another brief moment of mental vacancy, the long-lost Ashford snapped out of it, the tremors in her body returning. She laughed again, louder this time, not comprehending the reason nor caring to know.

The only thing she desired now was to kill.

* * *

><p>8:00 p.m.<p>

Mina P.O.V.

Without a doubt I know it's been a while since I've felt true happiness. I feel like it's been ages since I felt content and whole. There are still problems I have to face and by no means are they small problems. Discovering that my mother was brainwashed into becoming a serial killer had been a terrible blow on my heart. Many of the things I learned about her were, almost to the point where I thought I hated her.

It was late September when Fernando gave me E.E.'s message. About ten minutes after waking from the virtual trap the Big Five had set, I found myself rushing home in the pouring rain. I remember standing outside of the complex and I remember standing outside the door to apartment. Back then it didn't register in my mind, but my hand was shaking slightly when I opened the door, expecting anything but what I saw.

Written on the back wall were these words in blood.

_Your mother has paid the price for her disobedience and soon you will pay for her mistake too._

A rush of anguished emotions flooded through my system but then my mother came to me in a vision. She explained her past to me and helped me to understand it.

And after that...I put her out of my mind.

Other events came into play, the Special Zone Massacre that aired on T.V. two weeks after my mother's supposed death was one of them. And after that, my life became a routine of juggling jobs and school. There was no time to grieve. You could say that I never properly grieved my mother.

Does it really matter now though? She's alive, right? Sure she's brainwashed, but I can save her. I succeeded in convincing Milly to help me save my dad. Just because the paperwork hasn't been officially signed yet doesn't mean he isn't saved now. All it takes is a small little signature standing in the way and that'll be solved at the end of the ball.

I'm free from having to worry about my father now. My mother is alive. It'll be difficult to get her away from E.E.'s clutches, but I know I can save her. In my mind there is no fear of the future or grief in the past.

As Joey and I take our waltz to the center of the ballroom, the rest of the world fades away from me. The violinist play their song, accompanied by a pianist. The melody isn't familiar to me and I'm pretty sure it isn't a Christmas tune, but it fits this moment.

Dancing with him makes me happy. He's a little clumsy on the dance floor, but somehow we still glide across the ballroom. Somehow we still manage to grab everyone's attention as he guides me in each step.

"We've been in this dance for a while haven't we Joseph?"

Joey blinked in confusion. "Huh? We only started dancin' a minute ago."

Shaking my head I smiled up at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean that literally. I was just thinking out loud."

"How come?" he asked, a strange look coming over his eyes. "Something wrong?"

I shake my head again, choosing to focus more on the actual dance instead of answering his question. Truthfully there was something nagging at me. For one, I felt the need to apologize to Rei and the others, but at the same time I didn't want to speak to any of them. Serena had tried to talk to me earlier, but I turned away, dragging Joey along.

Another minute passes before I speak. "I was thinking about how you've guided me through the worst times of my life, kind of like how you're guiding me through this dance."

"Nah, you did that all on your own Mina," he replied, smiling down at me. "I just provided a little support that's all."

I shook my head, leaning into him as he continued to twirl me about. "No, you did so much more than that. You have no idea. I wouldn't have made it through all this without your help. You have my endless thanks Joseph Wheeler."

His arms tensed slightly. "Mina...I..."

And then his stomach growled.

"I'm hungry."

Shaking my head again in slight exasperation I pulled away from him. "I swear you're always hungry. Come on, let's go to the buffet table."

"Alright!" he exclaimed, gently grasping my wrist before pulling me off the dance floor. The song ended, replaced by a Christmas tune. As Joey and I walked, I let my eyes travel, landing on all the elaborate decorations that covered the place. There was so much joy in the air here, I could feel it deep in my heart, but at the same time I still felt that nagging emotion of guilt and something else that I really couldn't place.

"Wow, these look delicious," Joey stated, staring wide-eyed at all the different deserts that lined the table.

"Lita probably made them," I told him while pouring myself a drink. "She makes the best desserts."

Slowly he reaches for a chocolate cupcake covered in red cream cheese icing. Green tinsel like sprinkles covered the top of it, giving off the classic Christmas vibe. The cupcake wasn't the only thing giving off that vibe either. The entire ball was like that...

And yet, I didn't see the usual magic in Joey's eyes tonight. There was something off. In fact, I think something's been off for the last day or so, but he won't tell me.

Before I can ask Joey about it though, I notice Rei from the corner of my eye. She was headed right for us.

"Rei's coming," I whispered to him quickly just as he took a huge bite out of the cupcake.

"Good evening," Rei began, loud enough half the room to hear. Joey turned around first, still chewing on the cupcake. I took a little more time to turn around, faking a smile to keep things light when all I really wanted to do was choke her. I really am trying to get over the things she said, but it's not easy and honestly drugging her wasn't quite satisfying enough.

"Hey," I answered, setting the drink in my hand down on the empty round table next to me. "Having fun?"

"For the most part," Rei replied distractedly. "Can we talk Mina?"

"I don't think we have anything to talk about," I answered after a few seconds. "You've made your position clear..."

"No I haven't," Rei cut in softly, glancing at Joey. "I've had time to think about everything that's happened recently and..." she glanced at him again, clearly uncomfortable with breaching this subject in front of him. "Can we take this outside?"

Picking up my glass of punch, I sighed loudly. "Well, there goes my fun." Throwing my head back, I downed the rest of the punch and slammed the glass on the table for emphasis. "Fine. Let's talk Rei." Winking at Joey I added, "Wait here for me okay. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Joey nodded, an expression of worry clearly plastered on his face, but I didn't pay much attention to that. Seconds later I noted Serena racing over to him with Lelouch close behind her. The normally meatball headed girl practically dragged Joey over to the table while loudly exclaiming there was no way for her to eat all the food by herself. I figured Joey would be perk up a little now. Food was practically his drug.

Rei led me out of the ballroom through side doors that led into a long expansive hallway that connected the ballroom to the rest of the student council clubhouse as well as the area where Lelouch stayed. The hallway was dark, the only light shinning came from the stars through the windows. Rei stared at the sky for a long while once we were standing face to face. I ended up following her lead for the moment, taking in the beauty of the sky before impatience got the better of me.

"So what do you have to say to me Rei?"

"Mostly I just want to apologize for the things I said to you that night at Tokyo Tower," she stated, still staring at the sky.

I laughed at her. "You don't say?"

"I'm not trying to trick you or anything Mina," Rei continued, finally meeting my gaze. "It's just that this situation with your mother has gotten so out of hand. And...you probably don't know this, but throughout the week this school has been targeted. In fact, I believe that E.E. might be here somewhere."

My heart stopped beating in my chest for five agonizing seconds. When it started beating again, my ability to process what Rei had said had flown out the window.

"What?"

"E.E. came to me in a vision, telling me that tonight we would know true despair and fear," Rei explained, oblivious to my state of panic. "And if that weren't enough, Shirley's cousin and Fernando..."

"Wait hold on!" I exclaimed, reality snapping back into place. "Fernando is here! What the heck is he doing here! I'm fairly certain that Fernando works for her..."

"Not anymore," Rei cut in. "Mina, he's here as the head of Britannia's CIA. He told me about his work with E.E. and also revealed to me that he was the one that released her from E.E.'s prison."

She paused, taking a slow breath. "However, Fernando made a mistake. He didn't know that E.E. still has a firm grip of your mother's psyche. That's why she went on a killing spree in Britannia and here in the Tokyo Settlement. And tonight...everyone in that ballroom is in terrible danger. I don't have any idea what E.E. is planning, but if she's in there...it spells disaster for everyone."

Clenching my fists I willed myself to keep calm and took a deep breath because in the end I knew what this whole conversation was boiling down to.

"Do you still intend to kill my mother?"

"Only if there's no other choice," Rei replied immediately. "But for now, no it's not my intention to kill her. If it's possible, I want to try and save her because you're my friend Mina. I've talked to Serena and the others about this too. They want to help you save her. It's just that the possibility is so slim...we just don't know..."

"No matter how slim the possibility I still have to try," I interrupted, closing my eyes to keep myself calm. "And in the end I don't care what sacrifices have to be made. I'll save her and stop E.E.. That's what I'm here to do." After saying this I turned to face the window again, sighing in resignation that I might have to do something terrible to ensure my mom lived.

Could I do that though? Could I really harm my fellow Sailor Scouts. Could I bring myself to hurt my friends? Even kill them if that was what had to be done?

It didn't take long for me to find an answer. Of course I could. The Sailor Scouts have been my rock for a long time, but my mother brought me into this world. She did what she could to protect me and despite everything that's happened I still believe she can be saved. To give up on that is to give up on ever having a whole family again.

I hate the idea of hurting Serena and the others and even though Rei really pissed me off, I hate knowing that I had truly wanted to kill her a few nights ago. Even now I still feel that way and that scares me.

But I'll do what has to be done for the sake of my family. Nothing is more important to me than that.

"Please don't get in the way of that." I pleaded, hoping Rei would understand my position. I hope and pray that Rei and the others don't give up hope for my mom because if they do...

"Believe me, I don't want to."

I nodded, and kept my eyes closed so Rei wouldn't see that I was near tears. "Thank you for the apology. And I'm sorry for drugging you and the other girls. I had my reasons for doing so."

Rei didn't say anything and simply walked past me. For a moment I thought she left, but when I opened my eyes I saw that she was still standing nearby, having stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it?"

Rei didn't answer at first, but after a few seconds she turned and smiled at me. "I was just thinking that you and Joey make a really nice couple.

I blushed. "We're not...oh forget it. No one believes me anyway. Just go away. I need time to think all this over."

"Will do," Rei answered, taking her leave. Once she was gone I turned back toward the window, deciding inwardly that I didn't really want to go back and face what could be lying within. If Rei is right and E.E. is here, then what am I supposed to do? And what about my mom? Is she here right now or is she somewhere else?

Wrapping my arms around myself I sigh, "Well, looks like this really is the end to the fun." Staring up at the sky I mentally add, "_At least the paperwork is going to be signed though. I probably need to tell Samuel not to bring it to the ball now...then again I sent him back for it over an hour ago. It shouldn't have taken him this long to get to the estate and back. At the very least he should have been here five minutes ago, so what gives?"_

It didn't really matter at this point. Paperwork or no paperwork, nothing was going to be signed tonight...

"Mina."

Flinching slightly I glanced over my shoulder to find Joey standing there.

"I thought I told you to wait for me to come back."

Joey shrugged. "Rei said you wanted to talk to me."

"_She lied_," I thought, letting out another sigh. "_Then again, I'm worried now and I need to vent some of this emotion out."_

"Mina, what did she say?"

"She apologized," I answered, turning to face him fully, "but as far as what might happen if my mom turns up hasn't changed and to make things worse...Rei told me that E.E. might be here."

"What!?"

"Yeah, I know that's how I reacted."

"But...well what are we going to do?" Joey asked shakily.

Turning away I stare out the window again. "I don't know. I really don't know what to do. If E.E. is here then my mom has to be nearby and that means that everyone here is in danger. Quite frankly Joey the issue lies in not knowing what I'm up against. I know I can save my mom but the thing is...I don't know how. I thought I had more time to figure it out but...there is no time and I..."

Before I could say anything more, Joey's arms were around me. After a few seconds I returned the embrace, leaning my head against his chest. We stayed that way for a long time, with him staring out the window and me listening to his heartbeat. My eyes watered up again and while I was determined to keep the turmoil raging within locked inside, the floodgates cracked open, allowing a few tears to fall. A small sob escaped me and Joey's arms tightened around me. He was trying to tell me that everything would be alright.

But as he held me I started to see something from his past...it was something recent...something Joey had failed to tell me.

Anger gripped at my heart, but I didn't react to it immediately, instead I leaned closer to him and whispered to him words that would eat him alive inside.

Thanks to my Geass I knew exactly what he had hidden from me.

"The only thing keeping me sane is knowing that my dad is going to be alright," I told him, tightening my grip to the point where I knew it would start to hurt him. Deep down I knew that Joey had probably been trying to tell me since it happened, stalling to tell me only because he knew that it would tear me apart inside.

But there is no right time to tell someone news like this and he should have told me the second he found out. I'm sure he's about to come out and say it now, but it's too late for him to come clean.

"The only thing keeping me sane is knowing that the paperwork necessary to save my dad is in my nightstand drawer," I continued, loosening my grip even though my mind was screaming at me to hurt him. "The only thing keeping me sane is knowing that my closest friend is always honest with me no matter how awful things get. He always tells me the truth."

By that point Joey had gotten the message. His arms fell away from me and he stepped back, staring into my eyes as I glared back at him with tears collecting in the corners of my eyes.

"Or at least he did," I finished, taking a step back from him.

Joey's expression fell into a solemn scowl. "So...your Geass kicked in..." he paused, looking anywhere but at me. "Mina...I was going to tell ya. I wanted to tell ya, but you were just so happy and I didn't know what to say..."

"Joey, I understand that," I told him calmly, not sure how I was managing that when every fiber of my being wanted to kill him. "I understand why you didn't say anything. I get it. However, that still doesn't make up for the fact that you lied to me when this whole time you've been the only person I could trust."

"I'm sorry."

I nodded, taking a deep breath. "I know...it wouldn't be fair of me to be angry with you. You just tried to protect me. You've always done that...it's just that this time there was no way for you to do that." Clenching my fists I unintentionally raised my voice. "I thought I made it clear that there are just some things you can't protect me from! But you know what!? In the end it's my fault for dragging you into this. I wanted to repay you...I wanted to make this Christmas special for you because I understood what you were going through with your father. Instead of doing that I've made things worse...you've been miserable trying to figure out when to tell me something I would never be ready to hear."

"Mina stop..." he reached out for me and while I fought to get out of his grip he ended up pulling me into another hug anyway. My mind was running on an endless loop of enraged curses that wanted to spill out of my mouth. I still kept trying to fight my way out of Joey's arms as some of those curses escaped, but he wouldn't let go. He never lets go or gives up on anything. He's not one to run away either, not unless he's genuinely afraid of something.

And that's when it hits me that he's been afraid of me. He's been afraid of my unstable reactions to horrible news like this.

As that realization sets in I stop fighting and stand limply, my arms barely folded around him. My legs are shaking now and it's taking a lot of effort to keep myself standing. The heels really aren't helping in that department.

Joey pulls back, his eyes glassy with tears he won't shed even though he probably wants to.

"This is in no way your fault," he stated determinedly. "Mina, E.E. is a wicked person and she's to blame for all the bad things that are happening. We can get that paperwork back and we can save your mom. There's still hope. You can't give up."

"But Joey..." I trailed off, staring down at my hands resting atop his chest. "I just don't know how much longer I can keep fighting like this. I don't want to keep fighting like this. I just want it to end." I stared back up at him, watching sadly as a lone tear falls down his face.

I can't stay mad at him when he looks at me like that, but in the same moment I realize that I can't take the risk of having him tag along with me as I set out to save my mom. Based on what I saw of Joey's recent past, E.E. kissed him and then told him she'd kill him later before running off to capture my mother.

She's going to have to pay for doing that.

Raising up on my tiptoes I lift up my left hand and wipe away the tear before gently pressing my lips to his cheek.

"Thank you Joey."

Lowering myself back down I raise my right hand and slam it down on the side of his neck. His eyes widened as he fell to his knees and a few seconds later he slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Once I was sure that he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, I dragged Joey down the hall and stashed him away in a moderately sized storage closet behind a tall filing cabinet. I have a feeling E.E. won't come looking for Joey right away. Most likely she'll want to get to Rei first. He should be safe here for the time being.

Closing the door to the closet, I withdraw my cell phone and dial for the mansion. Bruce picks up on the first ring.

"Good evening Mina..."

"Hey, can you put Hotaru on the line? I need to speak with her now."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Fernando P.O.V.

"You have my thanks for the snack. I was in need of nourishment."

All I can focus on is the pain. My eyes dart around as my vision spins, locking on the puddle of my blood on the floor. My gaze lingers the spot where the blood puddle originates, the stump that used to be my left arm.

I can hear the sloshing sounds of flesh breaking apart and as my vision rights itself somewhat I can see A.A. sitting nearby, feasting away at my detached arm like the deranged cannibal he is. I could vomit from the sight of his teeth tearing through the skin and bone, blood staining his mouth and his clothes.

A.A. is a subordinate of E.E.'s, but he's not just any subordinate.

~_One year earlier in an underground office within the Chinese Federation~_

_"I want you to work under this man for a little while."_

_E.E.'s delicate index finger pushed the rectangular photo of a man with long white hair and one amber eye towards across the desk. Fernando picked up the photo and examined the man, recognizing him as the creator of Duel Monsters._

_"What for?" Fernando questioned, glancing at her._

_"Well for one your dueling skills are pretty good," E.E. stated, better than most. "That and I sent A.A. there a few weeks ago and there was...an incident. Can't say I wasn't proud of him though. He makes mama proud."_

_Fernando groaned at the mention of A.A. and groaned again when said man entered through the door behind him wearing a black pull over hoodie and jeans. His shaggy blonde hair was messier than usual and his orange-colored eyes looked more unsettling than usual._

_"What did he do?" Fernando asked, looking back toward E.E. and away from the annoying immortal man who was pretty much E.E.'s adopted son, though he wasn't the only one. A.A. had a twin brother and sister. In other words, there was three of them._

_There's A1 who simply brooded about all the time saying nothing and then there was Ophelia Hyuga. She was quiet as well, but also very compassionate which sent Fernando for a loop when he first met her. She was a pacifist yet her brothers and adoptive mother were basically psychopaths with only one of them having a death wish._

_It didn't help that the triplets were also immortal._

_At any rate, of the three triplets, A.A. was the worst._

_E.E. smiled at Fernando's inquiry. "Well, tell him what you did A.A."_

_A.A. bowed. "Certainly mother. Take a seat Agent Green."_

_Fernando did so. Leaning his head against the palm of his hand he prayed that this would be over fast. He had other work he needed to attend to that didn't call for A.A. being around._

_"I didn't really do much of anything except get the wildest craving and act upon it," A.A. began, taking a seat on the couch across the room. Baring his teeth he added. "That guard won't be missed. Besides that, Pegasus' security thought the man was brutally attacked by a wild animal."_

_Fernando flinched involuntarily in his seat, his eyes widening in shock. A.A. laughed heartily at the Brazilian's expression before narrowing his gaze dangerously._

_"Human flesh is quite delicious."_

_Fernando couldn't respond._

_E.E. started laughing, pointing at Fernando like a child would while screaming, "You should see the look on your face. It's hilarious!"_

_And still, the golden-eyed brunette couldn't respond. He was still processing the information that A.A. had eaten somebody. Aside from being annoying and an expert at taking things that didn't belong to him, Fernando had never really thought of A.A. as a full-blown psychopath._

_"Truthfully I'm very surprised at the addiction you've picked up A.A.," E.E. stated. "Truly it's interesting. My addiction is grape soda. C.C.'s is pizza. But you...oh your affinity is quite the shock. Then again, K3's addiction is similar. Of course, she'd never dream of eating her victims."_

_A.A. shrugged. "At any rate, I made sure to cover my tracks. No one outside this room will ever know what I've become." He turned to gaze back at Fernando with a deadly gleam in his orange eyes. "Isn't that right Fernando."_

_Fernando rose from his seat, bowing slightly. "Yes. Lady E.E., is working for Maximillion Pegasus my only assignment?"_

_E.E. turned in her rolling chair, waving her hand flippantly when she replied, "Yes, that's all Fernando. You may leave."_

_Fernando wasted no time getting out of there._

(_End Flashback)_

Groaning in pain I try to at least sit up. My eyes continue to linger of A.A. as he finishes biting off the last bit of skin left on the limb that used to connected to my body. Looking away from that sight I stare down at the blood continuously flowing. There wasn't much time. I needed to get a handle on the bleeding at the very least. If I didn't, I'd be done for.

A few seconds later, A.A. rose to his feet, tossing what was left of my arm to the floor. I didn't dare look over to see what had become of it, knowing I'd vomit all of this floor at the mere sight. Watching this demon lick his lips clean of my blood was already sickening enough.

He stared down at me, his smile widening. "I'll come back for your corpse later. First I have a job to complete."

"What are you talking about!" I shouted, my eyes searching for the short-sword Kaguya gave me...ironic that A.A. used her gift to me to chop my arm off, all the while mocking the message written in kanji on the blade.

_Love saves_

Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps love is the guiding force that ends up destroying everything. Still, there isn't time to think on that. A.A. is walking away, without answering my question mind you, but I have a feeling I know where he's headed. There's one other person E.E. would want out of the way.

Kara.

While Kara isn't as knowledgable about Geass as I am, the information I've given her makes her a great threat to E.E. I tried to keep the truth from Kara, as a means to prevent her from being targeted like this by someone as sick and deranged as A.A., but that woman was far too persistent and intuitive for me to keep much of anything from her. At first it had been bothersome, but now her curious ways have put her in the worst possible danger. I'm certain she's never dealt with anyone like A.A. before. He may not have supernatural powers like E.E., but he's still a force to be reckoned with.

As strong as Kara claims she is, there's not way she could stand up to him for very long.

And in my condition, I don't even know if there's anything I can do. My vision is blurring and I'm not sure I can stop the bleeding long enough to get moving.

But I have to try because in the end all of this is my fault. It's my responsibility to settle this...at the very least I have to make sure Kara Fennette survives. She's one of the few people with enough power to halt E.E.'s plans. If for no other reason, she has to live on.

"_Kaguya...I'm afraid this may be my last night on this Earth_," I thought, ripping the jacket of my tux off with my remaining hand before ripping the sleeve off with my teeth. Seconds later I was maneuvering the ripped cloth around the wound using my hand and mouth, hoping it would at the very least stop the bleeding for a few minutes. If I tie it tightly enough it should work temporarily.

Once I had the wound wrapped I started crawling, pressing my remaining hand against the wall to help guide me along. My body was weak and I could tell without having to look at the makeshift bandage that it wouldn't last for very long.

"_I can't let things end here!_" my mind screamed. _"I can't let my life end without seeing Kaguya again. I promised her. I promised her we'd meet again_."

(_Another flashback)_

_"But you can't go!"_

_The date was August 10th, 2013. Three years after Britannia had declared war on Japan. On the date when the war began, Britannia introduced the knightmare frame, a weapon that destroyed the Japanese forces within a month. The result of the short war forced the surviving leaders of the Japanese government to flee to underground fortresses and in some cases to other countries. _

_Fernando's best friend, Kaguya Sumeragi was the last of the Sumeragi clan which meant that her survival was an absolute priority in the early years of Japan's conquering. In those three years since the war ended, the young girl had grown up tremendously and had gained wisdom that was far beyond her age. Though only eleven, she had become a tenacious diplomat for the underground supporters of the Six Houses of Kyoto. Many had started calling her the new princess of the fallen Japanese people, later dubbed Lady Kaguya by all the people she came across._

_At the age of fifteen, Fernando had become her valiant bodyguard. Though young, he had learned how to fight and how to pilot a knightmare frame. He was also Kaguya's advisor, helping her during situations that were above her head. He was at her side for those three years, always protecting her while listening for more information about her parent's murderer._

_A few days before, he had learned the location of the woman who gunned them down. Upon this discovery, he decided he would leave on the anniversary of Japan's downfall. Though his homeland was and would always be Brazil, he had made a home in Japan with Kaguya and her family. He owed it to all of them to take down the monster that killed them._

_Of course, though he tried to keep his plans secret from Kaguya, she caught him packing away his things. When questioned about where he was going, he couldn't bring himself to lie._

_"What!"_

_That was Kaguya's immediate reaction as Fernando continued to stuff his belongings into a duffel bag._

_"Kaguya, I have to do this..."_

_"No you don't!" she screamed, a distressed pout already on her face. "What is revenge going to solve! It won't bring my parents back! It won't change what's happened to Japan..."_

_"Then why support resistance fighters Kaguya?" Fernando asked, zipping the duffel bag closed before locking his gaze on the cream-colored wall behind his bed. "What's the point if our mentality is just to roll over and die!?"_

_"Fernando, it's not the same thing!" Kaguya argued, following behind him as he threw some extra things into a red backpack. "We're fighting for equality! Britannia stripped our nation of its pride and dignity. The right of freedom is something everyone should have, but under Britannian rule that isn't possible for anyone."_

_"You can't stop Britannia with ideals alone," Fernando replied, shoving a gun into the front pocket of the backpack. "There has to be action behind words like that."_

_Kaguya didn't respond, only stared as Fernando continued to shove weapons into the backpack. _

_"Kaguya, for all the people who've been murdered...there needs to be justice for them," Fernando said after a while. He zipped up the bag, slinging it over his shoulder._

_"Two wrongs won't make things right Fernando..."_

_"You always were a fan of clichés."_

_Kaguya looked away, her emerald-green eyes filling with tears. "There's nothing wrong with a cliché if it speaks the truth. Fernando, please don't go. I need you here. You're the only family I have left. What if you get killed!?"_

_With a sigh, the fifteen year-old set his backpack down. Then, without a word he marched forward, pulling the younger girl into his arms in a tight hug. The younger girl returned the embrace, burying her head in her friend's chest as soft sobs escaped her._

_"Kagu-chan, I swear to you that I'll come back," Fernando promised while patting the top of her head. "Come on now, don't cry. You've got to be strong."_

_Kaguya shook her head slightly. "I don't know how I can without you here. Can't I go with you?"_

_"No, not this time." He pulled himself away from her to look down at her tear-stained face. "You have a job to do here Kaguya. In the future I know you're going to help lead our people to salvation." Wiping his thumbs along her cheeks he added, "And I promise that when that day comes I'll be by your side."_

_The younger girl sighed, pulling herself away from his embrace. "Okay...I can't stop you. I know how stubborn you are. Still..." she trailed off for a moment. "Wait here for a second. I have something for you."_

_Fernando blinked in confusion while pointing at himself. "For me? Really?"_

_"Yes...," she answered, walking toward the door to his room. "Don't go anywhere I'll be right back."_

_Fernando waited for her and when she returned she brought to him an antique short-sword engraved with two simple words._

_Love saves._

_(End Flashback)_

I've carried the short-sword ever since that day. I think about those last moments we shared all the time. It's those memories that have carried me through these tumultuous five years. The memory of the promise I made to her kept me alive, allowed me to do the horrendous deeds E.E. commanded of me despite my mind constantly screaming at me to simply attack the immortal woman, even if it meant my death.

Staying alive long enough to watch E.E.'s demise and reunite with Kaguya has always been my goal. To die now is to break my promise. I won't allow that to happen and I won't allow A.A. to do to Kara what he's done to me and so many others. As annoying as she is, she doesn't deserve to go through that kind of torture. Besides that, it's clear to me that there are a lot of people who depend her, who need her to stay safe.

We'll be enemies soon. I know that without a shred of doubt; however, this one time I'll protect her. I'll save her from A.A. one way or another.

* * *

><p>AN: And...while I want to make the chapter longer...I think what I have planned is better suited for the next chapter. So...stay tuned. Also, I need a little help. For the next two or three chapters, I need you guys to tell me your opinion on whether I should up the rating of the story. Right now it is at T, but I can tell you that from here on the story is going to get slightly more graphic and violent little by little. I'm pretty sure that what I have planned will warrant an M rating, but I want to run it by you guys first. Anyway stay tuned, we're really getting into the main action. Thanks and please review!


	22. The Christmas Snowball Part 4

A/N: And so here is the next chapter my beloved fanfiction readers. Prepare for big action! Now just to be clear, parts of this chapter will look similar to things I"ve put in Here We Go Again (the two stories go together so that's a given, but be sure to read all the sections anyway because I tend to extend on those scenes that I randomly cut off in the other story in this one and vice versa.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Sailor Moon, or Code Geass

Warning: This chapter is rated **M** for a reason. You have been warned. Also, the beginning of this chapter is centered around side character Kara Fennette, who has been working with Fernando. Later on we'll get back to Mina and Joey, but what happens here is important for later stories so bear with me okay.

Chapter 22

The Christmas Snowball Part 4

Fifteen minutes later near the lady's room

Kara P.O.V.

I'm very impressed with how well thought out this plan of E.E.'s is. She even calculated what I would do and was prepared to meet me head on.

"Gah!"

The man in front of me sends a harsh kick to my stomach. My back collides with the wall as he surges forward with a knife in his hand. Spinning out of the way I raise my foot and sweep it under his, knocking him off-balance before kicking the knife out of his hand. Briefly my eyes flash to the two guns on the floor nearby, empty of bullets and laying atop a massive pool of blood. My eyes snap back to my opponent as he rises to his feet, laughing as the bullet holes in his flesh continue to bleed.

For the first time in my life, I think I may have overestimated my abilities.

(_Flasback)_

_The second Rei Hino bumped into the younger looking raven-haired girl, Kara caught her target. She'd been eyeing all the guests tonight, that girl included, but up until that point she hadn't seen anything suspicious._

_However, after Rei had given the girl directions to the ladies room, Kara caught a brief glimpse of the girl's leaf green eyes behind the lenses and the flash of a knowing smirk._

_Immediately she knew that the girl was E.E. For a few seconds she glanced around, looking for Fernando. When she didn't find him she turned on her heel and started marching in the direction E.E. had left in, raising her index finger to the small unnoticeable earpiece she was wearing._

_"The target has appeared," she muttered. "All undercover agents inside the ballroom should move to point 501. Have the silenced rifles prepared."_

_Kara expected a chorus of "Yes my lord" from all the operatives. However, to her dismay, all she could hear was static. The operatives hadn't gotten her message. This was made more clear when she noted that many of the undercover agents hadn't moved from their positions. She could always walk over to each operative and discreetly tell them the plan, but the seasoned knight and detective knew that there wasn't enough time to pull that off. E.E. was on the move and she needed to be stopped now._

_Once more she glanced around the room for Fernando, but he wasn't on the dance floor anymore. Sometime during her conversation with Rei he must have left. This did not bode well and Kara had the sinking feeling that she was headed for an elaborate trap._

_Even knowing this, she continued forward without hesitation._

_A minute or so later brought her to the back hall where the restrooms resided. The artificial white light lit up the hall, adding to the dangerous atmosphere that hovered in the area. Kara walked slowly, her footsteps echoing loudly against the tile floor. The sound was accompanied by a soft hum, most likely coming from the flourescent lights above her head._

_Emerald green eyes quickly darted to the left and right as the detective entered the lady's room. She let the bathroom door swung closed behind her. It creaked, once more adding to the anxiety that would have shaken anyone elses composure._

_But Kara Fennette was no ordinary woman. She was used to danger. She thrived off of it. There was no safety in her job and she preferred it that way. Otherwise she'd end up bored out of her mind._

_Still, even with her love of intense situations, she felt the weight of her movements, the shakiness in her fingertips as she pushed open all the stalls. There was something more sinister in the air. She hated admitting it, but she was a little afraid. _

_Fear was a foreign beast in her world. She lived in a reality where the prospect of death was constant. For that reason there was never any time to be afraid. That and, Kara wasn't exactly the most sane person. She wasn't any type of hero, simply a woman who loved hunting down people similar to her and seeing where they went wrong so she wouldn't go down the same road should she ever lose her mind completely._

_And that's only if she allowed herself to lose her mind, which she never would because to do so would put an end to all of her fun adventures with the detective work she loved._

_The concept of fear had alluded her for a very long time; therefore, she had never really known personally what it meant to be afraid._

_But as she stepped out of the lady's room, she started to get a clue._

_Immediately upon leaving the restroom her gaze met that of an unfamiliar man with shaggy blonde hair. He stood with his hands in his pockets, a wide smile on his face and a manic look in his orange eyes. His face was smooth, clearly from a recent shave. His black tux was tailored to perfection but..._

_Kara's eyes locked on the blood staining the white portion of the tux. As she glanced up and down his frame, she noted the blood staining his hands as well as the blood dripping from the corners of his mouth._

_His smirk widened and Kara noted that his teeth were slightly red. So then..._

_"A cannibal eh?" she muttered, returning the smirk with one of her own. Despite the rapid beating of her heart, Kara stood tall, calmly observing the maniac in front of her as if he were one of her clients. "Well, well, what brings the likes of someone like you to a ball this grand? Surely you noted some of the security hanging around sir. Did you think you wouldn't get caught by one of us?"_

_The man's smirk widened even further as he brought one of his fingers up, licking the blood off from the tips. "On the contrary, I expected you to figure us out...rather my mother expected it."_

_Kara narrowed her gaze. "Your mother?" She took a few seconds to process who his mother could be before narrowing it down to the obvious choice. "I see. So E.E. is your mother? Well, you're quite the family aren't you. I should have noticed the resemblance sooner."_

_"We aren't related," he told her, still absent-mindedly licking blood off his fingers. "I call her my mother because she took care of me for most of my life. Gave me my 'gifts.'"_

_"Gifts?" Kara questioned flirtatiously, inwardly pondering her next course of action. She could tell that the man was poising himself to attack her. "What types of gifts?"_

_"You'll soon find out," he stated, toning down his smile while letting his hand fall from his lips. With a gallant bow he added. "My name is A.A. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kara Fennette. I assure you that your death will be as painless as possible."_

_Kara discreetly moved her hand to the side zipper on the skirt of her dress. Moving it down slowly she responded with, "Somehow I doubt that. After all, you clearly ate your last victim."_

_"I just needed a little snack," he replied, licking his lips while reaching into the inside pocket of his tux. "I only ate his arm."_

_"So you didn't kill him?" Kara asked, her hand still on the zipper even though it was fully unzipped. Through the sheer thin fabric underneath the zipper she could see the holster holding her gun wrapped around her leg from the corner of her eye. Her hand was only a few inches away from it. A.A. didn't stand a chance, yet Kara's hand still shook with fear. _

_"Most likely he'll die of blood loss," A.A. responded, moving for what must have been a gun inside the tux, but Kara was already prepared. She grabbed her silenced gun, stepped slightly to the left, aimed for his chest, and sent out two shots all before he could withdraw the gun. The first bullet hit his wrist but the other hit his chest, right above his heart. For a moment he stood with a look of shock and pain on his face and in the next he was lying on the ground._

_Kara stared down at him for a moment, a sense of relief filling her. That was definitely new for her too. Slowly she lowered her gun, watching as blood expanded around A.A.'s body in a puddle. The young woman looked around, wondering if E.E. was nearby watching. She turned away from the body, searching for a lingering silhouette around the corner._

_That was when she heard the click of the gun. Surprise filtered through her mind, as she involuntarily darted to the right. The shot fired was silent, but the pain Kara felt in her left shoulder was instant. Without hesitating she darted around the corner she'd just been looking at, using it as a sheild before emptying her gun. She shot him once in the arm, twice in the head, and lastly she landed a shot to his abdomen. He fell back again, but Kara wasn't taking chances this time. She grabbed another set of bullets from the holster wrapped around her left leg, loaded the gun and then leapt from around the corner, firing the shots into his chest until the gun was empty. Then once her gun was empty she reached for his gun on the floor and emptied his gun._

_The pool of blood expanded around her feet, the splotches covered her arms and half of her face. The black dress she wore was covered also, but it didn't show up thankfully. She couldn't exactly go back out to the ball covered head to toe in blood._

_Thinking that she was safe, Kara sighed. She had to will herself not to sink to the floor. Her shoulder throbbed painfully but she knew the wound wasn't life threatening. If it had been she would keeled over already. She'd gotten lucky._

_Unfortunately, her luck had run out._

_Chuckles of dark laughter echoed in the hall, alerting Kara that the fight wasn't over, but she couldnt' begin to guess how it was possible for A.A. to still be alive._

_That was when she realized that he must be..._

_(End Flashback)_

Immortal. This man is immortal. Fernando told me that E.E. would have to be gunned down, but he never mentioned that she was immortal or that she had subordinates who were immortal.

I should have known better than to trust him. He played me for a fool. E.E. must have known that I would fall for his sob story, that the little compassion I extend so rarely would be used for him. Well, if I live through this I won't make that same mistake. Unfortunately the odds of escape are slim to none.

Once more A.A. comes toward me. The two guns we had used earlier were empty and neither of us had anymore bullets. The wound to my shoulder is getting worse. It won't be too much longer before I start feeling faint. It's only a matter of time.

"You made a gross miscalculation Miss Fennette," A.A. stated, having grabbed the knife off the floor. "You shouldn't have used all your bullets and you should have carried more than one gun."

I couldn't argue with his logic. I underestimated my opponent and overestimated my abilities.

The only way I can hope to get away now is if I manage to knock him out for a short period of time. Doing so is going to be difficult with this bothersome shoulder wound. Someone should have bloody told me we were dealing with immortals here. If I ever see that conniving snake named Fernando Green again I will make sure he's buried alive underneath the most torturous jail facility ever conceived in mankind's history.

"I can see your fear Miss Fennette."

Taking a few steps backwards I move into a fighting stance._ "My movements may have slowed down, but I can still match him. All I have to do is knock the knife out of his hand again and grab it. From there I can do enough damage to get away and warn the undercover agents..."_

My thoughts trail off as something else occurs to me. I followed E.E. back here and yet she's nowhere to be found. Not only that but Fernando is gone and none of the undercover agents have come looking for us. It's been at least thirty minutes since I came back here and Fernando has been missing in action for almost an hour. One of them would have started looking for us by now. I gave them specific instructions to do so unless there was an emergency situation.

E.E. is here in the building. I'm sure of that, but Cecelia Ashford, the serial killer we've been waiting for...

A.A. smirked. "You figured it out?" He darted forward, flinging the blade toward my face and I maneuvered away. Ducking down, I swept his legs from under him again, this time reaching to take the knife from his hand, but he pulls another fast one on me, using the ball of his foot to fling me over his head. I roll over a few times before springing back up to my feet.

"You're a lot stronger than I expected."

"And you're more cat-like than I expected," I replied, watching him carefully. "I'm intrigued to know how you managed to snag all these lives. Were you conceived inside a video game?"

"Such a clever little woman," was the comment he replied with. "It's a shame I have to kill you. You're very interesting. I don't meet interesting people very often."

"Well, I'm flattered," I told him genuinely, wary of the knife still in his hand. "It's not often that I find myself scared out of my wits. I have to say, if you weren't such a vile, disgusting, freak of nature, I'd be wholeheartedly in love."

His smile returned as he narrowed his gaze. "I know I said I'd kill you painlessly, but I'm very curious as to what sounds you'd make if I tortured you."

Shaking my head I replied, "I'm not one to break easily. Besides that, I don't intend to let you have your way with me. I still have a job to do and you're in the way."

With a flick of his wrist he shifts the knife in his hand. "Baby, you're in mine."

He's rushing toward me again before I can blink and this time I meet him halfway, sidestepping briefly to reach for the hilt of the knife.

However, before I can reach for it he uses his hand to push against my shoulder wound. A gasp falls from my lips as I stumble forward, inclining my gaze backward to see that he's holding the knife high above his head.

The seconds afterward flow in slow motion as he begins to plunge the blade down. I'm still turning toward him, and I know as the seconds tick that the blade is going to go through my chest...that I'm going to die.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

The loud snarl comes from out of nowhere and before I can clearly assess what's happening, A.A. is flung into the wall and the knife is flying into the air.

Blinking I barely catch a glimpse of Fernando's enraged face and the short-sword he carried gleaming in the light. With quick movements he grabbed the hilt of the sword with his teeth before pressing his right hand against my chest to push me away. My back hits the opposite wall and I sink down out of shock. In the seconds follow I watch Fernando take the blade back into his right hand just before he starts slicing A.A. apart.

As I watch blood fly in all directions, I inwardly question why Fernando used his teeth to carry his sword instead of using his other hand. Then my eyes dart to the large splotches of blood that littered the hallway he had come here from. I followed the splotches of blood with my eyes until they led me to where Fernando stood.

And when I looked up my eyes widened in horror.

"His arm," I whispered, my gaze never leaving the bloody stump that was Fernando's left arm. Based on the wound, someone had sliced the arm off with Fernando's short-sword.

_I just needed a little snack. I only ate his arm._

Fernando...

He continues stabbing A.A., blood spurting upward as he plunges the knife into the immortal man over and over again. For a while A.A. laughs before gasping out in pain and eventually slumps over. Anyone else would have already been long dead, but I had a feeling that A.A. could regenerate. Even with Fernando continuously stabbing him in the chest, I knew we'd only have a small window of time before A.A. retaliated. I hated to think what would happen if we were still here when he came to.

Besides that...Fernando needs immediate medical attention.

Rising to my feet more steadily than I thought possible for the situation I found myself in, I stumbled forward, cautiously reaching toward Fernando as his movements slowed.

"Fernando stop," I commanded, willing myself to sound authoritative and calm. "For now he's through. We have to evacuate the campus and get you a doctor. Keep bleeding like that and you'll be done for."

Pulling the short-sword out from what should have been an unrecognizable corpse, Fernando inclined his golden gaze back at me. My breath caught in my throat for a moment. Dark circles lined the skin underneath his eyes and his skin was deathly pale. Most frightening was the look in his eyes...almost as if he knew how close to death he was.

Swallowing the lump that formed in my throat I gently pried the short-sword from his right hand. Snatching the sheath from his belt, I slide the blade into it. "I'll hang onto this for now and as much as I'd like to evacuate the school this second, it'll have to wait until later."

"No," Fernando whispered as he turned to face me fully. His knees buckled and he slipped forward. The sudden movement caught me off-guard, but I was able to catch him before he hit the floor.

Bringing him down gently to his knees I told him that he needed a doctor sooner rather than later.

"Don't try to save me," he muttered, his breathing labored. "You have a job to do..."

"Who are you to order me around," I cut in angrily, forcefully pulling him up to his feet. "I'm the commander of this operation and I say you need a doctor now. Waiting isn't an option."

"Kara..."

"Save your energy," I ordered angrily while dragging him around the corner, moving toward the student council meeting room. I couldn't contact the other agents to help out, Fernando was without an arm and slowly bleeding to death, and I have my own wounds to worry about. We're in no position to call out an evacuation order to the operatives we have in place.

However, I still have my cell phone on me. Once I'm certain that Fernando won't keel over I'll make a call to the hospital. Perhaps I'll be able to actually call some back up too.

"Why are you doing this?" Fernando questioned as I turned another corner. "How is this beneficial for you?"

"Shut up and save your energy," I ordered again, wishing he'd quit being stubborn. Abandoning a comrade in need is not a new concept for me. On the contrary I've been ordered by my superiors to abandon comrades on the battlefield multiple times. I followed the order each time.

This time however, the comrade in need is my subordinate in an operation where I'm the commander. And under my command no man gets left behind.

If we both end up dying here because of that mentality, so be it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

O.S.I. Facility beneath Ashford Academy

"Total slaughter. Total slaughter."

An angelic voice sang as operative after operative fell to the ground. Golden aura surrounded them before lifting into an object the singer held in her hands. She smiled as she stepped into the main office of the O.S.I. where Villetta Nu normally commanded the operatives. Luckily for her, she had been called to go to the E.U. yesterday and had left accordingly.

And so there was no sound leadership guiding the remaining operatives nor was there anyone to warn them of who was coming to town.

It certainly isn't Santa Claus.

"I won't leave a single man alive," the woman sang as guns were pointed toward her. Shots were fired, but she placed a barrier around herself to keep the bullets from piercing her skin. Even though she was immortal, she didn't have the highest tolerance for pain. She tended to avoid it whenever possible.

And so many of the bullets ricocheted off her barrier, killing some and wounding others. Just the same she used the Millennium Scale to drain them of a good portion of soul energy, not enough to kill the still living operatives. After all, she needed to make sure the academy stayed afloat. She might need the place as a command center for her next plan should this one fail.

However, everything was running very smoothly and a few dead O.S.I. operatives weren't going to hurt anything. The main thing is making sure any and all security footage is erased. While Charles Zi Britannia, the emperor of the Britannia, and V.V., Charles' immortal older brother, were hardly a threat, she rather keep them in the dark about her plans for as long as possible. A record of her presence here would put a good deal of her fun to an end and she simply couldn't have that.

"La di da di die...genocide," E.E. continued to sing while knocking the last of the operatives out with a flurry of punches and kicks. In the next second she was at the main control panel, taking care of business. She began turning all the cameras stationed around campus off before deleting all footage from the evening, including A.A.'s dealings with her rouge subordinate, Fernando Green and the too intuitive for her own good detective, Kara Fennette.

"La di da di dud...an ocean of blood..."

Smirking devilishly, E.E. removed the braided raven-colored wig from her head and the thinly framed glasses away from her leaf green eyes.

"Let's begin the killing time..."

* * *

><p>Across the Tokyo Settlement<p>

The night air was bitterly cold, nothing compared to nights in Egypt, but still very, very cold as far as Shadi was concerned.

However, within the streets of the downtown district of the Tokyo Settlement, the cold air was steadily becoming warmer and it wouldn't be much longer until the area he was standing in became a flaming inferno of heat.

For a short distance away, a bomb had gone off. The smoke billowed into the air as the snow from the heavens ceased to fall. Screams of terror began to filter through the air, filling the civilians with an extra sense of panic as the buildings effected by the bombing began to collapse.

Shadi quickly stalked away from the area, moving in the direction of the mansion the inner senshi were staying at. He understood that the Sailor Scouts would catch wind of the explosions soon, but he figured it best to warn them anyhow. After all, he had yet to meet with the Moon princess to warn her about accepting Geass.

And knowing how impeccable his timing was, Shadi feared that he might already be too late.

"_I sense the presence of three Millennium Items_," he thought, the bottom of his traditional Egyptian robe flowing in the suddenly humid wind. "_There is great danger ahead. I must find the inner senshi as soon as possible and warn them of this development as well as request their help against E.E. It's more than likely that she is the one in possession of the three items."_

Shadi didn't like where this was going. E.E. was already powerful enough without the help of the Millennium Items. Plus, with the city being under attack by the Black Knights, the senshi will be thoroughly distracted, allowing E.E. to do whatever she wishes. That couldn't be allowed under any circumstance. Unfortunately, there was no way for Shadi to face E.E. on his own and win against her. Her powers over Geass alone made her a fearsome opponent. Add three Millennium Items and immortality to the bill and instantly there's a recipe for imminent death to any that dare to stand in her way.

As it stands, the Sailor Scouts are the only ones who are capable of defending themselves against E.E. Of course, defeating her is an entirely different challenge, one that the Sailor Scouts aren't prepared to meet.

Biting his bottom lip, Shadi continued marching toward the mansion, barely aware of the flames beginning to spread far behind him or the horrified screams that continued to echo in the wind. The Egyptian cringed as he noted the continuous explosions and gunfire that had started less than five minutes ago. He could sense the escalating bloodshed.

"_I pray that the Sailor Scouts can do something to stop this_."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later<p>

Mina P.O.V.

I hate waiting like this.

About thirty minutes ago I called Hotaru, immediately asking her to accompany Samuel and Bruce to Ashford and bring Joey back to the Kaiba Estate for me. However, as soon as the words left my mouth, Hotaru told me that there had been multiple explosions in the Tokyo Settlement. Not only that, but one of them happened to be near the facility where Haruka, Michiru, and Setsunna, (along with Hotaru's boyfriend Tomaru) were possibly being held.

Why Hotaru didn't mention that she had figured out where Haruka and the others were earlier is a mystery I'll never know the answer to. The point is, they're in danger and Hotaru made it clear that she had to find them first. Kallen is going with her.

That leaves Joey's safety to Urabe, a former war veteran and member of the Black Knights, an organization that I'm still on the fence about. As much as I want Japan to be free from the oppressive Britannian rule, I'm not comfortable with the fact that its origins spawned from a Britannian prince that sought to kill his father. So, on a whole, I don't know what to make of the Black Knights or anything about what's been going on here since I've been gone. At this point, I'm not sure if I care.

Because the most important thing to me right now is getting Joey out of here and I don't just mean this school. I've got to get him out of Japan period, or at the very least I need to get him away from the Tokyo Settlement. Bringing him here was a huge mistake. My selfishness is responsible for placing him in the worst kind of danger. Still, I can't let myself get too wrapped up in the guilt I feel. There's no time, and besides that, Joey chose to stay with me. As far as I'm concerned, the fact that he's in danger is as much his fault as it is mine.

Since getting off the phone with Hotaru I've been pacing the hallway, trying to figure out a plan of action while waiting for Urabe, Bruce, and Samuel to arrive. The wait is nerve-wracking, especially when I finally notice the very faint sound of explosions and gunfire in the distance.

"_Hurry Urabe,_" I thought aimlessly, drifting a little further down the hall to peek into the ballroom. Every few minutes I would check to make sure everything in there was okay. So far there's nothing abnormal going on. Everyone seems to be having a good time, though I haven't caught a glimpse of Serena and the others for a while. Of course it's not like I can see every inch of the ballroom from this vantage point anyhow.

Looking through the room I spot Milly dancing with the tall blonde guy Lita had been with earlier. The two of them seemed to be having a nice time together, but the guy was getting concerned. It was clear in his eyes. So, Lita's been missing in action for a while then. Ami and her date Rolo are also missing from what I can tell. Serena would be hard to spot anyway due to her not wearing her hair in its normal style, but given that Lita, Ami, and Rei are missing...I get the feeling that I'm being left out of the loop.

Groaning in agitation I glance back at the closet Joey is still unconscious in. I really wish Urabe would hurry up. Obviously the girls know that something has gone down in the settlement too and given that E.E. is most likely here, that means my mother is in the settlement instigating the attack. As much as I'd like to bail and go see for myself, Joey remains a problem. He isn't going to stay unconscious for too much longer which means I'll have to deal with him yelling at me for trying to handle this situation alone.

Joey is perfectly capable of handling himself. He used to be in a gang, so I know that he's good at hand to hand combat. He's probably good with brunt weapons, namely iron poles and baseball bats. He might know his way around a gun too, but I'm not sure. He didn't give me details about the gang he used to be in, only that he used to go around town preying on the weak. I could find out for sure using my Geass, but I'm not in complete control of it yet and even though Joey lied to me I still want to let him have some privacy when it comes to his past.

Besides, even with his rough background, I know Joey hasn't been in that many life or death situations. His reaction to what his father nearly did is proof of that. Either that or Joey was never afraid of being killed up until that point. Whatever the case may be, I can't involve him in what's to come because with E.E. around, death is assured...

"Good evening. May I have everyone's attention please!"

My eyes widened at the voice. "_No...she's..._" Snapping my gaze back into the ballroom opening, I searched what I could see of the ballroom until I saw the stage. Behind the microphone stood a woman about my height, with shoulder-length blonde hair and leaf green eyes. She wore a strapless black ball gown and elbow-length black silk gloves. In one hand she held the microphone in front of her mouth and in the other she held what looked liked a golden scale with that freaky eye symbol on it...the one that's on...

"_Is that another Millennium Item_?" I wondered, narrowing my gaze on the item. "_If so then..."_

My Geass chose that moment to kick in, plunging me into a dark room underground. For a moment I stared around, barely taking in the rectangular shape of the room or the club atmosphere it was giving off with its glass walls, purple and blue color scheme, and the electric chandeliers that dimly lit the large room. In an elevated section of the room, E.E. sat on suede blue chair. Directly below her stood three figures, two men and a woman. All of them had the same blonde hair and orange-colored eyes. Behind those three stood at least ten other people wearing red and black robes with hoods that covered most of their faces. With E.E. and the triplets all wearing casual clothes to fit the club atmosphere of the room, the cloaked figures really stood out.

E.E. was grinning, her right hand gripping the Millennium Scale. "Greetings." With a widening smile she rose to her feet, folding her arms in front of her chest while still clutching the gold item. "In just a few hours my full power will be restored. Of course, to prevent any unnecessary obstacles, I have set a plan in motion and have given all of you different jobs." She turned her gaze to woman standing in between her two brothers. "And I expect everyone to do exactly as I tell them."

The woman glared, but nodded her consent.

With that E.E. moved on to the man on the woman's left. "A.A., you will escort me to the ball tonight. Normally I would have D.D. do this, but I've sent him on a separate mission."

The man known as A.A. smirked. "My, you work fast mother." Bowing he added. "And I would be delighted to take you to Ashford's Christmas Ball, granted that there's some fun in it for me."

"Oh, there will be," E.E. replied. "Now, the rest of you listen carefully to the directions I'm about to give you. As I've said before, I won't tolerate any mistakes on this."

"Yes my lord."

E.E. nodded. "Last night I strategically placed several bombs around the Tokyo Settlement and dismantled military security." Waving her hands a holographic map appeared, showing the different areas where she had planted bombs, highlighted in blue. After a few seconds she pointed to one of the red dots on the map. "The operatives stationed around Ashford Academy will be in Glasgows, hidden in at the bottom of this hill over here. I want A1 and Ophelia to make sure that these knightmares are dismantled. I also need the two of you to disable their communicators. If the operatives can't receive commands from the leader, the plan falls apart."

Two of the triplets nodded their consent.

"Good. As for the ten men and women from the order, chosen by my children to aid in my quest, you will divide in half. I want one group to follow behind Cecelia and the Black Knights. You are to watch over them and wait until I give further orders, understood."

"Yes my lord."

"For the other half, you are to remain here in this room," E.E. continued. "I will be sending soul energy here from the ball with the use of this scale. Since all of you are gifted in the supernatural, I expect you all to be able to harness this energy and keep it under control until it can be utilized properly." Smirking the immortal demon rose from her throne, narrowing her gaze on everyone in the room. "Any questions?"

Silence filled the room.

"Good, then I've made myself clear."

With that said, E.E. stepped down from the throne, the ten robed figures as well as the triplets stood aside, allowing her to pass between them. The thin purple carpet she walked on muted her footsteps, so when she snapped her fingers the noise echoed loudly. In the next instant her outfit had changed from the white sweater and jeans she'd been wearing into the black strapless ball gown. This included a long, braided black wig. She snapped her fingers again and a pair of thinly framed glasses appeared in her left hand.

"A.A., if you will follow me please," E.E. ordered, barely glancing back. The triplet with the most scuffle on his face quickly followed her command while sporting a huge grin.

The vision disappeared from my eyes, allowing me to see into the ballroom again as E.E. spoke.

"_Hikari no anata no tamashī ni_," she began, closing her eyes. My eyes widened at the perfect use of her Japanese. The last time I spoke in my native language was just before I left Juban. When I stood in the airport with all the Sailor Senshi. Hearing it again after so long...especially with Rei and the others speaking English now...I barely remember the meaning of these words.

Following E.E.'s example, I closed my eyes and listened carefully to the words she spoke.

_Hikari no anata no tamashī ni._

To thy souls of light.

_Yami wa kono yoru shihai suru._

Darkness shall reign this night

_Kono sukēru wa, seitoshi no baransu o hoji shite iru. Dochira mo, chikyū-jō hitoshī. _

This scale holds the balance of life and death. Both are equal on Earth.

_Shikashi, kon'ya watashi wa konton no chikara o yobi, fu no enerugī o sakusei suru koto ga dekimasu. _

But tonight I call upon the powers of chaos to create negative energy.

_Shingetsu, shingetsu. _

Gasping I opened my eyes, turning my gaze toward the sky. I could see the stars, but the moon...

"New moon, new moon," I whispered shakily, closing my eyes once more as E.E. continued. From inside I could hear the uncomfortable murmurs of the guests and the mutters of some of the security. I did my best to tune them out.

_Tamashī dorein, baransu o kuzusu._

_"_Drain the souls, upset the balance," I murmured, closing my eyes tighter.

_Shingetsu, shingetsu. Mugen no kanashimi ni shiawase o henkan shimasu._

New moon, new moon.

_Mugen no kanashimi ni shiawase o henkan shimasu._

My breathing hitched as another vision began to flash through my eyes.

"_Transform happiness into endless sorrow_."

What I see next shocks me so badly that I fall back, hitting my butt on the hard tile floor of the hall I'd suddenly been transported too. I blinked repeatedly, praying for the gruesome sight to leave my eyes, to be nothing more than a horrible nightmare.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The blood that flies into the air passes right through me, making me all too aware that I wasn't actually in the middle of this scene. This was of the past, a very recent past.

Fernando's past.

He isn't an enemy, nor is he my friend. However...

"Oh my..." trailing off I clasped my hands in front of my mouth, watching in horror as Fernando continues to scream, his body colliding with the floor as he writhes in agony. Slowly he arches off the floor, his right hand reaching for what was left of his left arm.

The urge to vomit enters my mind, but I hold it back and make myself watch the scene. Nearby I see Fernando's lost limb being lifted off the floor by one of the triplets I saw in my last vision. He was the scruffy one, the one I saw leave with E.E.

His orange eyes darted in all directions for a moment as he chuckled . It sounded hollow, unhinged, and laced with anticipation. The monster's mouth watered.

"No don't..." I breathed, inwardly cursing the wall behind me for blocking my path of escape. Still, even if the wall wasn't there, I couldn't bring myself to move. I felt frozen. I couldn't move and breathing was almost an impossible task. The shock of what I was seeing...

Fernando's golden eyes stared up at the blonde man with pure rage reflected in them. He wasn't screaming anymore, but I could tell that he was still in agony. The puddle of blood was slowly expanding around him. As he tries to move the puddle gets bigger.

The blonde man laughs again. "You have my thanks for the snack." Pausing he sits down across from Fernando, baring his teeth as he brings the mouth closer to his lips. "I was in need of nourishment."

The man bits into the arm, ripping the flesh apart slowly. Blood leaks from the limb, staining the tux he wears as well as his hands and teeth, but clearly he doesn't care about that nor does he care that Fernando is watching him eat his arm as if it were a piece of chicken.

Yeah, I can see the slogan now. Human flesh! Tastes just like chicken!

The man continues to sink his teeth into Fernando's lost arm over and over. He tears of the skin easily and drinks up a good deal of the blood, humming his satisfaction. I wanted to scream, run...do anything but sit and watch this guy feast on something no human should ever feast on...

Though this guy being human is highly questionable and since E.E. called him and his two siblings her children...they're probably...

I wouldn't let my mind finish the sentence, instead shifting my gaze to Fernando again. He was spacing out a bit, most definitely from the blood loss and pain. I kept my gaze on him and the blood flowing from the stump that used to be his arm until the blonde haired demon rose to his feet. After licking his lips he turned on his heel, stalking down the hall, most likely looking for his next prey.

I've got to get Joey out of here. NOW!

Abruptly my eyes open as I release a breath I didn't know I'd been holding before falling to my knees. Behind me I can hear a few shouts and screams but then everything falls silent.

Though my breaths are erratic and will most likely be heard by the immortal demon, I incline my gaze over my shoulder. Instantly I'm holding my breath again.

All the guests, the majority of the student council, and Milly lay lifeless on the floor. Ghostly wisps of energy lift from their bodies before gathering around the Millennium Scale. E.E. still stood on the stage, smiling wickedly as several streams of soul energy flowed into the scale. I have no idea if what she did killed the victims or not but if they did...

Instead of going down that road of thinking, I rushed for the closet I'd stashed Joey in. Waiting for Urabe to get here wasn't an option anymore. It's going to be a colossal waste of time, but if Fernando's predicament is any indicator, we have to get away from Ashford now. Besides that, my mother is in the Tokyo Settlement. I wish there was something I could to do help Fernando, but...

My cell phone starts riging...loudly.

"_Okay, this is probably THE worst time for someone to be calling me_" I inwardly shouted, knowing that E.E. probably heard that. She wouldn't even need bionic hearing to know that someones nearby. I have no idea what other abilities E.E. has, but I wouldn't put super speed past her and I'm honestly not sure if taking Joey out of the closet is a good idea. He's too heavy for me to carry, but if I leave him here and E.E. finds him then that's it. Right now, Joey is completely defenseless. Heck, I'm completely defenseless against her, even with my powers.

My phone is still going off when I reach the closet. After stumbling in I quickly lock the door from the outside before shutting it. Again, not sure how a locked door is going to stop someone like E.E., but darn it, I had to try something.

"_If this is Urabe telling me that he's here, I'm going to find a way out of this mess just so I can kill him._" I thought angrily while flipping my phone open. I had just missed a call but it wasn't from Urabe. I didn't even recognize the number.

"What the..." before I could finish my sentence the phone started ringing again. With fast thumbs I set the phone on silent and then answered it, speaking as quietly as possible while lowering myself to the floor. "Who is it?"

"I know where you're hiding Minako-chan..."

I stopped breathing, my gaze instantly falling on Joey laying only a few feet away from me. It was over. She had found us.

"You reacted just as I expected you to," E.E. continued, a smile in her voice. "I figured you would run and hide from me."

With a loud crash the door fell. Instinctively I backed away, moving to shield the still unconscious boy behind me.

E.E. stepped in through the doorway, snickering in a child-like way as she stared me down. "There's no need to fear Minako-chan."

"Don't call me that!" I shouted, rising to my feet again. "I am not your friend and you are no friend of mine."

"Do you really want me as an enemy?" E.E. asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "You know I can kill you without even batting an eyelash. You don't have the power to stop me as you are now."

She was right, so I didn't answer.

With a smirk she continued, saying, "Glad you see that you're outmatched, so listen very carefully. I'm not here to kill you. On the contrary, I'm here to give you an oppurtunity."

Again, I didn't answer.

"My, my, so quiet this evening." E.E. laughed, her leaf green gaze narrowing on Joey for a short moment. "Don't worry, I have bigger fish to fry. I won't kill young Joseph Wheeler. I only said I would to scare him. He's quite cute when he's afraid."

"Can it," I muttered, clenching my fists. "What do you want?"

"It's not a question of what I want Mina, but what you want."

So she's giving me a riddle. Well, I guess this is better than feeding me to the cannibal.

E.E. laughed again, almost as if she were responding to my thoughts. I wouldn't put it past her honestly. If she can read my mind it's no wonder she found me...then again it's clear now that she's the one who called my phone the first time. She planned this.

"Right you are," the woman stated, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Though I can't really read your mind, I can just read your expressions and tell what you're thinking from there. Reading someones mind is a bit more...revealing than what I typically see."

"I don't see much difference." I stated flippantly, "given the fact that you know what I want, probably down to the last detail."

"Very much so, yes," E.E. replied with a nod. "And that is why I'll let you live for now. After all, I have bigger fish to fry and so do you."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother, Cecelia Ashford, is in the Tokyo Settlement, attacking the government bureau with the remnants of the Black Knights, which I've taken the pleasure of brainwashing."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, at least you're having fun."

Once more E.E. chuckled, her gaze softening slightly. "Hmm, I may reconsider killing you in the end. Watching you squirm is very entertaining. I wonder how far I can push you..."

"Where is she?" I cut in angrily, beyond tired of the sadistic antics. "And what did you do with the paperwork you stole."

E.E. looked genuinely confused. "Paperwork?"

"Yes, paperwork!" I shouted. "You stole it from the Kaiba Estate..."

"I didn't take anything from the Kaiba Estate," E.E. interrupted. "But perhaps your mother did. You'll have to ask her. She's in the center of the settlement, facing off against what's left of Tokyo Settlement's security. You won't get far though unless you have a knightmare." With a vindictive chuckle she took off a rectangular charm from her own cell phone and threw it at me. I caught it, but was wary of the thing, unsure of what to expect.

"It's a key to a Burai knightmare," she stated, her smirk widening. "I'm certain you don't have any clue how to pilot, so I left a manual for you."

_She's being helpful? Why? _"Why are you being so helpful?"

E.E. turned away. "It's as I said. I like watching you squirm. While I have a grudge against all the Sailors, I've taken a certain liking to you. I can see that you're slipping."

Her tone of voice was chilling. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll know in time," E.E. answered, walking out of the closet. "For now you should focus on saving what's precious to you. You don't really have any loyalty toward the Sailor Scouts anymore anyway. What happens to them, Rei especially, is none of your concern."

For a while I listened to her retreating footsteps, waiting for her to turn around and stab me or something. After a few minutes had passed though I let out another sigh of relief. I'm not entirely sure why E.E. decided to let both of us go, even after she explained it.

Still, as I started to drag Joey's unconscious body across the floor, I realized that E.E. was right about one thing.

What happens to Rei is none of my concern. I have to focus on keeping Joey safe, saving my mother, and figuring out what really happened to that paperwork.

Everything else is expendable and subject for sacrifice.

* * *

><p>AN: So...that happened. And if you want to know what happens next, you'll have to read the next chapter. Thanks for reading everyone! Please review. Let me know once more if the rating is still okay at T, cause as I stated last chapter, the graphic nature of this story is going to slowly get worse. Anyway, thanks again for reading! Have a fantastic day!

Also, a few notes. The song E.E. sings in the middle of the chapter is from Trigun. It is called "Total Slaughter" by Vash the Stampede. Of course, Vash is a pacifist who would never kill anything or anyone. However, E.E...well you can see that's a different story. Also, the Japanese lines I used were provided by Google translate. I'm not entirely sure if it's accurate, and initially I wanted E.E. to speak in Arabic since she's using an Egyptian artifact to steal souls from people. However, there's no way to read Arabic phonetically (in other words, read it in English) so I used Japanese instead because the point in her using another language was to confuse the guests and what not and in the end, it just fit better with what I wanted to do. If you guys have questions about this chapter or about anything that's going on, feel free to PM me and I'll explain it all. Thanks again for reading.


	23. The Christmas Snowball Part 5

A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update again. This one has actually been sitting in my computer for nearly a month. I was frantically working on Here We Go Again and totally forgot about this chapter. Preparations for another semester of college have been wearing on me too, though I found out that my vacation from school isn't as close to ending as I thought which was a HUGE relief to me. Anyway, enough about that. Let's get to the awesomeness.

Disclaimer: Not going to bother with it this time around.

Warnings: This chapter is mostly about Mina and her emotions about everything going on so, this chapter isn't going to be very long and while it is VERY dramatic, it's pretty much filler. So this chapter is rated T like the rest of the story...though it'll probably be the last chapter rated T. Just sayin'.

* * *

><p><em>"'For I see that you are poisoned by bitterness and bound by iniquity.' Then Simon answered and said, 'Pray to the Lord for me, that none of the things which you have spoken may come upon me.'" Acts 8:23-24<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

The Christmas Snowball Part 5

_The time is 9:48 p.m. in the Tokyo Settlement. Within the Ashford Academy Student Council clubhouse, Minako Aino struggled to drag Joey off the premises, mentally stating that her idea to knock him unconscious hadn't been one of her best plans. Given that Urabe had yet to call her, Mina was in a pretty bad predicament. Of course, what concerned Mina more than the annoyance of trying to carry Joey was the idea of what her mother could be doing in the downtown area of the settlement. _

_As she shakily stepped into the chilly air outside, Mina heard the sound of rapid gunfire in the distance and saw the rise of smoke. The wind carried the faint smell of gasoline and gunpowder to her nose, causing the blonde to cringe._

_A little ways off, Katase Urabe was just pulling up to the campus gates and was about to call Mina when he noted another blonde rushing to the car. Behind her a red-haired woman was half carrying, half dragging a man along. The former Black Knight noted that the man had lost an arm._

_Urabe got out of the car, ready to speak, but the blonde cut him off before he could say a word._

_"Sir, I'm sorry to bother you," the girl began, her blue eyes fiery with determination, "but we need a ride to the hospital. See, um...what did you say his name was again Kara?"_

_Urabe's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the name "Kara". Was it possible that she..._

_Urabe didn't complete the thought, he knew by looking at the woman that she was indeed Kara Alyssa Fennette, leader of Prince Odysseus' royal guard back in Britannia. There were wanted posters of him all over the settlement. Sure he was in a disguise now, but not a very good one. Someone like Kara would easily see through it._

_However, much to his surprise, the red-haired woman didn't even bat an eyelash at him, instead she inquired, "Who are you waiting on? Would it be Minako Aino by any chance, Katase Urabe?"_

_Urabe was speechless and quite frankly, unsure of how to handle the situation staring him in the face._

_Thankfully the blonde intervened._

_"You know Mina?" she asked, her eyes widening in relief. "My name is Serena. I'm one of Mina's friends. Certainly she mentioned me."_

_Urabe nodded, having finally recognized the blonde. She looked a lot different when her hair wasn't in the meatball style, but he remembered her from Kamine Island when Zero had attempted capturing Suzaku Kururugi. _

_"I'm here to pick her and Mr. Wheeler up," Urabe stated finally, lifting up his cell phone. "I was going to call her..."_

_"No need to do that now."_

_Everyone turned to face the new voice._

* * *

><p>Mina P.O.V.<p>

If I were to make a list of my worst ideas, knocking Joey unconscious and carrying him on my back to the campus gates a good mile away from the main building would jump straight to the top of the list. Another idea that would jump near the top would be the idea to drug Serena and the others. Of course that little regret has spawned from seeing Serena standing only a couple of feet in front of me. There was also the fact that a random lady was here, barely holding Fernando up.

And just like in my vision...his arm was gone.

Still, I couldn't afford to dwell on that right now. The important thing is for me to find the knightmare frame E.E. said she left for me. Before I can do that though...

"So...heavy..." I muttered, inching my way across the slick pavement while Joey kept mumbling about donuts in his sleep. Even in the middle of this mess, food is the only thing on his mind. Quite frankly I'm jealous of Joey at the moment. Knowing him, he's probably going to sleep through the nightmare of the reality I'm facing and wake up when everything is peaceful again.

"Let me help you," Urabe stated, gently shrugging Serena out of the way in order to take Joey's weight off of me.

As Urabe was slinging him into the backseat of the car, Serena finally spoke. "Mina, I'm glad to see you're alright. Things have gotten pretty bad around here."

"I can tell," I muttered, glancing at Fernando's arm before moving my gaze toward the woman helping him into the backseat where Urabe had just placed Joey. "Who's that?"

"That's Shirley's cousin Kara," Serena replied, whispering softly. "She and Fernando came here together to investigate the serial killings in Japan. Rei says you know everything about it though, thanks to your Geass."

Sighing, I gave a short nod. "My mother is the one wreaking havoc on the settlement now. I'm sure you'll be heading down there soon to stop her."

Serena shook her head. "No, I need to stay with Kara and Fernando and make sure they get taken care of at the hospital. Plus, now that we've run into...what's his name? I know Kara just said it a minute ago..."

"Urabe," I cut in, trying hard not to glare at her. "His name is Urabe."

"Well, now that we've run into him," Serena continued, "I'll be able to keep an eye on Joey for you now. You know, make sure he stays safe through all this."

"So, you're staying out of this fight completely?" I asked, somewhat hopeful.

Serena's gaze fell toward our feet. "No, not completely. Rei is going to meet me at the hospital and from there..."

"And from there what?" Narrowing my gaze I asked again, "Serena, what are you going to do?"

"We're going to fight," she answered, her eyes meeting mine. "We're going to rescue the people of the settlement. Whatever it takes."

Shaking my head I took a step away from her. "So, you're both planning on killing my mother then? And here I thought you'd be on my side." Laughing bitterly I turned away, afraid to look her in the eye again. When she said that she'd do whatever it took...she meant it.

"I am on your side Mina," Serena stated, placing her hand on my shoulder. I wanted to snatch myself away, but instead of doing so I opted to keep listening to her in hopes that she'd backtrack and say that she'd never dream of killing my mom.

"There's still time," she continued after a few seconds. "You can still save your mother and believe me, I don't intend to stand in your way. This is something only you can do, which is why you need to take the time offered to you now and do what needs to be done. Facing your mother in the state she's in won't be easy and even if you save her life...it doesn't mean she'll be spared from suffering or that you'll be spared from suffering." Pausing she let out a soft sigh. "We don't know for certain if your mother's mental state can be reversed. I believe it can and you believe it can, but that doesn't mean that Rei and the others will feel that way. Besides, as Sailor Scouts, we have a duty that we have to carry out, regardless of our personal feelings. I know how hard this must be for you Mina and I'm the last person who should say this but, in times like this you've got to keep a calm level head. Don't do anything reckless."

A good deal of what Serena said was true. This task was something only I could do and it's obvious that facing my mother one on one in battle is going to be hard. Those things I already knew, even the part about the two of us facing sorrow after all is said and done, even if everything turns out alright. Like it or not, my mother had killed many people recently. It's my responsibility to make her pay for those crimes. However...

Snatching myself away I turned to face her again, speaking in a voice that was far calmer than I thought myself capable of. "You shouldn't pretend to know what it's like to lose everything Serena. It makes you look like a fool."

"What?"

Turning away once more I added, "It's easy to be noble when you haven't been through anything. It's easy to be naïve, to act on the belief that everything will be alright in the end when you've never faced true turmoil."

"Mina..."

"Don't act like you understand!" I snarled. "You don't know anything about what I've been through! Rei, Ami, Lita...none of them understand what it's like to watch someone they love wither away little by little with each passing day. They don't know what it feels like to be betrayed by someone who has loved them for all of their life and then watch as they turn into a raging serial killer without a conscience. None of you have a clue!"

Serena didn't respond, only stared at me with clear pity in her eyes. It made my blood boil.

"Tell me, what do you expect me to do out there, huh?" I demanded, lowering my voice. "Do you think I'm going to kill her for the sake of people who stripped our country of its name and culture? Do you really believe that I'd kill her in the name of people who supported the massacre princess?"

"Mina, what happened in that stadium was an accident. You don't know what happened."

"Doesn't matter," I told her, practically seething with rage. "I don't care about what really happened! My Geass will make clear to me what really happened eventually anyway, so why bother knowing the truth right now when it doesn't make a shred of difference? If what Euphemia did was an accident, I have no doubt E.E. was the one behind it. She's the one you, Rei, and everyone should be targeting, not my mom. My entire family has had to suffer because of that demon. She's the one at fault for all this, yet all everyone wants to do is kill my mom!"

"Mina no one wants to kill..."

"SHUT UP!"

Without thinking I whirled around and smacked Serena across the face as hard as I could. She screamed out, falling to the pavement with a loud bang. My breathing turned erratic as I stared down at her, watching her hand move towards her face in surprise and yet her eyes were full of understanding...almost as if she knew exactly what I was talking about but...

"Don't look at me like that," I breathed, taking a step away from her. As I moved though, I heard the sound of a gun being loaded. Lifting my gaze I saw that Kara was pointing a gun straight at me with one hand and a long coat in the other. Her expression was blank.

"Miss Aino," she began, lowering herself to the pavement to help Serena to her feet. "If you assault this young lady again I'll be forced to arrest you. You and your mother can share a jail cell. It would seem that you're two of a kind. The way you're acting..." she let out a dry laugh. "I wouldn't be surprised if you went on a rampage of your own."

The desire to snap Kara's neck kicked into my head, but I didn't move an inch. Instead I stayed still and waited for her to lower her weapon. After she finished helping Serena to her feet, she tossed me the long navy blue coat. "Urabe said to give this to you. He said a guy named Bruce thought you'd need it. It's supposed to drop to under twenty degrees tonight."

Catching it I nodded my thanks before shrugging the coat on. It was a little big on me, and I figured that was because it was one of Kaiba's. It's similar to the one he wore at Duelist Kingdom.

"I'm sorry Serena," I whispered solemnly, turning to walk in the opposite direction of the campus exit. Immediately upon turning I noted one of E.E.'s immortal triplets was standing near the student council building. It was the woman, Ophelia Hyuga.

"Mina wait!"

Serena's voice sounded so distant that I barely heard her as I walked back toward the student council clubhouse. After a minute or two of walking I stood directly in front of the immortal.

"What do you want?" I asked tersely, barely glancing behind me. Serena was still staring in our direction, but Kara had already forced her into the car with Urabe. Good. If Serena was right about anything, it was that I needed to take this time offered to me and save my mom. Even though I slapped her just now, Serena is too kind to hold a grudge. She'll protect Joey for me regardless of what I've done. At this point, that's all I need her to do.

Ophelia pointed to her left saying, "The Burai is hidden thirty kilometers that way." Lowering her hand she added, "I'll be accompanying you to the settlement. Those are my orders from E.E."

"What makes you think I'd let you come along?" I asked.

Orange eyes narrowed. "You won't be able to pilot without my help. I'm certain E.E. refered to me as the 'manual.'"

"But I thought..." moaning in agitation I walked past her. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. I don't care what E.E. is planning with this. Just know that if you try anything you're as good as dead."

Ophelia followed in step behind me. "Hmm, you'd be wise to control your anger Miss Aino. You don't want to end up like Cecelia..."

Whirling around, I gave her a cold death glare. She shut up almost immediately, but a second later my glare fell into a sad grimace. That's the second time someone has compared me to my mom the way she is now. From my standpoint, I didn't feel as if I were reacting differently from how any normal person would react to all this. Then again, what I'm dealing with can be called anything but a normal situation so...maybe I...

Shaking my head I continue forward, knowing that doubting myself now wouldn't get me anywhere. My mother is attacking the Tokyo Settlement and one way or another I have to put a stop to it. For now that means placing my trust in one of E.E.'s lackeys. I don't like it, but the truth of the matter is that I don't know how to pilot a knightmare frame. To try without help from a manual or an assistant would only result in me getting myself killed.

"I really hate this," I muttered, hoping Ophelia would take my earlier hint and not say a word about anything. She kept quiet, allowing me a small chance to process what could happen and the plans I would need to put in place should anything go wrong. Thing is, I don't know what plan of action I need to take to begin with. I know I have to save my mom, but I never thought about how I was going to do that. Simply talking to her is out of the question given what's happening so...what am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to attack her?

Suddenly the predicament of the other Sailor Scouts, Rei and Serena in particular, made a lot more sense to me. Understanding their standpoint didn't make me any less angry, but understanding did make it easier to see why they would go for the more permanent option if everything else failed. I can't afford to fail though. Besides, I refuse to choose the world over my family. My family means everything to me.

Besides, a part of me feels guilty for not appreciating my parents more. They've done so much for me. They gave me a happy childhood and sheltered me from danger as best they could. Becoming Sailor Venus was a life-altering decision that forced me to face the past my parents tried to hide. It was a destiny I couldn't escape because in the end, Sailor Venus is a part of who I am. It always has been. It didn't stop the two of them from trying to protect me though and for that I'm grateful to them and want to do whatever I can to save them both.

Still, lately I've wondered what would have happened if I had said no to following my so-called "destiny". If I had shrugged off Artemis' appearance in my life as nothing but a bad dream? After all, it's not like he could have forced me to become a Sailor Scout against my will so...

If I had turned away, would things have changed? Would we be facing this horrible situation now?

And what if...

My feet came to a halt as we reached the forest area. Nearby, barely concealed was a large black machine. That had to be the Burai knightmare frame E.E. had been talking about.

"Is that it?" I asked shakily as my heart began to pound in my chest.

Ophelia nodded. "Yes. Are you ready to proceed?"

I shook my head. "Not yet I..." letting out a shaky breath I muttered, "I need to make a phone call."

"Very well," she answered. " I will wait here until you are ready. Go make your phone call."

I wasn't sure whether to thank her or not so I opted to give her a simple nod before backtracking a short distance away. Then, retrieving my cell phone, I started dialing.

* * *

><p>Back in Domino City<p>

Kaiba Corp. HQ~Kaiba's office

8:56 a.m.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...Seto..."

Shaking my head I continued looking over the re-budgeting plan presented by my new board of directors. "What is it now Mokuba?"

"What do you think?" Mokuba asked, rolling his eyes as he peeked at me from over the couch. "There's nothing on TV and I'm bored out of my mind."

"And you want me to give you something to do, is that it?" I questioned, setting down the budgeting paperwork to glance across my desk for something Mokuba could go make copies of. Normally I'd leave such things to the secretary, but on days like today when work is slow and Mokuba is lounging in the office, I need to have something on hand to keep him busy for when watching cartoons isn't enough for him. Fortunately today there was an abundance of work for me to give him.

"Here," I muttered, holding up a few data sheets for the Duel Disk system. "I need ten copies of each page to present to the board. Then I need you to go to my lab and bring back some supplies for another prototype. Have Roland go with you."

Mokuba smiled as he glanced over the data sheets. "Do you need these right away?"

"The supplies yes," I answered, looking over the budgeting paperwork again, "you can bring the data sheets when you bring the supplies."

"Gotcha!" Mokua replied, holding his hand up to his head in a mock salute. "I shall return!"

As soon as the door shut behind him I let out a small groan. This budgeting plan is a complete mess that I'll have to waste time correcting. At this rate I'll have to consider hiring new financial advisors. A budgeting plan wouldn't have been needed if not for Lincoln failing to finish with the blueprints. It would be faster for me to draw up new blueprints for myself, though with the new software the old design wouldn't work and the ones I drafted after were less attractive models that were just as subject to errors as the first one. If not for all these problems, my new Duel Disk system would have already been ready for sale just in time for the Christmas season, but now...

"Mr. Kaiba."

Blinking I glanced over at my intercom before pressing down the speak button. "What is it?"

"There's a call for you on line one from Miss Mina."

"_From Mina?_" I wondered, setting the paperwork down. "Patch her through."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba."

After a few seconds of contemplation I picked up the phone and pressed it to my ear. "What is it ribbon girl?"

The other end was silent for a moment.

"Minako?"

Her breathing was shaky as she spoke. "I'm sorry for calling the secretary line. I thought I dialed the private phone. Are you busy?"

"I'm always busy," I replied curtly, noting the apprehension in her tone. "That never stops you though, so what is it?"

There was a pause on her end. "Kaiba, you once said to me that if there was one thing you would change about your life, it would be the fact that your parents died and that if you had a chance to save them you'd take it without giving it a second thought." She paused again, her voice breaking slightly. "But what if...what if you could only save one of them? Could you choose between them?"

"Where are you getting at?" I asked.

"Just answer the question," she whispered.

For a moment I was silent, contemplating the reason she would ask me this now. Was there more to the situation Mina had failed to tell me? Probably so. The girl isn't always truthful, especially when it comes to the things she'd rather deal with on her own. I can understand her mindset, but I don't appreciate any of my employees lying to me, even if said employee could be considered more than just an employee.

"If I answer," I began, "will you tell me the details of what's going on?"

Briefly she laughed. "No, probably not. It's better that you don't know."

"How about one detail then?" I pressed, keeping my tone neutral even though my insides were churning a little. "I won't answer your question otherwise."

She sighed. "You have a deal, but only if you answer the question first."

I thought over the question and the events of my past. I thought about the fading memories of my parents and began to contemplate which of them I cared about more.

It didn't take me long to figure out the answer. In the end, Mina's question was a simple matter of will, not that of choosing one person over another.

"In my case, there would be no choice to make between them," I told her. "I would either save both or allow both to die. If your quandary is choosing between your parents Mina, don't allow the situation to progress enough for you to be forced to make a choice."

Mina was silent for another moment before she answered.

And when she did...my answer felt mediocre, like I should have given her a more concrete way of dealing with her situation.

"My mother is Britannia's serial killer Kaiba. I don't know if you heard about it on the news..."

"I heard about it."

"Well then...you know what she's done," Mina replied with a small laugh. "She's here in Japan, and she's killing people now. Someone has to put a stop to it and...I'm the only one who can. Thing is...her mental state is shattered. I don't know if I can save her. And while I implied at the beginning of our conversation that this was a choice between my parents...it isn't. It's a choice between saving my parents or saving the lives of hundreds of innocent people."

"Minako saving those people isn't your responsibility..."

"The police aren't going to apprehend my mom," Mina cut in. "If they find her they'll kill her. I have to get to her first, but even then...I don't know what I'll do when I find her. I'm so angry Kaiba. I'm so angry with her...with the whole world and..." she trailed off.

After a long moment of silence, I finally asked, "What do you want me to do?"

She was silent for another long moment. My stomach churned as I waited, wondering what she was thinking on the other side of the world, alone.

"I'll be honest and say that I wasn't sure why I was calling when I dialed the number to your office," Mina breathed after another agonizing minute had passed. "But now I know...it's to tell you that...that I might not make it back to Domino."

My eyes widened as I rose to my feet. "What!"

"You heard me," she whispered, her breathing shaky again. "My mom is very dangerous and there's a very real chance that she'll kill me while I'm here. If that happens my dad will still be in Domino all alone. I knew that from the beginning. That's why I was so hesitant to leave in the first place. I had a feeling that something like this would be the outcome."

I could feel the phone beginning to crack in my grip. "So help me Minako, if you do anything stupid..."

"What are you going to do?" Mina asked, laughing almost bitterly. "Fire me? If I die here, a job at Kaiba Corp. isn't really going to help me much in the afterlife."

For the first time in a long while I felt pure rage as she spoke. How could she talk about dying so casually? Did her own life mean nothing to her? Was she really willing to gamble with her own life for someone who nearly killed her less than five months ago?

I knew the answers to those questions. The last answer in particular was a difficult pill to swallow because I knew that in her position, if my mother was the one behaving this way and I was the only person standing between her and death...I'd sacrifice anything.

"If I don't come back, these favors are the last I'll ever ask of you," Mina continued after a few seconds, not waiting for a response to what she'd said before. "Take care of my father in his final days. Make sure he has everything he needs so that...so that he'll die comfortably. Also, my father mustn't know of my death should it happen. It'll break his heart and that'll kill him faster."

I didn't respond.

"Lastly, I need you to watch out for Joey for me."

"The mongrel!?" I questioned, avidly ticked off now. "What does he have to do with any of this!? I'm not wasting my time..."

"Joey has more to do with this than you know," Mina interrupted, "and if anything happens to me he's sure to blame himself for it. I know that you don't like him Kaiba, but he's my best friend and I need to be sure that he's going to be okay before I go through with this. I know he has Yugi and the others to keep an eye on him but...with you and I being as close as we are, you're better suited to help him through the grief."

My mind felt like a black hole of questions that demanded answers. I probably opened my mouth to start asking half of them, but stopped myself each time for reasons I couldn't rationalize. Something inside told me to keep these words in mind because...

"This better not be the last conversation we ever have Mina."

"Can't make any promises," Mina replied, laughing genuinely this time, though the sound was full of regret. "If anything does happen to me though, expect a call from the mongrel soon."

It took a few seconds for her words to sink in. "Wait a minute...he's there with you!"

"Bingo," she answered, a smile in her voice. "Gotta go now. Thanks for everything Kaiba-boy. Bye-bye."

"MINA!"

"Click."

The dial tone echoed in my ears, sounding over and over until I finally slammed the phone on the receiver. My blood boiled with emotions I couldn't place and I suddenly felt the urge to turn over my entire office, to shout curses, to break the wall of windows behind my desk...anything to get rid of these feelings.

Mina is by far the most wicked of witches to have ever lived on the face of the Earth. She didn't have powers and she wasn't ugly by any stretch of the word. No, her wickedness stems from the naïve, kindhearted spirit I've grown to...like...only for it to twist into a solemn goodbye. It was the same goodbye my father had given me before he succumbed to illness. It was the same goodbye my mother extended before she hung herself. It was the same goodbye distant relatives gave when they dropped Mokuba and I at the orphanage.

It was in those early days that I locked up my heart, made it an impenetrable fortress no one could get through and yet...she made it through.

Only a witch could have done that.

Suddenly the office felt like a prison I needed to escape from. Without a thought for the consequences I pressed my index finger to the speak button on the intercom.

"Mr. Kaiba..."

"I'm leaving the office for a few hours," I cut in. "Be sure to notify Mokuba when he returns to the office. Have a ride ready for him in case he wants to return home."

"Yes sir Mr. Kaiba. Should I call a car for you?"

"No, I'm walking."

"Very well sir."

After turning the intercom off, I threw my thick black trench over my white suit, grabbed my briefcase, and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind me before heading for the elevator. The secretary didn't bother to extend her usual sunny greeting. She knew I was pissed.

No...pissed didn't begin to cover how I was feeling. The fact that I felt anything at all was enraging by itself.

So, the only way to settle this (the only way I can think of anyway) is to challenge Yugi to a duel. In the state that I'm in, I could probably win and regain my title as the best duelist in all the world. Even if by a slim chance I lose the duel, a good opponent to face off against will give me something to take my mind off these foolish emotions and the meaningless promises I made to that blonde bimbo who continuously wore that deplorable red ribbon.

When she returns, I am lowering her pay significantly. No one gets the upper hand against Seto Kaiba and gets away with it. Just because I've taken an interest in Minako doesn't make her special. She's just another girl. There are plenty of girls like her out in the world. I don't have to have her in my life at all.

If she dies over there...

Blinking I find myself out on the somewhat empty streets just outside of Kaiba Corp. as something wet hits my cheek. Looking up at the sky, I search for the clouds, only to find that the sky is blue and completely void of anything aside from the sun...so then...

Reaching up I touch my cheek and feel something wet there. It was a singular drop of water. I'd been certain that it was a snowflake melting on my face, but...

Did I just...cry?

Violently shaking my head I marched ahead in the direction of Yugi's game-shop. The sooner I get that troublesome girl out of my head the better. Seto Kaiba? Shedding tears? That would never happen. It was just my imagination.

In fact, that whole conversation with Mina was just my imagination. Even so...

"Wheeler," I grumbled, watching as a small puff of steam slipped through my lips. "If anything happens to her I'll make sure you don't live to feel the guilt."

* * *

><p>AN: And so ends the dramatic filler chapter. Was it necessary? Probably not, but I really enjoyed writing this one, especially Kaiba's portion at the end. We're slowly getting to the peak of this story. It won't be much longer. Of course, before I can update this story again, I've got to get back to Here We Go Again and catch it up with this story. So, how long will it be before I come back with a new chapter...I don't know. You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reading though. I really appreciate all of you guys for sticking around. Feel free to leave a review if you so choose. See you next time!


	24. Death to Innocence Part 1

A/N: Once more I am sorry that it takes me so long to update this story. I'm working on it though and in this one...a big plot twist is coming. Stay tuned.

Special Disclaimer: So, a long time ago, I promised SuperNova23 that I would incorporate a song entitled History Repeating Pt.1 by The Megas into one of my stories. I made this promise so long ago though, that poor Nova forgot about it. In any case, this has been a long time coming my friend. So, not only do I not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Sailor Moon, and Code Geass, I also do not own the song that's being placed in this chapter. One other thing...well why disclaim it here. You'll find out as the chapter continues.

Warnings: This chapter is rated **M** for mentions of corpses and other such things. You'll see during the chapter. Just be prepared for some graphic violence. And, one other thing...this chapter is going to be really short. It would have been longer, but making it longer conflicted with what was happening in Here We Go Again, so what I originally intended to be in this chapter will appear next chapter instead. (Plus the word count was already above 6,000 so...yeah it was for the best to end it where I did.)

Chapter 24

Death to Innocence Part 1

Having never piloted a kightmare frame before, Mina was most definitely having trouble navigating through bloody battlefield the downtown area of the Tokyo Settlement had become. Moreover, since she was in a Burai frame, those who were allied with the Britannian government opted to attack her relentlessly, thinking her to be part of the brainwashed Black Knights.

Luckily for Mina though, this custom Burai had been equipped with an override piloting system that the manual, a.k.a. the third immortal triplet, Ophelia Hyuga, controlled. This override system enabled Ophelia to temporarily control the knightmare and all its functions. Ophelia used this override system for defensive measures mostly, though once or twice she'd been forced to use it to attack the enemy frames. Despite the few obstacles that forced Ophelia to take over, Mina was handling the machine moderately well given her inexperience with any war vehicle.

Of course, Mina's thoughts were too erratic for her to really concentrate on piloting accurately. She could move the machine, but attacking other frames was out of the question for her. All of her energy was consumed with trying to pinpoint her mother's location. So far, she wasn't having any luck in finding her. She even tried asking Ophelia where her mother was, but the immortal stuck with the story that she didn't know, even when Mina continuously ordered the woman to stop lying.

Funny thing is, Ophelia wasn't lying. She truly didn't know her mother's exact location. She was only given a general direction to lead Mina towards. However, Ophelia was going against her adoptive mother's wishes for reasons unknown, even to her.

No, she knew the reasons...she just didn't want to face those reasons, not yet anyway.

So Ophelia opted to lead Mina in circles until she mustered up the courage to face her past.

With Mina's thoughts being centered on her mother and her mother only, she didn't catch wind of the fact that Ophelia was literally leading her in circles about fifteen miles away from the road that led to Ashford Academy's iron gates.

"_Where could she be?_" Mina thought, pressing her foot against the pedals that propelled the land-spinners of the machine. Crystal blue eyes frantically searched the three monitor screens, looking for any signs of the Black Knights, but the ribbon wearing blonde couldn't piece together what any of the symbols indicating knightmare activity meant. Ophelia had proven worthless when it came to giving her any answers, so Mina didn't bother to ask the orange-eyed woman what the symbols represented. She determined to figure it out alone. After all, Ophelia was one of E.E.'s subordiantes and therefore, could not be trusted by any means.

Still, as the minutes passed, Mina started growing more and more frustrated, especially when she began to note bodies of Britannian military officers, Black Knight operatives, and civilians littered on the ground. Moans and cries of anguish rang in her ears along with the sound of endless sirens as she passed by them.

Her hands gripped the control sticks of the machine a little more tightly. "_Mom...did you really do all this? I know E.E. is controlling your mind but...you allied yourself with her to begin with didn't you? How could you not see this outcome? How could you not see the monster that E.E. is? Did being youthful forever really mean that much to you? Did you not see the risks? I don't understand you mom. I want to save you I do, but..."_

Ophelia glanced at Mina as her bangs fell over her eyes. Her grip on the control sticks had grown shaky, but the immortal didn't comment on it. She understood the internal struggle Mina was going through. She had been through that same struggle herself, although her struggle is on a different scale.

Orange eyes stared out one of the monitors as they locked onto the weak heat signals coming from the broken and bleeding people lying on the street. In another monitor she noted a young girl, crying over the wide-eyed corpse of her mother. Involuntarily her breath hitched as memories of her own mother came to mind...how she had died at the hands of her father.

"_History is doomed to repeat itself over and over,_" she thought, tearing her gaze away from the monitors to glance at Mina again. "_I should know that better than anyone, but..._"

"I think I've played this song before; the melody is different but I hear the drums of war..."

Ophelia's eyes widened at the sound of Mina's voice. Was she actually singing right now?

Mina's breaths shook, but she continued singing as if Ophelia weren't there listening to every note. "So it seems my mission is the same. What always ends in bloodshed, begins as just a game."

"_Why would she sing a song with such bleak lyrics?" _Ophelia pondered before realizing that the words reflected the internal conflict Mina was facing. She wanted to save her mother but she also knew that someone had to pay retribution for the death toll around them. E.E.'s game had forced Mina's mother to kill hundreds, but that wouldn't matter to any of the settlement's inhabitants. To them, Mina's mother, Cecelia May Ashford, was nothing more than a savage beast, killing whoever she could get her hands on. Justice would have to be delivered.

Deep down, Mina already knew that, but she couldn't bring herself to accept it. She still believed she could make all of it go away. She still believed that the nightmare could have a happy ending.

Ophelia knew better though. She had seen this before. She had lived it before. There was no happy ending. In the end...everyone meets death.

It's a pessimistic way of thinking, but it's also a truth no person can deny.

And yet, people still believed in hope, of life after death in this cruel world. Ophelia would never deny being one of those people. Though most of it was locked away, hope still lived in Ophelia's heart. She couldn't bring herself to forget what it meant to have faith, even if working alongside E.E. warranted her to leave behind all remnants of courage and hope. She served E.E. out of fear that she'd kill her brothers, for E.E. could control all forms of Geass.

This included the ability to give and take away immortal codes without causing any damage to herself. Truly the demon was a formidable foe for any on the side of love and justice.

And for someone like Mina, whose sanity rides on already fragile hopes and dreams, E.E. was the master of all torment, a demon who delighted in the suffering and death of others no matter who they were. If someone happened to be her enemy...there would be no end to the pain. Every day would bring heartbreak until that person shattered into a million pieces mentally or physically. To E.E. it wouldn't matter.

Ophelia rationalized that Mina was drawing closer to the edge of oblivion. Her hope was all she had left.

"History reapeating...who do they call when robots need defeating..." Mina trailed off, an unhinged giggle slipping past her lips at the irony of the lyrics. "History repeating...who do I call when I broken and bleeding?"

The ribbon wearing blonde let out another chuckle, her grip loosening on the control sticks. "_Mom...I really am becoming like you, aren't I? I'm totally losing it. But you don't really care about that do you? You don't care that I'm fighting for you and Dad. You didn't even love him, did you?"_

Ophelia sighed. "Mina, do not allow your emotions to cloud your reasoning..."

"As if you'd know anything about what I'm going through!" Mina snarled, interrupting her. "You're just another monster! You have no concept of what it means to be a human being. More than likely you're enjoying all this..."

Mina stopped ranting when Ophelia forcefully grabbed her wrist. She would have ripped herself away from the immortal's grip, but her Geass activated before she could make a single move.

Blinking she found herself standing in a small dojo with high ceilings and natural bamboo floors. The large room was lit only in candlelight, giving the seemingly empty place an eerie feel.

The scout of love moved into a fighting position, preparing for the worst only to jump in fright when she heard a loud scream coming from above her. Gazing up at the ceiling she noted the sound of loud footfalls.

Unsure of what to do, Mina moved to the sliding, paper doors near the back of the room. After opening them she glanced around the small kitchen area. In the far corner of the room she caught sight of stairs made of the same bamboo as the floor.

"I don't like where this is going, but what choice do I have," she muttered when she came to stand at the base of the stairs. "Just don't let this be some kind of mental trap."

With that said, Mina raced up the stairs two at a time. Another scream echoed through the upper floor. It had to come from one of the bedrooms, but Mina wasn't sure which one.

"RUN!"

Suddenly the door at the end of the hall opened wide and a tall blonde man with orange eyes ran out, dragging Ophelia with him. The two of them looked as if they'd just stepped out of a history book.

Of course, Mina didn't get a second to properly critique the outdated nature of their attire, because the two of them were about to plow her down.

"Whoa! Hold on a..." Mina didn't continue. The two of them passed straight through her.

"_I should have guessed_," Mina thought dejectedly, her sapphire gaze following Ophelia and one of her twin brothers as they began to race down the stairs. She couldn't begin to guess which one it was, not that she cared. At this point it was pretty clear that she was simply observing a memory in Ophelia's past.

"There is no escape."

Mina abruptly turned toward the new voice and screamed bloody murder the instant she came face to face with a slender, dark man without an actual face. Instead his face was nothing but bone with vacant holes for eyes. His right arm was bandaged in black cloth, making the limb appear useless.

"_There's something really sinister about this guy though,_" Mina thought worriedly, stepping out of his way even knowing that the man would have just passed right through her. This was a vision of the past after all...Ophelia's past.

And while Mina couldn't pin down the purpose of seeing Ophelia's past, she figured her best option was to just go along with it. After all, it's not like she needed to be piloting a big heavy metal death trap or anything else important. She was just an open date book of free time!

_If that's how you feel about it, then we'll skip ahead..._

Mina blinked, momentarily wondering if Ophelia was capable of manipulating the vision she was seeing. Blinking again she found herself standing on the bottom floor again.

"What?" she breathed, glancing around before her ears caught the sound of strangled gasps. Turning on her heel, Mina shifted her body around and gasped when her eyes locked on Ophelia laying almost lifelessly on the floor, clutching her chest and coughing up blood. The dark man stood before her. The cloth that was once wrapped around his right arm was gone, revealing a one-winged spear shrouded in oozing shadows. Mina couldn't tell if there was an actual arm underneath the shadows, but from what she could gather it looked as if he were slowly crushing something in his hand.

_That's because he is._

An involuntary shiver shook through her body as she watched vision Ophelia clutch desperately at her chest. "Is he...crushing your heart?"

_Yes, that is the basic idea behind his noble phantasm._

"_Noble what?" _Mina inwardly questioned, confused.

_Do not concern yourself too much with the details. I'll explain it like this. A long time ago, centuries before you were born, I took part in the first war for an object known as the Holy Grail._

Mina almost scoffed at her words. "That's not possible. The Holy Grail is made up of three pure hearts. I know because Sailor Moon used it to transform into her Super Sailor form when we fought against the Death Busters."

_I'm afraid you that you are mostly misinformed. The Holy Grail you speak of is, in actuality, a purity chalice, born from the wishes of pure hearts. It has the capability to grant special powers to its owner, but it's power is limited. The Holy Grail I speak of is in the same class as far as it being an alleged Holy Grail; however, it is an omnipotent wish granter. It bestows its magic upon seven masters, enabling them to summon Heroic Spirits from the past or future. These seven masters and servants are then called to do battle in the hopes of gaining the Holy Grail and having one wish granted. What you are witnessing is the end of the very first Holy Grail War in the year 1800._

"Well, that explains the outdated fashion," Mina muttered, her gaze still locked on vision Ophelia, "but that doesn't explain what's happening here."

_The man standing before me is one of the Heroic Spirits the Holy Grail bestowed upon a master. His original name is Hassan-i Sabbah, but in the Holy Grail war, he is predominately known as Assassin. That shadowy arm you see is his noble phantasm, Zabaniya: Delusional Heartbeat._

Mina rolled her eyes. "You still didn't bother to explain what a noble phantasm is, so that whole spew of exposition meant absolutely nothing to me."

A soft groan filtered through the room, though Mina was the only one who could hear it, given that the vision was still going on around her. _The arm's ability is a simple curse really, one that allows Assassin to create a mirror image of his target's heart with an ether clump that resonates with the actual heart. If he crushes the fake heart he can destroy the real one. That's what he's doing to me in this vision._

"Isn't there a way to avoid it?" Mina asked, glancing around the room again. "And where did your brother disappear to in this vision? He was just with you."

_My brother stood in the way of Assassin and myself. Assassin dealt with him by using his weaker abilities. He left him in the kitchen to bleed to death. As for how to escape Assassin's noble phantasm, the basic point is to avoid the range of his attack. I was just too slow to run. I hesitated because I wanted to save Laurent._

Mina was having a difficult time understanding the point in all this. "Ophelia, it's clear that you can interact with my mind. Why don't you just turn this vision off?"

_Because it was your Geass that triggered the vision. I haven't moved from my place inside the knightmare cockpit. I can interact with you in this memory because I am a mage by birth. I am gifted in the arts of magecraft._

"Again, that doesn't mean anything to me."

_Continue watching then. Perhaps after you've seen the full extent of my torture you'll understand. You are not the only person who despises E.E._

For a moment, Mina stood speechless, unsure how to react to Ophelia's words. She hated E.E.? No, that couldn't be true. She wouldn't aid the immortal demon in her plans if she hated her. It had to be a lie.

Vision Ophelia was still clutching her chest, trying her hardest to crawl away from Assassin, but he continued squeezing his hand around the fake heart he had crafted. Screaming out the orange-eyed woman stretched her right hand out. Mina finally noted strange red symbols on her hand.

"Rider...In the name of Ophelia...I commad you...to return to the dojo...now!"

One of the markings disappeared.

The screams grew more intense as Assassin continued to draw out her pain. Mina instinctively found it strange for a guy called "Assassin" to do something like that. Normal assassins aren't particularly interested in drawing out the pain of their victims. To them, killing was a business, a simple means to an end. Unless the assassin has a personal vendetta against someone, they aren't likely to take longer than a split second to kill someone off. Call it a lucky guess, but Mina was certain this Assassin guy had nothing personally against Ophelia. After all, from what Mina could make sense of, Assassin was nothing more than a spirit summoned to aid a master seeking to claim the Holy Grail. He was only carrying out his master's will, nothing more.

After a few more seconds of watching the scene, Mina concluded that Assassin's master must have been the type that enjoyed dragging out a person's pain.

"E.E.," Mina muttered, narrowing her gaze on Assassin. "She was Assassin's master?"

_She was. Not only that, but she was the one that talked me into participating in the First Holy Grail War, for the first war held an open invitation. E.E. recruited me to join her in the quest of attaining the Holy Grail, though it later dawned on me that she had no desire for the Grail whatsoever. What she wanted was to test my skills of magecraft. Once she was through doing that, she devised a plan. Neither of my brothers knew a thing about the war or about Assassin...I was the only one. Plus, up until he attacked me and Laurent, he was believed by all the war participants to be dead._

"I see, so when Assassin appeared again..."

_I realized that she was the one pulling the strings. She ordered Assassin to go into hiding until I sent my servant Rider away to fight Saber, then attack. From there his orders were to mortally wound Laurent...A1, and then target me with his noble phantasm. She instructed that he take as long as possible to crush my heart so I would use one of my command seals to draw Rider back to my side._

Ophelia's voice trailed off and Mina didn't try to press her for more information. Instead she simply glared at Assassin and waited for her voice to return.

But Ophelia never continued speaking.

Mina let out a soft sigh, clenching her fists tightly by her sides. "And after that...what happened?"

_You'll see it soon enough._

Right as she spoke, a bright light filtered through the entire dojo. Mina took a small step back, shielding her eyes with her arms for a few seconds. Once the light dissipated, she dropped her arms.

Blinking her sapphire eyes, Mina stared at the man who had suddenly appeared before her. He wore an informal navy colored military uniform. Since his back was to her, Mina only deduced this by noting the white wing-like symbol stitched into the back of his blazer. Said blazer was high-cut and would have revealed his midriff had he not been wearing a light blue shirt underneath it. Looking back up she noted his dark blue hair, spiking out only slightly at the back of his head before ending at a single thin braid that stopped halfway down his back.

Assassin didn't move from his position as the newcomer wordlessly stalked toward him. Instead he crushed the fake heart in his hand. Ophelia screamed out in agonizing pain, her hands frantically clutching her chest as she coughed up more blood.

A single low growl escaped the man's lips as he withdrew a Wakizashi. The blade glinted in the dimly lit room as he surged forward, hurling the blade through Assassin's chest before he could move.

"Die."

It was all he said as the blade began to glow. Then, emitting a power Mina couldn't begin to comprehend, the sword sent out a cobalt colored blast. Assassin screeched out as his body completely disintegrated, leaving only dust in his wake once the smoke cleared. Mina dully noticed the hole through the wall, revealing the dark night outside.

"_He definitely packs a punch_," Mina thought, a deadpanned expression overcoming her features until the man finally turned around.

Then her jaw dropped and her eyes lit up like little stars.

Instantly she could tell that he was Japanese, given the slight tan to his skin and the shape of his eyes. He was young, probably about her age, and his blue eyes were so hypnotic that Mina couldn't help but blush while looking into them. For a split second she wished that the vision were happening in real-time so she could drag him off on a date. She was only one inappropriate thought away from a nosebleed at this point.

"_He's hot!"_

Ophelia's loud groan filtered through the dojo. At first Mina couldn't figure out whether it was vision Ophelia or the real one making that sound.

It wasn't long before she got her answer.

_You are viewing my tragic past and all you can latch on to is Rider's looks? What is the matter with you?_

"Hey, I haven't been in the mental state to properly gawk at a hot guy in a long time," Mina replied, albeit defensively. "Give me a break. I AM a teenager genius."

Ophelia didn't dignify Mina's words with any response which forced the ribbon wearing blonde to reign in her hormones and focus on the vision still going on in front of her. The man...Rider...had already moved to vision Ophelia's side. She was still coughing, straining to breathe. His jaw was locked into a tense grimace as he stared down at her, clearly angry with himself.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, barely audible. "You ordered me to protect you and I failed. I hope your spirit will forgive me."

"Spirit?" Mina asked aloud. "What does he mean by that."

_Rider knew that I was dying Mina and he knew there was nothing he could do to save me. So he prayed my spirit would be able to move on without having contempt for him. He was silly about things like that. His loyalty is something I treasure, even to this day._

"Well, clearly you didn't die so when does E.E. swoop in and change this already tragic ending into something ten times worse?"

The second Mina stopped speaking, the front door to the dojo opened, revealing E.E. wearing a simple black cloak over a brown long-sleeved dress. Standing behind her was another triplet, which Mina instantly knew was the cannibal that had eaten Fernando's arm. His frightened expression twisted into one of rage. He was ready to storm in, but E.E. held her arm out in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. Next to him stood another woman with short black hair. Her gaze was locked on the floor, but Mina could barely see her blue eyes. She also wore a black cloak over a dress similar to E.E.'s, the only difference really was that the dress was blue instead of brown.

Rider glared at the immortal demon. "You..."

"How dare you!"

E.E.'s shout interrupted the accusations Rider was about to make. He must have known that E.E. was Assassin's master.

"Get away from her!"

The cannibal...A.A., rushed toward his sister, kneeling by her side as she continued to cough. As this was going on, E.E. summoned a thin rapier, though this one was shrouded in shadows just like Assassin's arm.

Rider backed away from A.A. and Ophelia and turned toward the demon, ready to attack her with his own blade, but E.E. moved at an in-human pace to bypass the rapid movements he had started to make. She only avoided him by a fraction of an inch, but that inch was all she needed.

Without a sound, E.E. plunged the shadowy blade through his chest. Rider's breath hitched in his throat.

"Feel it?" she whispered lowly, slowly grinning. "This rapier has an ability similar to the one Assassin used on my daughter earlier. I prefer to call it...Total Annihilation. Once through your body, the curse embedded in the blade seeks out all of your organs. Within seconds, each one explodes inside of you, one after the other. It puts all your little powers to shame Rider." With a dark chuckle she withdrew the blade. She stepped back as he fell to his knees before her. The small grin had turned into a sneer of mirth. "The price you pay for crossing me is a long, painful, death. Should we ever cross paths again, you best remember that."

Rider coughed, spitting out blood, then he vomited more blood onto the bamboo flooring. He did this continuously until he finally collapsed on top of the crimson puddle...dead.

Mina, flinching in fright, turned her gaze away when the liquid began to ooze from his wide open eyes.

_Brutal isn't it? It's not over yet._

A.A. was crying over Ophelia as she fought to breathe, her eyes wide with panic and grief for Rider's wrongful death. Unfortunately, vision Ophelia was unable to speak.

"Opehila...no...this...there must be a way to save her," A.A. cried, tears spilling from his eyes before they widened in horror. "Where is Laurent!?"

The short-haired woman had just opened the sliding paper door behind Mina. "He is in here. Although, he does not appear to have much time left." She slowly inclined her concerned gaze back at A.A. "Your sister is running out of time as well, André."

"_André?"_ Mina wondered, her heart still pounding from Rider's savage death. "_So, that's A.A.'s real name. I guess Laurent is A1."_

"Be silent Xion!" he shouted, holding his sister more tightly against him. "Mother..." he trailed off, his frantic gaze moving toward the door where the other woman stood. "Mother, there has to be something you can do for them."

E.E. finally turned away from Rider's body and knelt next to Ophelia's nearly lifeless form, the rapier disappearing from her hand.

"There is...but my son..."

A.A. shook his head. "The consequences do not matter. I have failed to protect my siblings and for that...I must pay."

"My son, the only way to save them at this point is to grant them eternal life," E.E. said soothingly, "And you are already aware of the tortures eternal life bring." She sighed, "Xion and I are prime examples of what it means to suffer endlessly. To save your siblings is to subject them..."

"Then make me immortal as well," A.A. cut in angrily. "Ophelia and Laurent are mere seconds away from death. Save them!"

Mina could see that E.E. was fighting a smile. It made her blood boil.

"_E.E...you..."_

"Very well then." Rising to her feet E.E. turned toward the woman standing by the door. "Xion. It is time."

Xion nodded.

But A.A. gasped, a hint of hesitation crossing his eyes. "Xion..." he shifted his gaze toward her as she walked toward him. "Wait...not Xion...she's..."

Xion shook her head solemnly, a sad smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "André, do not fret over me. Your siblings mean everything to you. I always knew that...and I anticipated that the day would come when you could not protect them and that this would be the only solution." Lowering herself to the floor, she lifted her hand to his cheek, wiping away the tears. "My wish since giving you Geass has changed. At first, I wanted to die, but after the years we have spent together...my only wish now is for you to live happily and for that your brother and sister have to live no matter the cost to myself."

A.A. hung his head, despair clinging to his demeanor. "But Xion, I need you too. I..."

"Please, do not say it," Xion interrupted, closing her eyes for a moment. "If you tell me how you feel now it will only make leaving you more difficult."

_André was in love with Xion and she loved him, but...Xion was immortal and Laurent and I were on the brink of death. E.E. has the ability to give and take away immortal codes without the risk of dying as long as it's not her original Code. At that time, E.E. only had one Code aside from her original one. So, Xion was forced to give away her Code to me._

The vision disappeared and Mina found herself floating in darkness.

_After Xion gave her Code to me, E.E. extended that same Code to Laurent and then, E.E. gave her secondary Code to André, making him immortal as well._

When Mina blinked her eyes again, she was back in the knightmare cockpit, still holding Ophelia's wrist in a near death grip. She immediately let go.

"E.E. manipulated André to make all of us immortal," Ophelia whispered, focusing her gaze on the monitors. "Should we betray her, she can simply take our Codes away and store them inside her original Code. She's untouchable Mina. That's why I do what she wants. I don't want my brothers to end up like Xion." She let out a small sigh. "Believe me Mina, I understand all too well what you're going through. I live through it every day of my life. All I want...all I ever wanted was to make a world where my brothers wouldn't have to suffer, but no matter how many attempts I make to rid this world of violence...I fail."

Mina would have responded, but a sudden loud beeping noise filtered through the cockpit before she could. She focused her sapphire gaze on the monitor screen directly in front of her. An enemy Burai was headed straight for them.

"Turn off the override system and tell me what to do to beat this guy," Mina ordered, her hands moving to grasp the control sticks in front of her.

Opehila nodded her consent, flipping a switch. "To avoid killing, use the Slash Harkens to cut through the center of the knightmare. The pilot will flee using the eject system, effectively knocking him out of the way. If you don't care, aim the harkens toward the cockpit and then activate the continuous artillery system and aim for the same area. In some cases the pilot can escape, but in most they don't."

Mina's expression deadpanned. "Okay, let me rephrase that. Tell me what buttons to press on this thing so I can beat the guy."

"I'm turning the override system back on," Ophelia answered, flipping the switch again. "Just watch me closely and I'll let you take on the next enemy." Moving her hands to grasp her own set of control sticks she added, "Remember you still have control of the legs, so move in the direction I tell you."

"Don't you think that'll make it difficult for me to pay attention to what you're doing?" Mina asked.

Ophelia smirked a bit, her eyes focused on the enemy knightmare. "You have a point there."

Shoving the left control stick forward caused the left arm of the knightmare to rise slightly. After pressing a few buttons, a machine gun appeared from underneath the robotic hand. The gun immediately began firing at the enemy, with most of the bullets hitting the legs of the machine. Tapping a few more buttons, she motioned for Mina to move the knightmare to the left. The ribbon wearing blonde obliged and pressed her left foot to the pedal underneath it.

"Activating the slash harkens require a code to be entered," Ophelia stated after a few seconds of tapping. "The code for the mechanism on this one is 89-Hyuga Akito. Got it memorized?"

Mina was still moving the knightmare to the left. "I guess so, but...who's Akito? Is he your husband or something? Hyuga is your surname, right?"

Ophelia couldn't help the giggle that slipped from her lips. "No, he's...he's a man from my past. That's all." She finished typing out the code allowing for the slash harkens to surge forward. They plunged through the middle of the machine, forcing the pilot in the other knightmare to eject. The battle was over.

However, right when the battle ended, Mina's Geass activated again.

And this vision became the game changer. This vision gave Mina the fleeting hope that there was another option that could potentially solve all the problems she and the rest of the Sailor Scouts were facing. As the vision quickly played out, the senshi of love contemplated all the potential risks in abandoning the battlefield her mother was on to return to the Ashford campus.

Why return to Ashford you ask? It's a simple answer really.

"Ophelia...I'm turning this thing around."

The orange-eyed immortal blink. "What? How come?"

"Have you ever wanted revenge against E.E.?" Mina asked, pointedly ignoring Ophelia's inquiry.

Ophelia blinked in confusion but gave a nod as her answer.

"I'd say that's another thing we have in common with one another." Smiling, Mina winked at her newest partner in crime. "So how about we change her status from untouchable to unrecognizable."

"But...your mother," Ophelia stammered, lacking the composure necessary to point out all the other reasons why facing E.E. was a BAD idea. "I thought..."

"If I take E.E. down, that'll solve the problem indefinitely," Mina cut in, her smile widening. "My Geass showed me that E.E. is fighting Rei right now. She's using Lelouch as ransom. As upset as I am with Rei for turning her back on me, I can't pass up an opportunity to take on E.E. myself. After all, she's the one controlling my mom. If I take E.E. down, maybe she'll stop all this."

Ophelia shook her head in protest. "Mina, the probability of that is highly unlikely..."

"E.E. is tough, I get that."

"No, you misunderstand..." Ophelia began.

"Ophelia, you said that you wanted a world where your brothers didn't have to suffer," Mina murmured, cutting the immortal off yet again. "The truth is that you haven't failed yet. You don't fail until you give up. Besides that, think of all the lives lost, of all the people suffering out there now because of E.E.'s sick ambitions. It's high time she learned that the world isn't her playground."

Ophelia didn't respond.

"You owe it to them, to your brothers, to Xion, and to Akito too."

Ophelia's eyes widened as she snapped her gaze toward the other blonde. "How..."

"I'm Sailor Venus, the scout of love and beauty," Mina replied as if it were obvious. "When Rider died, it was clear to me that you had fallen for the guy at some point. His real name was Akito Hyuga, wasn't it?"

The immortal turned away, a sad smile on her face again. "Yes."

Mina shrugged. "Well, you owe it to him to keep reaching for your dream, regardless of the risks. After all, E.E. set that whole thing up. Don't your brothers already know that she's a conniving witch?"

"No...they don't," Ophelia reminded her. "I explained earlier that E.E. and I were the only ones aware of the Holy Grail wars. My brothers thought Assassin was just that, an assassin aiming to kill me because he hated E.E." A bitter laugh escaped her. "If nothing else, E.E. can make up an excellent lie. I wanted to tell my brothers but...I figured it was better if they didn't know. I feared for their lives. I still do."

Mina continued moving the knightmare back toward Ashford. "You don't have to help me then. I'd rather take E.E. on alone anyhow. As far as I'm concerned, Rei and Lelouch are already in my way."

Ophelia's breath hitched in her throat. "You say that as if your friends are meaningless to you."

"That's because Rei and the others aren't my friends anymore," Mina stated bluntly. "I have no real problem with Lelouch, but he..."

"Was Zero," Ophelia finished, narrowing her gaze at the rapidly moving night sky through the front monitor screen "I can't say I'm a fan of his. He resorts to methods that end in the deaths of hundreds."

"I suppose that's true, but at least Lelouch is capable of feeling guilt for his actions. He's not a monster. He's human."

Those words struck a chord within the immortal and suddenly, as her eyes drifted to the injured people desperately fleeing in the streets and the piles of dead, Ophelia came to a decision.

She couldn't allow E.E. to use her as a pawn anymore. After all, it had been apparent for some time now that the immortal demon adored A.A.. She wouldn't kill him. He was far too useful for her to get rid of. A1 was in the same boat as far as usefulness. Ophelia had known this for a while, but she clung on to her fears anyhow, believing that following E.E.'s orders was the only way to ensure the safety of her brothers.

Truth was, they had already done that for themselves.

Ophelia didn't need to protect them anymore.

"Mina..."

The ribbon wearing blonde shifted her gaze to meet the unwavering gaze of her new partner in crime.

"I have decided to assist you."

* * *

><p>AN: And this is where I have to end it. Ophelia's past had to be delved into because it's going to play a role not only in Here We Go Again, but in the sequel to Golden Strands...in which the Battle City Tournament takes place. We roughly have about fifteen chapters before this story comes to a close. (Told you this was going to be a short story compared to Surviving Through Changes) Anyway, stay tuned guys. The big action is coming!

Small note: So since I didn't disclaim it earlier, I do not own anything related to Fate/Zero or Fate/stay night. (As elements of those two shows were introduced here. They won't play much of a role in this story so don't have a heart attack guys. Anyway, one other thing the OC character that appeared and died in this chapter was a direct reference to Xion from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. While this isn't the same character, she looks the same. She won't be appearing again in this story though so don't worry.


	25. Death to Innocence Part 2

A/N: This chapter has been a long time coming guys. (And I really hope you all like the way I opened up the chapter. It's a little something different I wanted to try before continuing on with the plot. Be sure to let me know what you thought.) Anyway, we're getting close to the first epic climax (cause there will be two) that will begin leading us into the last sub-plot that needs to be told before we get into the Battle City Tournament story. (That's not the title)

Small note: Long chapter alert. Almost 9,000 words. (I need to start making these shorter.)

Disclaimer: You know the deal.

Warnings: Rated **M** for mentions of blood and all the angsty drama that's been prevalent in my stories lately. I tell ya, for a generally cheerful and happy person, I'm surprised at all the dark, heavy drama that comes out in my works. Guess this is my therapy guys. Sorry. Also, in the future I may be bumping this entire story into the **M** rating. You'll see why soon enough...though this chapter is pretty tame.

Chapter 25

Death to Innocence Part 2

_Minako Aino..._

_She is a blank canvas until the pencil plots out her silhouette. The strokes that place her image upon the page are firm and easily made, almost as if the artist were looking right at the real thing. The artist begins with the pose, then sketches out details, starting with facial features and the details of her outfit. The artist ends the sketch by lightly drawing the shape and lines that make up long waves of hair topped with a familiar ribbon. _

_The artist pauses, serious cobalt blue eyes scanning over the work before moving to prepare a paint pallet. After this she quickly sketches out the rest of the scene and includes a second person that stands near with an expression similar to the girl's. The artist erases a couple of lines and re-plots them so that their fingers interlock._

_Once through with the drawing, the artist dips the paintbrush into golden-yellow paint. In the seconds that follow, she gently adds color to the girl's hair first._

_One hour later and the painting is presumed finished by the friends and family of the artist._

_However, a few minutes later, the artist dips another brush into crimson red paint. Then, with hesitance she splotches a small drop onto the girl's cheek. The artist hangs her head slightly, her eyes watering as she contemplates the events that are slowly appearing in her mind's eye. Tugging a few strands of her teal hair behind her ear, the woman painting begins to stroke the red paint along the girl's right arm and hand. Some of that paint bleeds into the hand of the second person. She adds small, timid, yet glaringly obvious droplets of paint on the snow-covered ground within the painting. _

_Finally, she dips a thinner brush into the paint and marks the girl's forehead with a crane symbol. _

_Pulling her arm away, she rises from her seat by the easel and surveys the work. It was a gorgeous painting, but one that depicted pain, desolation, and the dark depths of madness lurking beneath the surface of the girl captured on the canvas. To most, if would just be a somewhat morbid painting and nothing more, but to the artist the painting was a direct link to the future._

_The painting still rests on that easel within an abandoned apartment in the heavily demolished Juban District of Tokyo, untouched by human hands since the artist left it._

_But soon, the vision within the painting will become real._

_And the girl covered in blood...will forever be changed._

* * *

><p>Back to the main plot<p>

Mina P.O.V.

The knightmare cockpit opened and before Ophelia could say a word I jumped out, barely managing to grab the cable as I soared down to the ground with a small shriek.

Landing in a crouched position, I lift my gaze to the building that houses the school library. I gotta say, I never thought I'd see a day where a library would turn into a battle ground. Nevertheless, here I am, standing about a hundred feet away from where Rei and E.E. were having it out in one final climactic battle.

For a few seconds I couldn't help but think that it would have been more appropriate for me to have that last battle with E.E. After all, it was her contract with my mom that brought about all these events. Setting aside what E.E. may have done to Rei and the others, the woman forced my mother to fake her death before meeting my dad which caused Pegasus to lose it, thinking his love was forever lost. During his mega-freak out, my mom was being experimented on and I'm guessing for the purpose of mass producing these knightmare frames the Britannian military officers and the Black Knights pilot now. A microchip was inserted into her brain, she met my dad, they fell in love, I came along (though I'm Pegasus' daughter) and for all of my life I lived in Japan even though I was not actually Japanese.

Years later, dad ends up sick, mom starts going nuts on me, and Pegasus comes careening into my life to take advantage of the fact that I was desperate to tie the threads of my rapidly fraying life. At the same time, he created a plan to not only bring his supposedly dead love back to life but to figure out what really happened to her. That's where Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, and the others came in. The rest is pretty much history. My Geass awakened, I started seeing the past, and E.E. became a threatening presence in my life.

After all I had been through at Duelist Kingdom, E.E. thought it best to kidnap my mom, have me believe she was dead, only to realize she wasn't dead thanks to a phone call begging me to come to Japan, and lastly I find out that E.E. has manipulated my mother into becoming an out of control serial killer.

I won't say that Rei and the others don't have a reason to fight E.E. The lady is a classic villain with a vendetta against all of us, Rei in particular. Still, I'm pretty sure I'm getting the worst of it here. What has E.E. really done to Rei so far? She's probably messed with her mind, threatened the girls and Lelouch (who she obviously has a crush on), but aside from this what has she done to Rei personally? As far as I know, nothing!

But with me, she's really screwed me over in a way that's simply enraging. She's gone after not only me but my family! I just want to fix all this and yet everyone is calling me crazy for trying to save the person that gave me life to begin with.

And then there's what E.E. did to Ophelia, her own adoptive daughter. Are there no lengths this witch won't stoop to? When does it end?

Answer: It doesn't. None of this ends until E.E. is dead.

Given that she's immortal...killing her off is going to be tough.

"_This is it," _I thought, quickly lifting myself out of that crouched position near the ground. "_If I can stop E.E. here..."_

"Mina, you mustn't delude yourself into thinking that the two of us alone can make the difference in this battle," Ophelia stated suddenly, having randomly appeared next to me.

"I wasn't thinking anything like that..."

"Please," Ophelia cut in again, reaching into her coat pocket. "I've seen that expression on the faces of many when confronting E.E. They all met their demise. We cannot beat her tonight Mina."

"_Then what's the point of us even being here?" _I wondered silently. "_After all, when I saw that vision the immediate thought that came to me was 'stop E.E. to save my mom' not 'let's go save Rei and Lelouch.' Sure I'm worried about them somewhat but my primary objective is to free my mom from the curse she's under."_

Ophelia let out a soft sigh, still digging through the pocket. "Come, we should rescue your friends."

Scoffing I replied, "I thought I told you that they weren't my friends anymore."

"You still care about them at least a little bit, don't you?"

Of course I did, but I wasn't about to admit it out loud. Rei and I agreed to a temporary truce but she still aims to kill my mom because some voice in a vision told her to. Again, I'm pretty sure E.E. was behind that.

"At the very least, indulge me in my desire to do some good for others," Ophelia stated, turning away from me. "I have a plan. It'll let you get in a few hits on E.E. Would that be enough to satisfy you?"

I shrugged, following in step behind her as she walked briskly toward the library. "It would only satisfy me if it released my mother from her captivity."

Ophelia nodded, finally withdrawing a silver gun. "I understand." Without another word she withdrew a small casing a bullets and shoved them inside the barrel. "I'm going to let you borrow this gun. It's a special weapon I made to paralyze immortals like E.E. for short periods of time. Each bullet is infused with viper venom and my blood. When fired, the bullet moves in a spiral formation and will combust into microscopic flames once it makes contact with skin, sending out the poison mixed with Mages blood into the bloodstream. This causes a temporary but effective paralysis. Three direct hits in the same area produce the best results. If aimed and timed correctly, the paralysis can last to up to an hour."

"So wait...you made a gun that can literally put someone like E.E. into a paralyzed state and never used it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "How do you know it even works?"

"On immortals it works as a paralysis," Ophelia continued, keeping her gaze ahead. "On humans it acts as an instant biochemical assassin. One bullet, shot anywhere in the body, kills a human within five to ten heartbeats. Do you know how many times a heart beats in a minute?"

Swallowing the lump in my throat I blurted, "Sorry, anatomy is not a strong subject for me."

"A healthy heart, when at rest, beats sixty to eighty times a minute." Ophelia stopped, her gaze lifting to the open, ornate wooden doors only twenty feet in front of us. "Mina a human shot with one of my bullets would die within seconds no matter where they're shot. If the bullet barely grazed your cheek it would still kill you. As I said, the outer coating of the bullets combusts when it makes contact with the skin. If it mixes with your blood, the poison automatically seeps in through the skin and into the blood stream. This weapon ensures death for any and all humans."

For a few seconds I contemplated how she would know that and then..."I see...you..."

"I've done my fair share of killing," Ophelia cut in, her shoulders sagging a little. "Fear is a powerful, crippling thing that will force you to do unforgivable things if you aren't careful." Pausing she turned to gaze at me. "Mina, desperation is a form of fear and if you give into it you will end up like your mother...or worse."

"Worse?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips. "What do you mean worse?"

Ophelia turned away again, choosing to dodge the question in favor of getting inside where the danger awaited. "At any rate, aside from testing it on humans, my brother André, A.A., let me test it on him. He's the only one that knows I have this gun and that I made these kinds of bullets and let me tell you, keeping secrets from E.E. is next to impossible. I don't know how he managed to keep this from her. Back then...he was almost always with her."

Though I wanted to pester her about what she meant about me becoming something worse than what my mother was now, I decided to let it go and simply march toward the door behind her without saying anything else. This wasn't the best time for an argument.

After a minute of silence we found ourselves standing directly outside the open door.

The first thing I noted were the bloody footprints on the concrete leading inside.

"_Are those Rei's footprints_?" I questioned inwardly, a small pinch of worry filling me.

When I was having the vision, watching Rei being tortured by E.E. barely registered, but now that I was seeing her bloody footprints in real-time, I felt a pang of guilt. It was quickly replaced with rage towards E.E., but I felt it nonetheless.

Maybe I haven't treated Rei fairly in all this. Maybe I should have listened to her or tried to understand her side of what's been going on. After all, the state Juban is in didn't happen over night. Plus there was the massacre that happened here while I was safe in Domino. I never asked about any of those things though. I just expected things to pick up where they left off.

But they didn't and now I'm afraid they never will.

"Here."

Blinking I look away from the ground and to Ophelia's hand holding the silver gun toward me. With hesitance I reach for it, silently praying I didn't accidentally shoot myself with it.

"There are six bullets loaded inside," Ophelia began, withdrawing her hand once I was holding the gun firmly in mine before handing me an extra casing of bullets.. "This is the last extra set of bullets I have. If you want E.E. to stay inactive for an hour, you'll have to hit her chest with three of the bullets. Don't waste them though. They're all I have left."

"What do we do after E.E. is paralyzed?" I asked, placing the gun inside my left coat pocket while reaching for the transformation pen I'd put in the other.

"What happens after is up to you Mina."

Up to me...I wish she wouldn't say that because the truth of the matter is that I don't know where to go from here. Let's say E.E. is paralyzed during that hour and we save Rei and Lelouch. What do we do after that? E.E. won't die but will her hold over my mother weaken? Will I have a chance to save her? Can I even find her within the madness going on through the settlement? What happens if the military gets to her first? How do I know that they haven't already brought her into custody? What would Rei end up doing? Would she feel in debt to me for saving her and leave the matters of my family to me or stab me in the back and take out my mother anyway?

And worst of all, what if I find my mother and can't stop her without...

Any one of those scenarios could happen and quite frankly I'm not ready to face them. The last scenario in particular is one I refuse to think about because it simply can't turn out that way. E.E. is powerful, but she can't completely erase who my mother is. She'll snap out of it once she sees me. We can talk everything out and find a way to get through this together. Besides that, if I can get Serena back on my side, she can use her Silver Crystal to help.

But before I can start thinking along those lines, I've got to get in there and put E.E. in her place for a while.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just give me a few seconds."

With a soft sigh I lifted my transformation pen over my head.

"Venus Crystal Power!"

Memories of the first time I ever became Sailor Venus enter my mind as the familiar magic envelops me again. I remember how happy I felt, knowing that I was going to make a difference in the world. Unlike the other girls, there was no fear present anywhere in my mind and the decision was instantaneous. Becoming a heroine of justice was a dream come true for me back then because when I was thirteen I always joked that if I couldn't be a famous singer I would be a superhero instead.

When I became Sailor Venus that day four years ago, confidence radiated from me and I knew I could conquer any obstacle that dared to stand in the way.

That confidence doesn't exist in me now as the magic begins to fade. I'm wearing the Sailor suit underneath Kaiba's navy jacket; the gun loaded and ready to put E.E. out of action is in the inside pocket. Everything is working out in my favor right now...

And yet I can't shake the ominous feeling sitting in the pit of my stomach. It's almost like my body is trying to tell me that things aren't going to end well no matter what I do.

I have to shut those feelings down. They're just me being paranoid. Things have always worked out in the past, right? Why should now be any different?

"_It shouldn't...but this challenge is unlike anything you've ever faced before. The likelihood that everything will turn out all handy dandy this time is extremely slim."_

Shaking my head I withdraw the gun from the pocket, inwardly praying that voice in my head wouldn't come back. The last thing I need is more doubt to add to my already high pile of doubts.

Ophelia offered a comforting smile. After quickly returning that smile with a nod, I make a dash for the open doors.

The instant I rush my eyes dart around and lock onto Lelouch floating in mid-air. He's fidgeting like crazy, his hands clutching at his throat.

"_What the..._" the thought trails off as my eyes finally lock on the person I'm after.

E.E. stands on the upper floor, holding her hand out towards Lelouch. She's slowly curling her hand into a fist.

"_It's just like Assassin did to Ophelia in the past! Well, I'm not going to let E.E. do that to someone else!"_

Rage exploded inside me as I started up the stairs. E.E. was too focused on Lelouch to notice me and by the time she did it was already too late.

I don't know what happened after that. I blacked out for a minute or so.

When I came to, I was standing over E.E.'s mangled body on the floor, tied down in my Venus Love Chain. The extra casing of bullets that was in my pocket is gone and there's only three bullets left in the gun. From what I can tell, I only successfully hit E.E. twice. The immortal demon was screaming about Ophelia being a traitor and after Ophelia replied her body went limp, eyes wide open.

consciously I knew that E.E. was only in a state of paralysis, but in those seconds I felt as if I were staring at her corpse, especially with that vacant look in her eyes.

Seeing her like that caused an involuntary smile to lift the corners of my mouth.

Feeling the muscles near my mouth move to shape that smile scared me. The joy that swelled in my heart truly terrified me because until that point I had never experienced the feeling of pure unadulterated joy when an enemy ended up in this state. More often than not I always felt pity.

But for E.E., for the few seconds I thought she was dead before reality kicked back in, there was no semblance of remorse festering in my mind at all. On the contrary, I was glad to see her in this position. I was overjoyed to see her suffering. I wanted to dance and sing and celebrate the death of the ultimate wicked witch.

It had nothing to do with obtaining a victory against an adversary. That kind of joy was different and it still came with the remorse of knowing you took part in taking a life regardless of their evil intent. Just the sheer thought of E.E. dying though makes me ecstatic with happiness that words simply can't describe.

The happiness that lifted my spirit quickly faded though...it faded into the horror of knowing that E.E. wouldn't be down for long.

More importantly though, the fact that I blacked out in blind rage and erratically shot Opheila's bullets made me realize that there could be some truth to what everyone's been saying. Clearly I'm not in the best mental state.

There's no time to really evaluate what's going on in my head though. I'll have to deal with it later.

Forcing the smile back into a frown I rush to Ophelia whose kneeling by Rei while Lelouch is next to her, watching the immortal carefully. Rei was extremely pale and bleeding profusely from many wounds. Once more the guilt tugged at my heart.

"Ophelia, E.E. stopped moving just like you said she would," I exclaimed, still caught up in the adrenaline rush of it all. Glancing at Lelouch I noted the blood staining his tux. "Are you hurt Lelouch?"

He shook his head while steadily rising to his feet. "I'm fine." He glanced back at E.E. laying lifeless on the floor with wide eyes. "I assume she isn't dead just yet."

"Killing someone who's immortal, especially an unconventional one like E.E. is a very difficult feat to achieve," Ophelia stated, opening one of her eyes to sneak a peek at Lelouch. She had started holding her hands over Rei's wounds. "From my understanding, Rei is the only one to completely annihilate an immortal."

"My apologies, but I'm very confused right now." Lelouch muttered while inclining his gaze toward me. "Mina, aren't you and Rei still fighting? Furthermore, isn't your mother leading the Black Knights at the moment? I thought you would be out in the settlement fighting."

"Well I was, but then..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say. Everything in my head is mixed up and I can't stop glancing back at E.E.'s limp body on the floor.

"It's hard to explain Lelouch and there really isn't enough time for me to go into much detail," I told him, hoping he'd drop the issue. "I'll break it down like this. I got the feeling Rei was in trouble. Ophelia was with me so we came back here together."

"How?" Lelouch asked.

"In a knightmare frame, duh." I blurted.

Lelouch's expression deadpanned for a second. "And you acquired the knightmare through what means exactly?"

Ophelia let out a sigh. "I was ordered by E.E. to help Mina pilot a custom Burai frame to the center of the settlement. This was for the purpose of drawing Mina into a one on one fight with her mother. However, I decided to alter the plan. My older brothers, A1 and A.A. were ordered to depart for our base of operations by E.E about thirty minutes ago. My orders were the same, but the truth is that I despise E.E. and want nothing more than to see her plans fail. That is why I am here."

Wait a minute! She knew where my mother was the whole time! Why that lying...that's it I'm gonna...

"You mean to say that you're one of them?" Lelouch questioned, cutting me off before I could start yelling at the lady for deceiving me about my mom. "You're an immortal?"

"Yes, I am Ophelia Hyuga, one of the immortal triplets that calls E.E...mother..."

"Mother?" Lelouch gaped, clearly flabbergasted by the whole ordeal. I just shook my head and muttered, "Well, the guinea pig is out of the bag now?"

Lelouch's expression deadpanned again. "The proper saying is the cat is out of the bag."

"Shut up! I knew that."

Ophelia moved from healing the shoulder wound to Rei's left arm.

"So tell me, Ophelia," Lelouch began, turning his attention away from the death glare I was still giving him. "Why do you hate E.E.?"

Honestly, what kind of question is that. Ophelia's entire past is a reason to hate E.E.

"Exhaling a sigh, Ophelia shook her head. "My reasons for hating her are not for you to know Lelouch Lamperouge." She paused to examine Rei again. "She's waking up."

"About time," I muttered, placing my hands on my hips. "I can't exactly spend the whole night here waiting on her to recover."

Lelouch knelt by Rei's left side, his fingers brushing her cheek as she blinked her eyes in confusion for a few seconds, but then a slow smile lifted the corners of her mouth. Bringing her fingertips up, she brushed Lelouch's bangs away from his eyes. "I didn't...I didn't think I would make it to heaven." Moaning a bit she started to lift herself from off the floor. "I didn't think I'd be sore in heaven either."

"You aren't dead Rei," Lelouch breathed, his voice soft and gentle. "We're both alive and E.E. is out of commission for now." Helping her sit up he added, "And you owe me a kiss."

Inwardly I giggled at the blush coloring Rei's cheeks. Guess she finally realized Ophelia and I are here too.

Moving so she was resting on her knees she said, "You sure have a one track mind don't you."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so."

I was about to make a comment about how they could act like the lovebirds they are later, but catching a glimpse of Ophelia's sad smile stopped me in my tracks. She was reminiscing about the past again and my Geass was responding to it. I didn't see as much this time around, but what I saw painted a clear picture of just how tragic her life had been. In the passing images I watched Ophelia as she watched her mother and father die horrifically within minutes of each other, her introduction to the first Holy Grail War through E.E., the summoning of Akito for the war, and from there I rewatched a fast-paced version of the events that made her immortal and what happened afterward. There was the second war, which turned into a horrendous blood bath from what I could see. She became part of an order focused around Geass and in 2011 she left for Fuyuki, the place where her dreams died.

"All dreams come to an end though, don't they..."

My gaze narrowed on the back of her head as I thought of my own dreams...dreams that were swiftly slipping through my fingers.

Seconds later we all heard a sound come from E.E. I didn't glance back, but I could tell from Rei and Lelouch's expressions that she was beginning to move.

I blacked out, but the two bullets that made contact hit the wrong areas. Based on the fact that E.E. is moving, the paralysis isn't going to hold for much longer, leaving me with the dilemma of staying to fight or leaving to find my mother.

Because the truth is...nothing would make me happier than to rip E.E. to shreds. Now that the immortal demon's chest is rising and falling, I feel the rage building again.

"Listen, all of you should leave this place," Ophelia began. "None of you are strong enough to match E.E. in battle."

"Are you saying that you can?" Rei questioned as Lelouch helped her to stand.

"I'm better equipped to deal with her," Opehila stated, taking a defensive position in front of us. "All of you should go. Leave me to deal with my mother."

Clenching my fists I let out a small sigh, watching as a couple more glimpses of Ophelia's past filtered through my mind. She needs this more than I do right now and besides that...I have my own mother to deal with. That's the number one priority on my list. Whatever revenge I aim to take can wait.

"Thanks for teaching me the basics of piloting," I offered, handing her the silver gun.

She nodded her response, her eyes thanking me for offering her this chance.

"You're okay in my book Ophelia," I told her, smiling. "Good luck to you."

Rei called out to me as I darted back down the stairs but I continued on, knowing that the real battle was waiting for me in the settlement. Still, I'm glad that Ophelia was able to heal her and that she'll be okay. When all this is over I'll apologize to everyone for acting the way I did. Hopefully they'll understand.

Until then...

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later at the Tokyo Settlement General Hospital<p>

Joey P.O.V.

When I woke up in the hospital, my first thought was that everything had been a crazy dream and that I didn't really go to Mina's apartment and end up in Japan after she took care of the injuries my dad dealt to me.

But then I heard Serena's voice next to me and after hearing her voice I started noticing that the room I was in wasn't a traditional hospital room, more like one of those rooms doctors are supposed to sleep in that always pop up in shows like Grey's Anatomy...

Not that I watch that show.

Anyway, after taking a few seconds to get my head together, the memory of Mina knocking me out filtered into my head. That's when I turned to Serena and bluntly asked her where Mina was and what was going on around here.

I regret asking her now.

Because for whatever reason, the mention of Mina sent Serena into a hysterical frenzy of rushed explanations and giant crocodile tears that threatened to fill up the room and drown me. It sounded to me like she was trying to squeeze in all the information and details from the very beginning of all the madness up in a fraction of ten minutes.

In other words, (things are too messed up to leave the fourth wall standing at this point) Serena tried to squeeze in a grand total of one-hundred and seventy-eight chapters worth of exposition into a ten minute explanation. Throw in tears and hysteria and we have a recipe for nonsense that goes completely over my head. Even without the tears and hysteria the stuff wouldn't have computed in my brain.

When Serena finally finished spilling her guts to me she let out a sigh, hung her head, and cried silently. The silence was welcome, but I knew it wouldn't last very long. She was just waiting for me to respond.

"So...you don't know where Mina is?"

Serena glared up at me and suddenly I found myself backing away from her, terrified of what she was like when she was angry.

"Joey!" she screeched, her hands locking around my throat in a somewhat loose grip. Shaking me she continues with, "I just told you that Mina left Ashford with a lady that's bound to be some kind of psycho-maniac with a fetish for feasting on you and Mina's unborn children!"

Unborn children!? Where the heck did this meatball head get the idea that Mina and I are going to have kids? We're not married! We're not even dating! Seriously, is every one of Mina's old friends a complete nutcase?

"She could be anywhere in the settlement by now!" Serena continued, still kinda choking me. I wasn't turning blue in the face or anything, but the shaking is getting out of hand. I can barely see straight.

Letting out a groan I place my hands over her forearms and force her to stop moving entirely.

Serena blinked, more than a little shocked. "Wow...you've got a really firm grip Joey."

"Serena, try to focus for a second," I began, "_Wow, I never thought I'd ever say that to a person. _You said that Mina is out in the settlement now with a woman who could potentially be a killer immortal?"

"Basically."

"Well..." I wasn't sure if I could find the right words for this, "that's messed up."

"Yeah, it is," Serena replied with a soft groan.

Just then the door opened and Serena's friend Ami and the younger Lamperouge brother entered.

"Ami!" Serena exclaimed, jumping away from me in favor of tackling her friend. "Thank goodness you're alright."

The blue-haired girl winced a bit. "Serena, I'm still injured. You're hurting me."

"Oh!" Serena immediately let go and backed up a little. "Sorry." She turned to...well I forgot his name.

"Thanks so much for keeping Ami safe, Rolo."

Good timing Serena.

Rolo nodded, looking confused. "Sure, uh...no problem Serena."

"Anyway," Ami began, frowning a bit, "I just got word from Lita. The Black Knights have wiped out a third of the military squadron stationed here. Suzaku has called for reinforcements from the bureau, but they won't arrive for another hour from the Okinawa base. Suzaku is doing his best but he just can't handle the brainwashed knights by himself. Given Lita's lack of piloting experience, she's doing more scouting than actual fighting. To make matters worse, neither of them have located Mina's mother even though she's leading them."

"What about Mina?" I interjected, leaning forward a bit. "Any word on her?"

Ami shook her head. "I'm sorry Joey, but the only thing we know is that Mina was piloting a custom Burai. There's a multitude of those in the settlement right now. There isn't a real way to track her down at this point."

"Custom what?"

"It's the type of knightmare frame predominately used by the Black Knights," Rolo clarified. "Finding Mina in one of them is going to be difficult, especially since that type of knightmare is perceived to be an enemy unit."

"Can someone speak to me in English please!"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Joey, what they're saying is that Mina is in a vehicle that belongs to the bad guys. That means that Suzaku and Lita might attack her by mistake, thinking she's the enemy and that also means she's going to be tougher to find unless they end up fighting with her."

"Thing is, I'm pretty sure Mina doesn't know how to properly pilot a knightmare," Rolo muttered, "if someone like Suzaku ends up targeting her without realizing it, she'll be dead before she can explain herself..."

"SHE'LL BE WHAT!?"

Serena, Ami, and Rolo watched me with wide eyes as I jumped out of the bed, practically leaping across the room to grab Rolo by the shoulders before screaming, "If Mina's in that kind of danger then we need to get out there and find her now!"

"Oh, nice going Rolo," Serena groaned as I continued shaking the guy as hard as I could. "Did you have to put it in those terms? Sheesh!"

"Serena's right," Ami chided, "saying things like that will just make Joey worry more than he needs to. Mina is perfectly capable of handling herself. I'm sure she's alright."

"That's right, there's no need to worry."

"Oh sure!" I shouted, shaking Rolo harder without glancing back to see Serena's expression. "That's coming from the girl who was wailin' ten seconds ago about some psycho immortal feasting on our unborn children!"

"Joey please calm down. Rolo's turning blue!" Ami exclaimed, looking paler than before.

By that point Rolo was a mess of dizziness and drool. Realizing this, I finally let him go, but he ended up falling backward to the floor a moment later with stars dancing around his head.

There was a pause in the room as I glanced between Serena and Ami. "Why didn't either of you try to catch him?"

Serena shrugged and Ami just brought her hand to her forehead in exasperation.

Before anything else could happen a beeping filled the room. It was coming from the inside of Serena's purse.

The blonde blinked for a couple of seconds before rushing over to the small clutch. After opening it she pulled out a small wristwatch and opened it, revealing the screen inside. For a few seconds there was a bit of snow there and then Rei's face appeared on the tiny screen.

"Rei!" Serena exclaimed, relief clear in her voice. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"And I'm not the only one," Rei answered a bit shakily. "I was able to escape with Lelouch too. It was a close call, but we're both alright."

"How did you get away from E.E.?" Ami asked, coming to stand next to Ami by the bed.

"You wouldn't believe it but Mina ended up saving the day along with an unlikely ally," Rei explained.

"Unlikely ally?" Serena questioned, her smile widening. "Did this person happen to have orange eyes like that cannibal guy?"

"Yeah, her name is Ophelia and she's his sister," Rei replied, "Apparently she's been waiting for a chance to go up against E.E. for a good long time. She's fighting her now."

"What about Mina?" I interjected, forcing my way between the two girls so Rei could see my face. "What happened to her? Is she alright?"

Rei frowned. "Honestly Joey, I don't know. Mina left before Lelouch and I escaped and based on what she said to Ophelia, she got a little knightmare training from her. I'm guessing that she's gone back to the settlement to find her mother before any of us do. She still thinks I'm out to kill her."

"Are you?"

"Not unless there's no other choice," Rei answered. "You have to understand Joey. As Sailor Scouts we have a duty to protect the innocent no matter the cost to us. We want to help Mina save her mother but she's out of control at this point."

She paused and waited in case I wanted to say anything before she continued. I didn't say a word.

"You aren't going to like my saying this, but I believe the reason M asked me to kill Mina's mother was because she can see what's going to happen to Mina if she ends up pulling that trigger herself. As much as Mina wants to deny it, she knows the Britanninan government will want blood for this. If her mother is captured by them she'll be tortured and then publically executed."

She paused again for a few seconds. "The last thing Mina wants is for her mother to suffer. If she thinks killing her will set her free, she'll do it, but you and I both know that she can't handle having that blood on her hands. More than that...Mina has to realize that she can't have her former life back. None of us can. This Japan is not the Japan she left behind and all of us have changed dramatically. She has to accept that Joey. She has to accept that the past is over."

The room was silent after that except for Rolo groaning as he rose to a sitting position on the floor. Serena and Ami's eyes were on me while Rei's gaze had lowered. She was probably looking toward the ground.

As for me, I stood thinking about all the things she had just said for a good five minutes.

Rei had made her point. Now I have to make mine.

"I'm not gonna pretend that I understand all this," I began. "The stuff about what it means to be a Sailor Scout, the Geass mumbo jumbo, knightmares, the Black Knights, immortals, or any of that. Honestly, none of that makes any sense to me, but I'll tell ya what does."

Clenching my hands into fists I stare into the small screen of Serena's communicator. "One of my closest friends is really hurtin out there. All she wants is be held in the arms of both her parents and know that they aren't going anywhere. She wants to have some sense of normalcy again with her friends. Simply put, she wants what anybody wants, to be happy. What she has is a mother that's gone out of her skull thanks to some nutcase bent on revenge and a father that's closer to death every hour that passes. She came back home expecting everything to be close to the way she left it only to find that most everything she loved is gone. Most importantly her so-called best friends, her teammates, won't stand by her when she needs them the most. That's what I'm getting from all this."

"But Joey..."

"I didn't interrupt you while you made your point so let me finish mine," I cut in angrily, causing Rei to jump slightly from the other side. "She needed all of your support. You didn't give her any. You've gotten so caught up in this war between Britannia and Japan and your duty as Sailor scouts that you've forgotten what it means to be a friend. You made a good point about Mina living in the past. She shouldn't live in the past, but she needs to be able to have hope in the future. By not supporting her, by saying to her that you were going to kill her mom if things got too bad, you basically said that it didn't matter what she felt about the situation. You continue to state that the hope is so slim that there's none and so she shouldn't even try. How did you expect Mina to react to that? You think anyone would take that without putting up a fight? How would you feel if someone did that to you?"

No one said anything, but it was clear that everyone got the point I was trying to make.

"All of you need to make things right with her," I stated, "you most of all Rei. You need to do more than just apologize. You need to support Mina and help her save her mom. If you're just gonna give up before even trying there's no point in living at all."

Serena's gaze shifted as I walked around her, not bothering to look back as I stalked toward the automated doors.

"Joey! Where are you going!?" she shouted, competing with the click of the doors.

I let the sound of the doors closing behind me answer her question. I had said everything I needed to. No more words were needed.

Besides that, I've always been a man of action rather than words. I'm going to find Mina. I won't let her face this alone.

To be honest, I'm all too aware of how stupid searching for Mina in a war zone is. I haven't thought all of them through, but I know there are high risks involved. Anything could happen to me out there.

Regardless of those risks, I have to follow my gut on this. My gut is screaming at me to find Mina and make sure she's okay. I won't feel right until I know she's in one piece both physically and emotionally.

Following the signs I walk through the hallways and enter into the elevator with a few doctors and two nurses. The tension is thick in the air for me, mainly because the doctors and nurses are discussing people's injuries and the rising death toll. My heart starts pounding as they talk and at each stop the doctors and nurses get off on, I feel it beat faster and faster. Even though the elevator only stops twice, the tension mounts in my mind every time the doors cling open and shut.

I feel like I'll be back here soon.

In a body bag.

The thought terrifies me and almost convinces me to forget all about Mina and leave this entire mess to her. It's not like I know her that well anyway. I mean, we've been in each others lives for how long exactly? A few months? She doesn't mean enough to me that I would put my safety on the line, right? I'm not a stranger to danger but...this is pushing it on a major level. There are people that need me back home in Domino, most importantly my little sister Serenity.

Still, even though my heart continues to pound and the different scenarios of a possible death filter in and out of my head, it's clear to me that I've made up my mind and that there's no changing it. Mina is important to me like it or not and the truth is (though admitting it right now is a struggle) I'd do just about anything for her without hesitation.

When the elevator finally opens on the lobby floor, it's no surprise to me that Ami is already waiting there. Rolo is nearby though he's keeping his distance from me. They must have taken the stairs.

Glaring I continued on my way, avoiding eye-contact with her as I pass by.

But her voice ends up stopping me.

"Joey, once you leave this hospital we can't protect you," Ami began. "How do you think Mina would feel should anything happen? You know as well as I do that she'll blame herself."

Instead of answering I ask, "Where's Serena? Shouldn't she be down here too?"

"She's still speaking with Rei," she replied. "You were right about everything Joey. We abandoned Mina and at this point, I don't know if we can repair our friendship with her. Our whole team was falling apart long before she came back."

"Why am I not surprised," I muttered.

"Still...I'm glad that she has you Joey."

A short gasp of surprise slipped through my lips and though I had intended to keep walking without looking back, I turned around to look at the blue-haired girl.

She was smiling with tears in the corners of her eyes. "I just have one question. Are you sure you're prepared for what's out there. It's a gruesome sight."

I probably wasn't, but nodded anyway.

Ami sighed, closing her eyes. A few tears slipped out before she opened them again. "Joey, please be careful and when you find Mina please tell her we love her and that we're sorry."

"You aren't going to stop me?"

"I had planned to, but...it's clear to me that nothing I say will change your mind," she explained. "All I ask is for you to be careful. You're important to Mina; therefore, you're important to us. She needs you Joey. Don't abandon her like we did."

Smirking I gave her a thumbs up. "Ya don't ever have to worry about that. I promised her I'd always be there for her and I never break a promise to a friend."

Ami nods and more tears run down her cheeks. "Don't let me keep you then. Go on."

"Right!"

"Oh, and Joey!"

I stop and turn back around. "Yeah?"

She takes a few steps closer to me and then whispers, "There's a black Camero parked on the side of the building. It's already been hotwired and the door is unlocked."

_"That definitely saves me the trouble of breaking into a car myself," _I thought, smiling at her."Thanks Ami. I appreciate the help." With that said I took off for the front doors. Ami didn't call out to me again.

I have to say, of all of Mina's old friends, I think I like Ami the most right now.

* * *

><p><em>And so the race against time has begun.<em>

_The complete layout of the situation is as follows..._

_Starting with Kara Fennette and Fernando Green, both are getting treated for injuries caused by the immortal going by the alias of A.A. The saucy red-head with bright green eyes has already been patched up and at this moment she's on the phone, calling in reinforcements from every available port. During the time that Serena was explaining the entire spectrum of the issues she and the other Sailor Scouts had been dealing with in the past few months, Kara was making a second phone call to her engineering team with a not so polite request for them to send her knightmare to the Tokyo Settlement on the double. With the weakened military faction barely hanging on, it became inexplicably clear to the twenty-one year-old that things were about to get ugly for not only the civilians but for those who had been charged to protect the settlement from this exact issue. Though not primarily someone who held the numbers at high standards, she had interacted with Suzaku Kururugi enough to see that he was a decent man with a mindset geared toward peace. The disaster befalling the citizens did not bode well for him._

_That brings us back to Fernando Green. He is still under extensive surgery, hanging between life and death. Kara didn't think of him as she conducted her business. There was no time to be worried over him and quite frankly, he was to blame for the situation escalating so far in her mind._

_At the same time, she felt pity for the younger man. That pity kept her rooted outside the hall leading to the different OR's. She would have followed the doctors inside in scrubs had they permitted it, just to keep an eye on the Brazilian. She didn't want his death to be on her hands, but more than that...she needed to know more about E.E. and the other immortals so that the tragedies surrounding her wouldn't come to pass again._

_Unfortunately for her, she was stuck in a position where she could do nothing but wait._

_A couple of floors up, Serena Tsukino was still speaking with Rei Hino through her wristwatch communicator. They were brainstorming a new plan together, one that would hopefully lead to the salvation of Mina's mother. Still, there were obvious problems with said plan, problems both of them were having a hard time ignoring._

_Ami Mizuno stood in the lobby with Rolo Lamperouge nearby. She was doing well to hide her discomfort with the injury she'd received. Rolo still couldn't comprehend why she had protected him, even though she had already explained it twenty minutes earlier on the way to the hospital. At this moment he's contemplating whether or not he should kill her and Serena too._

_The outer Sailor Soldiers that had been captured by the Britannian government: Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh, and Setsuna Meioh, are at this moment desperately trying to escape the rapidly collapsing building of the prison. Whether they'll escape or not is still up in the air._

_Kallen Kozuki and Hotaru Tomoe are on their own mission this night: to save the outer senshi. Katase Urabe is not too far behind them on that mission._

_Lita Kino and Suzaku Kururugi are in their respective knightmares, locked in tense battles. For Lita, the battles are especially taxing, but so far she is holding her own._

_Rei Hino hangs up on her friend and turns to Lelouch Lamperouge. The two of them talk for a moment and then the two of them steal a motorbike that belongs to one of the council members. Instead of heading toward the hospital, the two immediately drive off in the direction of Hikawa Temple._

_What neither of them know yet...is that Hikawa Temple has been destroyed._

_In the major conflict, the center characters are rapidly taking paths that will violently converge._

_Within Ashford Academy's expansive library, Ophelia Hyuga stands before the demon that started it all, holding a staff with a red crystal orb at the top in both her hands. With fixed orange eyes she concentrates, preparing her next onslaught of fire based attacks._

_E.E. smirks with crimson eyes ablaze with amusement. In each hand she held a rapier. She was also using fire based attacks...for now._

_As the two immortal women clashed, Joey Wheeler began speeding through the interstate, avoiding oncoming traffic as it erratically moved about the roads without any order. Wrecks happened continuously around him as he drove, but he barely took notice of it. All his thoughts were on navigating through the chaos just enough to find Mina. From there he'd figure the rest out._

_Lastly, Minako Aino, within her custom Burai knightmare frame, was closing in on the Black Knights and her estranged mother, Cecelia May Ashford._

_And so, destiny is crafting its path. The future depicted in the painting coming closer to view._

_Minako Aino...Beware..."the theif comes to steal, kill, and destroy."_

* * *

><p>AN: And that's how this chapter ends guys. That final sentence, the one that says, "The thief comes to steal, kill, and destroy," is from John 10:10 in the Bible. Thought you guys should know that. Anyway, be sure to review and let me know what you got from this. Once again this probably feels more like a filler chapter that was rushed a bit. The next chapter is where things get real. From here on, everything is going to be ten times more intense. Be prepared. Until then, see ya!


	26. Death to Innocence Part 3

A/N: It's been too long since I last updated, so I'm not going to waste much time on this author's note. Just know that this chapter is rated **M** and before long the rating of the entire story may or may not jump to the **M** rating. Special thanks to a friend who talked me through this chapter. You know who you are. Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: We don't have any time for that.

Chapter 26

Death to Innocence Part 3

_In the skies above Tokyo Settlement's Government Bureau, Lita Kino's entire body shook. Terror was coursing through her as her eyes locked on the ground far below her through the monitors of her Camelot Knightmare Frame, but despite her anxiety while piloting the machine so high above solid ground, the shaking in her body was a result of the carnage in the streets and the thick smoke in the air. Sicne her piloting skills weren't very good, Suzaku had instructed her to stay in the skies unless he needed back-up. With most of the Black Knight knightmares still being ground based, Lita was fairly safe in the position. The only thing she really had to do was dodge when a knightmare aimed an attack her way though most never reached her. She was a good three hundred feet above the government bureau and it was pretty tall to start with._

_Half an hour earlier she had dropped Suzaku off on the roof of the building and from there he had managed to make his way inside. While waiting for him to launch into the sky in the Lancelot, Lita called Ami and caught her up on the situation, informing her that a third of the operatives surrounding the bureau had been wiped out by the Black Knights. Since making the call, Suzaku had safely made contact with his associates Professor Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy. With their help, he launched the giant metal robot into the chaos of the streets. At this point, Lita was merely scouting the area for him and keeping out of the way while he slowly began to turn the tide of battle alone._

_She hated it, but she knew it was for the best. She didn't have the skill set to fight in a knightmare. Unfortunately, Lita wasn't certain Suzaku could handle the entirety of the brainwashed Black Knights and Mina's mother on his own, especially with his current mindset._

_The senshi of thunder could see nearly everything from her place in the sky, but she hadn't been able to locate the manic woman yet._

_Meanwhile, within the cockpit of his own knightmare, Suzaku Kururugi was tearing through the center of enemy frames, barely giving the pilots enough time to eject. His mind was consumed with rage as well as fear towards his estranged friend Rei Hino, an object of constant confusion for him. Due to his concern, he wasn't thinking as clearly as he needed to._

_As he turned a corner, he caught sight of another custom Burai frame. He attacked without hesitation, distraction clouding his judgement when he launched his slash harkens toward the machine. Had he been paying attention, he would have noted that the machine had been still prior to his arrival. Furthermore, he would have noticed that the pilot of this Burai was just pressing random buttons to save themselves from certain death._

_The pilot of this Burai was none other than Minako Aino._

_Elsewhere, A1 and A.A. had just reached the underground tunnels of Narita. Their allies from the order had started the ritual to restore E.E.'s full powers without them, but A1 and A.A. were alble to slip in to aide them without trouble. They all stood in a circle with the Millennium Ring sitting on circular table before them. _

_However, within the item, an evil spirit was beginning to stir._

_At Ashford Academy, the rise in E.E.'s strength was causing major issues for Ophelia Hyuga, the triplet that had gone rouge. The intensity of the battle was overwhelming for the younger immortal, but she continued on, hoping to buy as much time as possible for Mina, Rei, and Lelouch. She understood that doing so was a big risk for her and her brothers, nevertheless she fought with ferocity and determination. It was high time to do the right thing from her point of view. She refused to allow the immortal demon to continue on her rampage without a fight._

_She would give her all. One way or another._

* * *

><p>"OPHELIA!"<p>

E.E.'s rapier slammed against the edge of my staff, nearly cutting it in half. She lifted her leg next, slamming it into my stomach. A tremendous force surged through my body, sending me across the room and through the window that had been a good twenty feet behind me. Glass shattered, falling to the icy ground below. Some of the shards pierced me, but I barely noted the pain as I maneuvered my body to twist into a three hundred and sixty degree layout flip. My feet slid slightly on the icy ground, but otherwise it was a solid landing.

Breathing hard I stared up at the window I'd just fallen out of. E.E. stopped at the window, staring down at me with pure contempt in her now crimson orbs.

Fighting a smirk, I tossed away my broken staff and dipped my index finger into the gash E.E. had inflicted on my left arm a few minutes earlier. "I didn't think you would attack me so viciously. Did my betrayal rattle you that much?"

E.E.'s response was nothing more than a shrug as she jumped from the second story window. Landing in a crouch, her expression shifted into one of joy.

"On the contrary," she stated, marching forward slowly with her two black rapiers in hand. "I'm glad you finally grew a backbone. What's infuriating is your inoppurtune timing. Still, now that you have betrayed me, I can finally kill you without reservations and still keep your brothers under my thumb."

Narrowing my gaze I answered, "Is that so? E.E., A1 and A.A. wouldn't continue to help you if they found out that you had killed me."

"Are you begging for your life with that statement?"

"No, I'm simply stating a fact." With shaky fingers I drew a quick alchemy symbol on top of my hand. I closed my eyes, concentrating my mana into the symbol. "Besides that, I don't plan on dying. I'm mroe skilled than you think."

"Are you?"

_"I am_," I thought, opening my eyes as the symbol on my hand glowed. The blood lifted from the back of my hand, transforming into thick red ribbons. E.E. started forward at the same moment, the force of her steps causing bits of the pavement to crack beneath her boots. I twisted out of the way of one of E.E.'s blades then ducked to avoid the other before rolling along the ground, twisting the ribbon around E.E.'s body as I continued to dodge her attacks. While dodging, I drew another alchemic symbol on my left hand, using my ability over matter to force the ribbon around E.E.'s torso.

"Now burn!" I screamed, willing for the ribbons made from my blood to transmute into strings of fierce flames. The immortal demon didn't even flinch.

"Foolish pest" she snarled, dispelling the flames after only a few seconds had passed. She glared at me, watching me closely as smoke lifted from her body. A couple of burn marks had appeared along her face and over her clothes, but otherwise she was fine. I'll have to use another tactic to subdue her. The ritual my brothers are leading has definitely taken effect. I'm not sure how long I'll last like this, but for now...

Summoning more blood ribbons, I concentrate my energy again and transmute the ribbons into two red metal staves. Dual weilding isn't a skill I've mastered, but hopefully I can use these to conjure up more flames to protect myself, perhaps go on the offensive.

E.E. didn't waste a breath on words, choosing instead to summon some flames of her own before racing toward me again with her rapiers that transformed into katanas before my eyes. In an attempt to match her intensity I rushed forward, tightly clutching my two staves. The metals clashed, causing red and blue sparks to fly into the air. We continued on like this for a while, the two of us parrying off each others attacks before going on the offensive once more. Sparks continued to fly between her two swords and my staves, lighting up the sky above us in flashes of light. Had anyone been around to watch, they would have thought it to be a spectacular production laid out by two experienced performers.

Of course, one look at our expressions would have told the true story instantly.

This is a battle to the death.

With a forceful flick of her right wrist, E.E. knocked the staff in my left hand away from me. Her second blade came toward me in a stabbing motion, but I was able to block it with my remaining staff before using my mana to propel me back ten feet away from her. My breathing had turned ragged by this point, but E.E.'s was even, her stance solid as my body shook from the effort of keeping up this intense battle.

In the centuries I've lived, no battle has ever pushed me to my limit like this. This is partially due to the fact that I'm dealing with a woman whose gainig more strength by the second. And thanks to the wound she inflicted on me earlier, I'm getting weaker. All along the pavement I can see small splotches of my blood. I won't die from blood loss, but if I pass out from it, E.E. can take my Code and that'll be the end.

I don't want things to end here...not yet.

"_I have to think of a way to kill her_," I thought, holding my remaining staff out before me as she began to approach again. "_That's the only way to dismantle this web of madness she's woven for me, my brothers, and everyone else involved in her quest for revenge. But how can I do it? What can I do?"_

"You can die," E.E. muttered, her body disappearing before my eyes. Frantically I looked around, focusing all my energy into reinforcing my eyes in order to catch glimpses of her. I see a blur of her shape, but her movements are too erratic to trace a pattern. Her energy is surging all around me, but surely she can't be everywhere at once. I need to anticipate where she's going to strike. Knowing the coward E.E. is, she's most likely to attack me...

Quickly inclining my gaze over my shoulder, I looked for any sign of her blade angling toward my back.

"Sorry, but you guessed wrong."

Moving on pure instict, I shift my body and my staff to the right of me. The metal meets E.E.'s blade, but the angling of my staff caused the first katana to slide over it and across my side. The pain was sharp and it burned intensely, but I didn't focus on it. E.E.'s second blade was quickly surging toward my head. My only weapon was still blocking E.E.'s first sword, so I had no way of moving away from her.

Once more pure instict guided me and I lifted my left hand to grip the blade, stopping it in its tracks for what would only be a few seconds. The force of the blade should have cut my hand in half, but thankfully I'd had enough sense to reinforce my skin to prevent this. Even so, crimson liquid seeped from my hand, glinting darkly off the black metal of the katana. Without a second of hesitation I rammed my knee into her stomach, using most of my mana to send her spiriling away from me. Using more of my mana, I jumped back another fifteen feet as a means to put more distance between us, but when I stopped moving my staff slipped from my hand. My legs buckled, causing me to fall to my knees as I inhaled the crisp winter air.

Is this...is this how it ends...

The shaking fingers of my left hand clutched my bleeding right side. My reserves of energy were falling fast and all the while, my actions had barely inflicted any damage. E.E. was already on her feet again, smirking at me from across the courtyard. Within seconds she was standing a mere five feet away. With a chuckle she stabbed one of her swords into the cracks between the concrete tile beneath our feet before transforming her second katana into a curved saber with a glistenning white blade.

"How fitting," she breathed, her crimson eyes scanning the sword, "for such a pure heart to meet its end through such a pristine blade. The contrast of red and white will make for a beautiful memory. I'll be sure that your brothers know of your valiant efforts to protect me."

The immortal demon laughed again, reveling in her victory. She had won, we both knew it, but...

"_No...I still have one tactic left. With my energy so low, it won't be enough to kill E.E., but it'll buy us more time. It'll give me time...time to find Akito...time to tell him..."_

Tears gathered in the corners of my eyes. This was the end. I knew that, but even with that knowledge clearly etched into my mind, I reached for my staff and held on to it as tightly as I could.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, hoping to distract her. "I would never protect you."

"But A1 and A.A. don't know that now do they?" E.E. cut in, laughing again. "It'll be a simple task really, convincing them that Mina is responsible for your death."

I continued forcing mana into my staff. "You coward. Of course you'd pin my death on someone else, someone with no reason to kill me."

"I can convince your brothers otherwise." The demon took a few steps closer. "A.A. in particular will be very easy to convince, as he would have no reason not to believe me. Now that I think of it, he'll be too distraught from losing both his siblings in one night."

For a moment my mind blanked and the mana I was forcing into my staff stopped flowing. "What?"

E.E. outright laughed, the sound echoing into the night like a dark serenade. "That expression is priceless. I never get tired of seeing it."

With newfound rage I focused my energy on the mana flow again. "Explain yourself! Right now!"

"My, my, now that's no way to ask little Ophelia," E.E. taunted, giggling. "No matter, I'll take it as your final request. You do remember how you gained your immortality, yes?"

How I became immortal is the one thing I could never forget. It was during the first Holy Grail War, in which my servant from the future, Rider, Akito Hyuga, was brutally murdered by E.E. after he killed her servant Assassin, which all those participating had believed to be dead, as a means to save me and Laurent. I was in a state of near death. I couldn't speak or scream my protests at the sights happening before my eyes, but I witnessed them. I watched E.E. manipulate André into accepting a code from our dear friend Xion so he could be with us when E.E. gave away one of her spare codes to me...and extended it to...

"You mean..."

"That's right," E.E. answered, thoroughly proud with herself. "Your code and A1's code are linked. If I take one away, the other goes bye bye."

That means...if I die here than Laurent will too. André will be alone.

With renewed determination I forced the last bit of mana I could transfer into my staff. I wish I would have known this sooner. Had I known...no...even if I had known I wouldn't have done anything differently. My entire life has been spent living in fear of E.E.. In response to that fear I have ruined innocent lives, have taken part in bringing E.E.'s plans to fruition, and most importantly, I allowed her to gain full influence over my brothers. I never told them the truth of what happened that day, the day we all became immortal. I never told them and because of that...because of that we're all doomed to die horrible deaths with no guarantee if there will be anything better waiting for us on the other side. My brothers and I have done nothing to deserve anything better, but perhaps if I can kill E.E. here and now...

If I can manage the impossible, then everyone can be happy and this awful world can perhaps become a better place, a place where my brothers and I can live out our lives without the constant fighting and bloodshed.

I've never tried this tactic before, and despite knowing the theory behind it, I'm not sure if I can manage a proper Broken Phantasm, if it's even possible for a mage to do...but I must try. I have to try for the sake of my brothers. At the very least, I have to survive long enough to tell them the truth.

My expression must have changed as I lifted up my staff because E.E. started to move into a defensive position, but by that time my staff had already transformed into a spear. Forcing the last bit of mana I could muster into my feet, I jumped up from the ground and hurled the weapon toward her with all my might. E.E. immediately moved to counteract it with her saber, just as I'd predicted.

"Game over, E.E..."

The explosion was loud and fierce. Its shockwaves pushed me back a couple of feet and shattered all the windows in the campus building in the distance. For a moment I feared the explosion would take the entire building out, but thankfully E.E. and I had moved out of range. The building remained in tact even as the flames surrounding my adoptive mother continued to rise to the black sky above us. I could hear E.E. screaming within the spiral of flames, could see her silhouette disappearing little by litte as the seconds ticked away and the screams became softer, fading away into nothing.

Though my breathing was erratic and the dizziness was overtaking me, I felt gratified. She was gone...the demon was finally gone, erased from history, erased from the world. Laurent and I are safe and André isn't going to be alone. He won't have to suffer through a loss he's not prepared to face.

I can see Rider...Akito once more. Perhaps be someone he can know and care about for real.

Because at one time, when he and I were fighitng side by side in the first and second Holy Grail War...he and I were in love.

Once the flames began to die down, I rose to my feet. My body was beginning to repair itself from my previous wounds. My side is still a problem, but one I can manage until I reach my brothers in Narita.

Turning away from the dying flames, I allow myself to smile genuinely and fully. The tears I had held back before finally leaked out and a shaky breath escaped me. The burden that's been on my shoulders for so long is finally...

"Aaa...gaaa...wha..."

Without warning, my muscles tense painfully, causing me to gasp as it involuntarily and unnaturally twists to face the dying flames again. My eyes widen in horror upon hearing the sound of my bones cracking at the unnatural movements. Once more my breathing turns erratic.

But the horror at hearing that sound is nothing compared to what my eyes see in the flames.

"No..." I breathed, barely able to shake my head from side to side as my body stiffens again against its will. "No!"

"That's...right..." the grotesque figure before me trails off. The voice is a terrible, demonic, and unrecognizable rasp, but I know whose speaking. Still...

Looking at her now, I can see where she was able to sheild herself. The bottom half of her body was in tact. The left side of her torso a bit charred, but the skin I was able to see was flawless, untouched by my attack.

Nevertheless, my Broken Phantasm had done its job in damaging her. In truth, it was far more than I expected yet not enough.

E.E.'s right arm was just beige bone with patches of black ash staining it. There was no skin or blood wrapped around it, just the skeletal structure hanging fron her shoulder, which was a bloody mess of skin and burned muscle that was slowly falling to the pavement below her feet. Her neck was bleeding profusely, to the point where had she been anyone else, she would have fallen face first to the icy ground, but this was E.E., the monstrous immortal demon who could seemingly survive through anything, even the most intense attack from a centuries old mage.

Still, the most terrifying damage had been done to her face. Her short blonde locks were gone, leaving her bald, not that it really mattered at this point. Blood was streaming down from the top of her skull which was the only skin remaining on her face. The rest was a skeleton head, covered in crimson lines that streamed from her crown and her right eye socket. The left eyeball was still intact in the socket, but the entire thing looked red with the black pupil standing out from it. Pieces of muscle slid from her cheekbones and down her torso, leaving a long trail of red before splattering on the ground. The only thing that had remained in tact on her face was her teeth, though they were stained red as well.

As I stared at her, looking over all the damage my Broken Phantasm had caused, I could only wonder how she was still alive, how she was still standing, how she was using her power over Geass to manipulate my body into this helpless position.

E.E.'s footsteps were slow, almost zombie like as she stumbled forward, clearly in pain. I almost felt pity for her, guilt for inflicting that kind of torturous pain on her, but then I remembered what had brought us here and the rage and desperation I had felt only minutes earlier returned.

"Why!" I screamed, fighting to break free from E.E.'s hold on me. "Why don't you just die!"

E.E. didn't answer. She passed by the katana still lying on the ground.

"You're nothing but a monster!" I continued despite the pain in my muscles. I could feel E.E.'s hold over them, over my entire body. "I hate you! I wish my mother would have just let my father kill us. Anything would have been better than living out my days under your thumb!" Broken sobs escaped me at the realization that was slowly overcoming me. This was the end for me and for Laurent too. We're both going to die.

"_André...I'm so sorry... _"

My body ceased struggling, I didn't have the strength to fight anymore. All I can do now is wait for the end.

E.E. growled, her left hand glowing red. Slowly she lifted it up, clear pain in her expression even though her left arm and hand hadn't been damaged by the blast. She closed in on me, her swaying movements more frightening than the quick speed and accuracy she had exhibited only a few minutes ago.

Perhaps it was that skeletal face that made it worse...the fact that she looks just like Assassin did when he used his Noble Phantasm to make a copy of my heart...and destoryed it by gripping it in his hand.

A snarl ripped through the air, then pain as E.E.'s hand, surrounded by a sharp red aura, pierced through my chest. Her finger nails crawled through the cavity of my chest, searching for my heart while causing me pure agony. I screamed the entire time.

Gripping my heart, she muttered, in that demonic voice, "Are you going to beg for your life now?"

She squeezed and the unbearable pain made me scream louder. My body started to glow. She's taking my code.

I couldn't fight back.

"This is the price you pay...for crossing me," she continued, her body glowing too. "You should have thought of the consequences...before letting little Mina get into your head. Don't you worry about her though...when I recover...I'll be sure to get revenge for you. In my mind, since you've always been such a weak little brat, I blame her for your fatal burst of bravery and A1's death. A.A. will feel the same, regardless of whether he knows what really transpired here or not."

Blood spewed from my mouth, further staining her skeletal face, but I managed to choke out a few last words.

"You...will...lose...in the...end."

Black dots were beginning to cloud my vision.

"You are the one whose lost, Ophelia Hyuga," E.E. muttered, a bit of her normal voice returnning. "You are the one that's dying."

She was right and yet, somehow I mustered a rebuttal with a smile on my face.

"I...gained..." trailing off I coughed out more blood, but after a fleeting moment of dizziness I picked up where I left off. "E.E., I gained...the strength to stand up for myself...and to...stand up...for what's right. You may have defeated me...you may have killed Laurent in the process...but..." I couldn't say anymore. My strength was leaving me.

But André will live. The road ahead will be painful for him, but he knows the history of our family's bloodline thanks to me. When he's able, he'll recover my notes, spell books, and most importantly...the journals. In one of them, he will learn the terrible truth about our adoptive mother, how she manipulated all of us into becoming her slaves. When that day comes, I know he will do everything in his power to help the Sailor Scouts destory her. That's all...that's all I can hope for now...my time on this Earth has come to an end. But still...

Akito...I...wish...

"Goodbye, Ophelia."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the settlement<p>

Mina P.O.V.

A loud metal screeching sounded in my ears as the right arm of my knightmare lifted to block relentless oncoming attacks from the white knightmare. For the last few minutes I've been trying to turn on a communication link, but between glancing at the manual and pressing random buttons to save myself from certain death, I was quickly adopting the mentality of "fight or get curb stomped by this insane knucklehead."

At the same time, there's a feeling of complete dread sitting in the pit of my stomach. My Geass is trying to activate too, but to let it show me some event from the past right now would mean my death at the hands of this guy in front of me. Darn it, if he'd just give me a minute to figure out these whacked out communication systems I could let the him know that I'm not his enemy. Then again, the way he's attacking me...he's not the kind of person who can be reasoned with.

The white knightmare lifted its red metal sword in the air. In the blink of an eye, the weapon was flying toward my cockpit. Thankfully my reflexes kicked in and I was able to steer the machine away just enough so that the metal sword went through the left arm of the knightmare instead of through me. A siren sounded for a few seconds to remind me that the machine's arm was gone, not that I really needed it. The amount of trouble I'm in is obvious from how fervently this guy is pursuing me.

"_I won't last much longer_," I thought, breathing erratically while my fingers went to work on pressing random buttons again to defend myself. "_Aside from shooting artilery at this guy and dodging, I've got nothing to work with. My time with Ophelia definitely helped me learn the basics, but this guy is coming at me with everything he's got. At most, only seconds stand between me and a grave, but I can't let myself get killed here. I have to find my mom and somehow snap her out of E.E.'s control. Still, even if I manage to get out of here..."_

The feeling of dread in my stomach doubled and my throat tightened as beads of sweat began to slide down my face. I bit down on my tongue and pressed on the top button on the control stick that controlled the right arm of my knightmare. At least fifteen rounds of bullets escaped the gun built into the arm, but the white knightmare dodged all of them with a freaky green sheild. In the next second he was sending out slash harkens. I managed to avoid them, but only because my knightmare had begun sliding down a steep hill. The white knightmare is still following me though and at this rate...

"Tell me where your leader is now and you won't be executed later!"

My eyes widened. "_That voice!? I know that voice...but who does it belong to...and how am I hearing it."_

Still blinking in confusion, I glance at all of the monitors in front of me. In one of them I see a small window that reads "sound only".

"Hey, can you..."

"I know you can hear me!"

My expression deadpanned. "Well, he obviously can't hear me." Wait a second, if he can't hear me but I can hear him that tha tmust mean that my microphone is muted. All I have to do is switch it on and then by some miracle I'll be able to talk my way out of this mess. After all, even as Sailor Venus, I can't do much in the seat of this cockpit. To continue fighting against this guy is just going to get me killed. Still, if he can't hear me and if I can't figure out how to turn my microphone back on then...

"This is your last chance," the voice continued, clearly upset. "Where is your leader!?"

"_I wish I knew,_" I thought, narrowing my gaze. "_Mom...I wish I knew where you were and what I could do to save you from E.E., but..." _My breath hitched in my throat then. My eyes closed.

The white knightmare aimed a blue gun towards the center of my knightmare as it continued to chase me through the streets "Answer me!"

"I don't know," I rasped out, my arms beginning to shake in contrast to my tightening grip around the controls. "I don't know!" Wet droplets of water seeped out from underneath my closed lids before rolling down my cheeks.

"Mom...where are you?"

The Geass kicked in then, almost as if it were in response to my desperate plea. I was transported to another place in the settlement, but I couldn't figure out where at first because the area was shrouded in a thick mist of thick black smoke. My eyes burned from it, causing more tears to leak from my eyes and into the fierce wind circulating around me.

"Was she here?" I asked aloud, glancing about but only seeing thick smoke rushing into the violent winds. An explosion sounded nearby. I turned around to see where it was coming from just as its shockwave tore through the ground underneath my feet, sending me flying into the air without warning.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

After a few flips through the air, my body slammed into pavement face first. Vision or no vision, hitting the pavement face first really, REALLY, hurts.

"The pain...is real," I muttered, slowly lifting myself from the asphalt My immediate reaction was to touch the right side of my face because it felt like it was melting off. Surprisingly, my skin still felt smooth to the touch despite the fact that it had just been very intimate with a very rough surface. I'll take it. Wouldn't want to add a messed up face to my list of problems right now.

With a groan I continue to peel myself away from the ground and notice the painted white line briefly as I do. Once fully upright, I start to fully take in the area around me. It's clear from the lines painted on the concrete that I'm standing in the middle of an interstate. There's a good amount of burning cars scattered about the road, some with corpses hanging out of the windows. They continue to burn, their bodies slowly turning to ash.

The sight saddens me, but there's nothing I can do about it at this point. I have to remember that I'm not really here right now. I'm still in the cockpit of the Burai...about to meet death at the hands of that white knightmare.

And if I'm about to meet death, then what's the point in me seeing this now. There's nothing I can do now. I've been backed into a corner with no hope for escape. If the vision was a response to me wanting to know where my mother is, it won't do me any good now. I can't reach her. I can't save her.

_"Don't act as if you haven't know that all along."_

My breath hitches in my throat at the thought, but I don't get a chance to really think about it. Before my eyes another white knightmare with blue and red accents flies across the sky, landing on a car that's about a yard away from me with a frightenning smash. The car was already burning, so it doesn't take long for the flames to surround the knightmare.

I start running toward the machine, temporarily forgetting that this is a vision of the past and that the person inside won't be able to see or hear me. I won't be able to help them either. I can't change what's already happened.

How far back did my Geass take me? How many minutes? How many hours? How much time is left?

_"You keep denying it, but you know that Rei and the others are right. It's too late."_

"Shut up," I muttered shakily, still racing toward the machine. The shield it was carrying was labeled with a police sticker, so the person inside...

I stop running then, watching in horror as a man stumbles out of the cockpit. Seconds later he's on the ground, too weak to continue walking. He starts crawling toward me, his gaze meeting something that's behind me.

With a groan he hangs his head while clenching his right hand into a fist. "Fire and brimstone everywhere." He let out a chuckle before spitting up blood. "The whole world must have died and gone straight to Hell. That's the only way to explain this mess."

I know I need to turn around to see who the man is talking to, but instead I don't move at all. I just stare at him and listen to the sounds echoing out behind me. It's the sound of someone getting out of a knightmare cockpit. I've heard it enough times tonight to know how it sounds.

Feet connect with the pavement. The sound is followed by quiet but foreboding footsteps. I know those footsteps. Those are the footsteps of the woman that tried to kill me four months ago.

_"You knew it then, Mina. And when you thought she was dead...a part of you was happy to be free of her betrayals. She betrayed you and your father. The betrayal started long before you were even born and continues to this day. In the end, it was your mother's decision to accept E.E. and Geass. She sealed all of your fates that day."_

"Shut up," I murmured, closing my eyes in an attempt to keep calm when my mother walks right through me. "It doesn't matter what she did in the past. It doesn't change the fact that she's my mother. I'm going to save her. I don't care what sacrifices have to be made. I'll..."

My rant trails off at a sudden crunch sound. I open my eyes to see my mother with a vacant and cold expression on her face. She stands over the defenseless man with the heel of her boot imbedded in his eye socket. His remaining eye, which I suddenly noticed was a chocolate brown, rolled into the back of his head. He was dead.

Mom's expression remained neutral as she lifted her foot, but it wasn't long before she was stomping on his head with more force. I watched on helplessly, unable to move or breathe as she stomped on his head over and over, turning it into red mush beneath the soles of her feet. Splashes of blood splattered against her clothes and face. Had I actually been standing there, that same blood would have covered my Sailor uniform...my face...

"_Do you see now? Do you see the futility of your efforts to save this woman? It's far too late for her. It has been for a long time."_

A woman's loud screaming echoed my ears then, followed by the screams of more innocent people from distances I shouldn't have been able to hear from. My mother turned away from the headless corpse in front of her. Hesitantly looking over my shoulder, I watched her move to a car that wasn't burning. A young woman was crying over the body of an infant...her baby most likely.

"Don't..." I whispered, my eyes zoning in on my mother's clean hands as she reached into the pocket of her jumpsuit. She withdrew a combat knife. The blade was clean too.

"_Even your father said it was too late. Isn't he the reason why you fought this hard? It wasn't for her...the betrayer..."_

"No..." my legs shook, but somehow I managed to keep standing, to keep watching my mother as she pulled the woman back by her hair and slash her throat without a hint of mercy. She continued to hold the woman's head back as her blood spilled down her body, covering the dead infant within seconds. I looked away from the sight after that and for the next minute I kept my eyes trained on the knightmare my mother had piloted. It was a custom Burai, not much different from the one I had been piloting.

"_Even if you free her from E.E.'s control now,"_ the voice in my head continued, "_she would never be able to find peace in this world. The victims of her crimes will demand for her life to be sacrificed. They won't accept any pleas for her life. And once you see this, you won't either."_

The wind picked up, the scene before me shifting again. I was still standing in the same place, but my mother and her knightmare were gone. The victims of my mother's killings still lay on the ground where she left them.

Distantly I hear the sound of a car. Without thinking I look in the direction of the sound.

The car comes toward me in slow motion. The car hadn't moved in slow motion in real time and it wasn't moving at this slowed speed because the car was seconds away from passing through me either.

It passed through me in slow motion...because I saw the driver.

The silence that followed the car's departure was deafenning. The golden strands of my hair flew back behind me, almost as if they had wanted to follow the car that was swiftly being carried away.

His name slipped through my lips silently as the sudden roar of sreeching metal sounded in my ears, throwing me back into reality before I had time to process what had just happened.

"Suzaku! Wait, that's...!"

I heard Lita's voice coming through the communication link, barely registering the fact that I had still been fighting against Suzaku this whole time. It didn't matter anymore anyway. Pure instinct was guiding me now. The fist of Suzaku's knightmare had already gone through the center of my knightmare. Hundreds of sirens were going off at once. The only choice left to me was to get out any way I could.

Without another second wasted, I typed in the command to open the cockpit just before my knightmare lost all power. It didn't open all the way thanks to this, but there was an opening big enough for me to quickly climb through. Driven by nothing but adrenaline and desperation, I clawed my way out of the cockpit and onto the right shoulder of my knightmare. Beneath me I could hear the machine breaking in two, but I didn't look down or at the white knightmare less than a foot away. There was no time to look for where Lita could be either. There wasn't a spare second to look at anything.

All I did after getting onto the shoulder of that knightmare, was jump.

Only after did I look for anything that could save me from my fall. For a split second I noted where Suzaku and I had been...it was that same interstate from my vision...which means...

I look down and see a cluster of trees below me.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN!"

I fling the love chain above me toward the guard rail. The chain just barely reaches it, halting my fall as I plummet through the remaining leaves hanging on the first few trees.

For a few seconds I just hang there and focus on breathing in and out. Unless Suzaku and Lita saw me jump from the knightmare's cockpit, they'll think I'm as good as dead. Right now, it's better for me to let them believe that.

"_I don't know how much time I have_." Reaching out I grab on to the nearest thick branch and then dispel my love chain and hope once more that Lita and Suzaku don't see it. After that I slowly climb down the trunk.

I wish I could move faster though. I need to move faster!

How far back in time were those visions. Was it seconds, minutes, or hours? It doesn't really matter though, does it? Regardless of when those scenes happened, the point is that if I don't find my mother...she might find Joey.

And if she finds him...I have no doubt in my mind that she'll kill him.

Once on the ground I quickly step away from the tree and gather my surroundings. There's a huge lake to my right and a cobblestone pathway up ahead and to the left.

"_I can't let this happen_," I thought, running to the cobblestone path while mentally pinpointing the places where Joey could be. _I can't let Joey get killed because of this, but...what is he even doing out here? I asked Serena to keep him safe? Did she let him come out into this out of spite? Ugh! It doesn't even matter what happened. What matters now is finding one of them before they find each other. I can do that, right? Surely I can put this situation to rest without either of them getting hurt, right?"_

I keep telling myself that everything will work out alright,but that feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach won't go away. It just won't go away.

* * *

><p><em>One minute separates them.<em>

_The last few seconds of the vison Minako Aino saw as she fought against the Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi, happened one minute before she and the white knightmare crossed that interestate of fate._

_Joey Wheeler had driven over the area and taken an exit off said interstate one minute before the knightmares came to that road. He drove past what would be their battlefield..._

_In one minute he will encounter his own battle._

_And one minute after he will come face to face with the barrel of a gun._

_One minute stands between life and death._

_One minute will decide the future._

_One minute is all that's left._

* * *

><p>Joey P.O.V.<p>

After this mess is over, I don't think I'm ever leaving Domino again. Dealing with my dad is a million times better than driving through this...this...

There's not a word in my limited vocabulary that would come close to describing some of the things I've seen tonight and at this point it's better for me not to picture it all in my mind. The only thing keeping me calm right now is knowing that I have to find Mina and get her away from this. I know she wanted to save her mom, but after passing by...

Again, it's better for my sanity to pretend that all of this is just a nightmare I brought on myself from eating too much junk food before bed. I have to keep believing that right now. I can't function otherwise.

Aside from the horrific imagery I'd rather not think about, dodging the notice of giant metal robots hasn't been all that easy either. Some of them shot at the car and chased me around for a bit before getting their attention snatched by other giant robots.

As a kid I used to play with robot toys that look a lot like the machines I've seen tonight. My childhood memories aren't going to look the same to me anymore, not when I know what the real versions of those robots can do. A lot of things will never be the same for me after tonight.

I don't know how Mina has been able to cope with things like this for four years without going insane. To think that anyone could cope with it for that long is amazing, but also...scary.

I know she's not stable right now. I know that this situation with her parents has driven her toward a breaking point. With everything her mom has done, (forget that she's being controlled by a psycho) most people wouldn't even bother going to half the lengths Mina has gone through to try and help her.

"_Family means everything to her..."_

My thoughts come to a screeching half as the glass of the windsheild breaks. Something grazes my cheek at the same time. I'm not sure if it was shards of the glass or something else, but in either case, I abruptly turn the car away and slam my foot on the gas. The sounds of approaching gun shots are clearer now that the windsheild is gone.

"Okay, not good!" I shouted, turning the wheel erractically while ducking my head at the sound of another shot. "Where are those shots coming from?"

Another shot echoed through the air. This one hit one of the back wheels which caused me to start swerving. Once more I turned the wheel, glancing around to try and see where the shots were coming from. Unfortunately for me, the car was beginning to spin out of control.

"Ah, man! I'm getting nauseous from all this spinning!"

Being nauseous was the least of my worries, but it helped to focus on something that didn't have anything to do with gunfire.

I managed to steer the through the entrance of a nearby park. Another shot was fired, knocking out the other back tire. Right then and there, I decided it was a good idea to jump.

Why I thought this was a good idea is beyond me.

Unbuckling my seatbelt as the car started down concrete steps toward a large body of water, I flung the door open and dove out toward the grass, praying that the person shooting at me didn't see me jump out the car.

"Gah!" I screeched upon impact. Some of the shards of glass had followed me out of the car. I felt pieces of it pricking me on my arms and legs. Breathing hard, I plucked away the small pieces that had pierced my arms while watching the BMW sink to the bottom of the lake. A larger piece was digging into my skin a few inches above my right knee, but aside from this wound and a couple more scrapes and scratches, I was okay.

"Clever."

Inhaling sharply, I turned toward the sound, my eyes widening when I saw that the eye of a gun's barrel was right next to my head.

"I'll award you for that."

"_That's a woman's voice_," I thought, slowly lifting my gaze from the gun. The first thing I noticed were the golden strands of her hair. There was red liquid dripping from the edges of her bangs.

Red liquid...blood...

Her blue eyes were empty of any emotion. I didn't get the sense that she was evil or even insane. She just seemed...dead. She didn't look like a zombie or anything. She was beautiful, just like Mina, but that beauty didn't hide the horrible reality staring me in the face. This woman was nothing more than the walking dead. Whatever was left of her soul had been sucked out by E.E. a long time ago.

"One minute is all you'll get," she muttered, lowering the gun. "One minute to run."

The woman's words didn't click in my head right away. I was too freaked out and I knew that I wouldn't be able to get very far with my leg in the shape it was in.

So before I did anything, I asked her a stupid question.

"Why?"

"What?"

I scooted myself back slightly to put some distance between us. "Why are you giving me a chance to run?"

The woman closed her eyes. "Do not question gifts given to you, young man." She opened her eyes again and for a few seconds there was a small bit of something there. "You're a friend of my daughter, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then go," she cut in swiftly, turning away from me again. "You have less than a minute now. Once that time is up I will pursue you. If you don't get away...you'll die. Leave now and give yourself a chance to survive."

"I..."

"You don't want to end up like that man over there do you?" She motioned toward the stairs. I looked to where she pointed.

There was nothing there but a pile of bloody limbs.

"I will do the same to you," she breathed. "Thirty seconds to go. You're wasting time."

Nodding I lifted myself to my feet, pulling out the shard of glass in my leg. Blood immediately soaked through the black pants I wore. It flowed down my leg as I attempted to run, but I knew it would do no good. This was an open area with no escape route that I could reach in the little time I had. At this point, I'm only running away from having to see Mina's mother pull the trigger.

I knew before coming out here that it would probably end this way. In that elevator at the hospital, I knew that I'd be going back there in a body bag. Knowing it didn't stop me though. I just couldn't leave Mina to deal with this on her own. I shouldn't have come out here, but...

Some part of me thought I could save her from pain. I wanted to save Mina from her mom because she had saved me from my dad. I just wanted to repay her for her kindness and let her know that she wasn't alone in this.

_Serenity...Mina..._

"Five..."

The countdown was whispered, but somehow I still heard it.

"Four..."

_Yugi...Tristan...Tea...Grandpa..._

"Three..."

There was a click. I knew it was the sound of the gun being pointed at me. My legs buckled underneath me. I couldn't stop myself from falling to the grass again.

_Mom..._

_Dad..._

"Two..."

I made the mistake of looking back. The barrel of the gun was the first thing I saw... and then...

"One..."

* * *

><p>AN: And that's the end...of the story! Ahahahahahahahaha!

Whoa, guys! I'm kidding. There'll be another chapter...

But only if you review. After all, what good is a cliffhanger if you guys don't react to it. Share your feelings with TTY7-san. Share the rage...respectfully. I really want to see what you guys thought of this one. I was really inspired. Let me know if I need to up the rating. Still considering that, especially since this story is about to get **DARKER**. Also, thank you all so much for the continuous support. It really means a lot. You guys are the best! Stay tuned. I promise it won't be another two or three months until the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	27. Death to Innocence Part 4

A/N: I do not have the energy to write anything except thank you for all of the wonderful support throughout this crazy process. I am so grateful to all the people who have continued to keep up with this story despite the terrible update schedule. Thank you guys so much for sticking around and for giving this story over 100 reviews. I really can't thank you enough. I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter, though it's significantly shorter this time around.

Note: Pay close attention to Joey's section of the chapter when it comes. It may look familiar, but...

Warning: Chapter is rated **M**. And again, guys, should I up the rating? Cause things are going to get **DARKER**. And when I say **DARKER, **I mean **_DARKER! _**Sure, the light will eventually come back, but until then...expect lots of darkness. I mean, it's going to be so dark that Sora and company from Kingdom Hearts are going to use keyblades to seal my brain to keep the darkness from leaking onto the internet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Code Geass. Obviously you guys know what a mess those shows would be if I did.

Chapter 27

Death to Innocence Part 4

On the other side of the world

Domino City

Yugi Muto found himself feeling very confused at what his day had become. Earlier that day he had been simply working the shop, bored out of his mind because his grandpa had gone out to check out a Grecian art exhibit at the Domino Museum. Left with the responsibility to tend to customers in his grandpa's abscence, the short teen had nothing to do except talk with the strange spirit of his puzzle. Normally this could occupy hours of his time since the Pharoah had developed a habit of asking thousands of questions about the modern world daily, especially in regards to Christmas given the hundreds of people racing to stores and the game shop. Unfortunately, the spirit had been unusually quiet today.

Then suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, the door to the shop opened. Yugi glanced up from a comic book he was skimming, his violet panda eyes widenning in avid shock when he registered the fact that Seto Kaiba, C.E.O. of the world's largest gaming corporation had just walked in through the door.

And he did NOT look happy at all.

From there, Yugi's day just got weirder and weirder.

It started with Kaiba, demanding that he duel him. The spirit of the puzzle took over his body before Yugi could even say anything. With Yami in control, Yugi could do nothing but just sit in corner of his messy soul room and watch the scene play out.

There was a quick exchange between the two of them. Yami basically stated how he couldn't leave the store. Their duel would have to be played the old fashioned way, without holograms. Kaiba didn't even argue. He simply stormed past Yami and up the stairs. Forget that he had no idea where he was going. Yami followed behind, a solemn expression on his face.

"_Hey, Yami!"_ Yugi mentally shouted. "_What's going on here? I thought we talked about you just taking over my body like that."_

Yami didn't respond. He simply stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Once at the top of the stairs where Kaiba was impatiently waiting, he led him to the living room.

For the next two hours the two of them did nothing but play Duel Monsters. Kaiba lost the two games they played, but he didn't even seem bothered by it, a clear indicator that something was seriously wrong. If that weren't enough, his moves were moves that intentionally prolonged the length of the game. Another indicator that something was off became evident when Yugi started to notice how little the C.E.O. was talking. When he placed a card face up on the board, he didn't call out the name of the card on most occasions, and when he did, it was in a low voice that Yugi barely heard.

When the two games ended, Kaiba was ready to start a new one, but this time Yami stopped the C.E.O. before he could start shuffling his deck.

"Kaiba, there's something wrong isn't there?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Yugi," Kaiba answered, glaring at his rival. "I'm fine."

"_No he's not_," Yugi muttered from inside his soul room. "_Something is definitely up._ _I wonder if..._"

"Does it have anything to do with Mina?"

Yugi tripped over his own feet, his face slamming into the carpetted floor. "_Yami! You can't just go voicing my thoughts aloud like that!"_

_"Sorry, but I think your inquiry did the trick," _Yami amended mentally while still looking at the C.E.O. "_He visibly twitched._"

Kaiba sat still for a minute, his gaze locked on the Duel Monsters cards spread out in front of them. Without a word he started to pick up the rest of his cards.

"We'll have an official rematch sometime in the near future Yugi Muto," he stated while rising from the floor.

Yami continued to stare up at him as the brunette began to retreat from the room. "You didn't answer the question, Kaiba."

The C.E.O. never responded. He continued down the stairs and was out the front door of the shop before Yami could even attempt to stop him. Of course, in his mind, there was no point in doing so.

Yugi appeared in his spirit form next to him. "_Well, that definitely clears up any doubt I had before. Whatever is bothering him is most definitely related to Mina."_

Yami nodded. "There's been a disturbance Yugi. I've been feeling a strange energy emanating from the puzzle all morning, but I wasn't entirely sure why until now. Something has happened to Mina."

"_Huh?_" Yugi questioned, his expression shifting to one of concern. "_What do you mean by that? She and Joey aren't hurt, are they?_"

"I don't know Yugi," Yami muttered, folding his right arm over his raised knee. He continued to stare at the doorway Kaiba had just left through. "I'm more concerned with why I can feel anything in relation to Mina at all. She doesn't have a Millennium Item, and even if she did, that wouldn't be enough for me to sense something like this from such a long distance." His gaze returned to Yugi's spirit form. "I've had some suspcions about Mina since Duelist Kingdom when she entered the shadow realm with us."

"_Yeah, I've had some suspicions too."_

"I think Mina might have some supernatural abilities," Yami continued, balling up his hand underneath his chin. "I always found it odd how much that Sailor Venus card resembles her. Perhaps she could actually be Sailor Venus herself."

Yugi made a small sound of agreement. "_I thought that myself, but that wouldn't explain how you can feel that something's wrong with her."_

Yami closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "If you concentrate Yugi you'll be able to sense it too."

Yugi blinked in confusion for a few seconds, then in response to the spirit's words, he closed his eyes and concentrated. There was a long minute where there was nothing but darkness and silence surrounding him, but after a minute had passed he felt a terrible feeling of despair in the pit of his stomach accompanied by the sound of screams...Mina's screams.

He opened his eyes, breathing hard as he stumbled back to sit on the floor next to Yami. "_Have you been feeling and hearing that all day?"_

"I have," Yami replied, opening his eyes. "The screams are a terrible sound, aren't they?"

"_Yeah_," Yugi agreed, his gaze narrowing on the cards still on the table. "_So that's how you knew that something was wrong with Mina. Kaiba and Mina are pretty close, so if he's worried about her, it's probably because she called him from Japan and told him what was going on. After all, we all know Japan isn't exactly the safest place in the world right now. I hope Joey is okay._"

"You and me both Yugi."

Meanwhile, just down the street, Seto Kaiba was pacing back and forth as the rage he felt earlier began to overwhelm him again. Mina's phone call a few hours earlier had shaken him more than he cared to admit and at this point he wasn't sure whether to go back to Kaiba Corp. or go back inside and kick Yugi in the face. He was seriously considering the latter.

There was a chime that went off behind him, causing the brunette to turn around in search of the sound's origin. His sapphire eyes then fell to a small owl clock inside of the store window. There were many other clocks of different shapes and colors sitting behind the glass, but the owl clock in the center was the only clock chiming. It was the only one showing the correct time.

Kaiba clenched his fists tightly by his sides as he continued to stare at the little owl clock.

"It's noon here," he whispered to himself before turning away from the window. "Midnight over there."

He started toward Kaiba Corp. then, unable to stand the chilly weather outside anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Japan<em>

_Main entrance of Azabu Park~Tokyo Settlement_

* * *

><p>11:59 p.m.<p>

Joey P.O.V.

"One minute is all you'll get," she muttered, lowering the gun positioned next to my face. "One minute to run."

The woman's words didn't register in my head right away. I was too freaked out and I knew that I wouldn't be able to get very far with my leg in the shape it was in.

So before I did anything, I asked her why she was giving me a chance to run.

"What?"

I blinked in confusion. "I said, why are you giving me a chance to run?"

The woman closed her eyes. "Do not question gifts given to you, young man." She opened her eyes again and for a few seconds there was a small bit of something there. "You're a friend of my daughter, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then go," she cut in swiftly, turning away from me again. "You have less than a minute now. Once that time is up I will pursue you. If you don't get away...you'll die. Leave now and give yourself a chance to survive."

"I..."

"You don't want to end up like that man over there do you?" She motioned toward the stairs. I looked to where she pointed.

There was nothing there but a pile of bloody limbs.

"I will do the same to you," she breathed, the light in her eyes beginning to fade. "Thirty seconds to go. You're wasting time."

Nodding I lifted myself to my feet while pulling out the shard of glass in my leg. Blood immediately soaked through the black pants. It flowed down my leg as I attempted to run, but I knew it would do no good. This was an open area, with no escape route that I could reach in thirty seconds. At this point, I'm only running away from having to see Mina's mother pull the trigger.

I knew before coming out here that it would probably end this way. In that elevator, I knew that I'd be going back in a body bag, but knowing it didn't stop me from wanting to see Mina again...one last time.

Some part of me thought I could save her from pain. I wanted to save her from her mom because she had saved me from my dad. I just wanted to repay her for her kindness and to let her know that she wasn't alone in this.

_Serenity...Mina..._

"Five..."

The countdown was whispered, but somehow I still heard it.

"Four..."

_Yugi...Tristan...Tea...Grandpa..._

"Three..."

There was a click. I knew it was the sound of the gun being pointed at me. My legs buckled underneath me. I couldn't stop myself from falling to the grass again.

_Mom..._

_Dad..._

"Two..."

I made the mistake of looking back. The barrel of the gun was the first thing I saw... and then I saw a giant robot. That brown haired guy from Ashford, Suzaku, was leaning over the edge of the machine's cockpit. He wasn't looking at me though...he was looking down...

I lowered my gaze...to follow where his was going and there she was...standing motionless at the top of the stairs.

Her mother smiled, her finger wrapping around the trigger. I closed my eyes. Suzaku screamed.

"Mina! Nooooooooooooo!"

"One..."

"BANG!"

* * *

><p>11:58 p.m.<p>

Mina P.O.V.

My lungs are on fire. I'm sure that if I doctor used an X-Ray machine on me right now, that doctor would see roaring flames consuming the entire inside of my torso. He'd tell me not to run anymore, to stop, to take a breather.

But I can't.

If I stop running now...Joey will die.

The stones beneath my feet are icy. Earlier I climbed up a set of steps at the edge of this park, unsure of where I was headed or where I should be headed. The only thing I could do was just keep running and follow my gut instincts. At this point, my instincts are the only things that can guide me.

My friends aren't going to help me...

My father can't help me...

My mother is the reason I'm suffering...

I don't know what the right thing to do is. I only know that I have to stop what's coming. If I don't find my mother before he does, he's going to die.

What if I'm too late? What if he's already dead?

There's no way I could live with that, knowing that I'm the one that brought him here. I couldn't live with him dying knowing that he probably came out here to try and save me from her.

"Please..." I pant out, my feet slipping on the ice a little. "Please don't let me be too late. I can't...I just can't..."

Up ahead and to the right of me I can see the main entrance to the park. On the road to my left I see shards of glass and skid marks. Someone drove through here...I wonder...

Suddenly my eyes lock on a figure and instantly I know who it is, even though their back is to me...I know...

"Mom..." I breathe, shakily stepping forward before taking off into a full run across the road toward the entrance. She's walking away from me, going down the steps leading into the park, but it doesn't matter. I found her. She's right there ahead of me. There's hope! I can stop her!

"_And wherever Joey is now...as long as he's not anywhere near this area..."_

My thoughts come to a half as my foot slides against the ice. The feeling of dread in my stomach intensifies as my body slams into something soft yet solid. My fingertips press against the concrete...and something wet too.

I think that the wet substance underneath my hand is melting ice until an overwhelming metallic stench fills my nostirls. It's not a stench I'm familiar with, but something inside tells me what it is.

"_No...no...this isn't..._"

My left hand pressed against a shoulder. I looked down.

Wide eyes filling with a burgandy red substance met mine. For a few seconds I just stared, looking at the face of the dying man beneath me.

"_This can't be...Mom did you..."_

The man was sturggling to breathe. Beneath my right hand I felt the fatal gunshot wound on his chest. Warm blood was seeping through my fingertips, dripping to the concrete. The man began to lift one of his blood stained hands. His hand, wet with the crimson liquid, pressed against my shoulder. For a few seconds he attempted to get a frim grip around my neck. I was too shocked to move away.

"_Mom...you did this...didn't you?"_

"De...de...demon...you..."

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his hand falling to the ground in the same second.

"_You killed this man...just like you've killed all of these people out here. You..."_

Shaking, I lifted myself from off of him, my eyes never leaving his blood soiling my hands. I glance between my hands for a moment and then...I just...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Involuntariy, blood curdling screams began to pour out of my soul. They echoed into the air around me as I brought my hands to the sides of my head, covering my hair in the sticky substance of warm blood.

It's clear to me what I have to do from here. Watching this man die right in front of me was more than enough to force the reality down my throat. It didn't matter if I choked. In the end, all that mattered was that I grasped the truth...that nothing can be done to save my mother now. She's too far gone. Even if E.E.'s hold over her is broken...my mother could never live a normal, happy life after this.

But even knowing what has to be done...I can't bring myself to accept it.

If not for the sound of a crash meeting my ears, I would have screamed out my anguish until death took me, but seconds after the crash, I hear a familiar yelp.

_"Joey?"_

Oh God, why is he here right now?

He'll die if I don't go down there and end this. My mom was walking into the park when I fell. I have to get up. I have to move.

But I don't move right away. Instead, my eyes drift to the man below me again. There's a black handgun lying near him with a casing of bullets next to it.

"_I have to kill her...it's the only way..."_

Kneeling down, I pick up the gun and slowly rise to my feet. After filling the gun with bullets, I drop the empty case and begin to follow the path my mother left for me.

My walk to the main entrance to the park is a blur of grief. Tears drip from my eyes and I wipe them away with my bloodied fingertips, and all the while, I'm still praying for an escape from this task waiting just a few feet away.

Once at the entrance, at the top of the stone steps leading down into the main area of the park, I can see them.

I can see her.

I can see her watching as Joey tries to run away from her. I can hear her count down the seconds to herself.

"Five..."

Joey has a wound above his right knee. He won't get far. I know that if I do nothing he'll die, but...

"Four..."

For a split second I consider letting it happen, letting him die...but the instant I think it, I start seeing all the faces of his friends and his sister Serenity. In a split second I think back on all the time he and I have spent together. I think about the laughs we've shared together, the times I opened my soul up to him, the moments our hands touched, the two times we kissed..

He was the only person who stood by me thorugh this nightmare. From the day we met until now, Joey has always been there to brighten up the darkness. He was always there to give me hope.

To stand here and do nothing to keep his light burning would destroy everything I used to be. To let him die is the same as killing myself at this point.

But to do what must be done feels the same...because at the end of the day...no matter what's happened. That's still my mom down there and I love her. I don't want her to die. I don't want her to suffer.

I don't want her blood to be on my hands.

But I don't want Joey's blood to be on my hands either. I don't want him to pay for my mistakes.

"Three..."

_"I can't let it continue on like this. I can't let her kill Joey the way she's killed all these people, but I don't want to be the one to end it. I should have listened to Rei and the others. I should have waited to see if one of them could come up with an alternative to this. But now it's too late. No one else is here to stop this. I'm the only one who can. It has to be me. Why? Why did any of this have to happen? Mom you..."_

"Two..."

Rage swells inside of me, my grip tightening on the gun in my right hand. "_You brought this on yourself. You chose this path when you chose to ally yourself with E.E. all those years ago...and in doing so you sealed your fate...and mine..."_

My arm begins to move, lifting up the gun as I point it toward my mother's chest. She deserves this. She deserves to die for putting me in this predicament, for killing all of my hopes and dreams for all of us. It's her fault. She's the one that chose it.

I have no reason to hesitate anymore.

"One..."

"Mina! Noooooooooo!"

_"Mother...I loved you...goodbye."_

The instant that my finger pulls at the trigger, I know that I've committed the ultimate sin.

In the eyes of God, all sin is the same. All sins are equal before him. Every sin has the same ultimate consequence of death unless forgiven by God himself. To gain forgiveness, there must be repentance and a promise to sin no more. That's a fact I've come to know in recent times.

But in the eyes of human beings, there are degrees of sin. Lying isn't as bad as stealing. Stealing isn't nearly as horrifying as murder is. Every person on Earth has a different set of values and morals. That's one of the things that makes the world we live in so diverse and complex. It's also a reason why I feel that we'll never be able to obtain true world peace. There will always be someone with morals that don't agree with society, whether those morals are good ones or bad ones depends, but the fact of the matter is that people will fight and struggle. Reality isn't something you can escape no matter how many delusions we tell ourselves.

And over these last few months I've tricked myself into believing countless delusions.

At any rate, in the eyes of most people and the boy that stares blankly at me now, I've committed an evil that can never be erased from my hands. I've committed a sin that will never be erased from my mind no matter how many times I repent and beg forgiveness. The memory of this moment will forever torment me.

My hands are shaking now as the bullet surges forward in slow motion, hitting its mark with a sickening bang. My heart is pounding relentlessly against my chest as my eyes widen in anguish.

Blood stains the concrete as my mother falls sideways, then backward toward the ground. Her eyes are wide with shock and pain. Immediately I can smell the scent of the blood I've spilt. Its putrid and metallic stench burns my nose. The sight and sound of the blood sputtering causes my mind to whirl. The resounding thud that follows when she lands on the concrete below forces bile up my throat. Everything about this situation…everything about this sin I'd committed was sickening.

I should cry, but my eyes are dry. I should run or scream or call 911, but I realize all too soon that nothing I did would do any good. The second my finger pulled the trigger, I'd crossed a line of no return.

Its ironic, poetic even that I, Sailor Venus, soldier of love and beauty, would do something so horribly despicable and ugly. The reason behind my actions became lost to me as I stared at the woman who gave me life, lying on the paved ground in front of me. Blood leaked from the wound on her side.

This wasn't the first time I had killed someone, but it was the first time that I had intended to kill.

The first time I had ever truly wanted to kill.

Even so, it makes no difference in the eyes of God, nor does it make any difference to me. I had committed the ultimate evil.

Nothing would change that.

And yet, a small part of me was happy, so happy that I when my mother tried rising to her feet, I shot her again in the head. That was the fatal wound that sealed the deal, that completed my transformation into a wretched beast. I knew that, but that didn't stop me from firing another round, followed by another. My finger continued to pull at the trigger until the bullets ran out. With each horrible shot I watched more blood pour out of her, watched as her eyes lost all life, and watched as her body finally fell into the lake next to her.

When her blood began to change the color of the water, laughs slipped through my lips.

Because that small part of me that was consumed with rage was glad to see her perish.

The more dominant part of me; however, wanted nothing more than to die right along with her.

* * *

><p><em>Underneath the Tokyo Settlement, somewhere within the abandoned base of the remaining factions of the Black Knights lay a young man by the name of Ryou Bakura.<em>

_For two days he had been left there, unconscious with no prayer of waking up unless the Millennium Ring returned to him._

_And in those seconds following the rise of the midnight hour, the object in question disappeared from the base underneath Narita in the chaos brought about through the startling death of A1, the oldest of the three immortal triplets she had raised. The mystic item reappeared around Bakura's neck and as the object stirred, the boy began to awaken._

_At the same time that the Millennium Ring disappeared from the caverns of Narita, E.E. arrived in the small mountain city. The upper half of her body was still in horrible shape thanks to Ophelia's last effort to survive through the night, but some of the injuries had started to recover. At the very least, she could walk without limping._

_Even so, it would take a couple weeks, maybe even months, before her body healed itself fully. Immortal or not, Ophelia's strength as a mage had proved itself. E.E. would have to take it easy. Besides, no matter the shape her body was in, she would continue to gain strength so long as her subordinates and remaining adoptive child continued with the ritual to restore her full powers._

_She had no idea that the ring was gone yet, nor did she have any idea of the tumultuous battle that lay ahead in the near future. _

_Soon, she will pay the consequences of her actions._

* * *

><p>AN: So...this is a WAY shorter chapter compared to the last one, but what I have planned next is better suited for the next one. Hope you guys enjoyed what you saw here. I've really had a blast writing these last few chapters. Please review and tell me what you guys thought. The input really helps with the writing process. Thanks again for all the support you guys.

Oh, and I think I had a contest a while back about this...I wonder who won that?

One more thing, if you catch spelling errors or typos of any kind...TELL ME! XD


	28. Death to Innocence Part 5

A/N: First of all, I'm sorry that it took me a while to update this again. Things have been crazy as per usual, but more importantly, I had a bad bout of writer's block for this work and for Here We Go Again. However, I know you guys have been waiting for a really long time to see the aftermath of what Mina has done, so the other day I cracked down and wrote the chapter below. I really hope you guys will enjoy it. Thanks again for all the support you guys have given this work.

Warnings: Given the situation that's just happened, Mina will probably be a bit OOC. Also, things are going to calm down a little for the next chapter or two...but be warned. It's just the calm before the storm. Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha! Eh, I think I enjoy torturing these characters a bit too much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Code Geass (the anime that found its way into this work because of my crazy brain.) I only own my original characters such as everyone's favorite immortal demon, E.E.

Chapter 28

Death to Innocence Part 5

Joseph Wheeler had seen some horrific things in his lifetime.

As a child he had watched his father beat his mother with broken bear bottles, belts, and a wide array of other items. He had seen his sister cry for hours on end in response to the beatings their father inflicted on both of them. Later he watched his mother drive off with Serenity in tow, leaving him behind despite all of his cries for his mother to save him from the maniac chasing him down the street that was slick from the cold pounding rain. Over the years he had grown accustomed to the beatings and to the various scars that marred the skin of his back. He joined a gang with Tristan during his middle school years, granting his eyes traumas his mind simply blocked out.

It wasn't new for him to see blood. While part of gang activity, he delivered some severe beatings, many of which ended with his fists stained in the substance. Sometimes he still sees the signs of the liquid on his knuckles even though he had long since given up that lifestyle. His days had been more peaceful in the last two years, but in Duelist Kingdom he encountered a couple near death situations, one of which he only escaped from because Mina had been there to protect him.

He remembered now that she had killed a man that night.

But it hadn't been intentional. Joey had seen the whole thing with his chocolate brown orbs. He knew that the man's death had been a result of her sending too much of her energy at him. It was purely accidental, but Mina had carried that death on her shoulders through a good portion of the tournament, even using it as leverage to convince Kaiba not to push Yugi too far during their duel at Pegasus' castle.

_Circumstances can force you to do things you'd never dream of doing_.

Those had been Mina's exact words to Kaiba.

Joey heard those words again loud and clear when the second bullet Mina fired shot through her mother's head. Chocolate irises widened in horror as the woman's body stumbled forward with wide open, lifeless blue eyes that matched Mina's far too well.

Mina fired again and the corresponding bullet hit the woman's chest. She was already dead, but Mina continued to fire. Blood sputtered out from the wounds, splattering to the grass Joey was lying on.

Through the whole ordeal, knots of guilt twisted in Joey's stomach. This was his fault. Once again he was the circumstance that had forced her hand. Thinking of the situation from her perspective, he saw the struggle she must have gone through to make the choice that she did. On the one hand, her whole reason for coming to Japan had been to save her mother and get her father's paperwork signed legally by a blood relative. She had cut all ties with her old friends, threatening death to all of them should they get in the way of her goal. Joey had witnessed this first hand. He knew where her mindset had been all along.

He thought he could help. He didn't consider his weakness or his complete inability to challenge any of the things standing in Mina's way. He acted to protect her without realizing that there was no way he could.

The decision he made had been foolish, probably the worst decision he had ever made in his entire life.

Which is what led to Mina's struggle. She could do what she set out to do and allow him to perish as a result or abandon everything she had tirelessly worked for to protect him.

There may have been a middle ground, but Joey doubted Mina would have seen it. Her emotional state had already been fragile before this moment.

Now, as the young man watches Cecelia's body fall into the lake, he can see exactly what he's done. Mina's mental state would be broken beyond all possible repair.

And it was all his fault.

Because she had chosen him.

For whatever reason, Mina had chosen him over her mother.

Rage exploded in Joey's heart for a short moment at the thought. He wasn't worth this. Saving his life couldn't have been worth the guilt Mina would have to shoulder now, and that's if she could even live with it to begin with.

Right now, he wasn't even sure if he could live with the weight of this guilt on his shoulders.

On the hill, Mina had finally lowered her arm, dropping the handgun in the process. Her lips were still turned upward in a smile because she had been laughing a few seconds earlier. Behind her, Suzaku Kururugi stood, a deep frown of pity etched in his features. His knightmare frame, Lancelot, stood a couple feet behind him.

Suzaku was well acquainted with this sin. Seven years ago, he murdered his father the prime minister in cold blood over a dispute for Japan and the lives of his friends. His actions caused Japan's abrupt surrender in its struggle against Britannia, which in turn created the false peace that the settlement dwellers had known up until Zero appeared and shook the world. Even now, the organization he created, though brainwashed by E.E., was a result of Suzaku's solitary and selfish action. Perhaps the horror of this night could have been prevented indefinitely if not for this one thing.

But that is doubtful. There are simply too many other circumstances to take into account, too many mistakes and people unaccounted for.

In time the whole truth would be revealed...at least to Mina.

Of course, Suzaku Kururugi would have no way of knowing that, thus the reason he felt it fit to offer Mina some form of sympathy.

"Mina..."

The blonde doesn't answer, but her body twitches at the sound of her name. Slowly but surely her mind is registering the reality forming around her.

"You have my sincerest apology for not arriving fast enough," Suzaku said earnestly, keeping his gaze on the back of her head. "Rei asked me to stop you from pulling that trigger. She wanted me to save you from this. She saw it coming."

The sound of Rei's name caused a small spark of anger to filter through Mina's consciousness, but it faded as quickly as it came. All of her emotions were draining away from her, leaving nothing behind but a numb, walking corpse.

"We only just met a couple of days ago, but for what's it's worth, I want you to know..."

"Know what?" Mina cut in softly, so softly in fact that Suzaku barely heard her. "That there's no consolation for this sin I've committed? You think that because you killed your father you understand what I'm going through now?"

None of this was said in anger. It was unnerving to Suzaku just how emotionlessly she had spoken the words.

Mina herself was confused by the lack of passion in her voice. She knew she should feel something, anything at all in the wake of the tragedy that had just unfolded. Was it not sinking in? Was her mother's body floating in the lake not enough to make this picture clear?

"You're wondering how I know about what you did," Mina continued, though she couldn't say that she was paying much attention to what she was saying at this point. She felt as if she were living outside of her body. She was there, living in the moment and yet...dead. She just...felt dead inside.

The blonde exhaled a breath she'd been holding before addressing Suzaku again. "Geass is the answer to your question. I have a Geass that allows me to see into a persons past. When we met, I saw a good chunk of yours. That's how I know about your father, about your knowledge of Geass, and Lelouch's role as Zero too." She paused, losing her train of thought as her gaze finally found Joey. He was still staring at her mother's body in the lake.

"_I killed her in front of him_," Mina realized, her sapphire colored eyes widening for a short moment before they settled back into their normal state. Without turning around, she spoke to Suzaku once more. "We're strangers, so I could care less what you have to say about anything I'm going through." She exhaled a soft sigh that sounded similar to a giggle. "Even if you do understand...I... " Mina stopped then, her legs taking her down the stone steps leading into the park without another word.

The expression on Joey's face helped solidify the idea that this nightmare was happening for real. She wasn't dreaming. She knew she couldn't actually be dreaming, but she still felt that she had to be.

The thought to pinch herself filtered into her head for a second as she drew closer to her friend but she tossed the idea from her mind. It was a silly notion meant for a silly occasion, not this.

Eventually, Mina stood over him, her silhouette towering over his meek position on the grass. Noticing the shadow falling over him, Joey looked away from the body in the lake and up toward Mina before quickly shifting his gaze to the ground.

Mina continued to stand there, simply staring down at him without uttering a single word. Was he afraid of her? Did he think she would do the same thing to him?

Did she have a reason to do the same thing to him?

Blonde bangs shielded Joey's eyes as he continued to gaze at the ground. He clutched at the dirt with his fingernails, fighting off emotions Mina couldn't begin to identify. Right now, making sense of what she felt was difficult enough. It was disorienting to ponder the sense of calm rushing through her. Because of this feeling she began to write off the reality surrounding her as a delusion. After all, there's no way she could flippantly disregard the horror of her mother's body floating in a lake if it were actually happening, right?

A deeper part of her knew she was just trying to cover up the sin with naivety and ignorance. That part of her also knew that she needed to keep up the farce for as long as possible, lest she lose herself completely in her grief. Besides, as far as Mina was concerned, this moment could still be a nightmare...the worst nightmare of her life, but a nightmare nonetheless. The lack of pounding in her heart was a testament to this. It had to be. Surely she would wake up soon and then she could laugh off the horrors she had faced in the wake of E.E.'s horrendous scheme. She could wake up in her bed at the old apartment in Juban, surrounded by cuddly stuffed animals that offered her nothing but endless smiles and silent company in the quiet of early morning. Shaking off the images of corpses and blood, Mina would march into the kitchen and meet the gazes of both her parents. They would be happy, healthy, and waiting for her to join them at the table as the morning routine demanded. The demon known as E.E., the life she had been forced to build in Domino, Joey, Kaiba, Pegasus, Geass...all of it would be meaningless, subconscious trash easily tossed away. She would go back to living life the way she had before her father showed any signs of illness.

Convincing herself that this was what awaited her in the near future, Mina knelt down to Joey's level with a soft smile gracing her features as she tilted her head in genuine confusion.

"What's wrong..."

"I'm sorry," he blurted, anguish seeping from his tone. "I'm so sorry, Mina."

Something pricked at her heart, something akin to happiness in response to his sadness. "Why, Joseph? What are you sorry for?"

She knew what his answer would be, but thought it would be nice to hear him say it anyway.

She was wrong.

"It's my fault," he answered, his fingers still desperately clawing at the dirt. "It's my fault that you were forced to choose. I thought...it doesn't matter what I thought. I just...I'm sorry Mina."

The anger was slowly coming back, but Mina was determined to keep it to herself. The part of her that understood the reality unfolding didn't blame the blonde for what had happened. At the very least, that part of her was trying very hard not to. It played with the idea of blaming Serena for not keeping Joey safe, but the thought died soon after. There was no point in throwing blame around.

In this situation, Mina understood that she was solely responsible for this outcome. After all, _she_ was the one that asked Joey to come to Japan. Had _she_ left him behind in Domino, this situation wouldn't have been able to occur at all. There was no getting around that.

Mina just wished he wouldn't have cared so much, even if this all turned out to be a distorted reality created in her subconscious mind. This guy simply cared too much.

"What you think matters a great deal to me, Joseph." Her fingertips brushed the few tears beginning to stream down his face. "I know why you came here. You wanted to help me again, didn't you? You wanted to be by my side?"

Joey gave a nod. It was the only response he could give.

"And now you blame yourself for my decision," she stated, knowing that was the truth. "And you're thinking I should have let her kill you, right?"

He lowered his head even more. "Yeah..."

"You shouldn't think that," Mina offered calmly, cutting him off before he could say anything more. "You're important to me too." She laughed at herself then, and the sound was just as hollow as it had been when she'd spoken to Suzaku.

"_None of this is real,_" Mina thought, laughing a little harder. "_And yet..."_

Joey started to speak, but the words were inaudible. Mina didn't hear them.

"_Why do I feel so...so...what is this?"_

Mina registered that he was apologizing once more, but again, his words were inaudible in her ears. She only knew he was apologizing because she had read his lips. That was new. Since when could she do that?

The senshi of love stared at his lips for a long moment as he continued to talk. She didn't pick up any other words and after a minute she got tired of watching them move.

"Please stop talking now," Mina breathed, cutting him off mid-sentence. "I can't really hear your voice anyway." Her fingertips ghosted over his skin as they trailed down the side of his face, stopping once they reached his neck. "The guilt you feel...is meaningless. I brought you into this situation, knowing the potential danger for you right from the start. At the time, it didn't matter. I wanted..." She trailed off, laughing again at how stupid she had been. "I _needed_ you. To face what had to be done, I needed a reason."

Joey blinked, his gaze still on the ground, but now he was confused. "What do you mean?"

A weak sigh passed through her lips. "I had been hesitating to come here...because my duty as a Sailor Soldier demands personal sacrifice at the deepest level."

There was bitterness in her voice now, but in her shock, Mina couldn't really guess why. Should she really resent her role right now? Having forced her mind to transform reality into an illusion, she couldn't rationalize her reasoning or the empty feeling in her chest. It was starting to frighten her, the way the emotions she fought to control were straining to rip through her heart.

"However, there's no way I could have brought myself to do what was necessary to end the chaos. I didn't want anyone else to do it either. I clung to the belief that I could save my mother from her fate on my own without any help. Even so...I... "

She couldn't bring herself to continue on that line of thought. It was too horrible to say. Nightmare or not, she couldn't tell Joey the underlining reason why she had brought him to Japan and why she had allowed him to stay with her even when she tried to send him away.

Mina didn't want to admit it to herself either. To do so would force her to abandon the delusion she was trying to make real in her mind.

But regardless of every effort to write off her sin as a long nightmare, the reality was closing in, choking her, tearing the air from her lungs with every second that passed. Sitting there in front of Joey, she felt as if she were suffocating.

"Don't you hate me?" Mina asked, a sudden panic rising inside of her. "Aren't you even the least bit afraid of me after what you just saw?"

Joey lifted his gaze, hearing the hysteria in her voice. "M-Mina..."

_"No..."_ She could feel herself slipping more rapidly now. "_This...this __is real. And I...I actually...no, no, no, no, no, NO!"_

With panicked breaths she kept talking. "How can you still care about my well-being?" The senshi of love stopped for a second, bewildered by the mere idea of his caring about her to the point where it was comical. The hollow sound of her laughter was suddenly replaced by something resembling a strained sob mixed with a cackle straight out of a mad scientist flick. The sound echoed in the air, reaching Suzaku who still stood at the top of the hill and Sailor Jupiter who had just arrived on the scene seconds earlier.

"I don't understand you at all Joey," Mina continued, still making that awful sound as she spoke. "What's it going to take, huh? You just watched me kill my mother for crying out loud..." The ribbon wearing blonde inhaled sharply then, her body slumping forward. Joey's arms immediately snaked around her shoulders and waist in response, his brown eyes widening when he felt her shaking in his embrace. He wanted to say or do something, _anything_ to make the pain go away.

He didn't know that his heartbeat shattered her beautiful illusion. If he had known, the boy probably would have made a show of ripping the organ out of his chest with his bare hands just so she could pretend a little longer.

But in the end, there was no stopping the tidal wave of sorrow descending on the senshi of love. Trembling in Joey's arms, she began to drown in grief.

Mina wasn't going to wake up from this. She wasn't going to open her eyes and see stuffed animals surrounding her. She wouldn't walk to the kitchen and see her parents smiling at her.

Instead she would dream of her mother's body slowly sinking deeper in the frigid lake, her blood spreading through the once clear water.

"I...really did kill her didn't I?"

Joey's grip tightened around her. In the last few seconds his body had started shaking too.

It was all the answer she needed.

Mina sucked in another sharp breath, her arms moving to wrap around Joey's torso. With shaking hands she dug her nails into the fabric of the black tuxedo jacket he was still wearing. "Joey...what have I done? There must have been another way?" She was hyperventilating now. "I...I know there was a way to save both of you, so why...why...please...tell me that I didn't actually do this! What _monster_ murders their own mother!?"

Joey couldn't respond at all. There was nothing he could say. He could only hold her and offer his body heat as a form of solace.

Mina's eyes remained dry during their embrace, her erratic breaths eventually falling back into a steady rhythm though she didn't feel steady at all. All the energy she had spent forcing her mind to believe a lie had drained away from her body, returning her to a state of numbness despite the fact that each beat of her heart inflicted terrible pain throughout her circulatory and nervous systems as she lay completely helpless in Joey's arms.

"Please...tell me I didn't do this..."

Over and over she begged for him to lie. If he told her it was a nightmare, she would make herself believe him. Right now, that was the only thing she wanted.

But Joey never responded. He couldn't lie to her.

No matter how much he wished he could, he didn't have the capability to erase the sin she committed.

Meanwhile, in the underground base in Narita, an immortal man going by the alias A.A. mourns the loss of a brother and sister. His subordinates have left him, fleeing to the upper chambers of the base in the wake of his grief. He has forgotten all about restoring E.E.'s powers and also failed to reseal the Millennium Ring so it wouldn't disappear. The mystic item had a bad habit of walking around on its own without rhyme or reason, not that A.A. cared. Right now, no punishment his adoptive mother could deliver would equal the pain he was feeling now as he continued to silently sit by his brother's body. If not for his voice finally leaving him, A.A. would have continued screaming.

E.E. entered the rectangular room a few minutes later, sparks of red electricity radiating off her as the Code continued in vain to repair the damage done to her body. Her Code had its work cut out, for Ophelia's broken noble phantasm had done its job in weakening the immortal considerably. Of course, she had gained a great deal of strength before Ophelia's betrayal. Though weaker, she was still better off than she had been before this night in terms of physical strength and stamina.

Unfortunately, upon entering her throne room, she saw that killing Ophelia had come at a cost. For one, A1 was dead. He had been a useful subordinate. Too quiet for her liking, but useful. Replacing him was going to be difficult, but E.E. wasn't overly concerned about it. More important than losing a faithful servant was the effect it had on A.A. and the ritual's progress.

E.E. now realized that A1 and Ophelia sharing one Code hadn't been one of her better ideas. She should have made A.A. choose which sibling he cared about more or better yet, say that Ophelia couldn't be saved period. Yes, letting her die back then would have suited her purposes a lot better in hindsight.

Puzzling through the options she should have taken hundreds of years ago served no purpose but to anger the immortal demon further, especially once she looked to the center of the alchemic circle that had been drawn on the floor. The Millennium Ring was nowhere to be found. Her remaining adoptive son had forgotten to seal the ring back up which meant it had disappeared, probably to go back to Ryou Bakura.

And thanks to the ritual's interruption, the spirit of the ring would still have control over a small bit of her power.

E.E. shook angrily at the thought of what was to come. That spirit posed a greater threat to her now because of the actions she had taken. Had Ophelia stayed loyal, she would have gotten all of her powers back and the spirit would have been helpless to stop her from continuing with her plans as she pleased.

Gritting her teeth, the immortal woman closed the large door behind her. The sound it created caused A.A. to jump from surprise. He turned, orange irises widening as he noted the state she was in.

He couldn't speak, but he didn't need to. The immortal demon could see the questions in his eyes. In response to this, E.E. attempted a smirk, but with half her face missing, the quirking of her lip twisted into a sort of grimace as she thought up a wonderful little lie.

She knew just the right person to pay for this inconvenience._  
><em>

Minako Aino.

* * *

><p>Around 1 a.m. within the Kaiba Estate, an Egyptian man seats himself at a desk and unrolls an old parchment of paper. With a pen in hand, he begins to write.<p>

_The following is an overview of the events that took place on the night of December 17th, 2017 a.t.b. _

_Over the years I have written many chronicles depicting many events in history, but none have caused my heart as great a sorrow as this. My pen can hardly write the barbarity my eyes witnessed through the magic of my Millennium Key. As a guardian, it has always been my duty to watch over humans while protecting items that would bring harm in the wrong hands. I played a role in unlocking the paths toward a person's destiny, and have watched many change those destinies, creating different paths for the next generation to follow. The human race is strange in that way. The free will they exhibit gives them the power to change fate should they so choose._

_But now isn't the time to write on such things, for my time is limited here. The soldiers of the outer planets will be arriving at this estate soon and when they do, the time to write will have passed, the knowledge my key has temporarily granted, extinguished. To write is to remember what would otherwise be forgotten in the passage of time._

_Below, I shall write what my key revealed._

_At 6:57 p.m. on the night of December 17th, 2017, the immortal woman known as E.E., accompanied by her adoptive son A.A., entered through the gates of Ashford Private Academy which is owned by the former nobleman Reuben K. Ashford for the school's Christmas Snowball, the last event in the annual winter festival his granddaughter, Milly Ashford, always planned. However, in the weeks before the festival and ball, there had been a string of murders in Britannia. Detective and Royal Knight, Kara Alyssa Fennete, was assigned to investigate with the help of agent Fernando Green, a man secretly working under E.E. He was aware of the murderer's identity, but chose not to reveal it. Their search for the serial killer led them to Japan and in the days prior to the ball, a mass murder took place within an airport in Tokyo. It was there that Kara, having seen a small trace of his Geass power, began to suspect Fernando. Alas, just before they investigated the mass homicide, a student was found dead in the academy's stables. Milly made the discovery with one other, who died in the mass homicide later that day. Kara's cousin attended the school, so she saw it fit to pay a visit to the academy in order to warn her cousin about the danger. It was during this visit that she met Rei Hino, E.E.'s number one nemesis. It was also here that she discovered the identity of the killer, Cecelia May Ashford the mother of Minako Aino._

_After this discovery, Kara bombarded Fernando with questions. He tried to use his power over emotion on her, but was unsuccessful. For this reason, he was forced to admit his part in letting Cecelia roam the streets. He told her about E.E. and of her goal to kill Rei._

_With this information, Kara set up a protective military unit around the school for the night of the ball. She would have preferred to cancel the event as well as transport her cousin to a safer location, but doing so would have caused a panic. Besides, the young woman had been confident that she could make an arrest and end the string of crimes, especially with three knights of the round attending the ball. She took precautions and planned for unexpected problems._

_Regardless of this, Kara and her team were unprepared. There was simply too much they did not know or understand._

_E.E. slipped into the ball undetected and created chaos within hours thanks to her adoptive immortal children, the triplets A1, A.A., and Ophelia Hyuga._

_The nightmare followed, permanently altering countless lives._

_In chronicling the damage done...it's difficult to pinpoint an adequate starting point, but I will try._

_Though none of this has been counted yet, I know the death toll will reach 2,003. The number of wounded is an even 5,000. Over three hundred are missing. These are the tolls for Britannian and Japanese civilians, but the media will only cover the Britannian loses, causing the death toll to drop to 1,122. The number of wounded will drop to 3,784 and the number of missing persons will plummet to one hundred and forty-five. This does not include the lives lost when the jail facility the outer scouts escaped from exploded. _

_Many of the innocent men and women who survived through this night will have to live with permanent scarring, lost limbs, loss of loved ones, brain damage, irreparable injuries that will slowly kill them, and the list continues on. __The only ones to survive without a scratch were those who attended the ball. They'll awaken disoriented and weak, without any memory of what happened before E.E. arrived. To the Britannian media, it would appear that Ashford was the safest place to be despite the lone body found in the front courtyard and the destruction of the school's library._

_Fernando Green, a man hoping to kill E.E. himself became one of the nights victims. His left arm was lost to E.E.'s immortal son, the cannibal thief, A.A. When he wakes up at dawn, Kara will be sitting nearby with her ear pressed against a mobile phone. She'll glance at him, unperturbed by his gaze lingering on her as she continues to dish out orders to the men and women still on the field. _

_A.A. himself is a victim. His sister, Ophelia Hyuga, with the help of Sailor Venus, bravely betrayed and combatted E.E. in order to save Sailor Mars and her friend, Lelouch Lamperouge, formerly know as Lelouch Vi Britannia and Zero. However, in helping them escape, Ophelia sacrificed her life and all hopes that she would see the love of her life, Akito Hyuga, ever again. The moment she died, A.A.'s brother, A1 died also because he and Ophelia shared one Code, the Code A.A.'s beloved Xion died to give._

_He has lost three loved ones because of E.E., but it will be a long while before he realizes it. Right now, he is fixated on revenge and will believe anything the immortal demon tells him._

_And what she will tell him shall cause greater suffering for a girl who is already breaking inside._

_Minako Aino. Sailor Venus. _

_Her mother is Cecelia Ashford, the serial killer Kara and Fernando were hoping to catch. Mina herself was hoping to save the troubled woman, but...because of poor decsions made by multiple parties, she found herself in a situation where she had to choose. There was no right decision. She couldn't see beyond the extremes. Had Mina seen a middle ground and taken it...no, even that wouldn't have been the right answer, not with monsters like E.E. waiting to take advantage of any weakness._

_Given the circumstances handed to her, Mina made the best choice she could. In a way, she did what she had set out to do. She saved her mother from E.E._

_However, the cost to her heart may be too great._

_In the aftermath, Sailor Jupiter, Lita Kino, took Mina and Joey Wheeler away from the scene and to the hospital per request of the knight, Suzaku Kururugi. Recovery units arrived a short time later to collect the body of E.E.'s puppet._

_Around the same time is when Kallen Kozuki and Hotaru Tomoe found the remaining outer senshi. With help from Katase Urabe, they tore through enemy units and raced to Juban. They went to a small storage facility to hide their knightmares before piling into a car Urabe had borrowed from the servants of the Kaiba Estate. As I write, they are on their way here._

_But, there was someone left behind. A boy by the name of Tomaru Kawaguchi._

_In seeing these events, I have made a discovery regarding him, one someone must inform the Senshi of Fire about at some point. There are a multitude of things the Sailor Scouts must know. Things that pertain to Geass and the Millennium Items. To stop E.E., they must become stronger._

_However, I fear it might be too late. _

_The young princess, Chibiusa Tsukino a.k.a. Rini, should not be present in this timeline right now. Her presence here worries me and I can only assume that in her time, Neo Queen Serenity has died, which means..._

_Yes, this is definitely worse than I thought..._

_But even if what I fear most turns out to be so, I am certain Sailor Moon will still save this world from chaos._

_However, there will be more obstacles than before._

* * *

><p>AN: And so ends the night of December 17th, 2017, otherwise known as the worst night of Mina's life. To make matters worse, E.E. still has tricks up her sleeves. Seriously lady, would you give it a rest? We get it. You're pure evil! Anyway guys, thank you so much for reading and supporting this work. Let me know what you thought of the chapter by writing something in that review box. The feedback is always helpful. Also, if you spot errors of any kind, please let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks again for keeping up with this work and all of its craziness. Stay tuned. More is coming soon!

And hopefully it won't take me three months to update this time. We can only hope.


End file.
